


Доказательство-4. Пока начальство в отпуске

by Jero3000



Series: Доказательство невиновности [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 61,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Начальство укатило в отпуск, и, казалось, можно расслабиться. Новых пациентов нет, новых клиентов нет. Тишь да гладь, если не учитывать серию загадочных убийств, старых знакомых, вернувшихся из мест не столь отдаленных, и новых соседей по офису. И так дел по горло, а тут еще и босс высылает странные указания. Главное - справиться со всеми проблемами до возвращения руководителей. Пока начальство в отпуске, за дело берутся помощники.





	1. Глава 1

\- Ну, я поехал, - Теодор Нотт вышел из Министерства магии, придерживая дверь для Лаванды Браун. Та недовольно надула губки.   
\- Даже на кофе не заскочишь? – она только что проводила свою начальницу в отпуск, и перспектива возвращения в пустой скучный офис казалась ужасной. Лаванда даже не знала, чем можно заняться в отсутствие Гермионы. В принципе, в столе лежала колода волшебных карт, из которых можно было разложить пасьянс, а в сумке свежий выпуск «Современной ведьмы». Но больше всего на свете Браун любила живое общение.   
\- Только если ты настаиваешь, - Тео приобнял Лаванду за талию, и парочка направилась в офис адвокатской конторы.

Нотта, в принципе, никто не подгонял. Малфой укатил на две недели в Перу, в чем Тео имел счастье лично убедиться несколько минут назад, а кроме Драко ему никто не мог приказывать. Правда, к этому счастью добавлялась жуткая головная боль в виде пациентов и персонала, который, к слову, совсем разболтался. Из-за событий, произошедших пару недель назад, несколько человек уволились, но теперь, узнав из газет полную картину событий – слегка приукрашенную, конечно – ринулись проситься обратно на работу. 

\- Тео, ты о чем-то задумался? – Лаванда открыла офис и теперь готовила кофе.  
\- Да, - пробормотал Нотт, запуская пальцы в волосы. – Помнишь, из клиники уволились пятеро колдомедиков? Ну, после смерти мисс Смит.  
\- Помню, - неохотно произнесла Лаванда. Ну конечно, Она помнила. Она ведь сама сообщила об этом происшествии Драко и Гермионе.  
\- Они просятся обратно. По-хорошему, я имею право принять их. Но вот Малфой…  
\- А что Малфой? – возмутилась Лаванда. – Ты соучредитель. Неужели твой голос ничего не значит?  
\- Значит. И, тем не менее, я не хочу ничего решать без него.   
\- Прими их, - мягко сказала Браун, - но назначь месяц испытательного срока. Драко успеет вернуться, посмотреть на их работу и сделать свои выводы. Так ведь будет лучше для всех.  
\- Умница моя, - Тео подошел к Лаванде и притянул ее к себе за плечи. – И это не противоречит твоему обожаемому трудовому законодательству.

Лаванда смущенно улыбнулась. Впрочем, она была сильна не только в трудовом законодательстве. Два года работы с Гермионой Грейнджер сильно повлияли на Браун. В самом начале их сотрудничества Лаванда действительно способна была только делать кофе и отправлять письма, но по мере того, как она помогала Гермионе оформлять деловые документы, ей становилось интересно вникать в детали дел и разбираться в особенностях законов. Так она из секретаря переросла в помощника, и ей это нравилось. И вот, когда Гермиона отправилась в отпуск, у Лаванды появилась маленькая мечта.

\- Представляешь, Тео, вот бы сейчас клиент появился? – задумчиво проговорила Браун, заваривая ароматный кофе.  
\- А ты бы сама справилась с делом? – Теодор немного прищурился. – Не подумай, что я в тебе сомневаюсь, но такой опыт нужно приобретать под чутким руководством практикующего адвоката.   
\- Такое, как дело твоего начальника, я бы не потянула. Для начала что-нибудь легенькое, простое на первый взгляд, но с маленькой заковырочкой, которая кардинально меняет исход событий. Представляешь, я бы нашла эту деталь, спасла невинного человека. Гермиона бы очень гордилась по возвращении из Перу.  
\- А разве вы не закрыли контору на время отпуска Грейнджер?  
\- Нет, - пожала плечами Лаванда. – Она сказала, что все равно нужно принимать людей, просто назначать встречи на то время, когда Гермиона вернется в Лондон.  
\- Поступай, как считаешь нужным, - Нотт не хотел спорить с любимой, - если ты уверена в своих силах, почему бы не попробовать. В конце концов, у тебя есть архив.   
\- Архив, - задумчиво протянула Лаванда, - я пока наведу порядок в архиве. Клиента-то у меня все равно еще нет.  
\- Он будет, я уверен, - ласково произнес Тео. – Прости, но мне пора. Пациенты ждут. Но я заеду в шесть.  
Быстрый поцелуй, и дверь за Ноттом закрылась. Лаванда распахнула один из огромных шкафов и принялась левитацией извлекать оттуда тяжелые пыльные папки. 

Под кабинетом главного колдомедика сидело восемь человек. Стоило Теодору показаться в дальнем конце коридора, как люди в очереди заметно напряглись.  
\- Две минуты, - бросил им Нотт и скрылся за дверью кабинета.  
Тео окинул взглядом пустой кабинет и вздохнул. Когда Драко Малфой был на рабочем месте, они частенько разговаривали, обсуждая лечение пациентов, новые законопроекты, да и просто болтали о всякой ерунде. Зато не было скучно. Сейчас же Нотт был совсем один.   
\- Мне определенно нужен помощник, - рассудил Теодор. – Во-первых, я тут от скуки умру, во-вторых, кто-то должен делать мою работу, пока я делаю работу Малфоя.   
Отрывать от работы никого не хотелось, но в клинике был один человек, который никогда ничем особым занят не был. Тео подошел к камину внутренней связи.  
\- Малкольм, зайди-ка на пару минут, - проговорил он, когда в камине вспыхнул зеленый огонек.  
\- Бегу, шеф, - хохотнули из камина, и пламя погасло.

Спустя минуту из коридора донеслась ругань, перекрываемая криками Малкольма.  
\- Меня вызвали! – взъерошенный молодой человек с силой захлопнул дверь приемной и отдышался, - психи, блин. Простите, шеф.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - засмеялся Нотт. – Обойдемся без этого. Я не очень рад сидеть на месте Малфоя, но деваться мне особо некуда.  
\- Да понял я, понял, - Малкольм хмыкнул. – От меня что надо?  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - ехидно бросил Тео. – Или побыть помощником главного колдомедика не хочется?  
\- С самого утра жду этого предложения, - саркастично усмехнулся Малкольм и уселся за стол Теодора. – Можешь идти руководить. И разберись с этими ненормальными в коридоре.  
\- Это наш старый персонал. Хотят вернуться, - Нотт скривился. Помощник тоже поморщился.  
\- Тоже мне, работнички. Чуть что – опять сбегут. Зачем такие нужны?  
\- Вызывай по одному. Возьму их с испытательным сроком, пускай ждут возвращения Малфоя. Уж он-то им устроит.   
\- Разумно, - кивнул Малкольм и выглянул в коридор, - заходите.

Спустя два часа Теодор чувствовал, что из него выжали все соки. Пятеро старых сотрудников, которые на все лады заверяли его, что больше никогда не бросят клинику в трудную для руководства минуту, чуть не свели Нотта с ума. Добавили напряжения и трое молодых колдомедиков, которые недавно закончили Академию, из которых двоих пришлось отправить далеко и надолго. Точнее, навсегда. Малкольм тоже успел выполнить некоторые новые обязанности и чувствовал себя уставшим после серии переговоров с поставщиками ингредиентов для зелий. 

\- Как такие тупицы вообще до выпуска дожили? – распалялся Теодор, когда поток посетителей иссяк. – Этот Ирвинг вроде неглупый малый, посидит пока в лаборатории, силы попробует, но те двое…  
\- Думаешь, в нашем выпуске таких не было? – нахмурился Малкольм, подвигая к Нотту чашку горячего кофе. Тео глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Жаль, нельзя огневиски подлить, - он раздраженно помешал напиток маленькой ложечкой и добавил, поймав недоуменный взгляд друга, - я за рулем.  
\- А мне можно, - Малкольм плеснул в кофе пару капель крепкого напитка. – Где Драко находит таких маразматиков? Даже на черном рынке за волосы единорога столько не дерут! И мне плевать, что этот хрыч его из жеребенка вырастил и с руки кормит. Да я в Косом такие же волосы куплю в три раза дешевле.   
\- А, поставщики, - с пониманием вздохнул Нотт. – Запасись терпением. Ты еще про мандрагору не договаривался. «Ах, Мариэтту я вам не продам, Фил без нее засохнет!»   
\- Что? – от смеха Малкольм подавился кофе.  
\- Женщина, разводящая мандрагор, дала им всем имена. Всем двум сотням горшков. Если вдруг тебе придется с ней столкнуться, сразу запасайся Снадобьем от Истерики, по-другому смех ты не поборешь.   
Малкольм покивал и налил в кофе еще пару капель огневиски. Нотт с завистью посмотрел на друга. Время передышки заканчивалось, впереди маячила перспектива обхода пациентов, которой Тео был не очень-то рад. 

К концу обхода Теодор проклял тот день, когда решил связать свою жизнь с колдомедициной, тот день, когда Драко купил клочок земли для клиники, и тот день, когда сам Нотт познакомился с Малфоем.   
\- Этот прохвост тратит на каждого пациента по пять минут и все довольны, - распалялся Теодор, вернувшись в кабинет. – Я двадцать минут провел в палате мистера Гиббенхорстена и он все равно говорит, что ему не уделяют должного внимания. А эта мисс Секрет! Как можно назваться Секретом, да еще и мисс, когда тебя проведывают пятеро внуков?  
Малкольм пожал плечами и подвинул к Теодору чашку кофе.  
\- Она не хочет у меня лечиться. Подавай ей Малфоя, и все тут. Что я делал, как я ее уговаривал. Знаешь, чем она аргументировала свой отказ? Я не знаю наизусть ее любимый сонет Шекспира! Можно подумать, Драко ей стихи читать ходит.  
\- Уговорил? – спросил Малкольм, когда Тео перевел дыхание после своей гневной тирады и взял в руки чашку.  
\- Куда б я делся, - буркнул Нотт. – Всех. Так что массовое бегство пациентов отменяется. Новых не было?   
\- Не было, - покачал головой Малкольм. – Зато прислали, вот, гору писем.  
\- Драккла лысого у меня Малфой в отпуск еще раз пойдет, - ругнулся Тео, оценив количество корреспонденции.   
\- У тебя? – помощник хохотнул. – Шеф, не перебарщивай.  
\- Я вообще-то соучредитель, - напомнил Нотт. – И вполне могу не пустить его в отпуск. Вот только Гермиона бы меня в пыль стерла, если б я его не пустил в эту поездку.  
Теодор еще раз посмотрел на письма.  
\- Вскрывай все. Рекламу сразу отправляй в мусор, остальное занесешь мне. Надеюсь, отвечать ни на что не надо.  
\- Надеюсь, - пожал плечами Малкольм и провел палочкой по первому конверту. Быстро пробежав взглядом по строкам, напечатанным на ярко-желтом листе бумаги, парень отправил первое письмо в мусорную корзину. Следом отправилось и второе. В третьем конверте оказался договор от поставщика. В четвертом – извещение о поступлении средств на счет клиники. И так дальше. Малкольм уже практически засыпал над столом. Несколько капель огневиски, добавленные в кофе, оказали на него расслабляющее действие. Да еще и погода портилась с каждой минутой. Небо затянуло тяжелыми грозовыми тучами, и Малкольм отчаянно зевал. Выбросив еще несколько рекламных проспектов, парень с удивлением обнаружил, что остался последний конверт. Помощник главного колдомедика взглянул на конверт из плотной коричневой бумаги, на котором не было адреса отправителя, и уже приготовился выкинуть в мусор его содержимое. Однако в конверте обнаружилось письмо, адресованное Драко лично.  
\- Тео! – позвал Малкольм, когда с почтой было покончено. – Я не знаю, что делать с последним письмом.  
\- Свяжись с отправителем и сообщи, что Малфоя нет в стране. Это не касается клиники, - бросил Тео, пробежав глазами по строкам.


	2. Глава 2

Стук в дверь оторвал Лаванду от чтения. Она как раз перечитывала одно из самых первых дел, с которым она помогала Гермионе. Тогда, два года назад, она не нашла в этом ничего интересного, но сейчас дело увлекло ее. Сказывался некоторый опыт, помогавший понять детали. Браун нехотя отложила папку и открыла дверь.  
\- Простите за беспокойство, - на пороге стоял молодой человек, - вы, должно быть, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер?  
Гость покосился на табличку на двери офиса.  
\- Нет, я ее помощница, - улыбнулась Лаванда.  
\- О, простите еще раз. Я ваш новый сосед, Артур Боттега. Мы арендуем соседний офис.  
\- Очень приятно, Лаванда Браун, - она протянула руку для рукопожатия.   
\- У вас не найдется сахару? – Артур мило улыбнулся. – Я хотел попить кофе, пока ребята заносят мебель. Такая оплошность, кофе есть, а сахару нет.  
\- И вы собирались пить кофе в такой разрухе? – Лаванда выглянула в коридор, где двое молодых ребят в серых мантиях левитацией двигали шкаф. – Можете посидеть у нас в приемной пока что.  
\- О, что вы, я не хотел бы вас стеснять, - замахал руками Боттега.  
\- Глупости, - отмахнулась Лаванда. – Заходите, ну же.  
\- Спасибо вам, мисс Браун, вы очень добры, - улыбнулся Артур, проходя в приемную и усаживаясь на краешек стула.

Спустя полчаса Лаванда уже знала, что новый сосед занимается волшебной косметикой, и даже умудрилась договориться о скидке на первую покупку для себя и своей начальницы.  
\- Когда я приведу вещи в порядок, обязательно занесу вам каталог нашей продукции. Спасибо за гостеприимство, - Артур улыбнулся. – До встречи.  
Лаванда закрыла за гостем дверь и попыталась вернуться к чтению, но не тут-то было. За стенкой начал твориться форменный беспорядок. Шум, стук и грохот, изредка перемежавшиеся руганью, дали Лаванде понять, что ребята уже занесли мебель и теперь принялись расставлять ее по местам, вешать полки. Браун наложила бы Заглушающее заклятие, но тогда был бы риск не услышать и стук в ее собственную дверь, а проворонить гипотетического посетителя Лаванда не хотела. 

К концу дня, когда дверь открылась, пропуская в приемную Теодора, Лаванда мучилась от головной боли.   
\- Что-то случилось, Цветочек? – заботливо спросил Тео, обнимая Лаванду.  
\- Голова болит, - пожаловалась та, массируя виски, - в соседний офис въехали новые арендаторы и целый день вешали полочки, двигали шкафы и вообще ужасно шумели.  
\- Так почему же ты не воспользовалась Заглушающими чарами? – удивился Нотт.  
\- А вдруг посетитель? – в голосе ее было столько надежды, и Тео не нашел, что ответить.  
\- Поехали домой, - тихо сказал он, подавая Лаванде ее плащ.   
\- Я ведь уже говорила, что мне нужно к Гермионе. Кто-то должен кормить Лапуса, да и птицу тоже.  
\- Клюв тоже у Гермионы в квартире обитает?  
\- Пока хозяина нет, он мило общается с Лапусом. И что странно, кот не против. Никогда не видела Косолапуса столь дружелюбным.  
\- Хорошо, Цветочек, я отвезу тебя к Гермионе, а сам, так и быть, поеду в свое одинокое холодное жилище, - Нотт подчеркнуто тяжело вздохнул. Лаванда тут же обвила руками его шею.  
\- Тео, вообще-то я думала, что покормлю животных, и мы вместе поедем домой. Но раз уж тебе так хочется спать в одиночестве в холодной кровати, - Браун загадочно улыбнулась.   
\- Нет уж, женщина, мы сделаем так, как думала ты, - Теодор подхватил ее на руки.  
\- Эй, а офис закрыть? – возмутилась Лаванда, когда они оказались в коридоре. Тео бросил в дверь пару запирающих заклятий и продолжил свой путь. 

Нотт всячески старался скрыть тот факт, что ему непривычно управлять автомобилем. Рядом сидела любимая, и разочаровывать ее не хотелось, особенно учитывая, что они недавно помирились. Тео вспомнил, как легко и уверенно управлял этим четырехколесным монстром Малфой, и мысленно послал начальника к дракклам. Впрочем, Лаванда то ли не заметила неуверенности Теодора, то ли просто тактично промолчала, не заостряя на этом внимания.

Квартира Гермионы встретила молодых людей криками авгурея и ворчанием кота. Стоило Лаванде закрыть дверь и включить свет, как Лапус плюхнулся откуда-то сверху прямо под ноги гостям. Под потолком кружил авгурей.  
\- Так, сейчас я вас покормлю, и мы с Тео уедем, - громко заявила Браун. – Ведите себя хорошо.  
Авгурей спикировал, подхватил Косолапуса за загривок и полетел на кухню.   
\- Кажется, я понял, как они тут развлекаются, - улыбнулся Нотт. – Вот увидишь, завтра утром кот опять упадет тебе под ноги. Кстати, а мне сегодня кормление положено?  
\- Положено, - рассмеялась Лаванда. – Спасибо, что напомнил. Нам еще нужно заехать в супермаркет.  
Тео кивнул и прислонился к стене, глядя, как Лаванда наполняет мисочку Косолапуса кормом, как наливает Клюву в поилку воду и насыпает зерно в небольшую кормушку. Нотт все еще не мог поверить в то, что Браун простила его. Может, потому что Теодор сам никак не мог простить себе собственные действия. И бездействие. Раз за разом он прокручивал в голове рассказ Малфоя о том, как тот бросился под заклятие, стремясь уберечь Грейнджер от беды, и эти мысли отдавались болью в сердце Тео. С одной стороны он сожалел, что сам не сделал ничего подобного, но тут же радовался, что Лаванду почти не зацепили те события. Раз за разом Нотт клялся сам себе, что никогда больше не позволит слезам наполнять ее глаза. 

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Теодор решительно приблизился к любимой, встал у нее за спиной и заключил ее в свои объятия.  
\- Тео, - Лаванда мягко провела пальцами по руке, прижимавшей ее к сильному мужскому телу. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Просто тяжелый день, - тихо проговорил Тееодор, вдыхая сладковатый аромат её волос.   
\- О, я знаю, что тебе необходимо в этой ситуации, - ласково проговорила Лаванда, поглаживая его руки, скользя ладонями по предплечьям, выше, к локтям, заставляя его обнимать ее еще крепче.   
\- Даже так? – хрипло прошептал Нотт, обдавая кожу за ушком горячим дыханием. – Прямо на кухне у твоей начальницы?  
\- Я имела ввиду мой фирменный пирог, - надула губки Лаванда. – Но если ты так сильно устал…  
\- Цветочек, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я устал, - протянул Теодор.   
С кормлением животных было, наконец, покончено, и молодые люди торопливо покинули квартиру Гермионы. 

В маггловском супермаркете, располагавшемся неподалеку от дома Грейнджер, всегда было многолюдно. Тео потратил десять минут только лишь на поиск парковочного места. Он хотел, конечно, немного нарушить правила, но сидевшая рядом Лаванда была непреклонна.   
\- Я веду себя как маггл, - посетовал Нотт, нарезая третий круг по парковке.  
\- Как законопослушный гражданин, - поправила его Лаванда. – О, кажется, там кто-то выезжает.  
Тео направил машину туда, и вовремя – еще минута, и освободившееся место занял бы кто-то другой.

Лаванда шла впереди Теодора с тележкой, в которую складывала продукты, а Нотт тем временем предавался воспоминаниям. В самом начале их отношений он впервые попал в супермаркет, что стоило ему немалых нервов. Просто в голове не укладывалось, как можно просто ходить по магазину и брать все, что нужно. Сам Тео до этого делал покупки только в маленьких магазинчиках, где все нужное выносила из маленькой каморки продавщица. Однако самым большим удивлением для Нотта стало то, как Лаванда, надев на руки перчатки из целлофана, выбирает яблоки. В магазине возле дома такой роскоши не было, продавщица принципиально не слушала просьбы покупателей вроде: «Покрупнее» или «Только зеленые». Вот и сейчас Лаванда придирчиво рассматривала апельсин, покручивая его в пальчиках. Тео оценил содержимое тележки и практически почувствовал запах будущего пирога. Впрочем, вкусный ужин был в будущем, и взгляд Нотта вернулся к руке Лаванды. И снова воспоминания вспыхнули в мозгу.

Роман с Лавандой начался неожиданно для самого Теодора. Однако он в деталях помнил тот день, когда ему впервые пришлось поговорить с помощницей адвоката. Драко тогда вихрем ворвался в собственную приемную и бросил своему заместителю листок с адресом. Тео без лишних вопросов вызвал офис по каминной сети. Голос помощницы адвоката, ответившей ему, показался тогда Нотту смутно знакомым, но значения этому он не придал. Второй раз, спустя два дня, Тео с самого утра достучался в тот же камин лишь из-за того, что Малфою вдруг взбрело в голову перенести встречу. Как потом выяснилось, неспроста. В третий раз, уже после встречи Драко с адвокатом, они с Лавандой связались через камин по поводу оплаты. Малфой тогда вскользь упомянул, что секретарь адвоката носит фамилию Браун. Хорошая память услужливо подбросила образ миловидной девушки с Гриффиндора. И вот, когда Лаванда совой прислала контракт, Тео, в то время обделенный женским вниманием, отправил в ответ коротенькую записку с предложением поужинать. Впрочем, уже через несколько минут он отругал себя за самонадеянность, справедливо полагая, что такая симпатичная барышня, как Лаванда, вряд ли одинока. Но судьба в тот день была благосклонна к Нотту. Браун приняла его предложение, тем самым положив начало этим удивительным отношениям. У Теодора и раньше были девушки, но их разговоры неизменно раздражали его, привыкшего проводить время в тишине и спокойствии. Однако он сам себе поразился, когда на следующий день постучался в камин офиса адвоката. Просто захотелось поговорить с этой девушкой. Говорила, по большей части, Лаванда, развлекая своими рассказами Теодора, пока тот работал с документами. Спустя три дня Нотт понял, что работа не идет, если рядом не звучит голос Браун. Спустя неделю они так загулялись, что решили заночевать у Теодора. Еще через две недели истек срок аренды квартиры, которую снимала Лаванда, и Нотт уговорил ее перебраться к нему со всеми вещами, хоть Гермиона и посчитала решение своей помощницы слишком легкомысленным. Когда Браун связалась с Грейнджер через сквозное зеркальце, чтобы сообщить радостную новость, та разразилась длиннейшей тирадой, которая сводилась к тому, что: «Живем вместе – это не категория. Либо женаты, либо нет. Лично я не приемлю этих съездов, пока отношения не будут узаконены». Нотт тогда крепко задумался над тем, чтобы действительно сделать Лаванде предложение, вот только посоветоваться было не с кем. Мать умерла, когда маленькому Тео было два года, отец был заключен в Азкабане, а из Малфоя советчик был никудышный. Нотт понимал, что месяц – слишком маленький срок отношений, чтобы можно было говорить о свадьбе. В женских журналах, которые читала Лаванда, светские львицы выходили замуж спустя год, два и больше после начала отношений. Тео решил выждать полгода и сделать первую попытку, но события недавнего времени отбросили его назад. Сейчас их с Лавандой отношения приходилось начинать почти заново. Впрочем, Нотт не терял надежды, что она скоро оттает.

Какой-то молодой человек задел плечом Теодора, возвращая его в реальность, и вовремя: Лаванда уже покатила тележку дальше, а Нотт все еще стоял в овощном отделе. Тео поспешил за своей спутницей.   
\- Вроде все, - произнесла Браун, придирчиво осматривая содержимое тележки. Тео рассеянно кивнул, и пара двинулась к кассам.   
Из отдела молочных продуктов раздался смех группы ребят.  
\- Ребят, да он псих! – один из них смеялся громче остальных.  
\- Эй, перестань, ты сейчас глаз мне выткнешь, - со смехом крикнул второй. – Проваливай отсюда!   
Смех их прервала фраза, которую Лаванда и Тео менее всего ожидали услышать в обычном маггловском супермаркете.  
\- Авада Кедавра! – рявкнул голос, и на секунду все вокруг замерло. В следующий миг из торгового зала раздались звуки бьющегося стекла, женские крики, топот бегущих ног.


	3. Глава 3

\- Всем сохранять спокойствие! – магически усиленный голос Теодора разнесся по супермаркету, и толпа притихла. – До прибытия полиции оставайтесь на своих местах.   
Лаванда тем временем заметалась в поисках способа, которым можно было бы вызвать авроров. Она знала, что некоторые использовали Патронусов для передачи сообщений, но сама никогда этого не делала.  
\- Тео, - робко позвала Браун. – Нужно вызвать авроров. Ты умеешь передавать сообщения Патронусом?   
\- Я не могу вызывать Патронуса, - хмуро бросил Нотт и бросился к какой-то женщине, которая пыталась выскользнуть из магазина.  
\- Ох, ну ладно, - вздохнула Лаванда и взмахнула палочкой. Перед ней появился маленький молочно-белый кролик. – Малыш, я никогда тебя ни о чем не просила, но сейчас очень надо, понимаешь?  
Кролик повел своими длинными ушками и уставился на Лаванду.  
\- В-общем, Пушистик, беги к Гарри и сообщи, что мы в супермаркете недалеко от дома Гермионы. Тут убийство.  
Кролик тряхнул головой и большими прыжками направился к выходу.   
\- Ты ему имя дала? – удивленно спросил Нотт.  
\- Ну, да, - почти прошептала Лаванда. – У меня был когда-то кролик с таким именем. На третьем курсе.  
По тому, с какой неохотой она говорила, Теодор понял, что со зверьком случилось что-то нехорошее, но расспрашивать не стал. 

Поттер появился через пять минут в сопровождении Финнигана и парочки крепких ребяток, которых Тео не знал. Лаванда коротко переговорила с ребятами, и Гарри с Симусом решительно направились к месту происшествия. Браун потянула Нотта за ними, и никто из авроров не остановил их.   
У холодильника лежало тело молодого человека, вокруг которого растеклась огромная кефирная лужа. Чуть поодаль стояло еще двое ребят, из которых один трясся всем телом, а второй мелко хихикал.  
\- Это истерическое, - тихо пояснил Теодор. – Последствия шока, скорее всего. Я поработаю с ним?  
Гарри кивнул головой и присел у бездыханного тела.  
\- Вы друзья погибшего? – осторожно спросил Нотт у ребят, и ответом ему стал оглушительный хохот. У одного из них все-таки сдали нервы. Второй по-прежнему трясся и смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом.   
\- Всем посетителям подойти к кассам! – голос раздавался из динамиков, расставленных по всему магазину, и посетители покорно потянулись в указанном направлении.  
\- Стиратели памяти, - шепотом пояснил Симус. – Потом нужно будет еще поработать с охранниками и кассирами. Домой они придут с уверенностью в том, что у погибшего случился сердечный приступ.  
Лаванда кивнула и грустно посмотрела на тело, к которому уже подошел Эрни.   
\- Классическая картина смерти от Авады. Забираем.  
Гарри пожал плечами.   
\- А смысл? Зачем тебе маггловское тело в Министерстве? Смерть от Непростительного заклятия, есть свидетели, которые всё видели и слышали. Что ты собираешься исследовать?  
\- Авада Аваде рознь, - туманно ответил Макмиллан, пока его сотрудники перекладывали тело на носилки. – Кстати, что с друзьями потерпевшего будете делать?  
\- Спроси у Нотта, - равнодушно ответил Поттер. – Пока что они явно не настроены давать показания. 

Теодор отчаянно вспоминал немагические способы остановки истерики. Лаванда, недолго думая, бросилась к маггловской женщине, которая толкала тележку к кассе.  
\- Простите, мэм, у вас не найдется успокоительного?  
\- Да, конечно, - участливо закивала головой женщина и вытащила из сумочки блистер с таблетками. Лаванда схватила с ближайшей стойки бутылку воды и быстро вернулась к Нотту.  
\- Вот, выпейте, - она протянула хохочущему молодому человеку две таблетки и бутылку. – Это успокоительное. Вам нужно прийти в себя.   
Молодой человек взял две зеленые капсулы и быстро отправил их в рот. Еще две таблетки достались его товарищу.   
\- Можете отвести их в нашу подсобку, - раздался над головами Нотта и Лаванды чей-то голос.  
\- Простите? – Браун повернулась к широкоплечему парню в униформе охранника.  
\- Им ведь нужно успокоиться. Пускай посидят в комнате охраны, - распинался молодой человек по пути к небольшой дверке с надписью «Посторонним вход воспрещен».

В комнате охраны свидетелей усадили на мягкий диван, Лаванде любезно предоставили небольшое креслице, а сам охранник уселся за стол перед множеством экранов.  
\- Что это у вас? – полюбопытствовал Нотт, глядя на черно-белые картинки, движущиеся на экранах.  
\- Система видеонаблюдения, - пояснил охранник. – Это кассовая зона, это отдел молочной продукции, это овощной.  
\- И все это происходит сейчас? Там, в магазине? – Теодор удивленно вперился в экран, на котором кассиры как ни в чем не бывало отпускали покупателям товар.   
\- Вы не из полиции, - сказал охранник, и в голосе его была легкая грусть. – И вы, и убийца применяли какие-то странные штуки. Как и эти ребята.  
Палец его уперся в экран, на котором четко было видно, как бригада стирателей памяти проводит палочками над головами у покупателей, выходящих из магазина.   
\- Что они делают, эти ребята? И кто вы такие?  
\- Это стиратели памяти, - равнодушно сообщил Нотт. – Они корректируют воспоминания покупателей, и завтра все будут думать, что у погибшего паренька просто случился сердечный приступ. Так надо.  
\- И мне память сотрут? – без интереса спросил охранник. – Жаль, что у меня не останется воспоминаний о том дне, когда моя вера в волшебство подтвердилась.  
Теодор закашлялся.  
\- Сколько вам лет? – спросила Лаванда.  
\- Двадцать пять. Но я всю жизнь был уверен, что сказки, которые мне читала бабушка – это правда. Я подозревал, что волшебники просто скрываются от обычных людей, а теперь оказывается, что они стирают память всем, кто стал свидетелем проявления их силы.  
\- Поймите, так нужно, - мягко произнесла Лаванда.  
\- Понимаю. Жаль, что вы такие скрытные. Иногда этому миру так не хватает капельки волшебства.  
Охранник замолчал и уставился в экран. Нотт напрягся, но охранник просто сидел перед мониторами и даже не пытался ничего записывать, очевидно, осознав, что его записи все равно найдут и уничтожат. 

Когда Гарри вошел в комнату охраны, на кассе обслуживали последних покупателей.   
\- Думаю, нужно их забрать. Они понадобятся нам, - быстро сказал Поттер, указывая на свидетелей. Те уже успокоились, но разговаривать еще не начали. Лаванда безуспешно пыталась их расспрашивать, но ребята упорно отмалчивались.  
\- Куда? – повернулась Лаванда к вошедшему. – В Министерство их нельзя, это нарушение Статута о секретности.  
\- В клинику, - предложил Нотт. – Полежат у нас пару деньков, Малкольм их понаблюдает.   
\- Хорошо, везите. Кстати, ваши покупки у комнаты охраны, - Поттер протянул Теодору чек. Нотт кивнул и достал бумажник.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри, - улыбнулась Лаванда. – Так бы мы без ужина остались.  
\- Он и так у вас будет поздним, - хмуро сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь к охраннику. – Будем прощаться?  
\- Гарри, стой! – сообразила вдруг Браун. – Камеры. По всему магазину стоят камеры. Скажите, а вы не ведете запись?  
\- Да, конечно, - охранник грустно улыбнулся, нажал кнопки на нескольких коробках и принялся доставать из них кассеты. – Вот, это запись последних двух часов.   
\- Очень хорошо, Лаванда, - похвалил Лаванду Поттер. – Ну что, прощайте.  
\- Прощайте, господа волшебники, - грустно улыбнулся охранник.  
\- Обливиэйт, - комната озарилась белым светом. 

В следующий миг охранник супермаркета покрутил головой и обнаружил, что сидит в пустой комнате, а в магазине никого нет.  
\- Странно, все кассеты закончились, - пожал он плечами, глядя на записывающее устройство, и достал из стола коробку с чистыми кассетами. 

Гарри с двумя свидетелями устроился на заднем сидении. Лаванда на переднем сидении крепко держала в руках сумочку, где лежали кассеты с записью всего, что происходило в супермаркете.  
\- Вовремя ты сообразила насчет кассет! – не сдержался Гарри. – Боюсь представить, что было бы, если бы магглы пересмотрели запись. Вот только что ты теперь собираешься с ними делать?  
\- Гарри, ты не понял? На одной из этих записей запечатлен убийца, - принялась пояснять Браун. – Если найти, где посмотреть кассету, мы узнаем, кто это!  
\- И где же ты собралась смотреть эти записи? – ехидно спросил Гарри.  
\- Там, куда мы едем, - улыбнулся Теодор. – Когда мы брали Малкольма на работу, они с Драко крупно поскандалили. Видите ли, Мал жить не может без этих маггловских штук, не помню, как они правильно называются. Он поставил эти драккловы коробки у себя в кабинете и пялится в них целыми днями.  
\- У Малкольма есть телевизор? – уточнил Поттер.  
\- Кажется, он как-то так называет одну из своих адовых коробок, - кивнул Тео.  
\- И видеоплеер?  
\- Мерлин, Гарри, не отвлекай его от дороги! – взмолилась Лаванда. – Тебе нужен Малкольм, это факт. С ним и обсудишь все эти штуковины.

В клинике царила тишина, изредка прерывавшаяся похрапыванием, доносившимся от стола дежурного.  
\- Спим на рабочем месте? – ехидно осведомился Нотт, подходя к колдомедику, который мирно дремал, уложив голову на какую-то книгу.  
\- Кто? Я? Нет, я не сплю, - Малкольм вскинулся и принялся рассматривать прибывших осоловевшим взглядом. – Что происходит?  
\- Этих ребяток в двадцать пятую, чары не накладывать, - скомандовал Теодор. – Это ценные свидетели и магглы к тому же. До утра им нужно хорошенько отоспаться. Как закончишь – зайдешь в кабинет.  
Малкольм быстро повел новых пациентов в свободную двадцать пятую палату, попутно ругая на все лады Теодора и Драко. Нотт тем временем открыл кабинет и привычно принялся готовить кофе.  
\- Я так понимаю, нам предстоит интересный вечер, так что взбодриться не помешает, - заключил он, добавляя Бодрящее зелье в чашки.


	4. Глава 4

Утро оказалось невероятно тяжелым. Теодор проснулся от того, что с кухни доносился аромат кофе и свежеиспеченного кекса. Предыдущий день закончился просто ужасно, ночь, практически полностью проведенная за просмотром записей с камер видеонаблюдения, показалась невероятно длинной.  
\- Тео, - в комнату заглянула Лаванда. Несмотря на то, что они уснули голодными и проспали от силы три часа, она выглядела бодрой и свежей. Нотт же не мог заставить себя выползти из-под одеяла.   
\- Вставай, соня, - Браун присела на кровать рядом с Теодором и ласково чмокнула его в щеку. – На работу опоздаешь.  
\- Я убью Драко Малфоя, - простонал Теодор, выбираясь из кровати. Он мог поверить в то, что свежим видом Лаванда обязана специальным чарам, но ее бодрость Тео объяснить не мог ничем. За окном дождь стоял стеной, и выбираться из дома не хотелось. Однако дела не ждали, и через сорок минут Тео и Лаванда, укрывшись под огромным зонтиком, бежали к соседнему дому, где в закрытом дворике была припаркована машина. Судя по всему, «Демон» не привык ночевать под открытым небом. Всю дорогу до «Плазы» Теодору казалось, что машина ведет себя на дороге немного неправильно. И только высадив Лаванду у офиса, Нотт вспомнил, что говорил Малфой о вождении во время дождя. 

В клинике Теодора уже ждал скандал: в коридоре второго этажа стояли крики и ругань. Быстро поднявшись по лестнице, Нотт обнаружил Малкольма, еще более всклокоченного, чем обычно, и Поттера с Финниганом. Все трое кричали друг на друга, и, кажется, уже начали потихоньку переходить на личности, что мешало Тео вникнуть в суть спора.  
\- Да вы все тут пришибленные! – кричал Поттер.  
\- Но не такие твердолобые, как вы! – вторил ему Малкольм.  
\- Что происходит? – Теодор поспешил ухватить своего помощника за халат, и вовремя: еще миг, и Малкольм бросился бы на Поттера.  
\- Они хотят допрашивать свидетелей, - гневно выплюнул Малкольм. – А те еще не пришли в себя. И знаешь, что предложили эти флобберы безмозглые? Легилименцию!  
\- Сам ты флоббер! – рявкнул Симус на весь коридор. – Нам срочно нужны эти показания! Ты понимаешь значение слова «Срочно»?  
\- А ты понимаешь значение слова «Нельзя»? Или «Опасно для здоровья», например?  
Нотт распахнул двери приемной и принялся загонять туда спорщиков.  
\- Поттер, Финниган, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, от ваших криков пациенты на поправку не пойдут. Малкольм, я сам приготовлю кофе, а ты иди в двадцать пятую и сделай все, чтобы наши гости поскорее пришли в себя, - Тео искренне завидовал Драко, который смылся из страны.   
Малкольм бросился прочь из кабинета, все еще кипя от негодования. В дверях он столкнулся с новым сотрудником, совсем еще мальчишкой. Ирвинг бочком протиснулся в кабинет, даже не подозревая, что минуту назад мог оказаться в эпицентре бури.  
\- Простите, мистер Нотт, заведующий лабораторией не дал мне задания, - робко проговорил сотрудник. – Он считает, что меня не приняли на работу, пока мистер Малфой не подписал соответствующие бумаги.   
Двое авроров и заместитель главного колдомедика недовольно воззрились на Ирвинга. Нотт принялся мысленно считать до тридцати, чтобы не накричать на бедолагу.   
\- Двадцать пятая, - коротко ответил Тео после минутного раздумья. – Иди в двадцать пятую палату, там тебе все объяснят.

\- Второй день без Малфоя, - издевательски напомнил Гарри, когда дверь за Ирвингом закрылась.  
\- Это все новый заведующий лабораторией. Когда на этом месте была Паркинсон, таких проблем не было. Никто не жаловался ни на ингредиенты, ни на оборудование. А этому все не так. Как только Малфой его терпит?  
Вопрос был скорее риторическим, Гарри с Симусом переглянулись.  
\- Слушай, не пойми нас неправильно, - осторожно начал Финниган.  
\- Да что там понимать! – перебил Поттер. – Начальство взяло нас за жабры и не отпустит, пока мы не приведем убийцу. Согласись, не каждый день в маггловском супермаркете средь бела дня Авадой кидаются.  
\- Не каждый день в маггловском супермаркете делают покупки волшебники, - поморщился Нотт. – Если бы нас там не было, одних только свидетелей и покупателей пришлось бы месяц ловить. А про камеры вообще бы никто не догадался.  
Гарри поморщился. С камерами он чуть было не сплоховал – спасибо Лаванде, которая вовремя вспомнила об их существовании. Выспаться у Поттера не получилось, он всю ночь предавался тяжелым думам, что было бы, не окажись Лаванды и Теодора в том магазине в тот момент. Даже успокаивающие настойки, которыми пичкал его Кикимер, не помогали. Утром оказалось, что журналисты уже прознали откуда-то о происшествии, а глава аврората собирался созвать Совет Магической безопасности, поскольку нахальство преступника навевало мысли о новом Темном Лорде.   
Нотт протянул аврорам чашки и оставил их на некоторое время в одиночестве. Нужно было произвести обход, и Тео не мог сказать, что его радовала эта перспектива. 

\- Доброе утро, мисс Секрет, - посещение этой дамы Тео оттягивал как мог, но, в конце концов, ему пришлось войти в палату. У окна стояла грустная девушка, очевидно, внучка пациентки. Услышав голос колдомедика, посетительница повернулась к двери, будто в проеме застыл ее спаситель, а не Теодор Нотт в белом халате.  
\- Если вам всем на меня наплевать, - старушка как ни в чем не бывало продолжала чтение нотации.  
\- Мисс Секрет, как ваше самочувствие? – немного громче повторил Нотт.  
\- А, это вы, - дама отмахнулась от Тео, как от назойливой мухи. – Лорейн не хочет забирать меня из этого ужасного места.  
\- Бабушка не в себе с самого утра, - шепотом пояснила Лорейн. – В шесть связалась со мной по сквозному зеркальцу. Я не могла не проведать ее.   
\- Мисс Секрет, и куда вы собрались? – ласково проговорил Тео. – Я видел отчет дежурного, диагностические заклинания пока что показывают нестабильное состояние. Я не могу вас отпустить.  
\- Ваши диагностические заклинания – это бред фестрала в мантии, - отрезала пациентка. – Я совершенно здорова. Вы все это придумали, чтобы содрать побольше денег с меня и моих родственников.   
\- Диагностические заклинания придумали не мы, - хладнокровно пояснил Тео. – Перед отъездом мистер Малфой оставил касательно вас особые рекомендации, которых я придерживаюсь.   
\- Драко оставил рекомендации? – удивленно переспросила старушка и даже нацепила на нос очки, чтобы получше рассмотреть Нотта.  
\- Особые рекомендации, - подчеркнул тот, кивая головой.  
\- Ах, какой милый мальчик, - мисс Секрет всплеснула руками. – Лорейн, милая, сходи с мистером Лоттом, если что-то нужно для выполнения указаний Драко, немедленно купи.   
\- Нотт. Моя фамилия Нотт, - проворчал Тео.  
\- Конечно, мистер Уотт, конечно, - улыбнулась старушка и взяла с тумбочки книгу. Судя по всему, ни с Лорейн, ни с Теодором она больше не намерена была разговаривать.

\- Не хочу показаться грубым, - начал Нотт, закрывая двери тридцать восьмой палаты, - но ваша милейшая бабуля добавит мне седых волос намного раньше, чем я планировал.  
\- Простите нас, мистер Нотт, - Лорейн виновато улыбнулась и зашагала за колдомедиком по коридору. – Бабушка просто вредничает. К сожалению, ей часто приходится проходить лечение, все-таки возраст дает о себе знать. В «Мунго» нас уже просто не пускают, зная ее причуды. У вас хоть и дорогая клиника, но зато и отношение намного лучше.  
Тео оставалось только кивать.   
\- Я бы и сама за ней ухаживала, но не знаю многих нюансов, - Лорейн вздохнула.  
\- Мисс Секрет живет с вами? – удивился Нотт.  
\- Да, - она поморщилась. – Раньше бабуля жила с моими родителями. Мы с братом учились в школе, и у мамы было время ухаживать за ней. А теперь, когда я получила работу, мне разрешили жить в бабушкином доме. Бабуля переживала, что я буду неправильно вести хозяйство, поэтому вернулась в свой домик. Она хорошая, если честно, но бывает невыносимой.  
Тео открыл дверь в кабинет главного колдомедика и пропустил Лорейн вперед.   
\- Ой, что-то случилось? – испуганно спросила посетительница, увидев Поттера и Финнигана в аврорской форме, дремавших на диванчике в приемной.   
\- Это не касается клиники, - поспешно заверил ее Нотт. – Вы читали утренние газеты? По поводу убийства в маггловском супермаркете.  
\- Так это правда? Тот-кого-нельзя-называть вернулся? – Лорейн испуганно посмотрела на Теодора, перевела взгляд на спящих авроров, и снова на Нотта.  
\- Нет, что вы, - тот поморщился, - тогда была бы Метка. Просто я оказался свидетелем, вот авроры и явились в клинику. Они любезно согласились подождать, пока я закончу обход.  
В этот момент Поттер всхрапнул, и Лорейн незамедлительно хихикнула.  
\- Что нужно для продолжения лечения? – вспомнила она о цели своего визита.   
\- Главное – желание вашей бабули. Это не «Мунго», мы не будем просить вас закупать ингредиенты или бинты. Но не удивляйтесь, когда их стоимость отразится на конечной цене лечения.  
Лорейн вымученно улыбнулась и закивала.   
\- Я попрошу отца ее проведать. Может, хоть он убедит бабулю не капризничать и не мешать лечению.  
\- Будем ждать, - Тео улыбнулся. Спустя минуту дверь за ней закрылась, и Нотт толкнул Поттера под ребра.

\- Что? Где? – Гарри вскинулся и принялся озираться по сторонам. В процессе он умудрился задеть локтем Финнигана, точнее, его челюсть. Симус рухнул с диванчика и обвел кабинет ошалелым взглядом.  
\- Доброе утро, - Нотт сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться.   
\- Мы как раз думали над мотивами преступника, - проворчал Финниган, поднимаясь с пола.  
\- Мистер Нотт, - дверь приоткрылась, и в приемную заглянул Ирвинг. – Мистер Джокунд велел передать, что пациенты пришли в себя.   
\- Спасибо, Ирвинг, - дрема моментально слетела с Гарри, он поправил форму и стремительной походкой вышел из приемной. Симус, позевывая, двинулся следом за напарником. Нотт собирался было последовать за ними, но внезапно вспыхнул небольшой переговорный камин.

\- Тео! – раздался из зеленого пламени знакомый голос.  
\- Блейз? – Нотт удивился и присел у камина. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего серьезного, так, решил поинтересоваться, как у вас дела, - несмотря на нарочитую бодрость, голос Забини слегка подрагивал. – Как там Малфой поживает?  
\- Нормально поживает. Укатил в Перу с Гермионой, а мы тут мучаемся.  
\- К вам в клинику не приходил никто, - Блейз замялся, - неожиданный? Может, старые знакомые?  
\- Нет, мне и без старых знакомых хлопот хватает. А что, должны?  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что нет, - по интонации было понятно, что Забини морщится. – Так значит, и Гермионы нет в Лондоне? Мне, мягко говоря, нужен адвокат. Дело несложное, но срочное.  
\- Грейнджер действительно уехала, а вот Лаванда на месте, - Тео хмыкнул, - «Плаза», третий этаж.  
\- Да мне ли не знать, где офис лучшего адвоката, – Блейз нервно хохотнул. – Не возражаешь, если твоя дама немного поможет твоему старому другу?  
\- Надеюсь, старый друг при этом не забудет, что дама состоит в отношениях? – ехидно поинтересовался Теодор.  
\- Я не в том положении, чтобы охмурять чужих дам. Может, в другой ситуации я и забыл бы, но не сейчас, - судя по всему, Забини действительно было не до смеха. – Рад был тебя слышать, дело действительно срочное. До связи.  
\- До связи, - Теодор недоуменно пожал плечами и посмотрел на стремительно гаснущий камин.


	5. Глава 5

Лаванда окинула грустным взглядом пустой офис. Она уже постепенно начинала понимать, почему два года назад Гермиона согласилась взять ее в помощники, невзирая на то, что между ними были разногласия. В одиночестве в офисе можно было сойти с ума. Браун распахнула двери кабинета и прошла к шкафчику, на самой нижней полке которого пылилось волшебное радио. С появлением Лаванды Гермиона Грейнджер убрала его, а теперь сама Браун решила достать приемник, чтобы не скиснуть от тоски.

\- А сейчас в эфире новая баллада Селестины Уорлок, - возвестил приемник, стоило Лаванде смахнуть с него пыль и покрутить ручку настройки.  
\- Упаси Мерлин, - дернулась Лаванда, переключая станцию.

\- Британская федерация Магических игр и спорта обнародовала турнирную таблицу нового квиддичного сезона. В этот раз нас ожидает удивительное противостояние. В группе «А» против «Пушек Педдл» выйдут «Холихедские Гарпии», и даже самые отчаянные фанаты боятся делать ставку на игру, где Уизли-охотница будет сражаться с Уизли-вратарем.  
\- Чтоб вы все с метел попадали, - скривилась Лаванда и повернула ручку еще раз.

\- Надвигается зима, - слишком бодро сообщил подозрительно знакомый голос. – Скоро наступят холода, и даже самым холодным сердцам захочется немного тепла. Сегодня в нашей студии гостит Джордж Уизли, который поведает нам о новинке сезона: Согревающе-Веселящей настойке.   
Лаванда решила не переключать эту радиостанцию. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не поймет, кто ведущий.  
\- Спасибо, Ли, - бодро отозвался динамик голосом Джорджа.  
\- Ли Джордан? – Лаванда усмехнулась, вспоминая, как он комментировал квиддичные матчи в школе, а потом и вовсе организовал радиостанцию сопротивления. Воспоминание о далеком девяносто восьмом тут же отозвалось ноющей болью в боку. Раны, которые Сивый нанес ей в последней битве, зажили, но оставили ужасные шрамы, которые начинали саднить к полнолунию. Зато у Лаванды была шикарная коллекция закрытых купальников.   
\- Давай сразу развеем миф о том, что твоя настойка – очередной сорт алкоголя.  
\- Да, ты прав. Это не алкоголь, - хохотнул Джордж, - ее можно употреблять даже самым маленьким волшебникам. На самом деле, Согревающе-Веселящая настойка состоит из какао, имбиря, карамели и парочки секретных ингредиентов Уизли. Чтобы согреться и развеселиться в самый холодный и грустный день нашим клиентам нужно просто растворить чайную ложку настойки в стакане кипятка. Это просто, как маггловский растворимый кофе.  
\- Отлично, Джордж. А как насчет сахара? Я уверен, самые маленькие покупатели обязательно захотят подсластить удовольствие!  
\- Без проблем, Ли. Сахар абсолютно никак не влияет на конечный результат. Кстати, к Рождеству я планирую выпустить новые рождественские коробочки, где помимо конфет и шоколада будет также и Согревающе-Веселящая настойка. 

Лаванда подумала, что неплохо бы и себе прикупить бутылочку этой настойки на случай плохого настроения. Пока она размышляла, Ли в прямом эфире устроил Джорджу настоящий допрос по поводу его товаров. 

\- А теперь я лично попробую новинку, - провозгласил Джордан, - поскольку в нашей студии все еще прохладно. Ну а чтобы вы, мои дорогие слушатели, не скучали, предлагаю вам прослушать лирический вальс Яна Сибелиуса. Не переключайтесь, мы вернемся через пять минут. 

Из приемника зазвучала легкая приятная музыка, и Лаванда, прикрыв глаза, крутанулась на стуле.

\- Привет, - дверь в офис приоткрылась, и раздался слегка отстраненный женский голос.  
\- Луна? – Браун открыла глаза и недоуменно уставилась на посетительницу. – Привет, заходи.  
Луна Лавгуд с большой сумкой на плече вошла в приемную и беззвучно притворила за собой дверь. В ушах гостьи вместо привычных редисок болтались серебряные сережки в форме веточек.  
\- Я не задержусь надолго, - улыбнулась Луна, присаживаясь в кресло для посетителей.  
\- Да сиди, сколько хочешь, - рассмеялась Лаванда. – Мне все равно делать нечего. Поболтаем.  
\- Тебе было грустно, а сейчас ты нашла себе занятие, которому я мешаю, - Луна Лавгуд славилась своим умением говорить неудобную правду. 

Браун собиралась было возразить, но тут из сумки Лавгуд раздались какие-то странные звуки, больше всего похожие на пение маленького ребенка. У Луны в сумке определенно что-то сидело и подпевало льющейся из приемника музыке. Достаточно чисто и мелодично подпевало. 

\- Что это у тебя? – Лаванда немного испугалась.  
\- О, прости, - Лавгуд мягко улыбнулась, расстегивая застежку на сумке. – Нужно вас познакомить.

Из раскрытой сумки тут же показался странный зверек: мех существа был фиолетовым, на голове у него были малюсенькие ушки и рожки, скрученные в спиральки. На правом рожке красовалась небольшая заколочка в форме звезды. Зверек вцепился лапками в край сумочки и продолжил напевать мелодию, прикрыв глаза. Лаванда недоуменно таращилась на это явление природы. Луна же ничего экстраординарного в поющем фиолетовом зверьке не замечала, поскольку принялась дирижировать и тоже подпевать.

\- Мы вернулись, - сообщил динамик голосом Ли Джордана, и Браун тут же скрутила громкость приемника на минимум. Зверек, видимо, расстроенный тем, что музыка закончилась, распахнул свои огромные глазищи и воззрился на Лаванду.  
\- Звездочка, познакомься, это Лаванда, - ласково сказала Лавгуд, извлекая зверька из сумки и подходя к столу. – Лаванда, это Звездочка, морщерогий кизляк. Точнее, кизлячонок. Она совсем маленькая. 

Браун осторожно прикоснулась пальчиком к мягкой шерстке Звездочки. Чувства метались между: «Да быть того не может» и «Ох, Мерлин, какая она миленькая». 

\- Ты все-таки их нашла, - в конце концов выдавила Лаванда.   
\- Да, - Луна просияла. – Я три дня назад вернулась из Скандинавии. Вот, хотела познакомить Гермиону со Звездочкой.  
\- А Гермиона вчера уехала в Перу, - пожала плечами Лаванда.   
\- С Драко Малфоем, да? – Лавгуд, оказывается, была в курсе новостей светских хроник. – Я почти не знаю его, но, надеюсь, он будет немного лучше, чем Рон. Все-таки Драко должен был немного измениться после всего, что произошло. Рон может быть очень недобрым.

Браун второй раз за последние пять минут поразилась тому, как легко Луна говорит неприятную правду.

\- Гермиона приедет через две недели, - сообщила Лаванда, - вы обязательно познакомитесь.   
Звездочка издала странный урчащий звук и потерлась об пальцы Лаванды.  
\- А еще мне кажется, что Звездочку обязательно нужно зарегистрировать в Министерстве, - выдала Лавгуд, глядя, как ее питомица трется о пальцы Браун.   
\- Да, кстати, - кивнула помощница адвоката. – Вот только я не представляю, как вы это провернете. Для начала тебе придется им доказать, что Звездочка действительно Морщерогий Кизляк, а не Чизпурфл-переросток.   
\- Ты нам поможешь? – вопрос Луны больше был похож на утверждение.  
\- Конечно, - Браун погладила Звездочку по мягкой шерстке. 

Раздавшийся стук в двери испугал зверька. В офис заглянул Блейз Забини собственной персоной.

\- Здравствуйте, дамы, - широко улыбнулся новый посетитель. – А что это за милое создание?  
\- Это Звездочка, мой морщерогий кизляк, - размеренно проговорила Луна, вызвав у Блейза веселое недоумение.  
\- Их же вроде не существует, - хохотнул Забини, и огромные глаза зверька моментально наполнились слезами.  
\- Не нужно ее обижать, - попросила Луна, и Блейз впервые в жизни почувствовал, что смутился.  
\- Прости, малыш, - он протянул руку к Звездочке. – Мир?  
Звездочка двумя лапками пожала палец Блейза и прижалась к хозяйке.  
\- Они очень умные и ранимые, - сообщила Лавгуд как бы между прочим. – Что ж, я пойду, потому что у тебя посетитель, а при мне он может не захотеть разговаривать о делах. Да и нам нужно еще в Косой Переулок. Звездочка, попрощайся с Лавандой и мистером…  
\- Забини, - подсказал Блейз, расплываясь в улыбке. – Вы совершенно не помешаете, к тому же ваша зверюшка может промокнуть. Там жуткий ливень. Если желаете, я могу подвезти вас.   
\- Спасибо, мы, наверное, аппарируем, - вежливо проговорила Лавгуд. Однако Звездочка, видимо, была другого мнения. Она недовольно пискнула и потянула Луну за сережку.   
\- Звездочка, это неприлично, - Луна укоризненно погрозила пальчиком. – Нельзя пользоваться вежливостью мистера Забини.  
\- Можно-можно, - Блейз сделал широкий жест рукой. – Только позвольте перекинуться парой слов с мисс Браун.  
Луна кивнула и вернулась в кресло.   
\- Мистер Нотт сказал, что адвоката Грейнджер нет на месте, но я думаю, вы превосходно справитесь с моим небольшим дельцем. Вы, наверное, знаете, что я владею несколькими увеселительными заведениями по всей магической Британии.   
\- Не стоит распространяться, мистер Забини, я в курсе, - кивнула Лаванда. – К делу.  
\- Не далее чем вчера ко мне заявилась одна весьма спорная личность. Дело в том, что одно из первых моих заведений построено на земельном участке, некогда принадлежавшем этой личности. По решению суда участок лишился прежнего хозяина и был выставлен на аукцион, где я его и приобрел. Однако прежний хозяин свято верит, что участок у него отняли незаконно, а посему решил посягнуть на долю в моем скромном бизнесе.   
\- Но ведь вы законным путем заполучили эту землю, - возмутилась Лаванда.  
\- Конечно-конечно, у меня есть соответствующие бумаги, - заверил ее Забини. – Я всего лишь хотел поинтересоваться, сможете ли вы представить мои интересы в Министерстве, если это понадобится.

«Идти в Министерство с заведомо выигрышным делом, - подумала Браун. – Неплохое начало. Хотя непонятно, кто его оппонент».

\- Смогу, - выпалила Лаванда после двухминутного раздумья. – Вот только не будет ли это лишней тратой? Дело и так разрешится в вашу пользу.   
\- Мне так спокойнее, - Блейз беспечно махнул рукой. – Значит, решено. Как только я получаю вызов в суд, я тут же связываюсь с вами. Никаких тайн у меня нет, все абсолютно законно, так что я преспокойно представлю вам любые документы, какие пожелаете.  
\- Решено, - Браун уверенно пожала протянутую руку.  
\- Ну, тогда до встречи, - Забини повернулся к Луне, - пойдемте, мисс Лавгуд.

За Луной и Блейзом закрылась дверь, и Лаванда довольно потянулась, крутанувшись еще раз на стуле.

\- Так, где-то тут должен был быть прецедент, - она посмотрела на шкаф, в котором хранились материалы по делам. – Я помню, я его видела вчера. Я его определенно видела.

Браун принялась левитацией извлекать из шкафа толстенькие папки. Раз уж Забини действительно решил с ней работать, стоило приготовиться, как минимум – изучить похожее дело и понять, на что делать упор.


	6. Глава 6

Двое пациентов полулежали на больничных койках и недоуменными взглядами рассматривали своих посетителей. Судя по выправке, это были полицейские, но такой формы, как у этих ребят, они еще не видели.

\- Меня зовут Гарри, а это Симус, мой помощник. Сейчас вам придется рассказать нам все, что вы знаете о погибшем.  
\- Так это правда? Фил действительно умер? – расстроено спросил один из ребят. – А я так надеялся, что это очередная шутка.  
\- Так, давайте по порядку. Погибшего зовут Фил, так? А полное имя, фамилия? – Симус достал из кармана блокнот и приготовился записывать.  
\- Филип Эвинстон, - тихо ответил второй.  
\- Вы можете рассказать о вчерашнем вечере, - Гарри замялся, не зная, как обращаться к свидетелям.  
\- Джек, - представился паренек, - а это Марсель.  
\- Отлично, Джек. Мы вас слушаем.  
\- Вчера мы решили встретиться с Филипом. Мы давно не виделись, потому что он недавно начал встречаться с девушкой и все время теперь уделяет ей, - с горечью в голосе начал Джек. – Ничего необычного не происходило. Вообще-то мы шли к Марсу домой.  
\- Футбол хотели посмотреть, - мрачно вставил Марсель.  
\- И решили прикупить какой-нибудь еды. Вот и зашли в этот чертов супермаркет. Мне он никогда не нравился. А там увидели этого дурачка. Фил начал смеяться над его одеждой.  
\- Но он действительно был странно одет, - возмутился Марсель. – Какой-то балахон, будто он из Средневековья вылез. Я еще одернул Фила, мало ли, актер переодеться не успел или просто сумасшедший. Ну вы знаете, эти городские психи. Их лучше не трогать.  
\- Ну да. А потом этот дурачок достал свою палку и начал тыкать в нас по очереди. Мы сказали ему, чтобы он проваливал, а тут, - Джек не договорил и опустил голову.

\- То есть, это выглядело так, будто преступник выбирал, кого из вас троих убить? – переспросил Симус.  
\- Думаю, да. Если бы мы знали, что все так закончится, точно не стали бы над ним потешаться.  
\- Вы сможете его поймать? – в голосе Марселя не было никакой надежды.  
\- Думаю, сможем, - кивнул Гарри. – У него не было особых примет? Ну, кроме балахона, разумеется.  
\- Примет? – оба свидетеля задумчиво уставились друг на друга. В палате повисла тягучая тишина. Ребята напряженно думали, вспоминая вечер минувшего дня, но их попытки особым успехом не увенчались.

\- Нет, похоже, не было никаких примет, - протянул Джек, а Марсель просто кивнул, подтверждая слова друга.  
\- Нехорошо, - Гарри поджал губы и прищурился.  
\- Как вы думаете, почему преступник выбрал именно Филипа? – спросил вдруг Симус. – Ваш друг никому в последнее время не переходил дорогу?  
\- Симус, что ты несешь?  
\- Погоди. Может, преступник собирался убить именно Филипа, а ребят просто решил напугать?  
\- Насчет дел Фила мы не в курсе, - Марсель выглядел достаточно уверенно, а вот его друг морщил лоб, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. – Мы не виделись с ним уже месяца четыре. А по дороге к магазину толком и поговорить-то не успели. Да Фил в основном только про Селин и говорил.  
\- Селин?  
\- Его девушка, Селин Мартенсон.   
\- Погодите! – Джек вдруг вскинулся. – Да ведь этот псих шел за нами от самого парка!   
\- Возможно, - кивнул Симус. – Мы просмотрели записи камер, он зашел в магазин следом за вами.   
\- Кстати да, - вспомнил Гарри о детали, которая напрягла его еще ночью. – И по магазину он ходил почти следом за вами.   
\- А он не заявится сюда? – Марсель побледнел от ужаса.  
\- Нет, - Малкольм, до этого стоявший у стены, наконец решил подать голос. – У нашей клиники очень хорошая система охраны.   
\- Ну, если вы больше ничего не можете сказать, - Симус вздохнул, - мы, пожалуй, пойдем.  
\- Я думаю, Фил мог рассказывать Селин о своих делах. Она живет на Чатсворт Гарденс, 17, если вам нужно.  
\- Нам нужно, - Симус быстро нацарапал адрес на полях и захлопнул свой блокнот. – Спасибо, ребята, а теперь – отдыхайте. Малкольм?  
\- Присмотрю, конечно. Ну, или попрошу Пирса.   
\- Всего доброго, - произнес Гарри, и дверь за аврорами закрылась.

Нотт сидел в кабинете и просматривал историю болезни одного из пациентов, когда Гарри с Симусом сообщили, что закончили разговор со свидетелями и отправляются дальше. Теодор рассеяно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от пергамента, но когда в дверь постучали второй раз, он недовольно дернулся.  
\- Мерлин, что еще?   
\- Ну здравствуй, Тео, - дверь распахнулась, впуская посетителя. Вошедший был худ и бледен, потертая мантия на нем висела мешком. Под глазами гостя залегли тени, волосы сбились в колтуны, а руки тряслись. Нотт брезгливо поморщился, увидев черные ногти визитера. А еще посетитель явно давно не брился. Вошедший полубезумным взглядом обшаривал помещение, и ему нравилось увиденное.

\- Язык проглотил? – хрипло осведомился гость спустя несколько минут. – Или не узнал?  
\- Гойл, - обреченно выдохнул Теодор. – Но каким образом?  
\- Я хорошо себя вел, - в маленьких глазках Гойла мелькнул маниакальный огонек. – Если не забыл, мне дали пять лет. И время прошло, Тео, пять лет уже прошло.   
Нотт кивнул, не зная, что и ответить. Он и забыл, что Грегори осудили всего на пять лет, ведь тот не успел принять Метку, и к тому же был жутко напуган, когда понял, что Малфой не собирается его вытаскивать. Да и ничего особенного Гойл натворить не успел.   
\- А вы хорошо устроились, - с ненавистью в голосе продолжал Гойл. – Пока я дементоров кормил, жрал ту дрянь, которую там бросают в камеры, как кость собаке, вы сидели в чистеньких кабинетиках.   
\- Грег, - предостерег Теодор, - у нас хорошая система безопасности.  
\- Плевал я на вас и на вашу систему безопасности, - насмешливо скривился Гойл, и на его сильно похудевшем лице эта гримаса выглядела отвратительно. – Куда ты тогда пропал, малыш Тео? Ты и Блейзи. Куда вы подались? Бросили нас в дерьме, а сами сбежали. Когда весь факультет шагал к Лорду, где был ты?  
\- Каждый был сам за себя, - отрезал Нотт. – Я решил уйти, когда появилась возможность, и не удивился, что Блейз поддержал меня.  
\- Каждый сам за себя, Тео? – Грегори угрожающе сжал кулаки. Даже похудевший и ослабший Гойл представлял собой немалую опасность. – Хорошенькое дельце. Именно поэтому Блейзи носит недешевый костюмчик, ты – белый халатик, а мне эти шавки Министерские дали все ту же мантию, в которой меня и повязали? Узнаешь значок?

Гойл оттянул кусочек мантии, показывая Теодору вышитую змейку. 

\- Она все еще воняет гарью и потом. Тем пожаром, в котором погиб Винсент. Всем тем дерьмом, в котором нас бросил Малфой. Она воняет грязнокровкой и предателем. А ты укрылся за дверями кабинетика и похлебываешь огневиски. Блейзи открывает кабак за кабаком. Не чувствуешь этой несправедливости?  
\- Все честно, - покачал головой Нотт. – Это последствия сделанного выбора, вот и все.  
\- Честно? – Гойл то ли закашлялся, то ли засмеялся. – И то, что у меня забрали наследные земли – честно? И то, что хитрая сволочь Забини купила их за бесценок – тоже честно?  
\- Так вот о чем Забини спрашивал, - сообразил Нотт. – Если твои претензии к нему понятны, то какие вопросы могут быть ко мне и к Малфою?  
\- О, к Малфою у меня особый разговор. Его отец просил передать привет, вот только палочку мне пока носить запрещено. Нотт-старший тоже в тебе разочарован, но приветов не передавал, так что можешь не бояться за свою жалкую жизнь.  
\- Что? – Теодору с каждой секундой было все тяжелее сохранять самообладание.  
\- Маленький зеленый привет для Драко. Как раз то, чего заслуживают все предатели.  
\- Малфоя нет в стране, - с явным облегчением выдохнул Нотт. – И еще долго не будет. Давай, говори что хотел.  
\- Выгоняешь? – в голосе Гойла прорезалась сталь. – Мне нужен сущий пустячок. Доля.   
\- Какая еще доля? – Тео захлебнулся возмущением.  
\- Доля в вашем бизнесе. Твоем и Блейза. Это будет достаточной наградой за мои страдания.  
\- Не выйдет, - покачал головой заместитель главного колдомедика. – Ни один суд не поддержит твой иск.  
\- Дело не в судах, а в ваших жалких жизнях. Стоит эта клиника, кишащая сквибами и грязнокровками, твоей жизни?  
\- Пошел вон, - молниеносный жест – и вот палочка Теодора уже направлена четко в лицо Гойла. – Я не хочу причинять тебе вреда, но парочки режущих заклятий будет достаточно, чтобы ты забыл сюда дорогу.

На осунувшемся лице Грегори около минуты читались разнообразнейшие чувства, после чего гость, наконец, сделал шаг назад.  
\- Сейчас я уйду, но не надейся, что я забуду сюда дорогу, - Гойл презрительно сплюнул через зубы на идеально чистый пол и вышел, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

\- Эванеско, - Нотт брезгливо морщился, глядя на место, где минуту назад стоял бывший однокурсник. – Эванеско, эванеско.  
Даже после двадцати очищающих заклятий Теодору так и не перестало казаться, что в кабинете невероятно грязно.   
\- Эмили, - крикнул он в камин внутренней связи. – Будь добра, прибери в кабинете.

Милую и вечно растерянную Эмили Силл никогда не приходилось просить два раза. Через две минуты она, вооруженная шваброй, уже стояла на пороге.

\- Мистер Нотт, вам придется выйти.  
\- Хорошо, без проблем, - Тео выскользнул в приемную и плюхнулся на место помощника, бросив в камин щепотку пороха.

\- Блейз, у меня только что был Гойл, - без обиняков начал он, как только вспыхнуло зеленое пламя.  
\- Что хотел? Тоже долю? – голос старого друга был тревожным. – Я был у Лаванды, она уже готовит…  
\- Да погоди ты готовить, - отмахнулся Теодор. – Он тебе угрожал? Только честно.  
Из камина донесся лишь вздох.  
\- Ну, и что будем делать? – в том, что нужно срочно предпринимать меры, Тео не сомневался.  
\- Я не знаю.


	7. Глава 7

Чатсворт Гарденс оказалась типичной маггловской улочкой во внешнем Лондоне. Домики были похожи друг на друга, отличаясь лишь заборчиками и оформлением лужаек перед домом. Прохожие удивленно рассматривали Гарри и Симуса, шедших по правой стороне улицы. Среди местного населения, скорее всего, не было ни одного волшебника, а если бы они и были, то тоже были бы немало удивлены появлению авроров на тихой маггловской улице. 

Чатсворт Гарденс напоминала Гарри Тисовую улицу, на которой прошло его детство. Сейчас, в конце октября, пейзаж был достаточно унылым, но Поттер был уверен: загляни он сюда летом, то обязательно обнаружил бы картину, совершенно обыденную для внешнего Лондона. Живая изгородь у углового дома, должно быть, всегда фигурно подстрижена, и какая-нибудь достойная женщина по утрам берет в руки небольшие ножницы и выходит из дому, чтобы проверить, не выбилась ли за ночь непослушная веточка, нарушающая идеально ровную «прическу» куста. Что в таком случае скажет соседка, цветник которой имеет вид альпийской горки? Или тот джентльмен из дома напротив, лужайка перед которым засыпана камушками, а маленькие кустики под окнами имеют форму идеальных шариков? 

Симус горестно вздыхал, глядя на эти кустики: летом Парвати тоже захотела украсить их сад и попросила мужа помочь. Симус решил, что справится одним заклинанием, но не тут-то было. Живая изгородь вмиг стала сгоревшей изгородью, а соседи узнали, как может быть страшна Парвати Финниган в гневе. 

Дом номер семнадцать был весь увит плющом, и Гарри с Симусом, погруженные каждый в свои мысли, чуть не прошли мимо него.

Дверь распахнулась сразу после мелодичной трели звонка.  
\- Здравствуйте, - на пороге стояла миловидная девушка, которая куталась в шаль.  
\- Мисс Мартенсон? Скажите, вы знали Филипа Эвинстона?  
\- Да, конечно, это мой парень, - она закивала, но уже спустя миг ее личико озарилось пониманием неприятного факта, - погодите, что значит: «Знали»? Что-то случилось? Он, что…  
Конец фразы потонул в рыданиях.   
\- Мне очень жаль, но – да, Филип Эвинстон был убит, и мы занимаемся этим делом, - Гарри мягко отодвинул Мартенсон и прошел в дом. – Мы можем задать вам пару вопросов?  
\- Да, конечно, - проговорила Селин, давясь рыданиями. Симус прошествовал на кухню, взял со стола стакан, налил в него воды из чайника и протянул ей.

Спустя десять минут Селин обрела возможность нормально разговаривать.  
\- Вы из полиции, да?  
\- Из особого отдела, - коротко кивнул Поттер. – Скажите, в последнее время с Филипом не происходило никаких странных вещей?  
\- Нет, все было как обычно, - она грустно покачала головой.  
\- А его дела? Он никому не переходил дорогу?  
\- Нет, не думаю. Филип был милым и отзывчивым. Конечно, его шутки иногда бывали немного грубыми, но ведь это всего лишь шутки. Не думаю, что он мог всерьез кого-то задеть.  
\- Все это очень странно, - Симус нахмурился. – Тем не менее, преступник знал, где и когда должны встретиться Филип, Джек и Марсель. Он ведь шел за ними от парка.   
\- Постарайтесь вспомнить все, что вообще рассказывал вам ваш молодой человек за последние две недели. Может, небольшая деталь, какая-нибудь встреча, письмо.  
\- Встреча? – Селин нахмурилась. – Ах, ну конечно же. Он говорил, что по дороге домой встретил старого знакомого. Они учились вместе в младшей школе, а потом тот мальчик то ли перевелся, то ли уехал. Никто толком и не понял, куда он делся. И как раз перед переходом в среднюю школу. 

Гарри и Симус синхронно напряглись. Оба прекрасно понимали, куда перевелся тот паренек.

\- Филип так смеялся, когда пришел домой. Он рассказывал, что тот мальчик еще в школе был дурачком, а теперь, кажется, окончательно сошел с ума. Фил говорил, будто он был очень странно одет и говорил какие-то странные вещи.  
\- Какие? Надеюсь, Филип не сказал этому своему знакомому ничего обидного?  
\- Боюсь, сказал. Фил был очень прямолинейным. А тот еще и начал говорить что-то о расплате, ну Филип и не выдержал. Начал хохотать.  
\- Плохо, - Симус поджал губы. – Это был очень опасный человек, его нужно как можно скорее найти. Вы не знаете его имени?  
\- Нет, его даже Филип не смог вспомнить. Лицо узнал, а имя не упомнил.   
\- И больше ничего?  
\- Нет. Фил уже к концу вечера забыл о той встрече, - Селин смахнула навернувшиеся слезы.  
\- Что ж, мы пойдем, пожалуй, - Гарри повернулся к выходу. – Примите мои соболезнования.  
\- Мои соболезнования, - выдавил из себя Симус, проскальзывая вслед за напарником в приоткрытую дверь. Надвигался дождь, а ближайшая точка, разрешенная для аппарации, была достаточно далеко, и Финниган с грустью подумал, что они с Гарри точно намокнут. 

\- Теперь я понял, почему в магазине Филип с такой уверенностью говорил друзьям, что парень в мантии – псих. Я и до этого был уверен, что погибший знал своего убийцу, но теперь все встало на свои места.  
\- Если бы он помнил фамилию, все было бы проще.  
\- Обсудим это в Министерстве, - поморщился Гарри, завидев старушку, приближавшуюся к ним. 

Лаванда оторвала взгляд от бумаг и посмотрела на часы.  
\- Мерлин, уже три, - вздохнула она. Браун так увлеклась чтением дела, похожего на то, с которым к ней обратился Забини, что даже пропустила обед. Ее внимание отвлек лишь грохочущий за окном гром и то, что света стало отчаянно не хватать. Лаванда посмотрела в окно и проводила взглядом ленивые свинцовые тучи, которые медленно ползли по небу. Она задернула шторы и зажгла свечи в тяжелом подсвечнике. Большим минусом волшебного бизнес-центра было отсутствие электричества. Даже у Малфоя в клинике были электрические лампочки, свет которых был более равномерным, чем тусклый свет от свеч. Хорошо хоть можно было зачаровать огоньки, чтобы они не дрожали от каждого движения воздуха.

\- Привет, - дверь приемной приоткрылась, и в проеме появился Артур Боттега. – Мерзкая погода, не так ли?  
\- Жуть, - Лаванду передернуло.   
\- На улице еще гаже, - Боттега тряхнул головой, и с его русых волос слетело несколько капель воды. – Я принимал новый товар.   
\- Сам? – удивилась Лаванда. – А разве у тебя нет никаких помощников?  
\- Нет, на офисе я один. Консультанты приходят раз в неделю, дают мне заявку, я заказываю товар на заводе. Его доставляют сюда, я отношу его в офис, откуда его потом заберут консультанты и отнесут покупателям.   
\- Хитрая схема. Почему нельзя просто открыть магазин? – удивленно спросила Лаванда.  
\- Так работают все, - снисходительно пояснил Артур. – Но ведь не у всех есть время ходить по магазинам. Мы рассылаем каталоги, а если люди собираются что-то купить, они просто заказывают это у консультанта, а он приносит все прямиком домой.  
\- Но ведь есть совы, - Браун скептически усмехнулась.  
\- У нас не простые продавцы, а консультанты. Они могут ответить на любые вопросы. Представляешь, как затянулась бы переписка покупателя со мной? А так к нему приезжает консультант и все подробно объясняет. Кстати, держи, - Боттега протянул Лаванде небольшой пузырек. – Это бесплатный образец новых духов. Они поступят в продажу только через месяц, но предварительный заказ уже открыт. Если захочешь купить – я за стенкой.  
Артур очаровательно улыбнулся, и Лаванда забрала у него из рук пузырек и немедленно открыла пробку.  
\- Пахнет чудесно, - отметила Браун.  
\- Еще бы, такой букет, - увлеченно заговорил Боттега. – Омела, молодые соцветия Кусачей капусты, Олеандр и немного Розового перца. Очень необычное сочетание, но дает уникальный аромат.   
Аромат был действительно уникальным, и Лаванда тут же нанесла по капельке на запястья.  
\- Просто прелесть, спасибо, - она мило улыбнулась. – Кофе?  
\- Я не могу так злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством, - попробовал откреститься Артур, но Браун уже подогревала воду заклинанием, поэтому отказаться было бы преступлением. 

Впрочем, Боттега все равно надолго не задержался. Прошло всего десять минут, и из его кармана донесся чей-то голос. Быстро переговорив по сквозному зеркальцу с какой-то немолодой дамой, Артур откланялся и ушел в свой офис.  
За окном послышался шум дождя. Лаванда перебралась в кресло для посетителей, поджала под себя ноги и продолжила читать дело полуторалетней давности. То ли звуки грозы действовали на нее умиротворяюще, то ли мягкий, слегка подрагивающий свет свечей, но Лаванда пару раз моргнула и провалилась в сон.

\- Итак, что будем делать? – Блейз развалился в кресле напротив стола главного колдомедика и нервно поигрывал палочкой. Тео сцепил пальцы в замок и немигающим взглядом рассматривал собеседника.  
\- Я не знаю, - признался Нотт. – Одно дело, когда оппонент работает в правовом поле. Но тут у нас все чисто, что у меня, что – надеюсь – у тебя.  
\- Все у меня чисто, - буркнул Забини. – А от услуг твоей дамы я, наверное, откажусь.  
\- Сам хотел тебя об этом попросить. Не хочу подвергать ее опасности. Нам бы самим не пострадать, - задумчиво протянул Теодор, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Нотт знал, что выбрал в помощники не слишком педантичного человека, и теперь это могло сыграть им с Блейзом на руку. 

Малкольм все еще был в двадцать пятой палате, и в приемной было пусто. Тео заглянул в ведро для мусора и тихо хохотнул. Реклама, пришедшая с утренней почтой, все еще лежала в ведре. Сам Нотт давно заставил бы ее исчезнуть.

\- Вот, - Теодор поставил на письменный стол ведро с мусором.  
\- Это что? – брезгливо скривился Забини. – Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы должны в этом копаться?  
\- Жить хочешь? Тогда придется, - Нотт надел на руки перчатки, бросил Блейзу точно такую же пару и извлек из ведра первый рекламный проспект. Забини поморщился, но тоже запустил руку в мусор.

Спустя полчаса тщательного изучения рекламы перед молодыми людьми наконец лежало то, ради чего они пошли на такие невероятные жертвы. На смятом проспекте, который Тео безуспешно попытался расправить, значилось: «Томас, Саймонс и партнеры. Охранное агентство». 

\- Эти ребятки будут охранять наши жизни, пока мы с тобой будем думать, как вернуть Гойла за решетку. Или отправить его в любое другое место, где он не будет представлять для нас опасности.   
\- Не очень-то красиво с нашей стороны, - Блейз снял перчатку и почесал в затылке.   
\- Забини, мне прямым текстом угрожали. Что-то я не хочу думать о морально-этической стороне вопроса. Каждый сам за себя, - отрезал Нотт и одним взмахом палочки уничтожил всю рекламу в ведре. Смятый проспектик «Томас, Саймонс и партнеры» перекочевал в карман к Забини.


	8. Глава 8

Гарри сидел за своим столом и напряженно размышлял. Ему ничто не могло помешать, даже жующий прямо над ухом Симус.  
\- Гарри, будешь сандвичи? Парвати и на тебя сделала. Она такая смешная стала, заботится обо всех. Это материнский инстинкт, да?  
\- Наверное, - буркнул Поттер, не отрываясь от блокнота, в котором Симус записал показания Селин. – Давай сюда свои сандвичи, только не отвлекай меня от работы. 

Спустя полчаса Гарри, наконец, оторвался от блокнота и принялся строить версию.  
\- Итак, убийца учился с Филипом в младшей школе. Нужно выяснить, в какой именно школе, найти списки учеников, выяснить, кто из них уехал в Хогвартс. А уж найти одного волшебника труда не составит.  
\- Отлично, значит, возвращаемся в клинику, - Финниган поднялся из-за стола и отряхнул с мантии крошки.   
\- Погоди. Давай подумаем, что еще может нам понадобиться, чтобы не бегать несколько раз.  
\- Ну, не помешало бы иметь школьные колдографии, - начал Симус.  
\- У магглов фотографии, - исправил Гарри.  
\- Ладно, фотографии. Вот только вряд ли снимки времен младшей школы хранятся у друзей или у девушки. Нам нужен адрес его родителей.   
\- Вот именно. Пиши: адрес школы, адрес родителей. В идеале, я бы поговорил и с его учительницей.  
\- Будет школа – будут и учителя. Еще что-то?  
\- Он знал, где они встретятся, - повторил Гарри в сотый раз. – Он следил за Филипом? Но как? Дезилюминационное? Или Оборотное?  
\- И то, и другое вполне вероятно, - Симус пожал плечами.  
\- Меня настораживает еще кое-что, - Поттер насупился. – Преступник встретил Филипа чисто случайно, но потом следил за ним несколько дней. Узнал, где Эвинстон встречается с друзьями. Шел за ними до самого магазина. Его не остановила даже толпа магглов и видеокамеры. Что-то не так. Что-то неправильно.  
\- Что?  
\- Не знаю, - Гарри тяжело вздохнул. – Ладно, давай еще раз опросим его друзей.  
\- А они не учились с ним в школе?  
\- Заодно и спросим их об этом, - кивнул Поттер, набрасывая на плечи теплую мантию.

В клинике все шло своим чередом. Гарри невольно вспомнил те несколько дней, когда здесь хозяйничали сестры Верлоген, и взглянул на двух лаборантов, куривших возле входа. Двое авроров прошествовали к кабинету главного колдомедика, начисто проигнорировав охранника за стойкой. Впрочем, в клинике уже успели привыкнуть к тому, что авроры частенько захаживают к начальству, поэтому появление Поттера и Финнигана не вызвало ни у кого даже удивления. Хотя молодые девчонки все так же провожали мечтательными взглядами ребят в форме.   
\- А, это вы, - буркнул Нотт вместо приветствия. – Не потрудитесь пояснить мне ситуацию с Гойлом?  
\- А, да, совсем забыл, - отмахнулся Гарри. – У Гойла три дня назад закончился срок, и он должен со дня на день…  
\- Сегодня приперся сюда и требовал долю в бизнесе, - перебил Тео аврора. – Угрожал физической расправой, между прочим! Вчера он, кстати, потребовал у Забини то же самое. А Малфою вообще должен передать Смертоносное заклятие от отца. Вы бы хоть думали, кого выпускаете.  
\- Мерлин, да у него просто срок закончился, - вздохнул Поттер. – Поверь, Тео, если он что-то сотворит, то тут же сядет.  
\- Моему трупу будет очень приятно об этом узнать, - язвительно сообщил Нотт. – Учти, если он меня убьет, я стану призраком и буду ходить за вами двоими до конца ваших дней.  
\- Но ведь состава преступления нет, - пожал плечами Финниган. – А угрозы – лишь пустой звук. Парвати обещает меня убить как минимум раз в неделю, но это не повод отправлять ее в Азкабан.  
\- Так, я вас предупредил, - Нотт выглядел рассерженным. – Мы с Блейзом решили нанять телохранителей, но пообещайте, что после первого же покушения вы обязательно вернете его к дементорам.  
\- Проведем расследование и вернем Гойла к дементорам, - поправил Поттер.  
\- Не жалко так со школьным другом-то расправляться? – поинтересовался Финниган.  
\- Я жить хочу, - коротко пояснил Теодор, - и Блейз тоже хочет. Ладно, вы ведь не за этим явились.   
\- Да, мы хотим еще раз побеседовать с нашими свидетелями.  
\- Беседуйте, только имейте в виду: им еще нельзя нервничать. Да и время посещения скоро закончится, - Нотт показал на настенные часы. – В половине шестого придется покинуть помещение.  
\- Без проблем, - коротко кивнул Финниган. – А кто там? Малкольм?  
\- Нет, Малкольм отправился за ингредиентами. Мы попросили Джейка.  
\- Винса? – Поттер хохотнул. – И как его отпустили?  
\- Вот у него и спросите, - Тео был не слишком любезен. Может, дело было в ливне, начавшемся полтора часа назад, а может в том, что его сегодня пообещали убить. 

Блейз Забини крутился в кресле и думал. У него редко выпадала свободная минутка, особенно в последний месяц. Сначала он готовил открытие «Райской птицы», а потом занимался организацией Хэллоуинского праздника. Несмотря на все, что писали о Забини в прессе – а о Забини много писали в прессе – он вовсе не проматывал деньги, и уж никак не уничтожал запасы спиртного в своих собственных заведениях. Блейз Забини работал, заводил нужные знакомства, организовывал встречи, но уж никак не развлекался. То, что остальные привыкли считать отдыхом, для Блейза Забини было трудом. И вот, плоды его тяжелой работы были под угрозой.   
\- Офис компании «Томас, Саймонс и партнеры», меня зовут Миранда, я вас слушаю, - раздался из переговорного камина звонкий женский голос.  
\- Здавствуйте, Миранда, меня зовут Блейз. Меня интересуют услуги вашей конторы.  
\- Блейз? Блейз Забини? – удивленно переспросили из камина.   
\- Да, он самый, - Забини сделал голос немного мягче. В газетах писали, что Блейз – отчаянный сердцеед, и иногда ему было выгодно соответствовать этому имиджу. – Миранда, я бы хотел воспользоваться услугами вашей фирмы. Моя жизнь в опасности, и мне хотелось бы…  
\- Конечно-конечно, мистер Забини, я прямо сейчас вышлю вам контракт, если желаете. Мы можем прислать за вами сопровождение, чтобы вы могли безопасно добраться до нашего офиса и выбрать себе охранника.   
\- О, благодарю, мисс. Дело в том, что услуги вашей компании нужны еще и моему хорошему другу. Правда, он сейчас немного занят.  
\- О, не переживайте, вы можете выбрать двух охранников. Мы дадим вам самых лучших ребят, вы ведь, - Миранда прерывисто вздохнула.  
\- Не стоит, мисс, - мягко проговорил Блейз. – Я жду ваших ребят. Косой Переулок, 80.   
\- О, мы совсем рядом с вами. Не открывайте пространство для аппарации, запечатайте камин для визитеров. Наши ребята будут в зеленых мантиях. Ожидайте.  
\- Спасибо, Миранда, - проговорил Забини, глядя на стремительно гаснущий камин.

Джейк Винс не удивился, увидев на пороге палаты двоих авроров.  
\- И снова здравствуйте, - произнес он, улыбаясь посетителям. – Что на сей раз?  
\- Ты лучше скажи, как тебя сюда занесло? – ответил Симус вопросом на вопрос.  
\- О, это милая история. Нотт попросил, а я как раз скучал. Каролина Таттинг пошла на поправку, Стенли вплотную занимается ее лечением, да еще и Уотану помогает. У него хороший потенциал, даже жаль его семью.  
\- И какие прогнозы у сестер?  
\- О, весьма радужные, - Джейк широко улыбнулся. – Годик-другой, и они смогут вернуться на родину. Верлоген-старший дал сыну полный карт-бланш. Зато потом они смогут выйти замуж за кого угодно и дать нормальное потомство, на которое их заболевание никак не повлияет.

Гарри покачал головой. Джейк умудрился в присутствии двух магглов рассказать схему исцеления от древнейшего проклятия, а те ничего и не заподозрили. Со стороны это было действительно похоже на рассказ простого врача.

\- А я остался не у дел, - подытожил тем временем Джейк. – Стенли и Уотану почти не нужна моя помощь. Они любезно согласились прикрыть меня перед руководством. Конечно, если что-то понадобится, я должен буду появиться. Но пока что можно постеречь ваших свидетелей.   
\- Спасибо, Джейк, - Гарри пожал колдомедику руку и повернулся к его пациентам. – Господа, у нас возникла еще парочка вопросов.  
\- Да, конечно, - закивал Марсель, и Симус приготовился записывать.  
\- Расскажите, как вы познакомились с Филипом.  
\- О, мы учились в одном колледже, - заговорил Джек. – Познакомились в первый же день, начали общаться, подружились. Ну, как это и происходит в колледжах.  
\- Понятно, - Гарри нахмурился. – А про начальную школу он ничего вам не рассказывал?  
\- Нет, как-то не пришлось, - произнес Марсель после минуты ожидания. Видимо, он пытался припомнить все их разговоры, но тщетно. - О начальной школе не было ни слова.  
\- Жаль, очень жаль. А вы не могли бы дать нам адрес его родителей? Нам нужны какие-нибудь фотографии, оставшиеся с того времени, адрес начальной школы, в конце концов.  
\- Его родители, - Марсель как-то резко погрустнел. – Они умерли. Отца не стало, когда мы были на втором курсе колледжа, а мать он похоронил полгода назад.   
\- Простите, - тихо сказал Поттер. – Но где же нам взять его фотографии?  
\- Он отвозил какие-то вещи к Селин. Кое-что пришлось выбросить, конечно, но фотоальбомы он вроде складывал, - сообщил Джек. – Я помогал ему переезжать.  
\- О, спасибо, - Гарри даже потешило такое положение вещей. – Отдыхайте, не будем вас больше задерживать.

\- Придется возвращаться на Чатсворт Гарденс, - протянул Симус, стоя у дверей клиники. Он смотрел на стену дождя, и в груди его разливалось тоскливое чувство.   
\- Я сам справлюсь, - отмахнулся Гарри. – Отправляйся домой, порадуй Парвати. От меня ей привет и спасибо за обед.  
\- Обязательно, - Симус пожал другу руку. – До завтра.  
\- До завтра, - в следующий миг в холле клиники раздалось два хлопка аппарации. И если Симус направился домой, то Гарри предстоял визит на Чатсворт Гарденс, залитую дождем. 

\- И ведь Водоотталкивающими чарами не воспользуешься, - проворчал Поттер. Разрешенной точкой аппарации было место за пабом «Аэронавт». Там ютились мусорные бачки, об один из которых Гарри приложился плечом. Дом Селин располагался практически на противоположном конце улицы. Спрятавшись за бачком, Поттер наколдовал себе зонт.


	9. Глава 9

Дождь лил нескончаемым потоком, и Теодор успел вымокнуть до нитки, пока бежал от машины ко входу в «Плазу». Быстро кивнув охраннику, он поднялся на третий этаж, где располагался офис адвоката, и постучал в дверь. Нотт ожидал услышать привычное: «Да-да?», но ответом ему была тишина. Тео постучал второй раз, третий, а потом, наконец, резко потянул дверь на себя. Его глазам открылась престранная картина: шторы в приемной были задернуты, на столе, заваленном бумагами, догорала свеча в тяжелом подсвечнике, а в кресле для посетителей лежала Лаванда Браун. Правая рука ее безвольно повисла, а на полу лежали листы пергамента, судя по всему, выскользнувшие из пальцев. Голова Лаванды странно склонилась набок, и Теодор ощутил липкие щупальца ужаса на своих плечах. Он бросился к креслу и рухнул возле него на колени. 

«Какой же я идиот, - пронеслось в голове у Нотта, - нужно было спрятать Лаванду, нужно было отправить ее домой сразу же после разговора с Гойлом. Этот урод от кого угодно мог услышать о наших отношениях и…»

Что могло случиться в таком случае, Тео так и не додумал. Пальцы шевельнулись и прикоснулись к его руке. Лаванда приоткрыла глаза и улыбнулась.  
\- Тео, - сонно протянула Браун, слегка поежившись. – Что случилось?  
\- Цветочек, с тобой все в порядке? – озабоченно спросил Нотт, стараясь скрыть и свою обеспокоенность, и радость. Он решил пока что не рассказывать любимой о неприятном разговоре с Гойлом и о том, что его собственной жизни угрожает опасность.  
\- Да, - Лаванда потянулась и зевнула. – Просто задремала. Мы ведь не спали почти всю ночь, а тут еще и этот дождь, и чтение хоть и полезное, но не слишком увлекательное. Вот меня и сморило. Все в порядке.  
\- Слава Мерлину, - выдохнул Тео, выдавая себя с головой. То, с каким облегчением он говорил, насторожило Лаванду.  
\- Тео, что-то все же случилось, - Браун не спрашивала, она утверждала.  
\- Ну, начнем с того, что нам пора домой, - Теодор улыбнулся и протянул ей руку. – А пересказать свой день я и дома могу.  
\- Отлично, - Лаванда собрала с пола бумаги и поднялась. Она прошествовала к своему рабочему месту, сложила документы в сумку и отдернула штору. – Льет, как из ведра.  
\- Это точно, - Тео только сейчас понял, что вся его одежда насквозь мокрая. Лаванда тоже это заметила и принялась сушить его специальными заклинаниями. По телу тут же прокатилась приятная теплая волна.   
\- Новые духи? – Нотт уловил, наконец, незнакомый запах, исходивший от Браун.  
\- Да так, принесли на пробу маленький флакончик. Это бесплатно, - на всякий случай уточнила она.   
\- Не оправдывайся, - Теодор поцеловал любимую в щеку и повернулся к выходу. Лаванда погасила свечу, и пара покинула офис.

Нотт уже освоился с машиной, и теперь вел намного увереннее, чем прошлым вечером или утром. Выполнив обязанности по уходу за животными, они с Лавандой направились домой. 

Магнитола в машине нашептывала что-то успокаивающее, Лаванда снова задремала на переднем пассажирском сидении, да и самого Теодора начинало клонить в сон. Мягкий запах духов, теплый воздух, которым автомобильная «печка» обдувала водителя и его пассажирку, да и простая усталость делали свое дело. Глаза слипались, Нотт отчаянно боролся с дремотой. Но до дома он дотянул даже без происшествий.

Тео высадил Лаванду и отправился парковать машину. В том районе, где проживал Нотт, со стоянками было очень тяжело: платные были заняты, а если бы местечко для «Демона» и нашлось, то денег бы с Теодора содрали немало. Поэтому Нотт воспользовался известной хитростью. Машина временно прописалась в закрытом дворике дома неподалеку. Все жители того дома давно предпочитали пользоваться подземкой, так что жаловаться на занимаемое место никто не стал. 

Тем временем Лаванда вошла в дом и бросила сумку на пол. Браун валилась с ног от усталости, она никак не могла понять, почему ее так сильно клонит в сон. Лаванда даже не могла придумать, что приготовить на ужин, а уж такого с ней никогда не случалось, и какой-никакой стейк она всегда могла соорудить. Посетовав на погоду, Браун поплелась в душ, надеясь согреться под теплой водой и смыть усталость. Лаванда слегка завидовала Гермионе, которая грелась сейчас под теплым Перуанским солнышком и даже не догадывалась о сырости и слякоти, царящей в Лондоне. «Вот вернутся они с Малфоем из отпуска, и мы с Тео тоже куда-нибудь укатим, - утешала себя Браун. – Никаких забот, никаких дел. Только море и Тео. Идеально». Теплая вода, обычно приносившая расслабление, на сей раз подействовала на Лаванду весьма странным образом. «Точно, уедем, - твердо сказала себе она. – А сейчас нужно разобраться с делом Забини, выведать у Тео, что у него произошло, и соорудить ужин. Да, ужин!» Лаванда выключила воду, наспех вытерлась полотенцем и проскользнула в комнату, чтобы надеть милый домашний костюмчик с кроликами.

Прогулка под дождем немного освежила Нотта. Мокрый и озябший, он все равно чувствовал себя немного бодрее, чем в машине. Холодный ветер внес неожиданную стройность в его мысли. Подходя к дому, он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на окна своей квартиры: на кухне горел свет, и Нотт даже смог различить силуэт Лаванды. От этой картины на душе стало немного спокойнее, даже дождь стал не таким холодным, а ветер – не таким пронизывающим. 

Тео открыл дверь и обомлел от запахов.  
\- Это ты? – крикнула с кухни Лаванда. – Ростбиф уже в духовке, бифштекс на плите, пудинг на подходе.   
Нотт быстро скинул верхнюю одежду и прошел на кухню, где его любимая колдовала над ужином. Ощутив невероятный прилив нежности и любви ко всему живому, Тео подошел к Лаванде сзади и заключил ее в объятия. 

Лаванда никак не могла понять, куда пропала усталость и сонливость. Она чувствовала в себе столько энергии, что, наверное, могла бы свернуть гору, если бы ее об этом попросили.   
\- Ну-ка, рассказывай, что там у тебя случилось? – Браун вывернулась из объятий и угрожающе наставила на Нотта лопатку, которой переворачивала мясо.  
\- Да все в порядке, - попробовал Тео соврать, но у него это получилось не очень-то убедительно. Лаванда прищурилась и склонила голову набок.  
\- Даже не пытайся, - строго проговорила она, - сам обещал мне все рассказать, когда мы приедем домой. Вот, мы дома. Рассказывай.  
Тео тяжело вздохнул и принялся пересказывать неприятные события, произошедшие днем.   
\- Он не имеет права! – воскликнула Лаванда, даже не дослушав его до конца. – Во-первых, я нашла дело, похожее на дело Забини. Так вот, у Гойла нет никаких шансов получить долю. Сейчас!  
Браун опрометью бросилась в коридор, так и не отложив лопатку, и принялась одной рукой рыться в сумке, доставая оттуда бумаги.  
\- Вот, смотри! – она сунула пергаменты Теодору в руки и принялась пояснять написанное, размахивая злосчастной лопаточкой. – Земля была изъята в качестве компенсации ущерба, причиненного обществу.  
\- Милая, - попытался перебить Нотт.  
\- Не мешай, - отмахнулась Лаванда. – Забини утверждает, что купил участок на аукционе. Я, безусловно, должна изучить документы, но уверена, что там и докси носа не подточит.  
\- Лаванда, - попытался воззвать к ней Теодор.  
\- А что касается клиники – это полнейший абсурд! С юридической точки зрения…  
\- Цветочек, бифштексы! – простонал Тео, глядя на сковородку.  
\- Ох, Мерлин, - Лаванда быстро перевернула мясо и продолжила разглагольствовать. Однако ее пространная речь не успокоила Нотта.  
\- Цветочек, в том-то и проблема, - вздохнул он. – Гойл знает, что в суде ему ничего не светит, поэтому и опустился до угроз. Понимаешь, если мы возьмем его в долю с оформлением всех бумаг, мы не сможем потом доказать, что сделали это под давлением. И – да, ты не занимаешься делом Блейза. Это опасно для твоей жизни.  
\- Ты мне не запретишь, - Лаванда замахнулась на него кухонной рукавичкой. Она как раз собиралась передвинуть сковороду с огня.  
\- Это не я тебе запрещаю. Это Блейз отказывается. Мы решили, что не будем подвергать тебя опасности.  
\- Вы, маленькие трусливые слизеринские задницы! – рукавичка все-таки достигла макушки Теодора. – Да ваш Гойл даже не узнает, что я занимаюсь этим делом!   
\- Да, работа бок о бок с Грейнджер на тебя сильно повлияла, - вздохнул Тео. – И ты опять не следишь за бифштексами.  
Лаванда передвинула сковороду и гневно воззрилась на Теодора.  
\- Будь на твоем месте Малфой, он бы не струсил, - язвительно бросила Браун, и Нотт нахмурился.  
\- Дорогая, я понимаю, тебе хочется быть ничем не хуже Гермионы, - для завершения этого сумасшедшего дня не хватало еще поругаться с Лавандой. Тео старался сдерживаться, и пока что у него получалось. – Давай посмотрим правде в глаза: в Азкабане Гойл просто сбрендил. То, что у него пока что нет палочки, ничего не решает. Он может добыть где-то нож или маггловский стиполет.  
\- Пистолет, - раздраженно поправила Браун. – А у меня есть палочка. И если он попробует мне угрожать, всегда есть Ступефай, Петрификус Тоталус, Инкарцеро, в конце концов. Вы должны позволить мне заниматься этим делом.   
\- Ты уверена? – Тео уселся на стул, сцепил руки в замок и внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Не хочу тебя обидеть, - Лаванда пересекла комнату и мягко погладила Тео по щеке. – Но я вообще-то умею сражаться. Я очень ценю твою заботу, но если уж вы хотите не просто сохранить свой бизнес, но еще и отправить Гойла обратно в Азкабан, лучшего варианта вам просто не найти. Оставьте меня без охраны, отбиться от него я смогу. Если Гойл совершит покушение, его будут судить. С учетом его прошлого – это рецидив. Сможешь сам прикинуть, на какое время вы от него избавитесь?  
\- Цветочек, это рискованно, - Тео все еще был не согласен с ней.  
\- Я все сказала, - Лаванда извлекла ростбиф из духовки и тут же поставила туда пудинг.   
В кухне повисло неловкое молчание. 

\- Кстати, как там эти ребята из супермаркета? – спросила Лаванда, когда тишина стала совсем уж невыносимой.   
\- Поттер и Финниган их опросили. Я попросил Джейка присмотреть за ними, пока Малкольм занимается текущими делами.   
\- Джейка отпустили из «Мунго»? – удивилась Лаванда.  
\- Скажем так, Стэнли его прикрывает.  
\- А что они говорят?  
\- Я не вслушивался. Мерлин, Цветочек, только не говори, что собираешься играть в детектива и расследовать это убийство? Поттер неплохо справится, я уверен.  
\- Хорошо, не собираюсь. А насчет Забини…  
\- Я поговорю с Блейзом, - нехотя проговорил Тео. – А там – как он сам решит. Ни отговаривать, ни заставлять я его не буду.  
\- И на том спасибо, - кивнула Лаванда. – Кстати, если ты не забыл, Малфой просил зарегистрировать Клюва в Министерстве.   
\- С этими событиями у меня все из головы вылетело, - Нотт хлопнул себя по лбу. – Завтра займусь. С утра буду везти тебя на работу и заодно забегу в Министерство.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - Браун мягко поцеловала его в щеку. – Тогда завтра нужно встать пораньше. У нас много дел.


	10. Глава 10

Утро пришло с туманом и дождем. Гарри рассматривал залитую водой площадь Гриммо из окна двенадцатого дома, пока Кикимер возился на кухне. Предыдущий день закончился просто ужасно, домой Поттер вернулся промокший до нитки – наколдованный зонт не очень хорошо защищал от воды. Зато Селин оказалась достаточно сговорчивой и отдала «полицейскому» целую коробку фотографий, которую Филип так и не удосужился разобрать в свое время. Весь вечер Гарри посвятил поискам, и вот теперь перед ним лежала большая фотография, на которой в маленьких овалах были изображены дети, а под фотографией каждого было написано его имя и фамилия. Фотографию Филипа Эвинстона Гарри перечеркнул крест-накрест и теперь раздумывал, не заглянуть ли ему в Совет Попечителей. «Все-таки, у них должны быть какие-то списки учеников, - размышлял аврор, - а там останется найти только имя, которое есть и в списке и на фото. Вызвать этого человека в аврорат, предъявить обвинения, проверить алиби, суд, дело закрыто. Красота».

\- Кикимер принес блинчики, - прокаркал домовик, ставя перед Гарри поднос.  
\- Спасибо, Кикимер, - улыбаясь, кивнул Гарри и повторил вслух свою последнюю мысль. – Красота.

В Министерство Поттер отправился через камин. Попав в Атриум, Гарри с тоской проводил взглядом нескольких посетителей, которые вышли из телефонной будочки. Этим беднягам не помогали даже чары для сушки, настолько мокрой была их одежда. Поттер поежился, надеясь, что сегодня ему точно не придется покидать Министерство и от души позавидовал Гермионе и Малфою. 

\- Я вот одного не могу понять, - начал Гарри, едва переступил порог кабинета. – Почему одним достается все, а другим – ничего.  
\- Ты о чем сейчас? – Симус потянулся и отхлебнул из чашки.   
\- О Малфое, о ком же еще? – возмутился Поттер.   
\- Вечно тебе есть до него дело, - пожал плечами Финниган. – Чай будешь? Родители Парвати посылку прислали. Он странный какой-то, но вкусный.  
\- Налей чашечку, - кивнул Гарри и продолжил. – Нет, но как он устроился: деньги, свое дело, девушка замечательная, так еще и укатил на солнышке греться. А мы тут прозябаем. Симус, где справедливость?  
\- Не сказал бы, что мы мало зарабатываем, - ехидно усмехнулся напарник. – Кстати, о работе. Ты нашел колдографии?  
\- Фотографии, - терпеливо поправил Поттер. – Да, нашел.   
Стоило Гарри извлечь из кармана фото, как раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Кого там пикси принесли? – проворчал Симус, распахивая дверь. На пороге стоял Джастин Финч-Флетчли из Комитета по выработке объяснений для магглов и тяжело дышал. Он казался растерянным, волосы на голове у него были взъерошены, да и весь его вид говорил о том, что произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее.  
\- Джастин? Чаю? – осведомился Финниган.  
\- Нет, я к вам по делу, - Джастин прошел в кабинет и уселся напротив Гарри. Тот посмотрел на старого знакомого поверх очков и недовольно покачал головой.  
\- Дай хоть чай допить, - лениво протянул Поттер. Такой метеозависимости, как у Малфоя, за ним не наблюдалось, но ливень, шедший второй день, все равно приводил его в скверное расположение духа.  
\- Доброе утро, - дверь снова распахнулась. На сей раз в кабинет заскочил Эрни МакМиллан. – Я закончил с экспертизой. Привет, Джастин.   
\- Привет. У тебя что-то срочное? Просто у меня очень горячие новости.  
\- Я быстренько, - кивнул Эрни. – В общем, ничего экстраординарного. Обычная Авада. Я проверил и на другие непростительные, и на зелья, и вообще на любую магию. Ничего нет. Вообще.   
\- Плохо, - Гарри одним махом осушил свою чашку, понимая, что расслабиться не получится. – Джастин, что там, говоришь, случилось?  
\- Вот, пожалуйста, - Джастин вытащил из кармана лист, вырванный из маггловской газеты, и протянул его Поттеру. – Сам знаешь, после войны нас обязали просматривать маггловские криминальные сводки. Никогда ничего экстраординарного не было, а вот сегодня… Да ты и сам все видишь.

Гарри недовольно бегал глазами по строкам газеты, и с каждой секундой настроение его ухудшалось.

«Сегодня утром на Тотнем-Корт Роуд были обнаружены два тела. Причину смерти установить не удалось. Полиция занимается расследованием. Всех, кто может сообщить что-либо об этом инциденте, просьба обратиться…»

Гарри бросил лист Симусу, а сам принялся соображать.  
\- Так, Джастин. Выясни, кто занимается этим делом у магглов. Свяжись с ним от лица какого-нибудь особого отдела, скажи, что мы забираем у него это дело. Эрни, возьми пару своих ребят, будем забирать тела.   
\- Есть, шеф! – бодро ответили оба гостя и заспешили к дверям.   
\- Да, Джастин, - окликнул Гарри старого знакомого. – Состряпай мне какой-нибудь жетон или что-то в этом роде. Не думаю, что полицейские так просто отдадут тела и дело.   
\- Зайдешь через десять минут, - кивнул Финч-Флетчли, закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Вот и попил чаю, - вздохнул Поттер, пришпиливая школьную фотографию Филипа Эвинстона к стене.   
\- У меня еще есть, - успокоил его Симус. – Вернешься и попьешь.  
\- Вернусь, - проворчал Гарри. – Когда это будет. Кстати, пока я буду общаться с магглами, тебе нужно будет обратиться в Совет Попечителей.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Списки, Симус. Все дети, которые пошли в школу магии в девяносто третьем и девяносто четвертом. Не только Хогвартс, но и те, кто поехали в другие школы. Хоть одна из этих фамилий да должна быть на фото.   
\- Отличная мысль, - кивнул Финниган, поняв ход рассуждений напарника. – И сразу вызывать в аврорат?  
\- Да, не медли, - согласился Гарри, накидывая теплую мантию. – Нужно поймать его раньше, чем в голову Кингсли придет идея собрать Совет Безопасности.   
От этой мысли Симуса передернуло.   
\- Я пошел, - быстро кивнул Симус.  
\- Все, тогда до встречи. Надеюсь, к обеду управлюсь, - тяжело вздохнул Поттер, выходя в коридор.   
\- Я иду с вами, - сообщил Джастин, когда Гарри, Эрни и еще двое крепких ребят вошли в небольшой кабинетик на третьем уровне. – Вот, возьмите жетоны. Нас уже ждут. Кажется, они и сами рады избавиться от этого дела.  
\- Неудивительно, - хмыкнул Эрни, прежде чем аппарировать.

Видимо, маггловским полицейским действительно не терпелось избавиться от странного дела, распутать которое они все равно не смогли бы.  
\- Единственное, что удалось установить, так это их имена, - удрученно вздохнул грузный мужчина, передававший документы Гарри и Джастину. – Родственники говорят, эти двое пошли вчера гулять. Мать девушки забеспокоилась уже к вечеру, а мать паренька – утром, когда обнаружилось, что тот не пришел на работу. Прочитав утреннюю газету, они немедленно явились в участок.  
\- А больше никаких свидетелей нет? – с надеждой спросил Гарри.  
\- Никаких. Неподалеку есть кафе, но тамошние официанты не помнят эту парочку. Неудивительно, у них за день добрая сотня человек перед глазами проходит. Разве их всех упомнишь? – полицейский еще раз вздохнул и уселся за свой стол. – Как по мне, это безнадежное дело, но если вы, господа, так хотите за него взяться – пожалуйста. 

Гарри и Джастин синхронно кивнули. Как только дело оказалось в руках у Поттера, тот быстро раскрыл папку и принялся читать. Благо, на показаниях родственников погибших ребят были указаны адреса.  
\- Наведаемся? – спросил Джастин, и Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Сначала посмотрим, как пойдут дела у Симуса. Подождем Эрни и будем двигать в Министерство. 

МакМиллан появился через пять минут.  
\- Потом, все потом, - махнул он рукой.  
\- Вам помочь? – спохватился грузный полицейский, с заметным усилием приподнимаясь со стула.  
\- Не стоит, сэр, - Джастин нащупал в кармане палочку и направил ее на мужчину. – За углом припаркован наш автомобиль, мы справимся сами.  
\- Да, конечно, - взгляд полицейского на миг рассредоточился, и мужчина остался сидеть на стуле.

Гарри, Эрни, Джастин и еще двое молчаливых ребят быстро вышли из полицейского участка и завернули на его внутренний дворик. Финч-Флетчли очень осторожно навел чары, которые должны были отбивать интерес к происходящему у магглов, и вся процессия быстро аппарировала.

\- Твою гаргулью, - протянул Гарри, как только материализовался в Министерстве. Над Атриумом висели огромные заколдованные буквы, которые сами собой складывались в слова: «Совету Безопасности срочно собраться в зале совещаний».  
\- Они собрали Совет, - протянул Джастин, - я не докладывал, честно. Может, кто-то из девочек. Криминальные сводки ведь не в одной газете печатают.  
\- Плохо, - в один голос протянули Эрни и Гарри.

Совет Безопасности представлял собой собрание старейших чародеев Визенгамота, авроров и представителей Сектора по борьбе с неправомерным использованием магии. Возглавлял Совет лично министр магии, но Гарри смущало не это.   
\- Мистер Поттер, - к ним подбежал дежурный, - вас ждут на первом уровне. Все уже собрались и ждут только вас.  
\- Благодарю, - Гарри кивнул и стремительной походкой направился к лифтам.

\- Гарри, Совет! – кабинет встретил Поттера возгласами Симуса.  
\- Знаю, - отмахнулся аврор, срывая со стены школьное фото. – Ты взял у попечителей списки?  
\- Да, но я еще не закончил, и…  
\- Закончишь в зале совещаний, - отрезал Гарри, - бегом, ждут только нас.  
Поттер с Финниганом выскочили из кабинета и чуть ли не бегом бросились на первый уровень, где им предстояло отчитываться перед Советом. И ничего хорошего эта перспектива не сулила. 

Эрни и Джастин переминались с ноги на ногу посреди Атриума.  
\- Ты хоть что-нибудь понял? – Эрни скривился.  
\- Мерлин, Эрн, ты же работаешь в аврорате! – нервно хохотнул Джастин. – Или ты кроме колб и зелий ничего не видишь?  
\- Очень остроумно, - буркнул МакМиллан. – Если хочешь, можешь посмотреть, как я работаю. Все-таки рано они собрали Совет. Еще не было экспертизы, и никто не может точно сказать, что этих ребят убили непростительным заклятием.  
Джастин пожал плечами и побрел за старым школьным товарищем к лифту. У себя в отделе он сообщил, что явится после обеда, а значит, мог потратить часик-другой на общение со старым школьным другом, с которым все никак не получалось нормально побеседовать.


	11. Глава 11

Лаванда вошла в офис, бросила бумаги на стол и плюхнулась в кресло. С самого утра они с Теодором умудрились немного повздорить, и Браун с горечью отметила, что кое в чем Тео был прав: она зазря растрачивает силы. Забини еще не заключил с ней контракт, а Лаванда уже бросилась заниматься делом. Она извлекла из стола журнал, махнула палочкой в сторону радио, включая его, и погрузилась в чтение. Впрочем, уже спустя минуту журнал был отброшен в сторону. Лаванде неожиданно наскучили сплетни, перетиравшиеся в каждом номере. 

\- Привет, - дверь отворилась, пропуская Луну Лавгуд. В руках у гостьи была все та же большая сумка, и Лаванда подозревала, что в ней скрывается морщерогий кизляк по имени Звездочка.  
\- Привет, Луна, - вяло кивнула Лаванда.  
\- У тебя так странно пахнет, - медленно проговорила Луна, принюхиваясь. – Похоже на розу и одновременно на какое-то дерево. Омела, я думаю.  
\- Это мне духи занесли, - Браун слабо улыбнулась и указала пальцем на стол, где стоял маленький флакончик. Лавгуд взяла пузырек со стола, откупорила его и осторожно поднесла крышечку к носу.  
\- Не думаю, что ими можно пользоваться, - протянула она. – Этот запах напоминает мне настойку крылышек мозгошмыгов, а это очень опасное вещество. Представляешь, мне прислали статью, в которой подробно описано действие этой настойки. 

Лаванда слегка поморщилась. Суждения Луны были слишком широкими, но спорить с ней было бесполезно.  
\- Давай проветрим комнату, - продолжила Лавгуд, раздвигая занавески и распахивая окно настежь. В теплую приемную тут же ворвался холодный воздух и запах дождя. Браун поежилась, встала с кресла и достала из шкафа шаль, лежавшую там как раз для подобных случаев.  
\- А где Звездочка? – поинтересовалась Лаванда.   
\- Я отнесла ее в Отдел регулирования. Я хотела просто зарегистрировать Звездочку, но их специалист сказал, что ему нужно исследовать ее.   
\- Вот уж вздор, - фыркнула Лаванда. – И так понятно, что Звездочка – морщерогий кизляк.  
Луна улыбнулась, а Браун пришла в смятение от того, что она сейчас сказала. «Я верю в морщерогих кизляков. О, Мерлин, храни мою душу. Может, и в настойку мозгошмыгов поверю?»  
\- Это прекрасно, что ты стала смотреть на вещи шире, - беспечно продолжала Лавгуд. – Когда смотришь на мир под другим углом, даже утренние перебранки начинают казаться мелочью.  
\- Это так заметно? Что мы с утра поругались, - Лаванда поникла.  
\- Это естественно, - Луна махнула рукой. – Нельзя думать одинаково, иначе все становится скучным. Вы помиритесь, я думаю.   
\- Ты даже не знакома с Тео, - нахмурилась вдруг Браун.  
\- Мне вчера рассказал этот молодой человек, Блейз, который отвозил нас со Звездочкой в Косой Переулок. Он много чего рассказывал.

Лаванда удивленно приподняла бровь, но расспросить Луну ни о чем не успела. В окно ворвалась большая министерская сова, забрызгав пол, стол и стекла дождевой водой. Лавгуд забрала у птицы конверт, распаковала его и принялась читать письмо.  
\- Они не будут регистрировать Звездочку, - грустно вздохнула Луна, сложив пергамент. – Очень вежливо написано, но они, наверняка, считают, будто я трансфигурировала чизпурфла или провела незаконный эксперимент.   
\- Ну-ка, дай сюда пергамент, - Лаванда приободрилась и протянула руку за письмом. 

«Уважаемая мисс Лавгуд. К сожалению, ваш запрос о регистрации неустановленного существа, находящегося в вашей собственности, под именем Звездочка, а также ваш запрос о классификации данного существа как морщерогого кизляка был отклонен. Кроме того, Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними рекомендует вам обратиться в компетентные органы для выяснения обстоятельств, приведших к созданию подобного существа. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Дафна Гринграсс». 

\- Вот свинство! – выдохнула Лаванда. – Но написано действительно корректно, придраться не к чему.  
\- Ладно, я пойду, пожалуй, - с грустью в глазах кивнула Луна. – Нужно забрать Звездочку. Должно быть, ей там страшно и одиноко.  
\- Я схожу с тобой, - неожиданно выпалила Браун. – Хочу посмотреть в глаза женщине, которая не признает существования такой лапочки!  
Лаванда с таким решительным выражением лица застегивала пуговицы пальто, что Луна даже не смогла ей возразить. 

Луна и Лаванда быстрым шагом вышли из «Плазы», пересекли улицу и вошли в телефонную будочку.  
\- Лаванда, тебе не стоит так за меня переживать, - мягко сказала Лавгуд, но Лаванда была непреклонна.  
\- Может, я и не верила в морщерогих кизляков, может мы с Парвати и подшучивали над этой идеей, но извините – я его видела своими глазами. Я их самих в чизпурфлов превращу, пусть отличия ищут!  
Стук каблучков эхом разносился по атриуму Министерства, и некоторые даже расступались перед Лавандой, которая шла в Отдел регулирования за справедливостью. Если бы Гермиона Грейнджер видела сейчас свою помощницу, то наверняка гордилась бы ею.   
\- Мисс Лавгуд, мисс Браун, доброе утро, - в уже закрывающийся лифт вскочил Блейз Забини. – Дамы, почему вы так разгневаны?  
\- Я скорее грустна, - поведала Луна.   
\- Блейз, вы представляете, Звездочку отказались регистрировать! – Лаванда помахала конвертом у него перед носом, и Блейз слегка отпрянул.  
\- Пардон, позвольте, - Забини осторожно забрал конверт из рук Лаванды и пробежал глазами по строкам.  
\- Это несправедливо! Луна, можно сказать, открыла новый вид волшебных существ, а эти, - Браун, пылая праведным гневом, ткнула пальчиком в министерскую печать. – Обзывают безобидное существо чизпурфлом-переростком.   
\- Ситуация неприятная, но решаемая, - улыбнулся Блейз. – Мисс Лавгуд, если желаете, я могу решить эту небольшую проблему. Я на короткой ноге с заместителем главы Отдела регулирования, думаю, он посодействует.

Лаванда и Луна изумленно переглянулись.

\- Только чуть позже, - добавил Забини. – Сейчас я загляну на минуточку в Отдел магических игр и спорта, а потом с превеликим удовольствием займусь вашим делом. Забирайте Звездочку и ждите меня в «Плазе», я скоро буду.  
Лифт остановился на седьмом уровне, и Блейз вышел в коридор, махнув рукой.  
\- Луна, что ты сделала с Забини? – удивилась Лаванда.   
\- Ничего, - пожала плечами Лавгуд. – А что, с ним что-то не так?  
\- Я, конечно, не очень хорошо знаю Блейза – больше по рассказам Тео, - осторожно начала Браун, - но он никогда себя так не вел. Кажется, в Луну кое-кто влюбился.  
\- Не думаю, - протянула Луна. – Он просто привык быть вежливым и обходительным. У него такая работа.  
Лаванда расхохоталась.  
\- Луна, мне Гермиона то же самое говорила месяц назад. А теперь умотала с «Просто вежливым и обходительным Малфоем» в Перу и греется на солнышке. Начинай думать, где вы с Забини отпуск проведете.  
\- Не думаю, что это одно и то же, - задумчиво протянула Луна.  
\- У меня на эти дела глаз наметанный, что бы там ни говорила Гермиона, - Браун хихикнула и тут же нахмурилась. – Так, я с вашими амурными делами весь настрой растеряла.

Звездочка сидела на столе у Дафны Гринграсс прямо на папке с важными бумагами и с расстроенным видом жевала кусочек булочки.  
\- Простите, - вид у самой Дафны был более чем грустный. – Мне очень жаль, что эксперты отказали в регистрации. Она такая милая.  
Звездочка повернулась к Дафне, воззрилась на нее своими огромными глазами, которые казались наполненными слезами, и издала странный звук, напоминающий мурлыканье. Дафна осторожно провела пальцем по фиолетовому меху, и Лаванда вмиг забыла, что еще несколько минут назад считала сотрудницу Отдела регулирования бездушным монстром. Луна протянула руки к Звездочке, и зверек послушно скользнул в объятия хозяйки.   
\- В любом случае, спасибо, - Лавгуд ободряюще улыбнулась Дафне. – Всего доброго.

\- Ну, надеюсь, у Забини хватит зубов на этого главу Отдела и всех его заместителей, - тихо сказала Лаванда, когда они с Луной шли по длинному коридору к лифтам.  
\- Мисс Лавгуд, подождите! – раздался за их спинами голос, сопровождавшийся торопливым перестуком каблучков. Луну и Лаванду догоняла Гринграсс.  
\- Простите? – Лавгуд повернулась.  
\- А где вы такого взяли? – шепотом спросила Дафна, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
\- В Скандинавии, - Луна пожала плечами и поправила заколочку на правом рожке зверюшки.  
\- Мерлин, как бы я хотела себе такую, - выдохнула Гринграсс. – Понимаете, мисс Лавгуд, раз Министерство отказывается их признавать, значит и ввоз запретить не может.  
Лаванда сообразила, к чему клонит Гринграсс.  
\- Мисс Лавгуд, скажите, сколько это может стоить, - умоляюще прошептала Дафна.  
Луна замешкалась. Уж чего у нее не было, так это стремления к какой-нибудь выгоде. Лаванда давно перестала поражаться тому, что Лавгуды действуют на чистом энтузиазме.   
\- Мой отец еще в Скандинавии, - растерянно проговорила Луна. – Я могу связаться с ним, чтобы он прислал еще один экземпляр. Только пообещайте не ставить над ним опыты!  
\- Что вы, - Дафна округлила глаза, - у кого поднимется рука на такую душечку!  
\- Хорошо, я напишу вам, как только поговорю с отцом, - улыбнулась Луна.  
\- Спасибо, - быстро кивнула Дафна и побежала обратно в свой кабинет.

\- Ну, дамы, как успехи? – спустя полчаса Блейз ввалился в офис адвоката, где Луна и Лаванда пили чай, а Звездочка мерно покачивалась под мелодию, лившуюся из радио.  
\- Никаких успехов, - покачала головой Лаванда, - секретарша перед Звездочкой, конечно, не устояла, а вот эксперты – просто звери.  
\- Ладно, я с ними поговорю, - хитро улыбнулся Забини и протянул руку к зверьку. – Ну, малыш, пошли?  
Звездочка посмотрела на Лавгуд своими огромными глазами и, дождавшись кивка, позволила Блейзу взять себя на руки.   
\- Вы очень добры к нам, мистер Забини, - Луна мило улыбнулась, глядя, как Звездочка держится двумя лапками за палец Блейза. – Подождите меня, пожалуйста, мне опять нужно в Министерство.   
Несмотря на то, что Луна шла в то же здание, что и Блейз, он продолжал держать кизляка на руках, и Лаванда заметила, что Забини практически незаметными движениями поглаживает Звездочку за ушком. 

\- Да, - выдохнула Браун, когда двери за Луной и Блейзом закрылись, - дела. Медицинский центр Малфоя, - Лаванда бросила в камин горсть порошка и принялась ждать ответа. Об утреннем споре она уже и думать забыла.


	12. Глава 12

Теодор Нотт заканчивал обход клиники. В этот день пациенты вели себя намного спокойнее, и даже мисс Секрет не капризничала и безропотно выполняла указания заместителя главного колдомедика. Причиной тому была внушительная фигура Алистера Саймонса, следовавшая за Тео по пятам. Молодой человек явился утром в клинику и сообщил Теодору, что отныне является его телохранителем, и «мистер Забини оплатил услугу на две недели вперед». Алистер был на две головы выше самого Нотта, а в плечах шире раза в три. Кроме того, Саймонс ни на минуту не выпускал из рук волшебную палочку. Присутствие его в непосредственной близости привело Теодора в самое благостное расположение духа, и, хотя об опасности забывать было рано, определенную уверенность фигура телохранителя все же навевала.

Войдя в приемную, Тео обнаружил, что Малкольм с кем-то разговаривает по каминной сети, причем голос собеседницы был Нотту явно знаком.  
\- О, а вот и Тео, - бодренько отрапортовал помощник. – Шеф, это тебя.   
\- Слушаю, - Нотт уселся на предложенное Малкольмом кресло. Вообще-то, это было его собственное кресло, которое пока что занимал Джокунд.   
\- Тео, как у тебя дела? – донесся из камина голос Лаванды.  
\- Отлично, спасибо, Цветочек. Вот, закончил обход и безумно проголодался.   
\- Ой! – Браун будто только сейчас о чем-то вспомнила. – Твой обед. В пылу спора я совершено забыла тебе его отдать. Он у меня в сумке.  
\- Не беда, - усмехнулся Тео. – Я до сих пор не был в Отделе регулирования. Вот сейчас возьму клетку с Клювом и поеду в Министерство. Заодно и к тебе зайду. Кстати, как там у тебя дела?  
\- Отлично. Сегодня была Луна, но это долгая история. Приедешь – расскажу.   
\- Ну, тогда жди, я выезжаю, - коротко сказал Тео и погасил камин.  
\- Я должен ехать с вами, - пробасил Саймонс за спиной у Теодора.   
\- О, а подкинь-ка и меня, - спохватился Малкольм, собирая со стола какие-то бумаги. – Лаборатория завалила заявками, нужно разгребать. Я уже со всеми договорился, первыми на очереди волосы единорога.  
\- Это совершенно в другой стороне, - поморщился Тео. – Аппарировать что ли разучился?  
\- Голодный начальник – злой начальник, - буркнул Малкольм и сложил бумаги в папочку. Он и сам понимал, что Теодору невыгодно делать такой крюк, но попытаться стоило.   
\- Кому это там волосы единорога понадобились? – неожиданно спохватился Теодор, выдергивая из рук помощника папку и просматривая бумаги.  
\- Повязки для мистера Гиббенхорстена, - пожал плечами Малкольм. – Их еще Драко назначил.   
\- Ну и Мерлин с ними, - Нотт захлопнул папку, взял со стола клетку с птицей, на которую заботливый Малкольм наложил заклинание немоты, и быстро вышел из кабинета.

Если перемещение по клинике у Теодора затруднений не вызывало, то с выходом на улицу Саймонс устроил целую историю. Сначала Алистер, не выходя из клиники, проверил машину десятью разными заклинаниями, ни одно из которых не было Нотту известно. Затем он попросил Теодора разблокировать сигнализацию, вышел на улицу и первым сел в машину, откуда выбрался только через пять минут и махнул Нотту, чтобы тот выходил из клиники.   
\- Что это было? – недоуменно спросил Тео, заводя двигатель.  
\- Проверка. На машину могли повесить следящие чары, чары замедленного действия, чары невнимательности.  
\- Чары невнимательности? – переспросил Нотт, но Алистер его вопрос проигнорировал.  
\- Кроме того, в салон могли подбросить темные артефакты. Кстати, погодите, не трогайтесь.  
Тео опешил, но ногу с педали газа все же убрал. Саймонс пробурчал какое-то сложное заклинание, всю машину заволокло белым дымом, который тут же развеялся.  
\- Можно ехать, - кивнул Алистер, и Нотт наконец-то выехал на дорогу.  
\- Что за последнее заклинание? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Проверка на маггловскую взрывчатку, - коротко ответил Алистер и принялся внимательно изучать дорогу, периодически поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида.  
Когда Тео все же доехал до «Плазы», Алистер проделал те же самые операции, прежде чем позволил своему подопечному выйти из машины.

\- Тео, - Лаванда мягко поцеловала его и отстранилась, - кто это?  
\- О, познакомься, Цветочек, это Алистер Саймонс, - Нотт поставил клетку на стол Лаванды и уселся в кресло. Саймонс тут же занял место за спиной у Теодора.  
\- Очень приятно, - Лаванда была слегка напугана. Вид у Саймонса был внушительный, и она не нашла ничего лучше, как поинтересоваться, - вы не голодны? У меня есть отбивные.  
Саймонс коротко мотнул головой, отказываясь от обеда. Лаванда извлекла из сумки небольшой контейнер, доверху забитый едой, и подала его Тео. Тот тут же принялся за еду, а Лаванда тем временем приготовила кофе, от которого Саймонс не отказался.   
\- Кстати, что ты хотела рассказать про Луну?  
\- А, да она забегала сегодня, - улыбнулась Лаванда и принялась пересказывать их с Лавгуд приключения в Отделе регулирования и счастливое спасение, пришедшее в лице Блейза Забини. Когда Лаванда дошла в своем рассказе до настойки крылышек мозгошмыга, Тео напрягся и даже оторвался от еды.  
\- Ну-ка, дай сюда эти духи, - попросил он, и личико Браун вытянулось от удивления.  
\- Мерлин, и ты туда же? – вздохнула она, но пузырек все-таки подала. Нотт хотел было понюхать крышечку, но Алистер буквально вырвал пузырек у подопечного из рук и первым поднес его к носу.  
\- Этими духами пользоваться нельзя, - отрезал Саймонс. – Я чувствую запах цветков Китайской кусачей капусты, а его обычно используют, чтобы перебить ароматы ядовитых соединений.  
\- Я забираю флакон на экспертизу, - быстро сказал Нотт, и флакончик с духами перекочевал во внутренний карман его пальто. Лаванда недоуменно пожала плечами, но промолчала.  
\- Спасибо, все очень вкусно, я в Министерство, - Тео отдал Лаванде чашку и контейнер. – Кстати, собирайся, ты идешь со мной в Министерство, а потом и в клинику.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты оставалась одна, - отрезал Теодор, и она покорно взяла в руки сумку.

В Министерстве было шумно, на каждом углу люди обсуждали созыв Совета Безопасности, поэтому Тео слегка изменил маршрут. Вместо пятого уровня лифт поехал на второй, и вскоре все трое уже стояли в кабинете Гарри и Симуса.  
\- Ну, что говорили? – с порога спросил Нотт, который ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Поттер на Совете присутствовал.  
\- Ничего особенного, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Выслушали наш доклад о ходе расследования, обсудили его, решили ввести Всеобщий Надзор. Об этом будет в вечернем Пророке.   
\- Что такое Всеобщий Надзор? – переспросила Лаванда.   
\- Это значит, что теперь отслеживается любое применение магии, независимо от возраста и места применения.  
\- Это что же должно было случиться? – недоумевал Теодор, и Гарри тут же сунул ему в руки утреннюю газету. Нотт пробежал глазами по строкам, и недовольство его росло с каждым прочитанным словом. Он абсолютно молча передал газету Лаванде.  
\- Совет считает, что если бы мы сразу ввели Надзор после инцидента в супермаркете, тела удалось бы обнаружить гораздо раньше, и мы избежали бы огласки в маггловской прессе.  
\- В идеале, мы должны были сразу обнаружить убийцу, - проворчал Симус со своего места.  
\- А вы с ума не сойдете? – спросила Лаванда. – Ведь в Лондоне и его окрестностях тысячи магов, и каждый пользуется палочкой, теми же бытовыми чарами.  
Гарри повернулся к Лаванде и недоуменно воззрился на нее. В голосе Браун слышались интонации, принадлежащие Гермионе.  
\- Нет. Этим будут заниматься в Секторе борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии. Они расширяют штат в три раза, вызывают всех из отпусков, берут людей из других отделов. Они будут выявлять заклинания и определять их. Знаю, сложная система, но нам не придется выезжать на каждое мытье тарелок. Но режим ужесточится в разы. На любую драку будут немедленно направляться авроры. Надеюсь, мы успеем найти убийцу раньше, чем он совершит еще одно преступление.  
\- Есть! – воскликнул Симус. До этого момента он напряженно сверял списки учеников, полученные у Попечителей со школьной фотографией, изъятой из дома Филипа Эвинстона. – Вот, смотри: Филип Эвинстон, Лора Фарвей и Боб Колтрейн учились в одном классе в младшей школе. С ними же учился и некий Люк Лэнгли. Это было в девяносто третьем году, когда было сделано фото. А в девяносто четвертом одиннадцатилетний Люк получил письмо из Хогвартса и угадайте на какой факультет он поступил.  
\- Слизерин, - выпалил Гарри, и Нотт скривился.  
\- Гарри, ну почему сразу Слизерин, - строго проговорила Лаванда, от которой не укрылось недовольное выражение лица Теодора.  
\- Он поступил на Рэйвенкло, - быстро договорил Симус, чтобы пресечь перепалку на корню. Нотт пожал плечами и кивнул.   
\- Итак, остается найти этого Лэнгли и арестовать.  
\- Допросить, - поправила Лаванда. – Хоть все трое убитых и учились с ним в одном классе в младшей школе, это не говорит о виновности Лэнгли в преступлениях.  
\- Да, конечно, допросить, - кивнул Поттер. – Симус, нужен адрес этого Лэнгли. Отправь ему вызов в аврорат для начала.   
Симус поднялся со своего места и вышел из кабинета. Нотт, все еще державший в руках клетку с Авгуреем, ощутил, как что-то больно стукнуло по пальцам.  
\- Мерлин, Клюв, я и забыл о тебе, - протянул Тео, потирая палец, и повернулся к Лаванде. – Я скоро приду, посиди пока здесь.  
\- Конечно, - кивнула Лаванда. Стоило Нотту выйти из кабинета, как она достала из сумочки спицы, на которых уже висел внушительный кусок чего-то черного, и произнесла короткое заклинание. Спицы тут же пришли в движение.  
\- Это что? – поинтересовался Гарри, заваривая чай.   
\- Шарф, - пожала плечами Браун. – У Тео часто простывает горло, вот я и решила к зиме связать ему теплый шарф. Гермиона научила, как заклясть спицы.

Гарри вздохнул. После ссоры с Роном и расставания с Джинни в его жизни не предвиделось вязаных вещей ручной работы. По крайней мере, он так думал, хотя миссис Уизли относилась к нему по-прежнему доброжелательно и регулярно приглашала на чаепития, от которых Гарри вежливо отказывался. Но он решил, что на Хэллоуин все же заглянет в Нору. Рон и Джинни были сейчас на сборах команд, а с остальным семейством у Поттера были неплохие отношения.   
\- Кстати, хочешь попробовать новинку Джорджа? Он прислал утром баночку.  
\- Согревающе-веселящая настойка? – улыбнулась Лаванда. – Плесни немного в чай, а то с этой погодой настроение просто ужасное.  
\- Да я и сам себя флоббер-червем чувствую, - посетовал Гарри, наливая в чайную ложку жидкость пронзительно красного цвета. В связи со Всеобщим Надзором он предвидел бессонную ночь на рабочем месте, да еще и в режиме полной готовности, а от такой перспективы у кого угодно настроение упадет.


	13. Глава 13

Лаванда чувствовала себя более чем неуютно. Еще бы: Саймонс мало того, что неотступно следовал за Теодором, так под конец дня еще и выяснилось, что он не оставит своего подопечного без присмотра даже ночью.  
\- Простите, вы и ночевать у нас будете? – на всякий случай уточнила Лаванда, и удостоилась согласного кивка. Молчаливый Алистер нравился ей все меньше.   
\- Это вовсе необязательно, - Нотт уловил ее стремительно портящееся настроение и попытался сгладить создавшуюся неловкость, но Саймонс был непреклонен.  
\- Оплачено, - отрезал охранник, и Тео почувствовал себя вконец неуютно.

Вся молчаливая компания загрузилась в машину и направилась по привычному маршруту: сначала к дому Гермионы, чтобы покормить кота и оставить Клюва, а затем к дому Теодора. В этот раз на парковку отправились все вместе, поскольку Саймонс неотрывно следовал за Ноттом, а оставлять Лаванду без присмотра даже на короткое время Тео не хотел.

\- И где вам постелить? – как только они оказались дома, раздражение Лаванды уступило место обычному гостеприимству.  
\- Нигде, - пробасил Саймонс. – Я не сплю.  
Лаванда удивилась, но промолчала. Теодор просматривал вечернюю газету, которая практически полностью была посвящена собранию Совета Безопасности и введению Всеобщего Надзора. Оторвался он от чтения, только когда заметил краем глаза, что Лаванда смазывает противень для тефтелей вручную.  
\- Ты обычно делаешь это заклинанием, - вскользь заметил Нотт и подозрительно нахмурился.  
\- Я подумала, что стоит на время отказаться от бытовой магии, - пожала плечами Лаванда, - вспомни о Всеобщем Надзоре и представь, как я засоряю эфир своими бытовыми чарами.  
\- Кстати, о Всеобщем Надзоре, - Тео развернул газету, - тут написано, что Леонард Скримджер и некоторые представители оппозиционного движения возмущены введением Надзора и считают, что эти меры унижают все магическое население.  
\- У него есть другие предложения? – насмешливо спросила Лаванда, выкладывая тефтельки на противень. Алистер стоял в дверях и, казалось, совершенно не слышал их разговора.  
\- Да, у него есть предложения. Распустить Совет Безопасности, сместить Кингсли с поста Министра, отменить Надзор и привлечь к ответственности авроров.   
\- А их за что? – Лаванда гневно взмахнула ложкой, и фарш чуть не разлетелся по всей кухне.  
\- Они некачественно проводят профилактику преступлений, - продолжил Нотт. – А, вот еще что: «После отчета мистера Поттера о ходе расследования Леонард Скримджер выражает недоверие следствию и требует передать дело другой рабочей группе. Кроме того, мистер Скримджер обратил внимание на отсутствие материалов допроса свидетелей по инциденту в супермаркете. Кроме того, палочки Лаванды Браун и Теодора Нотта, случайно оказавшихся в супермаркете в момент убийства, так и не были проверены. А нам, простым обывателям, остается гадать, не связана ли задержка расследования с давней дружбой аврора и основных свидетелей. Джереми Гамильтон, специальный корреспондент».  
\- На что это он намекает? – Лаванда снова взмахнула ложкой, и фарш все-таки попал на стену над головой Теодора. – Этот Гамильтон считает, что мы и есть убийцы?  
\- Цветочек, не кипятись, - попросил Тео, поднимаясь со своего места. Он решил не жалеть авроров и быстро убрал фарш со стены и со своих волос при помощи очищающего заклятия. – Проверка Легилименцией – и все обвинения сняты. Гермиона постаралась, теперь ни аврорат, ни Визенгамот не будут забывать об этой процедуре.  
\- Это точно, - Лаванда позволила себе улыбнуться и включила духовку. – Но все же, зачем Скримджер опять мутит воду? Зачем ему требовать смещения Кингсли?  
\- Затем, что сам Скримджер не против занять пост Министра, - Тео хмурился, глядя на снимок улыбающегося Леонарда в газете. – И опять же, нападки на нас с тобой.   
\- Я понимаю, он хочет отнять у вас с Малфоем клинику, а тут все средства хороши, - Браун оперлась на стол и уперла руки в бока. – Но я-то ему чем насолила?  
\- А тем, что через тебя он доберется до Гермионы, - пояснил Нотт. – Он ведь угрожал ей, помнишь? Она защитила Малфоя, и теперь Скримджер точит зубы и на нее. А поскольку ни Грейнджер, ни Малфоя в стране нет, остаемся мы.  
Лаванда недовольно поджала губы.   
\- Ничего у него не выйдет, - проговорила она. - Так нам не от Гойла нужно защищаться, а от Скримджера.   
На кухне воцарилось напряженное молчание.   
\- Оппозиционеры, - вздохнул в конце концов Нотт. – Хорошо, что Драко нет в стране. У него к оппозиционерам такая большая и чистая любовь, что будь он здесь, уже отправился бы разносить Министерство в пух и прах.  
\- Если бы Гойл до него не добрался первым, - напомнила Лаванда. – Кстати, о расследовании: как ты думаешь, зачем Люк Лэнгли может преследовать своих бывших одноклассников?  
\- Без понятия, - Нотт пожал плечами. – Тебе бы сейчас думать о том, как нам от обвинений отбиться.  
\- Мы же уже решили, что потребуем Легилименции, - отмахнулась Лаванда. – А вот это дело мне кажется безумно интересным.  
\- Ты не детектив, ты адвокат. Даже помощник адвоката, - напомнил Тео. – И заниматься этим делом ты не будешь, слишком опасно.   
Лаванда обиженно отвернулась к столу и принялась резать овощи.  
\- Вы хоть ужинать будете? – спросила она через плечо у Алистера, который по-прежнему молча подпирал стену.  
\- Не откажусь, - короткие ответы Саймонса выводили Лаванду из себя, и она, стиснув зубы, быстрее застучала ножом.

Остаток вечера прошел в молчании. Тео и Алистер за обе щеки уплетали тефтели и рагу, а Лаванда с хмурым видом ковыряла вилкой лист салата и нарезанную сырую морковь.  
\- Цветочек, а почему ты не поешь нормально? – спросил Нотт, накладывая в тарелку еще рагу.  
Лаванда промолчала. Она уже давно перестала удивляться тому, что Теодор мог съесть сколько угодно, оставшись при этом таким же худым. Нотт был не просто худым, он был тощим, с выпирающими костями, отчего складывалось впечатление, что это скелет, обтянутый кожей. Лаванда же была немного пухленькой, что не могло не расстраивать. Любой пряник моментально вызывал у нее ощущение переедания, и Браун в чем-то завидовала Гермионе, которой хватало силы воли заниматься собой.   
\- Опять вычитала очередную диету? – с тоской в голосе спросил Теодор.  
\- Я ведь не заставляю тебя на нее садиться, - проворчала Лаванда.  
\- Ты становишься раздражительной, а это плохо, - Нотт погладил любимую по руке. – Бросай свою диету и покушай нормально.  
Лаванда так гневно зыркнула на Теодора, что тот мигом стушевался.  
\- Делай, как знаешь, я просто предложил. А кофе тебе тоже нельзя?  
\- Без сахара, - проговорила Браун и Тео поморщился. Он искренне не понимал, отчего Лаванда вдруг вздумала морить себя голодом, и понадеялся, что это ненадолго.

После ужина Алистер навесил на квартиру немыслимое количество охранных чар, чем вызвал негодование у Лаванды, и занял место у входной двери.  
\- Он точно не собирается спать? – шепотом спросила Лаванда.   
\- Я вколол себе сыворотку на основе Бодрящей настойки, мисс, - пояснил Саймонс, - так что ближайшие три дня я физически не смогу уснуть. Потом меня сменят.  
Лаванда кивнула и отправилась в душ. 

Гарри стоял в огромном зале, на стене которого висела карта города. На карте непрерывно мигали разноцветные точки, на которые то и дело направляли палочки сотрудники Министерства.   
\- Нельзя было как-то ограничить Надзор? – устало простонал сотрудник, разгонявший палочкой целый рой оранжевых точек в одном из кварталов Ближнего Лондона. – Тут полностью магический квартал, от «бытовухи» отбоя нет.  
\- Или так – или никак, - проворчала барышня, разгонявшая желтые точки над изображением больницы Святого Мунго. – Это вынужденные меры.   
Гарри всматривался в карту и напряженно размышлял. Кварталы, в которых находили тела убитых, были полностью немагическими. За те два часа, что Поттер рассматривал карту, там не произошло ни одной вспышки, даже стихийная магия, выбросы которой могли бы происходить у магглорожденных детей, молчала.  
\- Я вот что думаю, - медленно повернулся Гарри к Симусу, который уже начал дремать, прислонившись к стене. – Нужно установить наблюдение за абсолютно немагическими районами. Преступник очень дерзкий. Тем более, он убивает только магглов, наблюдать за волшебными кварталами бессмысленно.  
\- А? – Симус встрепенулся. – Прости, задремал.   
Финниган быстро нашел на карте улицу, на которой жили они с Парвати и присмотрелся к изображению их дома.   
\- Приготовила ужин, развлекает Индиру, - сообщил Гарри, как бы невзначай. Он поглядывал на дом своего друга, где вспыхивали попеременно то бытовые чары, то игровые заклятия для детей. Маленькая Индира родилась всего две недели назад, и Поттер был в числе приглашенных на празднование этого события.   
\- Вот и славно, - Симус потянулся, зевнул и просто-таки прилип взглядом к изображению их дома.   
\- Верю, к семье хочется, - кивнул Гарри, переводя взгляд на площадь Гриммо. Там мигала одинокая серая точка эльфовской магии, и Поттер был готов поклясться, что Кикимер опять что-то чистит. Несмотря на то, что в доме царил идеальный порядок, домовик постоянно находил, что протереть, помыть и убрать. Гарри с трудом перевел взгляд с сиротливой серой точки на немагические районы и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Я все же предлагаю разбить город на квадраты и наблюдать за каждым квадратом отдельно. Квадратам, в которые попадают магические районы, нужно лишь больше человек для наблюдения.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Симус, взмахнул палочкой, отчего по карте побежали ровные линии, разделяя город на равные квадраты, и обратился к исполнителям. – Разобрать квадраты. На магические - по трое наблюдателей, на немагические – по одному. Отчитываться каждый час. В случае применения Непростительных – сообщать незамедлительно.  
\- Молодец. Пошли в кабинет, - предложил Гарри, увидев, как тухнет серая точка над его домом.   
\- Ты иди, - Симус, как завороженный, рассматривал свой дом на карте. – Я посмотрю еще немного.   
Поттер вздохнул и вышел из зала. Его клонило в сон, а ночь предстояла длинная, и он искренне надеялся, что она пройдет без инцидентов. 

Спустя час в кабинет пришел и Симус. Он бросил другу кипу пергаментов с отчетами и принялся готовить кофе.   
\- Они спать легли, - сообщил Финниган. Гарри отвлекся от рассматривания школьного фото, на котором уже три лица были перечеркнуты крест-накрест.  
\- Я хочу понять его принцип. Завтра нужно поговорить с родственниками погибших. Этим займешься ты.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Потому что мне предстоит отчитываться перед Советом, - вздохнул Гарри, взял в руки горячую чашку и стал просматривать записи, принесенные из зала. Бессонная ночь в аврорате только начиналась.


	14. Глава 14

Утро в доме Теодора Нотта началось с молчаливого удивления Лаванды, которая выйдя в коридор обнаружила, что Саймонс все так же стоит на страже у дверей.  
\- Кофе? – осведомилась Лаванда, ставя на огонь чайник, и Алистер кивнул. Спустя пару минут и спальни вышел Тео, которому тут же досталась чашка ароматного напитка.   
\- Поедешь со мной в клинику или будешь сидеть у себя?  
\- Не знаю, - Лаванда пожала плечами. – Ты говорил, что это вроде как небезопасно.  
\- Небезопасно, - согласился Теодор. – А Саймонс не может охранять нас двоих одновременно.  
Лаванда посмотрела на мрачноватого Саймонса и кивнула. У нее сложилось впечатление, что охрана кого-либо кроме Теодора в его планы вообще не входит.  
\- В клинику так в клинику, - согласилась Лаванда и принялась готовить оладьи. 

Лаванда уже складывала оладьи в контейнер для обедов, когда в окно постучалась сова. Нотт распахнул створку, и мокрая птица влетела в окно, отряхнулась и нахохлилась. В клюве у нее был сиреневый конверт, который Тео тут же забрал. Взамен сова получила кусочек оладьи.  
\- Это от Забини, - сообщил он, вскрывая письмо. – Пригласительные на Хэллоуинский вечер в «Птице».   
\- Как мило с его стороны, - улыбнулась Лаванда, разглядывая карточки, украшенные темно-фиолетовым бархатом. – Тут еще и записка.  
Она подала Теодору небольшой кусок пергамента, который прилип к одной из карточек. На пергаменте рваным почерком Забини было написано:  
«Дружище, я забегу в клинику в обеденное время. Будь на месте. Блейз».

Впрочем, Тео и не собирался покидать клинику в этот день. Он, конечно, не разделял странных суждений Луны Лавгуд, но уже знал – больше по рассказам Лаванды – что эта странноватая дамочка чаще всего оказывается права. Вот и теперь ее осторожное высказывание по поводу новых духов Лаванды вызвало у Теодора необъяснимую тревогу. В душе он надеялся, что все его опасения так и останутся беспочвенными.

Стоило Тео приехать в клинику, как он тут же поручил обход Малкольму, а сам направился в лаборатории, оставив Лаванду в приемной. Саймонс неотступно следовал за своим подопечным, хоть и остался недоволен тем, что Нотт заставил его облачиться в белый халат. Руководитель лаборатории был жутко недоволен тем, что его попросили покинуть свои владения, но с совладельцем и исполняющим обязанности главного колдомедика спорить не решился. Нотт закрылся в первой лаборатории, которая была оснащена чуточку лучше остальных, и принялся изучать флакончик с духами. 

Первый же взмах чароискателем Эскарпина засвидетельствовал наличие ядовитого вещества в составе духов. Тео непонимающе уставился на флакончик, но тут же наложил на него сложные чары, которые увеличивали объем жидкости, но при этом не изменяли концентрации веществ. После этой процедуры пришлось разлить духи в десяток разных колб, но теперь он точно знал, что ищет. Теодор зажег огонь под котлом и вылил в него ядовито-зеленую жидкость, служившую индикатором для ядов растительного происхождения. Немного подумав, он установил на огонь еще и второй котел, который тут же заполнился малиновой жидкостью-индикатором для ядов животного происхождения. В школе у Тео неплохо получалось зельеварение, а уж академический курс он сдал на «отлично». Отложив две пробирки для испытаний на огне, он принялся за оставшиеся восемь емкостей. В семь пробирок были добавлены разнообразные травы, порошки и кристаллы, а содержимое одной пробирки Тео принялся выпаривать.

\- Позвольте поинтересоваться, - пробасил Алистер, – что вы добавили в пробирки? Это какие-то противоядия или…  
\- Определители, - Тео не стал дожидаться, пока телохранитель договорит. – Травы определяют концентрацию – для каждого вещества есть свое растение-определитель.   
\- А хватит ли растений? – удивился Саймонс.  
\- О, если одно растение подходит для двух веществ одновременно, будьте уверены: эти ингредиенты не попадутся вам в одном зелье.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что такой состав либо воспламенится, либо взорвется. Это закон взаимоисключения. Так же как и с порошком когтя гиппогрифа. Он по-своему реагирует с каждым ядом, но при этом не вступает в реакцию с неядовитыми веществами.   
\- А вот эти кристаллы?  
\- Это очень большая редкость, стоят они немало. В древних алхимических трактатах очень много внимания уделялось сталактитам, растущим в пещерах, по которым течет река Стикс.  
\- Но ведь реки не существует!  
\- Это с какой стороны посмотреть, - прищурился Тео. – Алхимические трактаты гласят, что сталактитовая крошка способна идентифицировать яд даже в невероятно малых количествах. Если в океане чистой воды растворить каплю яда, сталактитовая крошка тут же вспыхнет красным. Вот, пожалуйста.

Алистер с недоверием посмотрел на колбу, жидкость в которой горела красным пламенем.  
\- Не может того быть, - с недоверием произнес телохранитель.  
\- Это, конечно, не настоящая сталактитовая крошка. В восемнадцатом веке группа чрезвычайно талантливых зельеваров воссоздала по описанным свойствам эти кристаллы. На изготовление партии кристаллов уходит два месяца, и все два месяца производитель должен неусыпно следить за процессом приготовления. Стоит безумно дорого, но результат себя оправдывает.  
Тео немного встряхнул колбу, содержимое которой выпаривал, и свободной рукой извлек из стола хитрое приспособление.  
\- Пресс Парацельса, - пояснил Теодор, глядя, как у Алистера от удивления вытягивается лицо. – Под него помещают сухой скелет зелья, чтобы узнать, какую цель преследует то или иное зелье.  
\- Это каким же образом?  
\- Сейчас увидите, - Тео извлек из пробирки практически выпаренное зелье – оно напоминало теперь теплый воск – и принялся формировать брикетик. Саймонс заворожено наблюдал за движениями колдомедика.  
\- Вы уж простите, я в зельях полный профан. Поэтому и провалил экзамены в школе авроров. Мне в котле проще утопиться, чем приготовить что-либо стоящее. Хорошо хоть Томас вовремя подоспел с предложением об охранной фирме.   
Тео установил брикетик под пресс и до упора опустил рычаг. Тут же из стола было извлечено Прытко Пишущее Перо с блокнотом.  
\- Раз-раз, проверяем настройки, - продиктовал Тео, и перо повторило сказанное.   
\- А я думал, эти перья только перевирать все умеют, - вздохнул Саймонс.  
\- Это смотря, как их настроить, - улыбнулся Тео. – Так, начали. Проверка сталактитовой крошкой: горение яркое, ровное, вспышек и угасаний не наблюдается, высота языков пламени – один дюйм. Идентификатор животных ядов при температуре кипения, - он вылил содержимое одной колбы в котел, где закипала малиновая жидкость, - реакция отрицательная.  
Саймонс склонился над котлом и увидел, как малиновая жидкость стремительно бледнеет. Спустя несколько мгновений в котле кипел абсолютно прозрачный раствор.   
\- Это значит, что в составе вообще нет элементов животного происхождения. Продолжаем, - бросил Тео, и перо застрочило дальше.

\- Теодор! – дверь приоткрылась, и в лабораторию проскользнула Лаванда. Над столом с пробирками вились клубы разноцветного дыма, изредка вспыхивало пламя и раздавалось шипение. Из тумана послышался голос Теодора.  
\- Ну, что там?  
\- Уже двенадцать, пора обедать, - робко сказала Лаванда, глядя, как из-за завесы дыма появляется ее возлюбленный.  
\- Да-да, Цветочек, сейчас, - пробормотал Тео, сгребая с полок какие-то склянки. – Реакция уже пошла, мне нужно за ней наблюдать.   
Но ни сейчас, ни через пятнадцать минут Нотт от пробирок не отвлекся. Лаванда терпеливо ждала у двери, когда та распахнулась, и в лаборатории появился еще и Малкольм.  
\- Там пришел некто Забини и ждет в приемной, - сообщил он.  
\- Мерлин, да иду я, иду, - проворчал Теодор, задиктовал перу результаты исследования и стремительным шагом вышел из лаборатории. Саймонс направился за ним. Лаванда с Малкольмом переглянулись и пожали плечами. 

\- Мисс Браун, ваши оладьи – это вершина кулинарного искусства, - сообщил Блейз, когда они с Тео и Лавандой сидели в кабинете главного колдомедика. – Боюсь, после этого блюда приглашенных на завтрашний прием поваров покажутся мне пресными и безвкусными.  
\- Ты еще пудинг не пробовал, - усмехнулся Тео, от чего Лаванда слегка покраснела.  
\- Не перебарщивайте, - она потупила глаза. – Оладьи как оладьи.  
\- Если мне попадется девушка, которая готовит так же чудесно, как вы, я тут же на ней женюсь, - Блейз отставил в сторону пустую чашку. – Хотя сейчас редко попадаются такие женщины, так что ходить мне в холостяках до конца моих дней.  
\- Блейз, прекрати, - Теодор уже готов был расхохотаться. – Ты ведь не поэтому не женишься.  
\- А ты вообще молчи, - шутливо огрызнулся Забини. – Я поражаюсь, как это на пальце у мисс Браун до сих пор нет кольца.  
Пришла очередь Нотта смущаться и неловко кашлять.  
\- Ну да ладно, не в том дело, - махнул рукой Забини. – Вы пригласительные получили?  
\- Да, - в один голос ответили Тео и Лаванда.  
\- Я задумал нечто грандиозное. Жаль, Малфоя не будет, я ведь рассчитывал поразить его, а этот бледный гаденыш умотал греться на солнышке.  
\- Да уж, отдыхает, не знает никаких хлопот. А с другой стороны – у нас есть возможность уладить эту канитель с Гойлом до возвращения Драко.  
\- Да, если Гойл узнает про Гермиону, - выдохнула Лаванда. – Он может попытаться навредить и ей.  
\- Ну, думаю, с Гойлом мы управимся, - Забини покосился на две внушительные фигуры у двери. Саймонс и телохранитель самого Забини стояли у двери, и в руках у них были палочки.   
\- Это все хорошо, но у меня в лаборатории есть парочка незаконченных дел, - Нотт встал из-за стола, - был рад тебя видеть, завтра обязательно придем, сиди, сколько хочешь, а я пошел.  
Оставив Лаванду в обществе Блейза, Теодор вышел из кабинета и направился в лабораторию, где его уже ждал пресс Парацельса.

Тео пришел как раз вовремя: пресс уже дал отказ. Брикетик выпал и лежал теперь на столе. Режущим заклятием Теодор разделил его на четыре части. Одна часть тут же была подожжена, на вторую он капнул каким-то зельем из пробирки, на третью наложил хитрое заклятие, а четвертую часть Тео принялся пристально изучать.

В лаборатории уже невозможно было дышать от едкого дыма, когда в дверь заглянул Малкольм:  
\- Тео, тебя ждут в Министерстве, в Зале международных переговоров.  
\- Малфой? – Нотт поднял голову и удивленно уставился на помощника, точнее, на его очертания, проступавшие за пеленой дыма.  
\- Он самый.  
\- Минуточку, секундочку, - пробормотал Тео, глядя на тлеющую смесь.  
Когда же Нотт устало вздохнул и убрал чарами дым, оказалось, что прошло уже добрых десять минут. Помня о стоимости минуты ожидания, Нотт практически бегом выскочил из лаборатории и аппарировал в Министерство.


	15. Глава 15

Утро пришло в аврорат вместе с Кикимером и завтраком.   
\- Хозяин голоден? – проскрипел домовик, устанавливая поднос на стол.  
\- Ты самый лучший домовик в мире, - выдохнул Гарри и принялся поглощать принесенную еду. К нему присоединился и Симус.   
\- Тебе еще отчитываться перед Советом, - напомнил Финниган, и Гарри смахнул крошки с отчета о ночном дежурстве.  
\- А тебе общаться с родственниками погибших. Кстати, ты отправил нашему подозреваемому вызов на допрос?  
\- Отправил. Должен явиться сегодня после обеда. Надеюсь, мы оба освободимся к тому моменту.  
Авроры переглянулись и тяжко вздохнули.   
\- Мистер Поттер, - дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и в проеме показался взъерошенный стажер. – Вас уже ждут в зале заседаний Совета.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Гарри, одним глотком допивая свой чай. Поттер поставил пустую чашку на поднос, взял со стола документы и вышел из кабинета. Симус около пяти минут рассматривал чаинки на дне своей чашки. Если верить науке предсказаний, прогноз на сегодняшний день был не слишком радужным. 

На улице по-прежнему лил дождь. Нескончаемые потоки воды неслись вниз по улице, к перекрестку, на котором образовалась внушительных размеров лужа. И именно в эту лужу умудрился аппарировать Симус. Ругаясь на все лады, он отскочил на тротуар и побрел по улочке, пытаясь рассмотреть за голыми ветвями деревьев номера домов. Однако таблички на зданиях были выцветшими и облупившимися, так что рассмотреть их не представлялось никакой возможности. Форменная мантия абсолютно не спасала от пронизывающего ветра, и Симус уже чувствовал, что начинает простывать, когда его взору открылась необычная картина: под жутким ливнем, на холодном ветру у одного из домов работала женщина, сгребая в аккуратные кучки опавшую листву.   
\- Простите, - Симус подошел к даме, и она подняла глаза. Первое, что пришло в голову Финнигана, было предположение, что на женщину наложено заклятие Империус, настолько безразличным и стеклянным был ее взгляд.  
\- Вы что-то хотели? – спросила женщина абсолютно безучастным голосом.  
\- Мне нужен дом номер тридцать девять, - Симус удивился тому, как простуженно звучал его голос.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Я из полиции, - Финниган быстро достал из кармана бутафорский жетон, сотворенный Джастином. – Мне нужно поговорить с миссис Фарвей.  
\- Проходите, - дама кивнула в сторону дома и бросила грабли на лужайку.

Симус вошел в прихожую и осмотрелся. Судя по всему, обитатели дома жили небогато. На вешалке была лишь одна теплая куртка, а на полу стояло две пары женских ботинок.  
\- Миссис Фарвей, я расследую дело об убийстве…  
\- Лоры. Моей Лоры, - закончила за него женщина. – Я не знаю, кому она могла навредить. У Лоры было много друзей, она всегда была мила со всеми. Недавно она нашла работу, но и там успела влиться в коллектив.  
\- Нам известно, что перед смертью ваша дочь общалась с Бобом Колтрейном. А за два дня до этого был убит Филип Эвинстон.   
Женщина прижала руку ко рту, а глаза ее наполнились слезами.   
\- Лора и Бобби дружили с детства. Они учились вместе в младшей школе. Позже, когда мы переехали в этот дом, Бобби продолжал звонить Лоре. Они могли часами болтать о чем угодно.   
\- А Эвинстон?  
\- Филип? Припоминаю, такой милый мальчик. Немного взбалмошный, но все мальчишки в детстве чересчур активны.   
\- Хорошо, что вы можете рассказать о Люке Лэнгли?

Судя по всему, вопрос поставил женщину в тупик. Миссис Фарвей около пяти минут рассматривала свои руки, прежде чем снова заговорила.  
\- Странно, что вы знаете об этой истории, - тихо проговорила женщина. – Люк учился с Лорой и Бобби в младшей школе. Он был хорошим мальчиком, вот только слишком доверчивым. Он рос без отца, тот бросил мать, не дождавшись даже рождения сына. Элизабет, мать Люка, слишком много сказок ему читала. Лора тоже любила сказки, она думала, что где-то далеко есть и принцы, и драконы. Но она мечтала об этом лишь перед сном, никому не рассказывая о своих мыслях. А вот Люк…

Симус слегка напрягся. В основном, дети с магическим потенциалом пугались проявлений своих способностей, но с Лэнгли дело явно было нечисто.

\- Люк не дружил особенно ни с кем, а Бобби и Филип его даже задирали. Кажется, была парочка неприятных инцидентов, но об этом вам лучше поговорить с миссис Колтрейн. Лора не рассказывала мне деталей, только в общих чертах. Но и защищать Лэнгли она не собиралась. Они смеялись над мальчиком, у которого было много идей, одна безумнее другой. То он учился летать, размахивая руками, то говорил, что он колдун и пытался двигать предметы взглядом. Дети бывают жестоки. А еще дети не любят, когда кто-то слишком уж выделяется. Если девочка красиво поет или читает стихи – это еще ничего, а вот когда другие ведут себя так, как ты сам не можешь себя вести из-за запретов родителей… Дети от этого в прямом смысле сатанеют.

Миссис Фарвей тяжело вздохнула.  
\- А вы не знаете, где потом учился Люк? – осторожно спросил Симус.  
\- О, в какой-то закрытой школе. Я не интересовалась подробностями, - женщина задумчиво посмотрела в окно. – Из таких, как Люк, получаются либо гениальные ученые, либо безумцы.   
Симус не нашел, что ответить, и поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Фарвей, вы очень помогли следствию, - Финниган застыл в дверях и посмотрел с теплотой на женщину. – Повремените с уборкой, пускай дождь немного успокоится.  
\- Спасибо, - женщина попыталась улыбнуться. – Год назад не стало мужа, а теперь я лишилась еще и дочери. Работа в палисаднике помогает мне на время забыть о моем горе.  
\- Извините. Всего доброго, - Симус вышел из дома и зашагал по улице. Он мог поклясться, что сквозь шум дождя слышит шелест сгребаемых листьев у себя за спиной.

Визит в дом Колтрейнов только подтвердил слова несчастной миссис Фарвей. Симус вернулся в аврорат в ужасном расположении духа. Он промок, у него начиналась простуда, да еще и бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. Войдя в кабинет, Финниган первым делом принялся сушить вещи специальным заклинанием.   
Спустя десять минут вернулся с заседания Совета Гарри, тоже пребывавший не в самом радужном настроении.   
\- Надзор не снимают?  
\- И смену тоже не дают. Мы опять ночуем в аврорате, - бросил Гарри и устало рухнул в свое кресло. – Будешь Согревающе-Веселящую настойку? Она действует, кстати. Мы с Лавандой вчера проверили.  
Симус кивнул, и Поттер поджег огонь под видавшим виды чайничком.   
\- Ну, что удалось узнать? – поинтересовался Гарри, наливая в чашки чай и добавляя туда по паре капель настойки.  
\- Удалось, - буркнул Финниган, забирая у друга чашку. – Эвинстон и Колтрейн в младшей школе издевались над Люком. Их родителей даже пару раз просили прийти в школу для беседы.   
Гарри поморщился, вспоминая свою учебу в маггловской школе.  
\- Стандартный маггловский набор, да? Голова в унитазе, рюкзак на крыше, подножки, испорченные книги, - предположил он, и напарник кивнул.  
\- Самое интересное, что Лэнгли понимал природу своих способностей и всем говорил, что когда вырастет, станет великим волшебником и отомстит им. Об этом вспомнила мать Колтрейна.  
\- По-твоему, пришло время мести?  
\- Да, мне почему-то именно так и кажется. Впрочем, с минуты на минуту Люк сам должен прийти сюда и все нам рассказать.  
\- А если не придет? – прищурился Гарри.  
\- Отправимся к нему домой, - пожал плечами Симус. – Пора заканчивать с этой историей и снимать Надзор. Население недовольно.

Поттер и сам успел прочитать гневные статьи как в вечернем, так и в утреннем выпуске «Пророка», которые его только сильнее рассердили.

\- В самом деле, - кивнул Гарри и отхлебнул из чашки. Раздался стук в дверь, и в кабинет ворвалась перепуганная сотрудница.  
\- Мистер Поттер, мистер Финниган! – закричала она. – Минуту назад, убивающее заклятие. Маггловское кафе в трех кварталах отсюда.  
\- Кто? – в один голос спросили авроры.  
\- Надзор не может определить заклинание, выполненное взрослым волшебником, - она виновато опустила голову.  
\- Пошли, - Гарри схватил с вешалки теплую мантию и аппарировал. Симус тяжело вздохнул и отправился вслед за напарником.

В кафе царила паника. Авроры явились как раз в тот момент, когда посетители попытались покинуть заведение.  
\- Всем оставаться на местах. Работает полиция! – Гарри с легкостью перекричал несколько десятков голосов.   
\- Что тут произошло? – спросил Симус у бледной, как мел, официантки.  
\- Сюда вошел человек, - прошептала та. – Он подошел к тому столику и крикнул какие-то слова. Потом была вспышка света и одна девушка… Она, кажется, умерла.  
\- Мы разберемся, - заверил ее Симус. – А теперь закройте, пожалуйста все выходы. И, да – не покидайте кафе, вы нам понадобитесь.  
Официантка закивала и бросилась закрывать двери. Симус вгляделся вглубь зала, куда она махнула рукой. За столом, стоявшим у дальнего окна, сидела компания испуганных молодых людей, а под окном лежало безжизненное тело.  
\- Простите, как зовут погибшую? – спросил Финниган у одного из молодых людей, пока Гарри управлялся со стиранием памяти остальным клиентам.   
\- Амалия. Амалия Сбарни, - коротко ответил он. – У нее день рождения. Сегодня. Был.  
Вся компания молчала, уткнувшись взглядами в стол. Симус обернулся и увидел за стеклянной витриной группу стирателей памяти, а также Эрни Макмиллана и его ребят.  
\- Гарри, допроси тех четверых, это ее друзья. А мне срочно нужно в Министерство, - быстро проговорил он, и Поттер недоуменно кивнул.

Симус вихрем ворвался в кабинет и бросился к столу Гарри, на котором лежала фотография из младшей школы.  
\- Четверо, - пробормотал аврор и твердой рукой перечеркнул крест-накрест овал фотографии с подписью «Амалия Сбарни». – Нужно бы выяснить, кто еще измывался над Люком, пока их всех не перебили.


	16. Глава 16

Нотт вошел в кафе, когда Гарри уже отправился в Министерство, а подчиненные Эрни Макмиллана укладывали тело погибшей на носилки. Сам же Эрни стоял у барной стойки и меланхолично смотрел на улицу, помешивая кофе в маленькой чашечке.  
\- Зачем было вызывать меня сюда? – поинтересовался у него Теодор.  
\- Свидетели, - Макмиллан безразлично махнул рукой в сторону четверых ребят. – Кажется, они в шоковом состоянии.  
\- Вижу, - Нотт бросил короткий взгляд на ребят. – Хочешь, чтобы ими занялись в клинике?  
\- В «Мунго» их не возьмут, - пожал плечами Эрни. – Нет признаков повреждений, нанесенных магией. А стирать им сейчас память нельзя, сам знаешь.   
Тео поежился и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, я их заберу. Слабенькие какие-то магглы пошли. Те двое у меня до сих пор палату занимают.  
\- Так ведь три дня прошло, - недоуменно уставился на собеседника Макмиллан.  
\- То-то и оно. Но выписать их я пока не могу. У обоих периодически случаются припадки, а мои ребята не могут понять, с чем это связано.  
Молодые люди за столиком выглядели неважно: все четверо пялились в одну точку и не реагировали ни на что.  
\- Может, на них какое-то заклятие? – предположил Теодор.  
\- Я проверял, - Эрни отрицательно покачал головой. – Ладно, мне пора. Кстати, будь готов к тому, что тебе придется сегодня посетить Министерство. Ты ведь свидетель по первому инциденту, а Гарри с Симусом отправились задерживать подозреваемого.  
Тео снова кивнул. Эрни и его бригада с глухим хлопком аппарировали. Единственный оставшийся в кафе стиратель памяти провел последнюю процедуру с официанткой и вышел через двери. Нотт подошел к столику, где сидели молодые люди, и произнес:  
\- Вам стоит обратиться к врачу. У вас глубокий шок.  
Они не реагировали.  
\- Я отвезу вас в клинику неподалеку, - продолжил Теодор. – Я на машине, пройдемте.  
Свидетели безучастно посмотрели на него, потом друг на друга, после чего поднялись и прошествовали к выходу из кафе.

В клинике было тихо, рабочий день подходил к концу. Малкольм с Джейком резались в волшебные карты, причем последний выигрывал.  
\- Малкольм, - дверь приемной распахнулась, и в проеме показался Теодор, - хватит валять дурака. Во-первых, вот тебе список людей, о которых нужно собрать информацию. Никаких учился-женился, только горяченькие факты, какую-нибудь чернуху.   
\- И зачем тебе это все?  
\- Мне это даром не нужно. Малфой просил, - Нотт пожал плечами, а Джейк и Малкольм подозрительно переглянулись.  
\- Он не сказал тебе, в чем причина такой блажи?  
\- Нет. Но мне кажется, он опять влез в историю, - Тео вздохнул. – Начинай сейчас, Драко просил побыстрее дать ему сведения. А тебе, Винс, повезло еще больше. Раз уж ты вызвался нам помогать, принимай: в коридоре еще четверо свидетелей-магглов, при которых человек был убит Авадой. Шок, истерика – все, как ты любишь.   
Малкольм и Джейк тяжело вздохнули. Малкольм сгреб колоду в выдвижной ящик стола и выхватил у Теодора лист со списком. Джейк набросил на плечи белый халат, который висел на спинке стула, и вышел вместе с Теодором в коридор.

\- Они вообще собираются разбираться с этими убийствами? – ворчал Джейк, ведя своих новых пациентов по коридору. – Это маньяк какой-то, ему нравится убивать при магглах. Если его не остановить, тебе придется выписывать всех пациентов в срочном порядке. Мест и так не особо много.  
\- Им не могут стереть память, - пояснил Теодор. – Сам знаешь, к чему это может привести, когда они в таком состоянии.  
Винс быстро кивнул и ускорил шаг.   
\- Кстати, а где Лаванда? – спохватился Тео. – Когда я уходил, она была в клинике.  
\- А, с ней связалась по камину какая-то знакомая, после чего Лаванда убежала, ни слова нам не сказав.  
\- Мерлин великий, - вздохнул Нотт. – Джейк, если придут из Министерства, сообщи мне. Я смотаюсь домой.  
Винс кивнул и побрел дальше по коридору, пытаясь отыскать свободные палаты для своих новых пациентов.

Тео двигался со всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми нарушениями. Если бы на пути ему попалась дорожная полиция, с машиной Малфоя можно было бы попрощаться. Однако удача сопутствовала Теодору: до дома он добрался без происшествий. Даже Саймонс, молчаливая тень Нотта, не возражал, хотя в этот момент его клиент был самой большой угрозой своей собственной жизни.  
Дома Нотта ожидало разочарование. Квартира была пуста, Лаванды не было.   
\- Куда она могла пойти? – рявкнул Нотт, обычно не склонный к подобному проявлению эмоций. – «Плаза». Ну конечно же, «Плаза». Быстро.  
\- Вы нарушаете скоростной режим, сэр, - Алистер все же не удержался от замечания. – Если вы и в бизнес-центр будете ехать с такой скоростью, мне придется сменить вас за рулем.   
Тео скривился, но промолчал. С одной стороны, Саймонс был чертовски прав, но с другой стороны, Гойл уже мог прознать, что Браун в одиночестве сидит в «Плазе». Лаванда была единственным рычагом давления на Теодора, его болевой точкой. 

После того, как Нотт около десяти минут пытался вломиться в закрытый офис адвоката, не добившись ничего, кроме недовольства со стороны охраны, «Плазу» пришлось покинуть. Тео расстроено вцепился в руль машины, припаркованной у бизнес-центра, и принялся соображать, стараясь хотя бы внешне сохранять спокойствие.  
\- Нужно найти ее, - слабо пробормотал Нотт. - Найти, во что бы то ни стало. Грейнджер с меня шкуру спустит, да я и сам себе не прощу, если с Лавандой что-то случится.  
Алистер пробормотал что-то невнятное с заднего сидения, Тео даже не расслышал его и не попытался переспросить. Мысль пришла сама по себе.  
\- Грейнджер. Ну конечно, у Лаванды же ключи от ее квартиры. Уж не знаю, что взбрело в ее миленькую голову, но она точно там, - Тео глубоко вдохнул. – Алистер, если сейчас мы не найдем Лаванду в квартире у Гермионы, придется заявить о ее пропаже в аврорат.  
Саймонс кивнул, и машина тронулась с места. 

Подъехав к дому, где жила Гермиона, Теодор Нотт облегченно вздохнул. Окно на четвертом этаже было открыто. Тео и Алистер вышли из машины и быстро поднялись в квартирку адвоката.  
\- Цветочек? – осторожно позвал Тео, толкая дверь, которая оказалась незапертой.   
\- Приполз-таки, мерзкая слизеринская змея? – заверещала Лаванда из кухни. В следующий миг она вышла в коридор, еще спустя мгновение практически одним прыжком добралась до входной двери и с силой опустила на голову Теодора тяжелую сковородку.  
Сковородка жалобно загудела, Нотт застонал и рухнул на пол. Где-то над головой раздался голос Алистера, звук закрываемой двери, а потом все утонуло в мягкой тишине. 

Прошло пять минут, а может и пара часов, прежде чем Тео пришел в себя. Он все еще лежал на полу, рядом слышались причитания Лаванды и крики Авгурея. Стоило Теодору открыть глаза, как перед ним возникло недовольное лицо Алистера Саймонса.  
\- Какого драккла? – простонал Нотт, пытаясь подняться.  
\- Левитируйте его в комнату, вот сюда, - Тео различил, что именно говорила Браун. – Я свяжусь с клиникой.  
Алистер недовольно заворчал, и Тео почувствовал, что парит в воздухе.   
\- Сейчас все будет хорошо, - прошептала Лаванда, когда тело Нотта опустилось на кровать. – Я связалась с Пирсом, он скоро прибудет.  
\- Цветочек, просто скажи: за что?  
\- А что ты делал сегодня в Зале международных перемещений? Только не ври, я все знаю.  
\- Тогда зачем спрашивать? - поморщился Тео. – И что же я делал?  
\- Падма сказала, что ты заигрывал с девушкой-оператором портключей. Она как раз заходила туда в этот момент! Только не отпирайся, мои подруги ни за что не стали бы мне врать.  
\- Мерлин всемогущий, - простонал Нотт. – Я трачу целый день на исследования, от которых меня беспардонно отрывает Малфой, получаю кучу нелепых указаний, а в довершение всего – еще и сковородой по голове. За что мне это? Вот уж правда, лучше бы я мыл пробирки у Маллпепера.  
\- Указания? – напряглась Лаванда. – Что еще за указания?  
\- Малфой просил разузнать все о его соседях по гостинице. Проблема в том, что он не знает половины из них по фамилиям. Вот, пришлось узнать у оператора зала Международных перемещений полный список всех, кто пользовался портключом Лондон-Лима в тот дракклов день.  
Лаванда, наверное, собиралась еще что-то спросить, но была грубо прервана знакомым скрипучим голосом.

\- Почему в этой квартире всегда что-то происходит? – голос сопровождался шаркающими шагами, и вскоре в комнату вошел Пирс. – Что на этот раз?  
\- Нанесение легких телесных повреждений посредством удара тяжелым тупым предметом кухонного предназначения, - проворчал Саймонс.  
\- Что? – Пирс повернулся к телохранителю и смерил его недовольным взглядом. Впрочем, он смотрел так почти на всех.  
\- Ему нехорошо, сделай что-нибудь, - взмолилась Лаванда, пытаясь спрятать за спину злополучную сковородку. Ее движения не остались незамеченными. Пирс коротко хмыкнул и принялся извлекать из карманов разнообразные микстуры.  
\- Лаванда! – закричал вдруг кто-то из камина. Браун быстро присела около волшебного средства связи.  
\- Малкольм? Что случилось?   
\- Вас с Теодором вызывают в аврорат, и чем скорее, тем лучше, - быстро отчеканил помощник и добавил уже чуть тише, - я бы на вашем месте не мешкал, они очень злые сегодня. Кажется, кого-то поймали.

\- Аппарировать тебе нельзя, за руль садиться – тоже, - сообщил Пирс, как только камин потух.  
\- Я отвезу, - бросил Алистер. – Я уже предлагал сегодня мистеру Нотту сменить его за рулем.   
\- Пирс, поехали с нами, - предложила Лаванда, глядя, как он перематывает Теодору голову. Под повязкой скрывалось специальное снадобье, от которого по квартире разносился приятный, хоть и чуть резковатый, аромат трав.  
\- Не откажусь, - скрипнул гость, - нога ужасно реагирует на погоду. Лучше перемещусь из Министерского общественного камина в клинику. Хоть весь в саже, зато тепло и сухо.


	17. Глава 17

В кабинете, который занимали Гарри и Симус, было не протолкнуться. Посреди комнаты стоял стул, на котором сидел перепуганный молодой человек, связанный несколькими заклятиями. Хоть банального Инкарцеро и не наблюдалась, Лаванда готова была поклясться, что на пареньке лежат и антиаппарационные чары, и особый вид обездвиживающих, а когда она увидела на запястье у молодого человека браслет с ограничителями магии, все встало на свои места. Гарри и Симус стояли возле стула, а члены Совета Безопасности расселись везде, где нашли место: за столами авроров, на стульях для посетителей. Под стеной в два ряда стояли разномастные стульчики и кресла, видимо, трансфигурированные, и все они были заняты.

\- Ого, - тихо выдохнула Лаванда. – А мы вовремя.  
\- А вот и наши свидетели, - пробасил Кингсли, восседавший за столом Поттера. – Начнем, пожалуй. 

Министр повернулся к пареньку и принялся задавать вопросы.  
\- Вы – Люк Лэнгли?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Где вы были вечером двадцать седьмого октября?  
Он молчал.  
\- Какое отношение вы имеете к смерти Филипа Эвинстона? – не выдержал Гарри.  
\- Да, это я, - тихо проговорил Люк и опустил голову.  
\- Смерть Лоры Фарвей и Боба Колтрейна? – продолжил Симус.  
\- Да, - почти шепотом сказал подозреваемый и опустил голову еще ниже.  
\- Амалия Сбарни?   
Люк просто кивал.  
\- Мистер Нотт, - Кингсли неожиданно повернулся к свидетелям, - вы узнаете этого молодого человека?  
\- Нет, - Нотт прищурился. – У него на голове был капюшон, а лица я не видел. Однако в клинике находятся молодые люди, которые присутствовали непосредственно при совершении убийства, вероятно, они смогут сказать точно, он это или нет.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Нотт, - Кингсли повернулся к другим членам Совета Безопасности, и по кабинету пробежал шепот, в котором Лаванда явно различала слово «магглы».   
\- Мисс Браун?  
\- Я думаю, мистер Нотт прав. Мы стояли у касс и не могли видеть убийцу, а вот молодые люди, которые сейчас находятся под наблюдением в клинике, могли видеть лицо преступника.  
\- Хорошо, - Кингсли кивнул и снова повернулся к остальным членам Совета. – Господа, я предлагаю вам посетить клинику, чтобы допросить находящихся там свидетелей.  
Члены Совета принялись совещаться, после чего сухонький старичок с трудом поднялся со своего креслица и проговорил:  
\- Совет принимает предложение о допросе свидетелей, находящихся в клинике.

Члены Совета стали по одному покидать кабинет. 

Малкольм как раз вышел из палаты, где лежали Джек и Марсель, когда увидел двигающуюся по коридору делегацию. Двадцать членов Совета Безопасности, Министр Магии собственной персоной вышагивали по начищенному до блеска полу. Во главе шли Поттер, Финниган, Лаванда и Теодор, причем последнему все происходящее явно доставляло удовольствие.  
\- Простите, мистер Нотт, - спросила сгорбленная старушка, с неожиданной прытью догнавшая Тео, - а сколько стоят услуги вашей клиники? Уж как моя семья не доверяет Малфоям, но выглядит тут все намного лучше, чем в «Мунго».  
\- Поверьте, мэм, - Тео обаятельно улыбнулся, - мы берем за свои услуги намного меньше, чем об этом пишут в прессе.   
Старушка коротко хихикнула и продолжила заинтересованно рассматривать убранство клиники.

\- Я не думаю, что сейчас подходящий момент, - тихо сказал Малкольм, подходя к Теодору. – Те четверо еще не пришли в себя, да и Джек с Марселем неважно себя чувствуют. Я знал, что у магглов слабый организм, но чтобы до такой степени…  
Помощник удрученно вздохнул.   
\- Им просто зададут пару вопросов, - успокоила его Лаванда, - ничего опасного в этом нет.

Джек и Марсель сидели на своих кроватях, когда вдруг распахнулись двери, и в палату стали заходить какие-то странные люди.   
\- Джек, вы не могли бы сейчас посмотреть на всех этих людей и сказать, кого из них вы уже видели? – попросил Гарри. – Марсель, это и к вам относится.   
Ребята принялись рассматривать всех вошедших. Прошло десять минут, прежде чем они синхронно покачали головами.  
\- Никого из них мы не знаем, - проговорил Марсель.  
Гарри вытолкнул Люка Лэнгли вперед.  
\- Вы не узнаете этого молодого человека? – Гарри удивился тому, что свидетели не узнают подозреваемого. – Лэнгли, наденьте капюшон.

Стоило Люку накинуть капюшон мантии на голову, как оба свидетеля в ужасе закричали и забились в истерике. Члены Совета Безопасности от неожиданности подскочили, а Малкольм с Тео принялись выгонять всех из палаты.

\- Простите, извините, они напуганы, простите, подождите в коридоре, - наперебой уговаривали всех колдомедики, выталкивая людей из помещения. Чтобы успокоить пациентов понадобилось пять минут, и Теодор, окончательно запутавшийся, опустился на стул у окна.  
\- Они провели тут четыре дня, - с нажимом произнес Нотт. – Почему до сих пор не стабилизировалось состояние?  
\- Я не могу точно сказать, - пожал плечами Малкольм. – Если можно, я возьму Ирвинга, и мы проведем более обширное обследование.   
\- Проводи что хочешь, мне надо знать какого драккла творится с этими ребятами, - прошипел Тео и быстро вышел из палаты.

\- Простите, господа, поговорить со свидетелями не удастся, - развел Нотт руками, когда вся процессия расположилась у него в кабинете. – Те молодые люди, которых вы видели, находятся здесь уже четыре дня, и вы видели их реакцию. Говорить с ребятами, которые сегодня к нам поступили, не имеет смысла.  
Члены Совета Безопасности закивали. Лаванда прищурилась и внимательно посмотрела на Люка Лэнгли, который стоял рядом с Гарри. Внезапно ее озарила догадка, и она тихо выскользнула из кабинета.

\- Мистер Нотт, когда вы сможете стабилизировать их состояние? Показания этих молодых людей очень важны для дела, - Кингсли хотел поскорее разобраться с этим делом и распустить Совет Безопасности, пока оппозиция своими заявлениями не слишком взволновала население.  
\- Мои люди делают все возможное, - Теодору и самому не нравилось происходящее. Не далее чем утром он был абсолютно уверен, что состояние свидетелей стабильно. – Мне понадобится еще пара дней, чтобы ребята окончательно пришли в себя и смогли опознать Лэнгли.

\- Они его не опознают, - раздался со стороны дверей голос Лаванды.   
\- Что вы имеете в виду, мисс Браун? – Кингсли удивленно воззрился на запыхавшуюся Браун.  
\- Я имею в виду, что Лэнгли не было в супермаркете, - она горделиво вздернула носик.  
\- Вы можете это доказать, мисс? – ехидно поинтересовался кто-то из членов Совета.  
\- У нас есть записи с камер, если хотите, можете пройти со мной и я докажу вам, что это не Лэнгли.  
\- Простите, мисс, - грустно произнес Люк, - но это действительно я убил всех тех магглов. Я отомстил за все те издевательства, что терпел в младшей школе.  
\- Лэнгли, это не вы, - Лаванда топнула ножкой. – И если надо, я буду защищать вас перед судом! Дайте мне показать Совету видеозаписи.

После короткого совещания члены Совета согласились ознакомиться с записями. Браун слышала короткие реплики некоторых людей, но была уверена в своей правоте.

\- Кто эта особа?  
\- Помощница адвоката Грейнджер. Видимо, слава мисс Грейнджер не дает ей покоя.

Лаванда поморщилась, услышав этот разговор за спиной, но промолчала.  
\- Лаванда, - рядом с ней шел Симус, - ты понимаешь, что играешь с огнем. Лэнгли фактически дал признательные показания.  
\- Вы проверяли его показания в Отделе Тайн? Я готова довести это дело до конца, - вспыхнула Браун. – Вспомни, в правоту Гермионы вы тоже не верили, и чем это закончилось?  
\- Хорошо, мы выслушаем тебя, - кивнул Финниган, - но не думаю, что тебе удастся переубедить Совет.  
Лаванда открыла кабинет Малкольма – именно ради ключа она на некоторое время покидала кабинет Теодора – и включила видеомагнитофон.  
\- Господа, это запись с камер маггловского видеонаблюдения, и на этой записи есть момент убийства Филипа Эвинстона. Смотрите, - она остановила пленку и ткнула пальчиком в экран. – Это полочка, на которой стоит молоко в картонных пакетах. Я часто делаю покупки в этом супермаркете, поэтому точно знаю, что дотянусь до полки, только если встану на носочки.  
Лаванда продемонстрировала Совету, как именно она тянется к полочке. Гарри и Симус непонимающе посмотрели на нее.  
\- Люк, подойдите ко мне, - попросила тем временем Браун.  
Лэнгли растерянно посмотрел на помощницу адвоката, которая стояла на носочках с вытянутой рукой.  
\- Ну же, Лэнгли! Долго я так стоять буду? – капризно протянула Лаванда, пытаясь не потерять равновесие, и подозреваемый подошел к ней. – Ну вот: я держу руку над его головой, на дюйм-другой выше его макушки. А теперь посмотрите на запись! В супермаркете полочка находится на уровне подбородка убийцы. Если бы на записи действительно был Люк, сейчас мои пальцы должны были быть на уровне его глаз.  
Совет удивленно посмотрел на Лаванду.   
\- Логично, мисс, - произнесла, наконец, та же старушка, что задавала вопросы Теодору. – Полочка на уровне подбородка, значит сам пакет будет на уровне его глаз, ведь вы тянетесь не к полочке, а к пакету.  
\- Вот именно, мэм. А еще я могу совершенно точно сказать, что убийца – женщина.  
\- И это, по-вашему, есть на этой записи?  
\- Да, - Лаванда достала из видеомагнитофона кассету с надписью «Молоко» и включила другую кассету, - это запись из овощного отдела. Смотрите, сейчас. Вот!

Браун нажала на паузу, и Совет недоверчиво посмотрел на помощницу адвоката.

\- Вы видели? Она споткнулась! – Лаванда перемотала запись на полминуты назад и снова показала нужный момент.  
\- Лаванда, - Гарри говорил так, будто утешал ее, - споткнуться может кто угодно.  
\- А вы посмотрите внимательно, - упрямо сказала Браун. – Она не просто споткнулась. Обычный человек заваливается вперед, когда спотыкается, так как пытается удержаться от падения. А здесь преступник завалился вбок. Такое бывает, когда нога соскальзывает с каблука.  
В кабинете повисла звенящая тишина.  
\- Таким образом, преступник – женщина, которая нечасто носит каблуки, - подытожила Браун. – В супермаркете она появилась в обуви на высоком ходу, потому что хотела казаться выше. Она хотела, чтобы ее приняли за высокого мужчину. Кто-то подставляет мистера Лэнгли. Кто-то, кто знал об издевательствах в младшей школе. Лэнгли, вспоминайте, кому вы рассказывали о своем детстве?  
\- Никому, - тихо сказал Люк. – Вы очень убедительно говорите, мисс Браун, но их действительно убил я.  
\- Признательные показания Лэнгли, конечно, подтверждают его вину, - пробасил Кингсли. – Но и аргументы мисс Браун не вызывают сомнений. Уважаемый Совет, я считаю, что дело нужно отправить на доследование. Поднимите руки те, кто согласен с моим предложением.

Лаванда улыбалась, глядя, как члены Совета один за другим поднимают руки.   
\- Единогласно, - резюмировал Кингсли. – Мистер Лэнгли, вы будете заявлять мисс Браун как адвоката?  
\- Да, наверное, - Люк повернулся к Лаванде, и в глазах его блеснула слабая искорка надежды.


	18. Глава 18

Небольшой столик в гостиной был завален бумагами, которые Лаванда забрала из аврората. Она потратила весь остаток дня на то, чтобы выпросить у Министерских сотрудников хотя бы копии отчетов по Всеобщему Надзору. Гарри не до конца понимал, зачем Браун понадобились эти записи, но противиться не стал и даже помог помощнице адвоката получить необходимые документы. Сейчас же эти бумаги в полнейшем беспорядке лежали в гостиной, поверх них лежал чистый блокнот с эмблемой Медицинского Центра Малфоя, который отдал Тео, а сама Лаванда крутилась перед зеркалом. Десятью минутами ранее Нотт напомнил о предстоящем празднике в новом заведении Блейза Забини, и теперь Браун пыталась решить, что делать с прической.

\- Мне надоели кудри, - сообщила Лаванда Теодору, который стоял в дверях кухни и принюхивался к аромату, исходившему от стоящего в духовке йоркширского пудинга.  
\- Не вздумай обрезать волосы, - ужаснулся Нотт, уже успевший пожалеть, что напомнил Лаванде о приеме.   
\- Ни в коем случае, - она собрала волосы на затылке и попыталась представить, как она будет выглядеть с короткой стрижкой. Результат работы воображения ей не понравился. – Для начала их можно попробовать выпрямить.

Тео пожал плечами и ушел на кухню. Конечно, он не разлюбил бы ее, обрежь она волосы, просто ему нравились крупные волны светлых волос, обрамлявшие личико любимой. Вскоре из гостиной донесся резкий запах, перебивший даже умопомрачительный запах почти готового пудинга.  
\- Что это? – Тео поморщился и заглянул в гостиную.  
\- Средство для выпрямления, - пояснила Лаванда, волосы которой были покрыты зеленой субстанцией, над которой вился легкий дымок. – Будь добр, принеси с кухни пленку. Чтобы эта дрянь подействовала, волосы нужно завернуть.  
Рулон пленки нашелся довольно быстро, и Нотт, зажимая нос пальцами, вернулся в гостиную.   
\- Прости, но запах просто убийственный, - Тео слегка гундосил, но зато не чувствовал жуткого аромата. – Не забудь проветрить комнату.  
Лаванда кивнула и принялась оборачивать волосы и голову пленкой.  
\- Ты похожа на инопланетянина из маггловской фантастики, - сообщил Нотт, глядя на завернутую в целлофан голову. – Теперь мне будут сниться кошмары.  
\- Зато завтра я буду красивой, - рассмеялась Лаванда и прошествовала на кухню. Саймонс, сидевший в коридоре, проводил ее удивленным взглядом, но не сказал ни слова. 

\- Что ты хочешь найти во всех тех бумагах? – поинтересовался Тео, пока Браун накрывала на стол.  
\- Посуди сам: если преступник аппарировал сразу после убийства, аппарационный след однозначно присутствует во всех этих отчетах. Кто бы ни подставлял Лэнгли, аппарировать в его дом он бы не стал. Скорее всего, преступник отправился в какое-то безопасное либо же не вызывающее подозрений место. В такое место, откуда можно либо убраться по каминной сети, либо откуда аппарирует безумное количество человек, и отследить перемещения убийцы будет сложнее.   
\- Почему не к себе домой?  
\- Тео, убийца прикидывается мистером Лэнгли, мастерски запугивает свидетелей, да так, что даже вы не можете вывести их из этого состояния. Преступница – я уверена, это женщина – не глупа. В газетах сообщили о Всеобщем Надзоре, и она, скорее всего, учла это. В такой ситуации аппарировать к себе домой равносильно тому, что прийти в аврорат с повинной.  
\- Логично, милая, - улыбнулся Тео. – Но ты упорно не хочешь слышать признательных показаний мистера Лэнгли.  
\- Знаешь, Тео, Гермиона как-то рассказывала о том, как создают наведенные воспоминания. Их даже создавал Темный Лорд, чтобы скрыть одно из своих первых убийств.  
\- А откуда это знаешь ты? – Тео вздохнул. Упоминание о Лорде было упреком ему, по крайней мере, так ему казалось.  
\- Я же тебе говорю, Гермиона рассказывала. И почему я не запомнила подробностей? – Лаванда сокрушенно опустила голову и принялась извлекать пудинг из формы.  
\- Думаешь, воспоминания Лэнгли – ненастоящие?  
\- Уверена, - Браун топнула ножкой. – Завтра с утра заедем к Гермионе кормить зверей – заодно заберу у нее книгу о ментальной магии, я точно помню, у нее такая есть. Нужно посмотреть, что там пишут о наведенных воспоминаниях.  
\- Посоветуйся с Терри Бутом, - предложил Теодор. – Он ведь работал с воспоминаниями.  
\- Этим я и займусь. Нужно, чтобы он просмотрел память Лэнгли и дал заключение, что воспоминания – ложные.  
\- А если они не ложные? – неожиданно вклинился Саймонс. – Если этот парень действительно убил всех тех магглов? Что будете делать?  
\- Я уверена, что воспоминания наведенные, - заупрямилась Лаванда. – И я это докажу. В супермаркете была женщина. У преступника походка женщины на каблуках, она даже навернулась с этих туфель, да и ростом преступник выше, чем Лэнгли.  
\- Ну, честно говоря, ваши рассказы о полочках в супермаркете, - Алистер замялся, подбирая нужные слова, - несколько сумбурны. Скорее, на Совет подействовали не эти доводы, а ваш энтузиазм, с которым вы их приводили. Боюсь, вам не получится пронять Визенгамот такими речами.  
\- К тому моменту, когда Лэнгли нужно будет предстать перед Визенгамотом, у меня будут более веские доказательства его непричастности к убийствам, чем, как вы выразились, пламенные речи.  
\- Успокойтесь, - взмолился Тео, глядя на Лаванду, которая была уже взвинчена до предела. – Цветочек, никто в тебе не сомневается, ты сделаешь все, что в твоих силах.   
\- Спасибо, Тео, - она мягко поцеловала Нотта в макушку, - а теперь давайте ужинать. Мне еще с бумагами работать.

Спустя полчаса Лаванда удалилась в гостиную, оставив Тео и Саймонса на кухне пить чай.   
\- Вы ведь понимаете, что у нее может не получиться провести это дело так, как это сделала бы та же Грейнджер, да и любой практикующий адвокат.  
\- Понимаю, - усмехнулся Тео, - но Лаванда – барышня настойчивая и может добиться того, чего очень хочет. Так что я более чем уверен, дело она проведет так, что та же Грейнджер будет ею гордиться.  
Сова, стукнувшая в окно, прервала Саймонса, который хотел было еще что-то возразить. Нотт распахнул окно, и огромная мокрая птица перепорхнула на подоконник и отряхнулась, забрызгав ближайшую стену грязной водой.  
\- Цветочек, ты что-то заказывала? – удивился Тео, отвязывая от лапы совы небольшую коробочку.  
\- Ой, совсем забыла тебе рассказать, - Лаванда заглянула в кухню. – У Джорджа Уизли вышла новинка, решила попробовать.  
\- Все новинки да новинки, - проворчал Теодор. – Я скоро запрещу тебе что-то покупать без предварительных лабораторных исследований. Я, конечно, еще не до конца обработал результаты, но могу сказать, что с твоими духами что-то неладно.   
\- Это продукция Уизли, - Лаванда посмотрела на Теодора с легким неодобрением. – У него нет ничего на самом деле опасного. Шуточные вещицы и лакомства – да, но всерьез навредить они не могут. И вообще, я уже пила Согревающе-Веселящую настойку!  
\- Где? – Нотт удивился.  
\- В аврорате. Гарри поделился, - бесхитростно сообщила она.   
\- Ну, и как? Согрело? – ехидно поинтересовался Теодор.  
\- Кстати, да. И настроение подняло. Хочешь, можем попробовать. Мистер Саймонс?  
\- Не откажусь, - кивнул Алистер, и Лаванда снова поставила на плиту чайник. Тео извлек из коробочки красочный буклет, прилагавшийся к маленькой бутылочке, и принялся изучать его.  
\- Это для детей предназначено, - усмехнулся Нотт, дочитав инструкцию до конца.   
\- Ну, ты же не перестаешь любить конфеты, когда становишься взрослым, - Лаванда пожала плечами, разливая по чашкам кипяток. – И вообще, тебе точно не помешает эта настойка, у тебя что-то с настроением.  
\- Просто дождь замучил, - поморщился Тео. – Я становлюсь похожим на Драко. Скоро буду страдать от мигрени, как только на небе станут появляться тучи.  
\- Прекрати, - Лаванда поставила перед ним чашку ароматного напитка. – И не надо так подозрительно принюхиваться. Если уж ты уверен, что продукция предназначена для детей, там точно нет ничего опасного.

Теодор бросил на чашку последний недоверчивый взгляд, затем посмотрел на Саймонса, который с самым умиротворенным выражением лица пил из своей чашечки, и тоже отхлебнул. Губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке, а в голове всплыли немногочисленные приятные воспоминания. 

\- Интересный эффект, - пробормотал Тео, перед глазами у которого застыла картинка из детства: маленький Нотт рассекает по поместью на игрушечной метле, а отец смеется.   
\- Вот и славно, - Лаванда улыбнулась, взяла свою чашку и ушла в гостиную. 

Дождь барабанил по карнизу, но благодаря Согревающе-Веселящей настойке Лаванду совершенно не клонило в сон. Она с головой погрузилась в изучение отчетов, особенное внимание уделяя аппарационным следам, оставленным во второй половине дня. Оказывается, несмотря на введение Всеобщего Надзора, никто и не думал меньше применять магию. Пятничным вечером аппарационных следов было особенно много. Лаванда разложила перед собой копию карты Лондона, которую ей любезно одолжил Гарри, и теперь отмечала цветными точками направления аппарации. 

Непривычно резкий звук, раздавшийся у входной двери, самым наглым образом вырвал Лаванду из размышлений. Она как раз думала о том, что преступник вполне мог уйти по каминной сети, и даже записала в блокноте, что нужно поинтересоваться у Гарри, распространяется ли действие Всеобщего Надзора на перемещения через камины. Звук повторился, и из прихожей раздался голос Теодора.  
\- Цветочек, я посмотрю, что там.  
\- Уж лучше я, - бодро отозвался Саймонс. – Все-таки я ваш телохранитель.

Послышался звук отрываемой двери, а затем раздался невероятной силы взрыв.

В воздухе запахло горелым, а в гостиную просочился неприятный желтый дым. Лаванда схватила свою палочку и выскочила в коридор. Теодор, бледный как мел, стоял в дверях кухни и мелко дрожал. Куска входной двери не было, он лежал у двери гостиной, а на пороге стояла странного вида коробка, которая и источала жуткий едкий дым, от которого моментально заслезились глаза и запершило в горле.  
\- Агуаменти, - произнесла Лаванда, направляя палочку на коробку. Из палочки ударила струя воды, и коробка задымила еще сильнее. Послышался слабый стон, и Лаванда повернулась. У стены лежал Алистер Саймонс. Одежда его была изрезана, а на теле виднелись кровоточащие раны, из которых торчали длинные шипы.

\- Мерлин всемогущий, - прошептал Тео, у которого уже прошел шок. Он присел на корточки и выдернул один шип из раны. – Это молочные клыки Норвежского Горбатого дракона. Их яд особенно токсичен. Саймонсу нужно срочно обработать раны, иначе с большой вероятностью может развиться отек Ганхильды, и тогда ему будет уже не помочь.

\- Так отправляйтесь в клинику! – Лаванда гневно посмотрела на Теодора. – А я останусь здесь и вызову авроров.   
\- Не забудь им напомнить, что Гойл угрожал мне расправой, - Тео осторожно подхватил Саймонса, стараясь не трогать шипы, и аппарировал.


	19. Глава 19

Гарри нервно расхаживал кругами по кабинету, стараясь не смотреть при этом на Лаванду, а точнее – на ее замотанную в целлофан голову. Симус раздраженно дергал опахало пера, да так, что от него вскоре рисковал остаться один лишь стержень. Сама же Браун сидела за столом и рассматривала отчеты Надзора за последние несколько часов, отыскивая аппарационные следы.  
\- Смотрите, - Лаванда разложила на столе пергамент с последним отчетом. – В наш район за последний час аппарировали три раза: с Аксбрижд-роуд, с Ирдли Кресент и с Боннингтон Сквер. Из нашего района – два раза: на Йелдем-роуд и на Крингл-Стрит.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, - Поттер повернулся к Лаванде и остановился, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, - что преступника можно отследить по аппарационным следам? Безусловно, мы будем рассматривать аппарационный след, но пойми: мы выйдем не на человека, а на место. Скорее всего, ни на Йелдем-Ройд, ни на Крингл-стрит его уже нет.

Лаванда опустила голову и уставилась в бумаги.   
\- Сколько раз он мог аппарировать, чтобы замести следы?  
\- Неизвестно. Если тебе интересно, можешь и дальше отслеживать следы, мы не мешаем.  
\- Нотт кого-то подозревает? – спросил Симус, отбросив ощипанный стержень пера.   
\- Да, конечно, - рассеяно пробормотала Браун, перебирая пальцами краешек пергамента. – Гойл угрожал ему. Требовал часть клиники.  
Гарри и Симус недоуменно воззрились на нее.  
\- Да, об этом мы подзабыли, - протянул Поттер.  
\- Как видите - зря, - кивнула Лаванда. – Да, еще и Забини спрашивал о законности претензий Гойла на одно из его заведений.   
\- Из-за этих убийств мы совершенно не обратили на это внимания! – возмутился Симус. – А ведь любой сигнал по поводу его поведения мы должны обрабатывать незамедлительно. Надеюсь, ты помнишь разницу между угрозами от простого волшебника и угрозами от человека, недавно покинувшего Азкабан?  
\- Да, конечно, - призналась Браун, кивнув своей замотанной в целлофан головой. – Но вернемся к перемещениям преступника. Аппарацию я, так и быть, отслежу. А ведь еще есть каминная сеть.  
\- Ну, с этим проще, - ободряюще хмыкнул Гарри. – В вашем районе нет каминов, доступных для перемещений. Только переговорные.  
\- Замечательно, - с облегчением выдохнула Браун. – А что с Гойлом?  
\- Навестим его, - Симус взглянул на напарника, и тот кивнул. – А тебе лучше отправиться в клинику. Наши эксперты скоро закончат разбираться с коробкой, может и удастся что-то понять.  
\- А что понимать? – удивилась Лаванда. – Коробка была начинена молочными клыками Норвежского Горбатого. Либо преступник имеет отношение к драконам, либо вы накроете еще и парочку контрабандистов. Не думаю, что эти зубы есть в свободной продаже.

Гарри и Симус хмуро кивнули, и Браун покинула их кабинет.  
\- Ну, и кто всем этим должен заниматься? – устало выдохнул Финниган. – У нас четыре убийства магглов, а теперь еще и это.  
\- Гойла проверить достаточно просто, - поморщился Поттер. – Завтра он должен явиться в Министерство, чтобы отметиться и получить консультацию касательно работы.  
\- А если не явится? – угрюмо буркнул Симус. – Тогда у нас есть полное право открыть на него облаву?  
\- Совершенно верно. 

В клинике было тихо. Теодор и Малкольм склонились над Алистером Саймонсом, погруженным в глубокий сон, и обрабатывали раны всевозможными противоядиями. В палату то и дело забегал Ирвинг, который приносил из лаборатории новые и новые отвары.   
\- Сэр, в первой лаборатории какой-то недоделанный анализ, - робко напомнил Ирвинг, когда его помощь перестала быть необходимой. – Если я могу…  
\- Да, Ирвинг, будь добр, - кивнул Тео, не оборачиваясь, - сам анализ доделан, мне нужно только обработать результаты. Оформи все как полагается, записи должны быть где-то в столе.  
\- Да, сэр, конечно, - закивал Ирвинг и выскочил из палаты.

\- Он, вроде, уже дежурил? – недоуменно пожал плечами Нотт.  
\- Напросился еще на одну смену. Хочется человеку остаться в клинике, - пояснил Малкольм. – Он исполнительный, старательный, вот только новый заведующий лабораторией не воспринимает его, хоть ты тресни. Ждет указаний Малфоя.   
\- Ну, если Ирвинг и дальше будет справляться с работой, замолвлю за него словечко, - Теодор наложил последнюю повязку на торс Саймонса и перевел дух.   
\- Кстати, а что за анализ ты делал?  
\- Лаванде духи какие-то странные принесли. На первый взгляд ничего опасного, а копни глубже – ошалеешь.   
\- Ядовитые что ли? – хохотнул Малкольм.  
\- Почти. Достаточно странный состав. От одного раза ничего не будет, а вот если постоянно ими пользоваться – можно и с ума сойти.   
\- Так сдай в аврорат результаты экспертизы. Пускай запретят выпуск и проверят компанию.  
\- Обязательно, - заверил Тео, - как только ребята разберутся с этими убийствами. Кстати, что будем делать с заданием Малфоя?  
\- Я все решу, - хитренько улыбнулся Малкольм. – Наши пациенты – замечательнейшие люди. Во время вечернего обхода в палате у мисс Секрет из моего блокнота выпал этот список.  
\- И что?  
\- Оказывается, дама кое-кого знает, а когда оказалось, что это нужно ее драгоценному Драко… Сам понимаешь.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - Нотт установил в палате добрый десяток диагностических чар и выключил свет. – Пошли, я безумно хочу выпить кофе.

Стоило им войти в приемную и закрыть за собой дверь, как в нее тут же постучали.  
\- Мальчики, у вас все в порядке? – на пороге стояла Лаванда Браун. При виде нее, Малкольм разразился смехом.  
\- Это что у тебя? – спросил он, беспардонно указывая пальцем на замотанные в пленку волосы.  
\- Мерлин, Тео, а два часа уже прошло? – спохватилась Лаванда.  
\- Скоро три пройдет, - прикинул Нотт, взглянув на часы.  
\- Мамочки, нужно поскорее это смыть, - заметалась Браун. – Иначе у меня есть все шансы пойти на завтрашний прием вообще без волос. А домой нельзя: там работают эксперты, и наверняка уже съели весь пудинг.  
\- Успокойся, - Тео мягко взял ее за руку. – Сейчас провожу тебя в душевую для персонала.

Душевая для персонала располагалась на первом этаже. В подсобном помещении за стеной обнаружились и чистые полотенца.   
\- Прости, больше ничем помочь не могу, - виновато улыбнулся Нотт, пока Лаванда рассматривала выложенные кафелем стены и кабинки, выполненные из белого пластика.  
\- Я одного не могу понять, как Малфой согласился на маггловские материалы?  
\- О, это заслуга Малкольма, - усмехнулся Теодор. – У него есть какой-то инструмент влияния на Драко, о котором оба молчат, как рыбы. Что-то у них в Академии произошло, даже не спрашивай. Но с тех пор Драко почему-то прислушивается к Малкольму. Вот и электрическое освещение в клинике - тоже заслуга Малкольма.

Лаванда хмыкнула и вошла в кабинку. Нотт прислонился к косяку двери и принялся наблюдать, как на двери душевой кабинки появляется блузка, затем юбка, чулки и белье. Несмотря на невероятную усталость после насыщенного дня, Теодора манила возможность оказаться вместе с любимой под теплыми струями воды. Даже жуткий запах зелья для выпрямления волос не отталкивал. Лаванда что-то рассказывала, но звук льющейся воды и шум в голове мешали Тео расслышать ее слова. Нотту было безумно жаль Саймонса, которому пришлось пострадать ради его, Теодора, безопасности, но отсутствие телохранителя не могло не порадовать. Тео и так долгих три дня терпел его постоянное присутствие, от которого Лаванда испытывала некоторое стеснение. 

\- Они сказали, что проверят Гойла, - донесся до него голос любимой.  
\- Отлично, - Тео резко наклонил голову вправо, затем влево, разминая шею.

\- А их эксперты попытаются разобраться, откуда же взялись клыки малышей-драконов.  
\- Я рад, - Нотт расстегнул халат, снял его и повесил его на дверь соседней кабинки. 

\- И, возможно, аврорат не только упрячет за решетку Гойла, но еще и накроет схему контрабанды продуктов разведения драконов.  
\- Замечательно, - рядом с халатом повисла рубашка.

\- Мне так жаль Гарри и Симуса. На них столько навалилось! Эти убийства, Совет Безопасности, а теперь еще и мы.  
\- Сочувствую всей душой, - пряжка ремня глухо брякнула об дверцу.

\- Тео, ты меня слышишь?

Нотт сбросил с себя последнюю одежду и распахнул дверь кабинки. Лаванда стояла к нему спиной и нежилась под теплой водой. Зелье давно смылось с ее головы, и теперь в мокрых волосах переливались блики света.  
\- Я прекрасно тебя слышу, - прошептал он ей на ухо, прижимаясь всем телом к любимой, обвивая ее руками и проводя пальцами по слегка выпуклому животу.   
Лаванда вздрогнула, но не отстранилась. Она прижалась плечами к его теплой груди и запрокинула голову, упираясь затылком в плечо Теодора и позволяя ему поцеловать себя.   
\- Ты догадываешься, как я скучал? – в шепоте Нотта чувствовались хриплые нотки, от которых у Лаванды приятной судорогой сводило мышцы.  
\- Я же всегда была рядом, - с наигранным спокойствием напомнила она.  
\- Ты все прекрасно понимаешь, - Тео перекинул тяжелую от воды копну волос через ее плечо, прижался еще сильнее к ней и смотрел, как струи воды стекают по нежной коже. – Я скучал.  
\- Я знаю, - Лаванда накрыла его руки своими и требовательно провела пальчиками по предплечьям. От одного этого движения шум в голове Теодора усилился, но он все еще держался, балансируя на грани. – Я тоже.   
Браун переступила с ноги на ногу, качнув при этом бедрами. От этого покачивания у Тео вскипела кровь, отзываясь в ушах таким гулом, что его, казалось, услышала вся клиника. Он резко развернул Лаванду лицом к себе, и она моментально прильнула к его губам, приподнимаясь на носочки. Тео ощутил ее пальчики на своих бедрах, и вся его сдержанность рухнула, обнажая натянутые до предела нервы.

\- Никто не зайдет? – шепотом переспросила Лаванда, разрывая на короткое мгновение поцелуй.  
\- Пусть только попробуют, - в спокойном обычно взгляде Теодора блеснули коварные искры, а гулкие удары его сердца смешивались с ударами ее сердечка. Тео легко поднял Лаванду на руки, прижимая ее спиной к холодному кафелю стены. Нетерпеливый вздох был заглушен шумом воды, проливавшейся теплыми струями на их разгоряченные тела.


	20. Глава 20

Стук в двери приемной раздался в четвертом часу утра. Тео быстро распахнул дверь, напрочь забыв обо всех предосторожностях. На пороге стоял Забини, а за спиной у него маячил Дин Томас с палочкой наготове. Судя по выражению лица Блейза, он был невероятно напуган.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил он, но Теодор тут же зашикал на него, указывая рукой на безмятежно спящую на диванчике Лаванду.  
\- Ох, прости, - полушепотом проговорил Блейз. – Ну, так может, ты все же расскажешь, что случилось?  
\- Случиться-то случилось, - туманно проговорил Теодор. – А вот откуда ты об этом знаешь?  
\- Я послал сову, пока вы ходили смывать зелье, - бесхитростно заявил Малкольм, быстро вставая между двумя давними знакомыми.   
\- Нам нужно решить, что делать дальше, - Забини прошел в приемную и опустился в кресло. – Хорошо, что я был в «Птице». Там замечательная охрана и мощные защитные чары.  
\- А что мы можем поделать? – пожал плечами Нотт. – Нужно ждать, что скажут на этот счет авроры. Они пятый час работают в нашей квартире.   
\- Боюсь представить, какой там сейчас магический фон, - дернулся Малкольм. – Представьте, как магглов крутить будет.   
\- Да, лучше было бы, если бы скрутило нас, - сварливо буркнул Нотт. – Кстати, Томас, размеры компенсации ущерба, нанесенного здоровью Саймонса, оговорены в контракте?  
\- Ну, вы же сами его прооперировали, так что, думаю, я зачту это в качестве компенсации, - задумчиво проговорил Дин. Он не спал уже три дня, и обдумывание таких деталей давалось довольно тяжело. – Поговорим об этом по окончанию нашего сотрудничества. Кроме того, сам Алистер должен высказаться по этому поводу. Но в любом случае, я благодарен вам за то, что не бросили моего сотрудника погибать.  
\- Как можно? – сонно пробормотала Лаванда, поворачиваясь лицом к говорившим. – Саймонс защищал нас, если бы не он, пострадали бы Тео или я. Как мы могли его бросить, Дин?  
\- Да я и не сомневался, - улыбнулся Томас.   
\- Теперь нам нужен новый охранник, - напомнил Теодор.  
\- Саймонс должен был смениться завтра утром, - принялся рассуждать Дин. – Так что мне придется побыть с вами всего лишь до восьми часов утра, пока не прибудет смена. А вообще, я надеюсь, что авроры поскорее разберутся с этим происшествием.  
Стоило Дину это произнести, как в дверь снова постучали. Малкольм ринулся было к двери, но Томас отодвинул его в сторонку, возвел перед собой мощный магический барьер и только после этого распахнул дверь. На пороге стояли два аврора.  
\- Можете возвращаться, - проговорил старший из них, в то время, пока его напарник бессовестно зевал, не пытаясь даже прикрыться. – Мы собрали все вещественные доказательства, осмотрели лестницу, придомовую территорию и окна. Можете возвращаться домой. Миссис Нотт, вам предстоит генеральная уборка.  
\- Кто миссис Нотт? – тупо переспросила Лаванда, глядя на хихикающего Малкольма, и немного огорошенного Тео. Но уточнять что-либо было поздно, авроры аппарировали с глухим хлопком.   
\- Нотт, это знак, - проговорил Блейз, который не хихикал, а громогласно хохотал.   
\- Это место наверняка заколдовано, - выдохнул Малкольм, пытаясь не засмеяться во весь голос. – То миссис Малфой, то миссис Нотт. Тео, вел бы уже даму под венец и дело с концом.

Дама густо покраснела и натянула покрывало, заботливо наколдованное Теодором, до самых бровей. Впрочем, лицо Тео тоже покрылось бордовыми пятнами, и он не знал, куда деть руки.

\- Давайте вернемся домой, - пробормотала Лаванда. Она не претендовала на скорое предложение руки и сердца, так как справедливо полагала, что до свадьбы отношения должны продлиться чуть дольше, чем несколько месяцев. В планах у Браун был как минимум, год. 

Спустя десять минут Лаванда, Теодор, Блейз и Дин уже расположились в квартире у Нотта. Тео долго размышлял и пришел к выводу, что магический фон уже настолько сильный, что пара бытовых заклятий уже никому не повредит. Услышав это, Лаванда бросилась проводить уборку. Блейз заклинанием вскипятил воду, и уже через полчаса вся компания сидела на чистенькой кухне и пила чай. 

\- Пять часов утра, - зевнула Лаванда, глядя на часы. – В принципе, можно уже и не ложиться. 

Теодор кивнул. Из-за всех этих событий он совершенно не хотел спать. Дин извлек из кармана мантии пузырек с Бодрящим зельем и разлил его по чашкам. Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, Лаванда принесла на кухню копию карты, которую выдал ей Гарри, и принялась разбираться в аппарационных следах. 

\- Йелдем-Ройд и Крингл-стрит, - задумчиво проговорила она, рассматривая светящиеся точки. – Тео, будь добр, принеси мне цветные чернила. У меня есть кое-какие догадки. 

Их с Тео дом Лаванда обвела зеленым кругом и пририсовала две стрелки, ведущие на Йелдем-Ройд и на Крингл-стрит. Немного подумав, она направила к их дому стрелки с Аксбрижд-роуд, с Ирдли Кресент и с Боннингтон Сквер. 

\- И чего ты этим хочешь добиться? – спросил Тео, наблюдая, как Лаванда пытается отыскать дальнейший путь.  
\- Понимаешь, он в любом случае где-то живет, - принялась пояснять Лаванда, не отрываясь от карты. – Сколько бы аппараций он не делал, рано или поздно ему понадобится домой. 

Она ткнула палочкой в одну из точек и задумчиво посмотрела на повисшую над картой надпись.

\- С Крингл-стрит никто не аппарировал. Во всяком случае, до того момента, как была составлена моя копия карты. Остается Йелдем-Ройд, - Лаванда обвела точку красными чернилами. – А от Йелдем-Ройд след ведет дальше.

Тео пожал плечами и вместе с остальными склонился над картой.

Гарри отчаянно зевал. После бессонной ночи утро нового дня было наказанием. Ни Бодрящее зелье, ни новая настойка Уизли не спасали. Поттера неумолимо клонило в сон. Благо, к полудню их с Симусом должны были сменить, но до этого счастливого мига оставалось четыре часа, да и Гойл должен был появиться с минуты на минуту. Симус лениво листал брошюры с предложениями работы, которые аврорат должен был предоставить бывшим заключенным.

\- Мытье пробирок в аптеке Маллпепера, - сообщил Финниган и взглянул на напарника.  
\- Не подходит, - зевнул Гарри. – Гойл их все переколотит. Дальше.  
\- Чистка совятен в отделении совиной почты в Манчестере.  
\- Хороший вариант, - кивнул Поттер. – Если только он не решит передушить всех сов в первый же день.

Дверь скрипнула, и на пороге появился Грегори Гойл. Гарри никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как изменился вид бывшего однокурсника. Некогда крепкий и упитанный, Грегори походил теперь на тень, иссохший и осунувшийся, с обвисшей кожей. Его запавшие глаза обежали кабинет и замерли. Взгляд бывшего заключенного остановился на Гарри.

\- Проходите, Гойл, - отрывисто сказал Поттер, стараясь не выказывать своего сочувствия. Ему и впрямь было тяжело работать с заключенными, особенно с теми, с кем доводилось сидеть за соседними столами на занятиях в школьные годы. Вот и сейчас Гарри старался не рассматривать Гойла.  
\- Я ненадолго, - хрипло проговорил Грегори. – Я всего лишь хочу внести в личное дело пометку о месте работы.   
Симус удивленно воззрился на посетителя, который уже протягивал ему лист пергамента, исписанный красивым округлым почерком.  
\- Да быть того не может, - проворчал Финниган, но все же передал лист Гарри. Тот в свою очередь быстро пробежал глазами по строкам и кивнул. Если верить бумаге, Гойл устроился лаборантом в некую организацию под названием «Строу-косметикс», и предложения благотворителей были ему не нужны.  
\- Прекрасно, - Гарри сделал отметку в толстеньком журнале. – А теперь, Гойл, расскажи, где ты был вчера с восьми до одиннадцати часов вечера.  
\- Это допрос? – хрипло спросил Грегори. – Я отказываюсь говорить без своего адвоката.  
\- Хорошо, мы вышлем официальную повестку, - поморщился Гарри. – Но считаю нужным сообщить, что вчера вечером было совершено достаточно дерзкое нападение на квартиру Теодора Нотта. Пострадавший утверждает, что между вами имел место конфликт, так что, - Поттер развел руками, - ты основной подозреваемый. Страну покидать тебе и так пока нельзя, а теперь придется еще и явиться на допрос. Адвокат есть?  
Гойл отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- По программе реабилитации тебе положен адвокат, но только в случаях, касающихся имущественных споров. Можешь написать заявку на получение ссуды.  
\- Деньги есть, - бросил Гойл и нехорошо улыбнулся, - и адвокат найдется. Всего доброго.

\- Доброго, доброго, - пробурчал Гарри, когда за посетителем закрылась дверь. – Интересно, кто это такой добрый? На работу его взял и, судя по всему, готов предоставить адвоката.   
\- Думаю, кто-то из старых товарищей, - задумчиво протянул Симус и уставился на карту, расцвеченную точками и линиями направления аппараций. Дом, в котором по документам временно проживал Гойл, был расцвечен только лишь вспышками бытовых чар, а аппарационные следы около него отсутствовали. Симус посмотрел на чаинки в давно пустой чашке, и они вновь не предвещали ничего хорошего. Гарри тоже уткнулся взглядом в свою чашку, где кофейная гуща образовывала явный крест. Судя по всему, день должен был быть напряженным. Хотя до прихода смены и оставалось несколько часов, Гарри напряженно размышлял о недавних словах Лаванды. 

\- Послушай, - нарушил вдруг молчание Симус. – А что если Лаванда права, и Лэнгли никого не убивал. Хотя он дал признательные показания, да еще и в присутствии членов Совета.  
\- Знаешь, преступник вполне мог использовать наведенные воспоминания, - вздохнул Поттер. – И я не знаю, что и думать. 

Гарри в сотый раз посмотрел на карту, над которой мигали разноцветные точки, и принялся перебирать в голове последние дела. Чем дольше он думал о последних событиях, тем больше была уверенность в том, что он зря пошел в аврорат. Одно дело было практически провалено, провала второго удалось избежать благодаря своевременной помощи румынских коллег. И вот теперь Гарри был в полнейшем тупике, и помощи ждать было неоткуда. Совет Безопасности пока молчал, но Поттер был уверен: скоро с него потребуют либо разрешения дела, либо рапорта и увольнения. Оставалась только лишь хрупкая, призрачная надежда на то, что Лаванда сможет докопаться до истины.


	21. Глава 21

Лаванда входила в огромный концертный зал с легкой дрожью в коленях. Ей и раньше приходилось бывать на подобных вечерах, но сейчас все было особенным. В этот раз рядом не было Гермионы, и все взгляды были прикованы к ней. Судя по всему, жаркая речь в защиту Люка Лэнгли, произнесенная в клинике, не осталась без внимания. Лаванда кивнула одному члену Совета Безопасности, затем второму, и ощутила себя весьма неуютно. Неподалеку мелькнул знакомый силуэт Артура Боттеги, который ловко лавировал между гостями и ослепительно улыбался дамам. В какой-то момент в ее ладони оказался маленький флакончик, и Лаванда машинально отправила его в сумочку. Она сжала локоть Теодора, и тот ободряюще кивнул. Сам Нотт чувствовал себя намного комфортнее, будучи знакомым с доброй половиной присутствующих. Лаванда уже почти пожалела о том, что уговорила Тео прийти раньше назначенного времени, потому что теперь к Нотту то и дело подходили поздороваться то бывшие пациенты, то родственники нынешних. Браун же заскучала и уже начала выискивать в толпе кого-то знакомого, когда за спиной ее раздался знакомый мечтательный голос.

\- Привет, Лаванда, - Луна Лавгуд, облаченная в ярко-лиловое платье стояла в шаге от нее, как всегда отстраненно улыбаясь. На руках у Лавгуд расположилась Звездочка, которой, судя по всему, безумно нравилась обстановка. Морщерогий кизляк раскачивался в такт легкой музыке, прикрыв глазки и пребывая на вершине блаженства.   
\- Здравствуй, Луна, - Лаванда была искренне рада видеть ее и незамедлительно потянула Тео за рукав. – Тео, познакомься, это Луна Лавгуд.   
\- Очень приятно, - Нотт пожал протянутую бледную ручку, украшенную массивными браслетами.   
\- Взаимно, - нараспев проговорила Луна. – Очень жаль, что нам не удастся пообщаться.  
Тео удивленно воззрился на Лавгуд, и та пояснила.  
\- К вам спешит пожилой джентльмен и, кажется, у него много вопросов. Мы с Лавандой отойдем пока что, чтобы не мешать вашей беседе.  
\- Мистер Нотт, - окликнул его седовласый волшебник в темной мантии, и Тео удивленно посмотрел на Луну. Впрочем, они с Лавандой уже шли к столику с напитками, увлеченно разговаривая.

\- Мисс Гринграсс так рада, - бесхитростно сообщила Луна. – Отец передал вчера еще одного кизляка совиной почтой, так что теперь в Британии их двое.   
\- Гринграсс работает в отделе Регулирования, - Лаванда прищурилась. – Может, она сможет добиться признания ваших питомцев?  
\- Надеюсь, - Лавгуд пожала плечами, и вдруг Звездочка громко фыркнула.   
\- Что с ней?   
\- О, просто чихнула, - Луна была так безмятежна, что волнение Лаванды постепенно сходило на нет. – Видимо, у кого-то из присутствующих слишком резкие духи. Морщерогие кизляки очень чувствительны к запахам.   
\- Может, ей не нравятся запахи напитков, - предположила Браун, косясь на бокалы с шампанским. 

\- Здравствуйте, дамы! – Блейз Забини появился довольно неожиданно, Лаванда даже не заметила, как он подошел. – Вам нравится?   
\- У вас хороший вкус, - Луна смотрела Забини прямо в глаза, а Звездочка уже тянула к нему лапку. Блейз погладил зверька пальцем и сделал широкий жест рукой.  
\- Годы работы. И теперь волшебники и волшебницы наконец-то могут отдыхать с размахом, не применяя сложных чар к залам Министерства и не толкаясь в маленьких помещениях Косого Переулка, - в голосе Забини звучала неприкрытая гордость. – Охрана усилена втрое, так что я надеюсь, все пройдет идеально.

Лаванда и Луна ободряюще закивали. Со слов Теодора Браун знала, сколько сил, средств и времени вложил Забини в это учреждение. Ей и самой хотелось, чтобы вечер ничего не испортило. Сам же хозяин «Райской птицы» уже откланялся и отправился к остальным гостям. Зато вместо него к Лаванде, наконец, присоединился Теодор, чему она была несказанно рада.  
Все трое разместились на просторном балконе. Лаванда и Луна выбрали легкое вино, а Тео остановился на соках. Четвертое кресло пустовало, и Нотт был более чем уверен, что оно предназначено самому Забини. Гости постепенно занимали свои места, свет в зале медленно гас, Лаванда и Лавгуд переговаривались, не замечая, как копошится Звездочка, старательно нюхая воздух и ежеминутно фыркая. 

\- Ну, за успех, - Забини вынырнул из-за занавеса в темноту балкона. В руках он уже сжимал бокал с шампанским, и Тео отсалютовал ему своим стаканом. Блейз опустился в кресло и устремил взгляд на сцену, где уже начинали представление волшебные акробаты. Забини рассматривал зал, будто что-то проверяя и подсчитывая, а пальцы его торопливо постукивали по ножке бокала. Тео удивился такой картине, ведь до этого ни одна живая душа не видела, чтобы Блейз Забини нервничал.  
На сцене происходило что-то неимоверное. Артисты левитацией поднимали друг друга в воздух, где абсолютно без какой-либо поддержки выполняли сложные фигуры, вызывая восторг зрителей. В какой-то момент заклинание прекращало действовать, и тогда по залу прокатывался испуганный ропот. В последний миг артист зависал в нескольких дюймах от сцены – и тогда публика разражалась овациями. 

После акробатов на сцене появились танцовщицы, и мужская часть зала заметно оживилась. Хоть наряды их были довольно скромными, выглядели они так обворожительно, что даже самые старые гости взбодрились и почувствовали себя молодыми. Женщины в длинных струящихся платьях ярко-зеленого цвета пустились в пляс, и из-под каблуков их то и дело вылетали искры. Невозможно было уследить, как танцовщицы успевали доставать палочки, но над сценой возникали фигуры, сотканные из разноцветного пламени, приводя в неописуемый восторг всех присутствующих. Лаванда исподтишка посмотрела на Тео, который внимательно наблюдал за происходящим на сцене, и легонько сжала его руку. Нотт ответил легкой полуулыбкой. 

Номер закончился, и зрители принялись аплодировать. Луна воспользовалась моментом и принялась тихо отчитывать Звездочку, которая слишком уж разошлась. Если в начале вечера зверек просто чихал и фыркал, то теперь порывался сбежать. Обычно нежная и гладкая, шерстка Звездочки стояла дыбом, и Лавгуд безуспешно пыталась привести ее в приличное состояние. Блейз, который за время репетиций уже привык к чарам танцовщиц, искоса наблюдал за Луной и старался не рассмеяться. Лаванда тоже смотрела на Луну и постепенно погружалась в глубокую задумчивость. «Что со Звездочкой? – Браун была удивлена происходящим. – Она никогда себя так не вела. Странно это все». Хоть Лаванда и видела Звездочку пару-тройку раз, она была удивлена такому ее поведению. С каждой минутой зверек все сильнее и сильнее вырывался, и Луна начинала всерьез нервничать, чего с ней никогда не бывало. 

На сцене что-то еще происходило, но на просторном балконе было не до этого. Звездочку перехватил Забини и теперь сам пытался ее успокоить. Она прятала носик в складках мантии Блейза и продолжала дергать лапками.  
\- Жаль, я с маленькой сумочкой, - расстроено проговорила Луна. – Но ведь это поправимо.   
Лавгуд взмахнула палочкой, и ее ридикюль начал увеличиваться, пока не достиг размеров, при которых мог вместить Звездочку. Луна отправила свою любимицу в сумку и защелкнула замочек. Сумка тут же принялась ходить ходуном.   
\- Простите нас, - Луна виновато улыбнулась Блейзу. – Я не думала, что Звездочка так отреагирует. Здесь много запахов и, наверняка, ей какой-то не понравился. Нам, должно быть, лучше пойти домой.  
Лавгуд приподнялась, но Блейз уверенным движением вернул ее на место.  
\- Не стоит, все в порядке. Если, конечно, вы устали, - он озабоченно посмотрел на Луну.  
\- Нет, что вы, - она очаровательно склонила голову и вновь устремила взгляд на сцену. Лаванда же пристально смотрела на сумочку, в которой шуршала Звездочка, и напряженно размышляла. Она не смогла бы объяснить это ни одной живой душе, но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что Люк Лэнгли – не убийца, и что ночное нападение на их с Ноттом квартиру совершенно не связано с конфликтом Тео и Гойла. Эти мысли метались в голове еще с ночи, не давая Лаванде покоя, но неожиданно буйное поведение Звездочки выбило из колеи. Теодор, сидевший рядом, был спокоен, и Браун уже подумала, что она напрасно переживает, и положила ладонь на его предплечье. Прошло не более минуты, прежде чем Лаванда почувствовала, как рука Тео напряглась.

Нотт чувствовал неимоверную усталость. Он понимал, что пока шестеро магглов размещены у него в клинике практически на благотворительных началах, но вскоре Министерство или Совет Безопасности могут призвать его к ответу и потребовать разъяснить состояние здоровья ценных свидетелей. Даже новый телохранитель, стоявший сейчас у входа на балкон, и перспектива провести еще три дня в обществе хмурого типа не так раздражали Нотта, как ощущение того, что его загнали в глухой угол. Да и Малфой весьма некстати придумал ему абсолютно глупое задание. Тео сжал кулак и ударил бы по подлокотнику кресла, если бы не теплая ладонь Лаванды, лежащая на его руке. Внезапно взгляд Теодора привлекло неожиданное движение среди зрителей. В следующий миг снизу раздался душераздирающий крик.

\- Пятый ряд, - Блейз порывисто поднялся со своего места, - мне нужно быть там.  
Луна расстроено посмотрела вслед Забини, который быстро выскользнул с балкона, и привстала, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее внизу.  
\- Какая-то женщина, кажется, упала в обморок, - размеренно проговорила она, и Тео тоже поднялся со своего кресла.  
\- Прошу меня простить, дамы, - в голосе его звучало беспокойство. – Там может понадобиться моя помощь.   
Нотт вышел с балкона вслед за Блейзом, оставив Лаванду и Луну одних. Повисла напряженная тишина, которую нарушал только шорох в сумке. Звездочка отчаянно искала выход. 

Лаванда свесилась с балкона, абсолютно не заботясь о том, как выглядит в этот момент, и принялась высматривать Теодора в толпе. Раздавшийся совершенно с другой стороны крик заставил ее дернуться, и в этот момент сумка перевернулась и с глухим хлопком упала на пол. Застежка не выдержала и расстегнулась, выпуская морщерогого кизляка на свободу. Быстро перебирая маленькими лапками, Звездочка побежала прочь, и Луна бросилась за ней. 

\- Луна! – Лаванда поспешила за приятельницей, не забыв, впрочем, свою сумочку. Теперь они бежали втроем. Звездочка умудрялась метаться из стороны в сторону, не давая Браун и Лавгуд попасть в нее заклятием. Наконец Лаванда исхитрилась прицелиться, и бег Звездочки замедлился. Луна подняла зверька за шерстку и прижала к себе.   
\- Акцио, сумочка Луны, - Лаванда махнула палочкой в сторону балкона, и вскоре по воздуху пронеслась сумка. Пока Лавгуд укладывала свою любимицу на место, Браун осмотрелась и пришла в ужас.

В погоне за Звездочкой они достигли первого этажа, где располагалось большинство гостей. Но зрительный зал походил более на поле битвы. Все присутствующие дамы обмякли на своих креслах, а их кавалеры обескуражено оглядывались по сторонам, не зная, откуда просить помощи. В зале нарастала паника. Тео метался от кресла к креслу, а Забини с пеной у рта спорил с высоким крепким магом, вероятно, начальником охраны.

\- Наверное, им нужно помочь, - робко предположила Луна, и Лаванда решительно направилась к Теодору.  
\- Глубокий обморок, - констатировал Тео, не дождавшись вопроса Лаванды, когда та подошла к нему. – Очень странной природы. Специальные чары не помогают.   
\- Кретины! – донесся до них голос Блейза. – Как, по-вашему, сюда попадут специалисты из «Мунго»?  
\- Я не могу открыть пространство для аппарации, - повторил начальник охраны, и Забини пришел в бешенство.   
\- Простите, что вмешиваюсь, - Теодор решительным шагом направился к спорщикам, - но состояние людей такое, что если сейчас же их не госпитализировать, лично я не могу ручаться за их жизни.   
Крепкий маг раздумывал около полуминуты, прежде чем взмахнул палочкой. Тут же со всех сторон послышались хлопки аппарации, и в зале появились колдомедики. Среди них Тео увидел несколько знакомых лиц. Целители поднимали дам и аппарировали вместе с ними, но в этой кутерьме раздался особенно громкий хлопок и в зале появились те, кого никто не ожидал увидеть. Аврорский наряд продвигался в этой круговерти, уверенно направляясь к Тео, Забини, Лаванде и Луне.


	22. Глава 22

\- Уверен? – Гарри устало подпер голову рукой и уставился на Забини.  
\- В сотый раз повторяю, - терпеливо повторил Блейз, - я лично следил за разливом напитков и уверен, что никто ничего не подмешал в шампанское.

Основной версией следствия было отравление. Во всяком случае, специалисты из «Мунго» называли эту причину, да и Теодор пришел к такому же выводу. Спустя полчаса после того, как начальник охраны открыл пространство «Птицы» для аппарации, к Тео подошел главный колдомедик экстренной помощи и сообщил, что в «Мунго» негде размещать пострадавших. Нотт, недолго думая, забрал оставшихся пострадавших в клинику и отправился вслед за ними. Лаванда же предпочла переместиться вместе с Забини в аврорат. Памятуя о том, что Блейз уже обращался к ней за помощью, Браун посчитала, что ее присутствие будет нелишним. Луна тоже по какой-то таинственной причине отправилась с ними. И вот теперь, пока Симус расхаживал кругами по кабинету, а беседа Гарри и Блейза снова пошла по кругу, Луна сидела возле стола Финнигана и пила чай с добавлением Бодряще-Веселящей настойки, которая нашлась в столе у авроров. На кипе бумаг сидела совершенно спокойная Звездочка и пила из блюдца чай. Лаванда неотрывно смотрела на зверька, но вслушивалась в речь Забини. 

\- Если хотите, можно проверить весь персонал, - предложил Блейз.   
\- Гарри, мистеру Забини пришлось вложить очень много сил в этот прием, - мягко произнесла Браун. – Не думаю, что есть основания для обвинений.  
\- Лаванда права, - подал голос Симус. – Забини, вы кого-то подозреваете?  
\- Никого, - выдохнул Блейз. – Но я этого мерзавца из-под земли достану, и тогда ему придется несладко. 

В глазах Забини блеснул очень нехороший огонек. 

\- Забирайте весь персонал и допрашивайте как угодно, - Блейз говорил тихо и вкрадчиво, от чего у Лаванды по спине пробежали мурашки. – Но виновного лучше держать от меня подальше. Он рискует не дожить до Азкабана.

Гарри и Симус вздрогнули.

\- Подпиши, - Поттер протянул ему какую-то бумагу, - и можешь быть свободен.  
Лаванда взяла протянутый пергамент первой и пробежала глазами по строкам.   
\- Можно подписывать, - кивнула она, - это всего лишь ваше письменное согласие на допрос персонала.   
\- Ты тоже подпиши, - Блейз протянул ей перо. – На время расследования я попрошу тебя представлять мои интересы и интересы моего агентства. Контракт оформим в понедельник задним числом.  
\- Эй, вы в аврорате, - рассмеялся Симус. – Необязательно обсуждать при нас эти махинации.   
Лаванда легким движением поставила на пергаменте росчерк, следом за ней расписался Блейз, и Гарри убрал бумагу в папку.  
\- К вам вопросов больше нет, - Гарри измученно улыбнулся. – Симус, посмотри, из «Птицы» никто больше не аппарировал?  
Симус внимательно рассмотрел карту.  
\- Пространство закрыто, - развел он руками. – Сразу после нашего отбытия пространство закрыли.   
\- Нужно повысить оклад начальнику охраны, - пробормотал Забини. – Сейчас мы отправимся туда, и я помогу переправить персонал в аврорат. 

\- Я не нужна? – шепотом спросила Лаванда, когда они уже двигались по атриуму. Луна беззаботно шагала позади, неся на руках дремлющую Звездочку.   
\- Спасибо, думаю, нет, - кивнул Блейз. – И мне крайне неудобно перед мисс Лавгуд.  
\- Тогда я, пожалуй, отправлюсь в клинику, - уже чуть громче произнесла Браун. – Луна, ты со мной? Или вы пойдете домой?  
\- Домой, наверное, - Лавгуд погладила Звездочку, и та вздохнула во сне. – Не уверена, что смогу тебе чем-то помочь.   
\- Тогда до встречи, - Лаванда погладила зверька, обняла Луну и вошла в общественный камин. 

Несмотря на поздний час, в клинике было столпотворение. Родственники пострадавших осаждали кабинет главного колдомедика, по коридорам сновали целители и зельевары, и Лаванда почувствовала, что зря появилась в клинике в этот тяжелый час.  
Она уже собиралась уходить, когда Малкольм вдруг выскочил из кабинета и бросился к ней.  
\- Ну, что там с Забини?  
\- Все в порядке, - кивнула Лаванда. – Мы подпишем контракт, и я буду представлять его интересы в случае, если все-таки будет суд. Я, кажется, не вовремя.  
\- Вовремя, - Малкольм схватил ее за руку и повел в сторону кабинета, с трудом протискиваясь между родственниками. – Тео о тебе спрашивал. Я уж подумал, что придется разыскивать тебя.  
\- А где мне быть?   
\- Ну не знаю, - усмехнулся Малкольм. – Дома, в аврорате, в «Плазе», в «Птице», у Гермионы.   
Лаванда кивнула, соглашаясь с тем, что из-за отъезда Гермионы ее перемещения перестали быть предсказуемыми.

В кабинете главного колдомедика воздух звенел от напряжения. Теодор нервно расхаживал по центру помещения, и за ним наблюдали шесть пар глаз. Лаванда не знала никого из присутствующих, но это было неважно. Тео остановился, увидев их с Малкольмом, и облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Одной проблемой меньше. Очень хорошо. Вернемся к делу. Почему вы не можете привести их в чувство?  
\- Чары не работают, - пожал плечами грузный волшебник, - не думайте, что мы не пытались.  
\- Я уже говорил, что на кону репутация клиники? – холодно спросил Тео. – Так вот, от сегодняшней ночи зависит не только репутация, но еще и само существование клиники. И это еще вам повезло, что Малфоя нет в стране. 

\- Да, но от этого никому не легче, - шепотом сказал Малкольм. – Еще и это его задание.  
\- Какое задание? – Лаванда удивленно посмотрела на собеседника.  
\- Попросил разузнать подробности о каких-то людях, похоже, о соседях по отелю. Хорошо хоть одна из наших пациенток была знакома с двоими из них, я еще утром отправил письмо. Повезло, что Прытко Пишущее Перо в лаборатории настроено на почерк Теодора.   
Лаванда фыркнула и кивнула.  
\- Кстати, я там написал, что с котом Гермионы все в порядке. С ним ведь все в порядке? – Малкольм подозрительно посмотрел на Лаванду.  
\- Уж с котом-то точно все в порядке, - усмехнулась Браун. – И пока что это единственное, что пребывает хоть в каком-то порядке.

\- Вы видели, сколько в коридоре родственников? – распалялся тем временем Теодор. – Все они ждут ответа.   
\- Их не берет ни одно зелье, - проговорила сухощавая ведьма. – Ни одно.   
\- Так сделайте подробный анализ, установите причину этого состояния, разработайте новое зелье! Вы понимаете, что утром здесь будут не только родственники, но и авроры?   
\- Делали анализ, - подал голос еще один волшебник. – Кровь чиста, никаких ядовитых веществ. Да, есть отклонения, но не такие существенные. Мы не знаем, что делать.   
\- Значит, вы плохо ищете, - рявкнул Нотт. – Идите и работайте. Если к утру никто из пострадавших не придет в себя, разгоню всех к драккловой матери!  
Персонал принялся покидать кабинет. Теодор сел на небольшой диванчик в углу, обхватил голову руками и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.   
\- Тео, - Лаванда присела рядом и обняла его за плечи, - с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Голова болит, - вздохнул Нотт. – Столько всего навалилось, что впору вешаться.  
\- Ты не спал двое суток, - напомнила Браун. – Неудивительно, что тебе нехорошо. Попробуй подремать тут, на диване.  
\- А родственники пострадавших? Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне нужно сейчас быть с ними, успокаивать, что-то говорить.   
\- Лучше отправить их по домам, - благоразумно предложила Лаванда. – Они только раздражают персонал. А если дело в контрактах, то их можно заключить и завтра. Я тебе помогу.  
\- Цветочек, - Тео поднял голову и прижал к себе Лаванду, - ты и так уже слишком много на себя взвалила. Лэнгли, Забини – когда ты все успеешь?  
\- Успею, - Лаванда была преисполнена решимости. – А сейчас нужно убедить родственников отправиться по домам. Я пойду, а ты присоединяйся.

Браун вышла в приемную, где столкнулась с Ирвингом, слонявшимся без дела.  
\- Мистер Нотт у себя? – с надеждой спросил он, и Лаванда кивнула. 

Толпа в коридоре редела. Малкольм призвал весь свой дар убеждения, чтобы отправить посетителей по домам, и они потихоньку расходились. Впрочем, некоторые все еще были настроены на то, что будут сидеть в коридоре, пока не услышат, что их родственники пришли в себя. Малкольм красноречиво махнул рукой, показывая, что с ними разговаривать бесполезно, но Лаванда все же подошла к одному из пожилых джентльменов. Этого человека она видела среди членов Совета Безопасности, да и он узнал Браун. 

\- Мисс Браун, может, хоть вы скажете, как долго мне придется тут просидеть? – возмущенно спросил пожилой джентльмен.  
\- Простите, никто не может сказать точно. Я только что была на совещании у главного колдомедика. Весь персонал клиники бьется над поиском решения.   
\- То есть, это не просто обморок? – удивился собеседник. – Я думал, Марта просто потеряла сознание. У нее уже были раньше такие провалы, но ее всегда удавалось быстро привести в чувство.  
\- Сожалею, но колдомедики не могут вернуть в сознание никого из пострадавших. Вам будет лучше пойти домой и немного вздремнуть. Время уже позднее.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, пока не узнаю, что с Мартой, - пожилой джентльмен топнул ногой.  
\- Поймите, если вы сейчас подорвете собственное здоровье, это никак не поможет вашей супруге. Я обещаю, что лично сообщу вам, как только она придет в себя.

Лаванда удивилась, что это подействовало. Ее собеседник медленно побрел к выходу, а вслед за ним стали уходить и другие. Прошло всего пять минут, и коридор опустел. Малкольм и Лаванда направились в кабинет главного колдомедика, преисполненные чувством удовлетворения. 

Теодор по-прежнему сидел, держась за голову. Судя по всему, силы постепенно покидали его. Лаванда распахнула окно, впуская в кабинет холодный осенний воздух, и налила в стакан чистой воды.   
\- Дать тебе зелье от боли? – заботливо спросила она, и Тео кивнул. Он до боли сжимал зубы, но свежий воздух постепенно вносил ясность в мысли. Лаванда запустила руку в ридикюль и тут же вскрикнула от боли. Тео выхватил у нее сумочку и взял в руку её палец, на котором был отчетливо виден свежий порез с выступившей ярко-красной каплей крови.  
\- Там что-то разбилось, - недоуменно проговорила Лаванда, вытряхивая содержимое ридикюля на стол. По кабинету разлился удушливый запах, но промозглый октябрьский ветер делал свое дело, вынося аромат на улицу. Теодор удивленно уставился на осколки уже знакомого им флакончика духов.


	23. Глава 23

К концу воскресного вечера Лаванда чувствовала себя выжатой, но старалась этого не показывать. Весь день она провела в аврорате, внимательно слушая допрос сотрудников «Райской птицы». Блейза из кабинета выгнали еще в самом начале, после того как он начал перебивать свидетеля и сыпать обвинениями. Лаванда же умудрялась сохранять спокойствие и делать пометки в своем блокноте. Раз за разом она натыкалась взглядом на страничку понедельника, дата которого была обведена кружком, и тяжело вздыхала. Нотт был прав, она слишком много на себя взвалила и теперь не знала, как строить линию защиты Люка Лэнгли. Впрочем, это дело у нее должно было начаться только в понедельник, а пока что Браун провожала уставшим взглядом персонал Забини и думала, думала, думала. 

***

Многие считали Лаванду легкомысленной и недалекой, и, соответственно, относились к ней без должного уважения, но были и те немногие, которые знали, что за светлыми волнистыми волосами, чуть округлым личиком, пухлыми губками и наивными голубыми глазами скрывается несгибаемый характер. Только Парвати знала, как тяжело было подруге после битвы за Хогвартс. Многие отдалились от Лаванды, и она была этому рада. Исполосованная когтями Фенрира Сивого, она закрылась дома и была твердо уверена, что проведет всю жизнь в затворничестве. Но Парвати приходила каждый день, не давала унынию поглотить подругу полностью. Спустя полгода Парвати начала приходить вместе с Симусом Финниганом, и Лаванде стало совсем тоскливо. Она смотрела на свои шрамы и была глубоко убеждена, что уж у нее-то никогда не будет спутника жизни. Никто из друзей и бывших одноклассников не знал тогда, стала ли Лаванда оборотнем, о ней ходили самые разнообразные слухи, которые Парвати не успевала развенчивать. Патил долго не могла убедить Лаванду в том, что ей нужно перестать прятаться от всех, зато это удалось Гарри, который однажды зашел к ней вместе с Симусом. Поттер чувствовал безграничную вину за то, что произошло с его друзьями, боялся, что Лаванда не захочет его видеть. Но несмотря на выпавшие на ее долю испытания, Браун осталась милой и доброжелательной. Именно Гарри предложил ей попробовать работать с Гермионой. И Лаванда пошла туда на свой страх и риск, ведь они с Грейнджер не слишком-то ладили в школе. Три долгих года Гермиона общалась с Лавандой как с чужой, не желая подпускать ни ее, ни кого-либо еще близко к своей жизни. 

Первый раз Гермиона дала себе волю после разрыва с Уизли. Судя по тому, что удавалось услышать Лаванде, эти отношения не всегда были гладкими, но Рон явился в «Плазу» в разгар рабочего дня и принялся настаивать на том, чтобы Гермиона ехала домой. Когда же Грейнджер отказалась, Уизли сказал всего одну колючую фразу и хлопнул дверью. Лаванда будто в замедленном кино наблюдала, как Гермиона, всегда державшая спину ровно, вдруг съеживается и сползает бессильно по стене, как закрывает лицо руками, как плечи ее крупно дрожат от рыданий. Тогда Лаванду охватила паника: до визита нового клиента оставалось каких-то двадцать минут. Не слушая жалких возмущений Гермионы, она перенесла встречу, закрыла офис и приложила все усилия, чтобы успокоить Грейнджер. После этого случая в их отношениях началось потепление. А уж после дела Драко Малфоя они и вовсе стали не просто деловыми партнерами, а добрыми друзьями. 

***

Вот и сейчас, сидя на допросе в аврорате Лаванда чувствовала на себе недоуменный взгляд Поттера. Видимо, он не мог понять, как после всего пережитого в последние несколько дней Лаванда может оставаться настолько бодрой и собранной. Ему было невдомек, что этому ее научили годы сотрудничества с Гермионой. 

\- Осталось десять человек, - выдохнул Гарри, когда Симус повел очередного подозреваемого в Отдел Тайн, дабы изъять воспоминания о вечере в «Птице».  
\- Если хочешь знать мое мнение, Гарри, я бы не стала проверять сотрудников Блейза, - Лаванда слегка склонила голову набок. – Но процедура того требует, я понимаю.   
\- У тебя есть какие-то подозрения? – Поттер готов был вцепиться в любую версию.  
\- Скорее догадки, - поправила его Лаванда. – Мне нужно кое-что проверить, а для этого я хочу заглянуть в Отдел Тайн. Давай поскорее справимся с допросом.

Десять человек – как и предыдущие сорок – в один голос заявляли одно и то же: они прошли жесточайший конкурс и невероятное количество проверок, чтобы получить эту работу; в зале все вели себя совершенно нормально, и никаких подозрительных личностей замечено не было.

Отпустив последнего свидетеля – пока что их следовало называть так – Гарри закрыл толстую папку с протоколами и поднялся из-за стола. Их с Лавандой путь лежал в Отдел Тайн, и судя по задумчивому выражению лица Браун, разгадка была совсем близко.  
\- Ты знаешь, я вчера палец порезала, - медленно проговорила Лаванда, когда они спускались на лифте.   
\- Думаю, общение с Луной не очень хорошо на тебя влияет, - хохотнул Поттер.  
\- Нет, ты не понял. У меня в сумке разбился флакончик, которого там и быть не могло. Я не могу вспомнить, откуда он там появился.   
\- Что за флакончик? – переспросил Гарри.  
\- Да так, духи. У меня был такой, но я совершенно точно помню, что Тео забрал их на экспертизу и еще не вернул.  
\- Экспертиза духов? – удивился Гарри. – Да вам заняться нечем.   
\- Думаю, с результатами он придет к тебе, тогда и скажешь, что нам нечем заняться. Или не скажешь, - туманно сказала Браун и замолкла. 

Терри Бут встретил их радушно. Судя по всему, он так долго скучал без работы, что теперь готов был трудиться хоть круглыми сутками. Лаванда села напротив него и принялась терпеливо ждать, пока Терри самостоятельно извлечет ее воспоминания. Этим заклинанием Лаванда не владела и наспех обучаться не собиралась.   
Серебристая струйка воспоминаний слушалась каждого взмаха палочки Терри. Он ловко отправил мысли в Омут Памяти, и все трое склонились над большой чашей.

\- Мы что-то ищем? – спросил Терри, стоя за спиной у Лаванды.  
\- Да, нам нужен небольшой флакончик, - кивнула та, и Бут взмахнул палочкой, бормоча какое-то заклятие. По залу «Птицы» в воспоминаниях Лаванды рассыпались искры.   
\- Что это? – удивленно просил Гарри.  
\- Поисковое заклятие, - пояснил Терри. – Лаванда, следи внимательно. Флакончик подсветится красным.   
Первый красный огонек вспыхнул спустя пять минут в другом конце зала, и Лаванда удивленно выдохнула. Затем по залу начали вспыхивать все новые и новые огоньки, постепенно приближаясь к ним.   
\- Судя по всему, такой флакончик был не только у тебя, - удивленно проговорил Гарри, подходя к двум увлеченно болтающим дамам, в руках у которых светились красным небольшие бутылочки.

Лаванда совершенно точно помнила, что видела Артура Боттегу, но она тогда почему-то решила, что он присутствует на празднике в качестве гостя. Теперь же было совершенно очевидно, что Боттега раздавал всем присутствующим дамам духи. Он лучезарно улыбался, кивал и заискивал с потенциальными покупательницами.

\- Рекламная акция? – спросил сам себя Гарри.  
\- Думаю, да, - Лаванда кивнула. – В принципе, это даже выгодно. В «Птицу» были приглашены практически все волшебники, имеющие хоть какой-то вес в обществе, так что Боттега вполне мог попытаться заманить зажиточных клиентов бесплатными духами.  
В этот самый момент Боттега подошел непосредственно к Лаванде и сунул ей в руку флакончик.   
\- Почему ты это не запомнила? – поинтересовался Поттер.  
\- Честно говоря, я в этот момент раздумывала о деле Лэнгли, - призналась Лаванда. – И я все еще немного некомфортно чувствую себя в обществе.   
\- Мы увидели все, что хотели? – Терри уже приготовился возвращаться.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнула Браун, и все вокруг померкло. Миг – и все трое оказались снова в кабинете Бута в Отделе Тайн. 

\- Итак, я думаю, стоит допросить этого Боттегу, - Гарри был преисполнен решимости. – И чем скорее – тем лучше.  
\- Завтра утром, - предложила Лаванда. – Его офис расположен у меня за стенкой. Эх, если бы я бывала там хоть немного чаще, я бы, наверное, услышала что-нибудь подозрительное.  
\- Не кори себя, - голос Гарри был утешающим. – Я хочу попросить Эрни, чтобы он тоже сделал экспертизу этих духов.  
\- Зачем? У Теодора хорошая лаборатория. Он, кажется, уже почти закончил.  
\- Честно говоря, мне неудобно так нагружать Нотта, - признался Поттер. – Он и так разместил у себя пострадавших, даже решил не брать плату за их пребывание там, хоть клиника и частная. Да и неловко, что утренний наряд авроров на него так насел.

Утром в клинике действительно появились авроры, которые достаточно настойчиво требовали у Теодора отчет о лечении пострадавших. Нотт, проведший на тот момент двое суток без сна, ответил в довольно резкой манере, из-за чего Гарри раньше времени вызвали на работу. Пришлось напоминать молодым ребятам, которые совсем недавно окончили стажировку, о том, что господин Нотт, по сути, проявляет великодушие и занимается лечением потерпевших на благотворительных началах, и требовать у него что-либо как минимум бестактно.

\- Гарри, но ведь Тео сам решил делать экспертизу. Можно сказать, для себя. Думаю, лаборанту будет несложно скопировать результаты и отправить их вам.  
\- И все же, я думаю, Эрни неплохо развлечется, - хитро усмехнулся Гарри. – Тогда у нас будут результаты двух экспертиз, и мы сможем сделать более конкретные выводы. Кстати, что там с Лэнгли?  
\- Завтра он должен появиться у меня в «Плазе», - бесхитростно ответила Лаванда.  
\- Слушай, если будет что-то интересное, сообщи, - Гарри осторожно взял ее за плечо. – Ты не подумай, я не сомневаюсь в твоем успехе, но – пойми меня правильно – Совет с меня скоро шкуру спустит, а подвижек в деле до сих пор нет.   
\- Конечно, сообщу, - Лаванда потрепала Гарри по руке. – Ладно, я пойду. Мне еще нужно просмотреть пару старых дел. Вдруг найду что-то похожее.

Она пошла к лифту, постукивая каблуками, и Поттер задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед, будучи не в силах понять, откуда в этом хрупком создании столько энергии и сил. Сам он чувствовал невероятную усталость и жаждал поскорее отправиться домой. Впрочем, все запланированные дела были закончены, оставалось лишь подкинуть Эрни идею об экспертизе, собрать отчеты о Всеобщем Надзоре и закрыть кабинет.


	24. Глава 24

Ноябрь окончательно вступил в свои права, принеся в город затяжные ливни и туманы, через которые невозможно было разглядеть что-либо дальше пяти метров. Даже сверкавшие на небе молнии не были видны, а сопровождавший их гром звучал приглушенно, пробиваясь через плотную пелену тумана. Многие волшебники наплевали и на Всеобщий Надзор, и на разумное ограничение аппарации в маггловских кварталах, не желая ступать и шагу по ужасной погоде. Аврорам было недосуг заниматься аппарационными нарушениями, однако Лаванда была уверена, что совы со штрафами вскоре прилетят к недобропорядочным гражданам. Браун стояла у окна кухни и смотрела в белое марево, царившее на улице.

\- Бекон, - раздалось у нее за спиной, после чего последовал скрежет сковороды, которую Тео сдвинул с конфорки. – Может, останешься дома?  
\- Нет-нет, все нормально, - поспешно заверила Лаванда. – Просто задумалась.

Нотт смолчал. Он знал причину ее задумчивости, и им обоим этого было достаточно. Ни один, ни другая не решались заговорить об этом вслух.

В такие дни Тео чувствовал себя виновным во всех невзгодах мира. Каждый раз, когда на небе всходила полная луна, Лаванда становилось отрешенной и замкнутой. В этот период ей следовало бы отлеживаться под теплым одеялом с чашкой горячего шоколада или теплого сливочного пива, но в этот раз она умудрилась назначить встречу с клиентом, не сверившись с лунным календарем. Тео видел за этой маской спокойствия, как ее ломает, как скручивают ее красивое тело тугие жгуты боли, как разливается огонь по ее жилам. Тео видел все и благодарил Мерлина за то, что день Битвы за Хогвартс был самым обычным лунным днем.

Лаванда дернулась, резко метнув взгляд в угол, и вздрогнула. Стакан с чаем выпал у нее из рук и разлетелся стеклянными брызгами по кафелю кухни. Нотт еле слышно скрипнул зубами и подошел ближе.

\- Там никого нет, - шепнул он ей на ухо, помогая повернуться и посмотреть туда снова. Увидеть светло-желтую стену. Вешалку с полотенцем. Тень от настенного шкафа. Донышко стакана, укатившееся туда. – Репаро.

С тихим звоном осколки поползли друг к другу, и вскоре целый и невредимый стакан послушно прыгнул в руку к Теодору. Он налил туда чаю и по привычке положил сахару. Лаванда этого не заметила и отрешенно отхлебнула. Нотт смотрел на нее и проклинал всех: Сивого, который посмел сломать это чистое невинное создание, собственного отца, который позволял оборотню жить в Нотт-мэноре и есть с их стола, и дракклову луну, которая вступила в свои права на долгих три дня и властвовала теперь над промозглым Лондоном, над пеленой тумана и грозовыми тучами. 

Новый телохранитель – занятый делами, Тео так и не удосужился узнать его имени – наблюдал за происходящим с холодным безразличием. Его волновала только лишь безопасность клиента. Лаванда как-то походя отметила, что этот человек нравится ей еще меньше Алистера, однако его присутствие стоило потерпеть, ведь он – как и Саймонс – мог спасти им жизни.   
Лаванда нащупала на столике пузырек с Волчьим противоядием – правда, очень слабой концентрации – осушила его одним махом, оперлась на подоконник и тяжело задышала. Зелье было неприятным на вкус, и ни запивать, ни добавлять сахар было нельзя, иначе последствия его действия не смог бы предсказать сам Мерлин. Прошло не более пяти минут, и Лаванда почувствовала, что ей становится лучше. Дикая, режущая боль в боку отступала, и неуютное потягивание, пришедшее ей на смену, было легким и практически не привлекало к себе внимания. Браун взглянула на часы и вздохнула. Ей нужно было оказаться в «Плазе» через двадцать минут. 

Теодор настоял на аппарации. Лаванда довольно долго спорила, но особенно громкий треск молнии на улице все же помог Нотту переубедить ее. Она исчезла с негромким хлопком, оставив Тео домывать посуду. Впрочем, тот не жалел авроров так, как Браун и наложил на раковину моющие чары, а сам пошел собираться. Телохранитель проводил его мрачным взглядом.  
Лэнгли уже переминался с ноги на ногу под офисом адвоката – Лаванда увидела его, как только поднялась на третий этаж.

\- Простите, я заставила вас ждать, - быстро заговорила она, отпирая дверь.  
\- Честно сказать, это я пришел раньше, - успокоил ее Люк. – На улице жуткий ливень и я не знал, как долго буду добираться, вот и пришел заранее.

Лаванда бросила понимающий взгляд на браслет-ограничитель магии, который все еще красовался на руке у Лэнгли. Эту меру пресечения, как наиболее гуманную, предложила сама Лаванда, иначе ее подзащитному пришлось переселиться в камеры временного заключения на самых нижних уровнях Министерства. Этого она допустить не могла. Но тем не менее, Лэнгли оказался лишен возможности аппарировать. Даже элементарная бытовая магия была ему временно недоступна. 

\- Итак, мистер Лэнгли, расскажите подробнее, как вы совершили эти убийства? – Лаванда опустилась в свое кресло, раскрыла блокнот и приготовилась записывать.  
\- Но вы же были уверены, что я невиновен, - моментально осипшим голосом проговорил Лэнгли.  
\- Я и сейчас в этом уверена, - кивнула Браун. – И я хочу найти зацепку. Рассказывайте.  
\- Я встретил их в парке, - тихо проговорил Лэнгли. - Филип Эвинстон. Я узнал его сразу. Я никогда не забуду его гадкую рожу. Он с дружками изводил меня в младшей школе. Если б вы только знали, как я был рад, когда получил письмо из Хогвартса. Иначе мне предстояло бы и в средней школе общаться с этими придурками. Еще в детстве я решил, что убью их всех, что смогу доказать им – я не слабак. И вот мы встретились. У меня была палочка. Я мог сделать все, что угодно.  
\- Почему магазин? – Лаванда слегка наклонила голову. – Лору Фарвей и Боба Колтрейна вы убили в проулке, почему бы не поступить так с Эвинстоном?  
\- Фарвей и Колтрейн не были так злы, как Эвинстон или Сбарни. Они просто поддакивали друзьям. Эвинстон и Сбарни всегда пытались опозорить меня при большом количестве детей, чтобы все меня ненавидели. Поэтому и я опозорил их. При очень большом количестве людей. 

Лаванда пролистала бумаги, которые скопировала в аврорате. 

\- Плохо, Люк, очень плохо, - делано покачала она головой. – Дело практически безнадежное. 

Лэнгли кивнул и понурил голову.

\- Скажите, а до этого вы не встречали никого из старых знакомых? Либо же вы выслеживали их?  
\- Я случайно вышел в парк и увидел Эвинстона, - проговорил Люк. – Фарвей и Колтрейна я увидел, когда скрывался после первого убийства.   
\- А Сбарни?  
\- Я направлялся в Министерство и увидел ее, - Лэнгли сжал кулаки. – Я не устоял. Ведь иначе месть не была бы полной.   
\- Есть, - Лаванда улыбнулась. – Мистер Лэнгли, как вы относитесь к легилименции?  
\- Но зачем?  
\- А дело в том, что я уверена – ваши воспоминания наведенные. Вы уверены, что впервые встретили Эвинстона в парке. Но его сожительница утверждает, что вы виделись намного раньше. За неделю до смерти Филипп видел вас по дороге домой. Об этом говорится в показаниях Селин, его сожительницы.

Лэнгли поднял голову и застыл.

\- Вы уверены?  
\- Совершенно! – Лаванда вскочила со своего места и принялась потрясать пергаментами, ненароком задевая при этом Лэнгли. – Вот ее показания! Авроры допросили ее сразу же, как только узнали имя погибшего.  
\- Позвольте, - Люк осторожно забрал пергаменты и пробежал глазами по строкам. – Я этого не помню. Я вообще не помню того, что было на протяжении последних двух недель.  
Последние слова он протянул с большой долей задумчивости, глядя куда-то в пространство и не видя ничего вокруг себя.  
\- Вы уверены? – Лаванда впилась взглядом в подзащитного. – Вероятно, вам стерли память, а затем подменили ее ложными воспоминаниями. Кому вы рассказывали о конфликтах в младшей школе?  
\- Никому, - Лэнгли озадаченно покачал головой.  
\- Вспоминайте, - требовательно воскликнула Лаванда, - ну же! В школе, дома, на работе.  
\- Я не работаю, - угрюмо буркнул Люк.  
\- Соседям, - предположила Лаванда. – Где вы, кстати, проживаете?  
\- В Дартфорде.  
\- Погодите, но ведь это в абсолютно противоположной стороне, - удивилась Лаванда. – Даже если бы вы работали и возвращались домой маггловским способом, вы бы физически не могли столкнуться с Эвинстоном. Дартфорд и Чатсворт Гарденс, надо же! Таких случайностей не бывает, Лэнгли. Кто-то крупно вас подставляет, более того, он принимал ваш облик. Точнее, она – я по-прежнему уверена, что убийца – женщина. Скажите, кто имел возможность достать частицы для оборотного зелья?  
\- Никто, - пожал плечами Лэнгли. – Точнее, я был уверен, что никто, пока вы не сказали о наведенных воспоминаниях.   
\- Вы живете один?   
\- Да, абсолютно, - Люк закивал.  
\- Что ж, будем возвращать вам память, - Лаванда решительно подхватила со стола блокнот. – Сейчас мы с вами направимся в Министерство Магии и проконсультируемся со специалистом. Если удастся вернуть память, дело повернется в вашу пользу.  
\- Я готов, - Лэнгли стиснул зубы, первым вышел из офиса и замер, увидев Артура Боттегу, который нес какие-то коробки.  
\- Что? – Лаванда удивленно посмотрела на подзащитного. – Вы его знаете?

Люк всматривался в лицо Боттеги и не мог вымолвить ни слова. 

\- Я, - он замялся. – Я не уверен. Не думаю. Скорее нет.  
\- Тогда почему вы замерли? Идемте, - Лаванда подтолкнула его в спину. – Доброе утро, Артур.  
\- Доброе, - кивнул Боттега из-за коробок и скрылся за дверью своего офиса.


	25. Глава 25

Ирвинг наблюдал за действиями Тео, затаив дыхание, а в глазах его читалось благоговение. Это немного отвлекало Нотта от работы, поэтому он то и дело задавал Ирвингу вопросы о том или ином компоненте зелья. Это заставляло Ирвинга сменить восторженное, почти раболепное выражение лица на более серьезное. К тому же, таким образом Тео имел возможность оценить знания нового сотрудника и сделать соответствующие выводы. На данный момент точка зрения Теодора кардинально расходилась с точкой зрения нового заведующего лабораторией.

\- Итак, о чем нам говорит структура брикета? – Тео склонился над спрессованным сухим остатком зелья. Ирвинг тоже наклонился к брикету, внимательно рассмотрел его, ковырнул пальцем, понюхал и, кажется, собирался даже лизнуть, но вовремя передумал.   
\- Структура однородная, поры отсутствуют. Это говорит, - Ирвинг замялся и робко посмотрел на Теодора. Тот ободряюще кивнул. – Это говорит о том, что в составе зелья имело место некоторое маслянистое вещество.  
\- И, судя по результатам пробы на яд, мы можем с точностью сказать, что это за вещество, - Тео подтолкнул Ирвинга к выводу, который сам сделал десять минут назад.  
\- Это аконит, - воодушевленно выпалил Ирвинг.  
\- Совершенно верно, - Нотт протянул ему пергамент и перо. – Теперь, когда у нас есть полный состав зелья, нужно сделать вывод о принципе его действия.  
\- Но, сэр, разве это не были духи?  
\- Нет, Ирвинг, - Тео покачал головой, - я склонен полагать, что все-таки перед нами зелье, удачно замаскированное под духи. 

Ирвинг задумчиво почесал в затылке.

\- Насколько я помню, - сбивчиво начал он, - то ли Платон, то ли Плутарх писал, что аконит вызывает помутнение рассудка и амнезию. Люди забывали о том, кто они, и сходили из-за этого с ума.  
\- Плиний, - коротко поправил его Теодор. – Об этом писал Плиний. Дальше.  
\- В соединении с китайской кусачей капустой действие аконита замедляется. Поэтому амнезии как таковой у пациентов не произошло.  
\- Амнезия не наступила только потому, что все они воспользовались духами лишь один раз. Систематическое вдыхание паров аконита в конечном итоге все же могло повредить их память.   
\- Тео, - двери лаборатории распахнулись, и в проеме возник всклокоченный Малкольм. – Приехали родственники пострадавших.  
\- Ты не можешь сам заключить с ними договор?  
\- Они прибыли в качестве пациентов, - упавшим голосом произнес Малкольм. – Мужья пострадавших дам все, как один, жалуются на дурноту и головокружение.

Нотт сделал пару глубоких вдохов и сцепил пальцы в замок.

\- Но почему, - робко осведомился Ирвинг, - почему на женщин ядовитые испарения аконита подействовали сразу, а мужчинам понадобилось два дня, чтобы почувствовать влияние яда.  
Теодор хмуро пожал плечами.  
\- Так там был аконит? – Малкольм выхватил у Ирвинга лист с отчетом и пробежал глазами по строкам. – Точнее, масло аконита. Достаточно вязкое, чтобы не стереться с кожи сразу. Не забывайте, что это все же были духи. Если мужчины всего лишь ощущали запах, то женщины наносили этот опасный состав на кожу.  
\- То есть помимо испарения аконит еще и впитывался, - подытожил Теодор. – Всё верно. Ты отправил Малфою письмо?  
\- Да, - Малкольм кивнул. – И судя по тому, что он не присылает ответов, не связывается с нами по каминной сети и не устраивает допросов с пристрастием, он ничего не заподозрил.  
\- Вот и замечательно, - Тео хлопнул ладонью по столу, от чего Ирвинг нервно дернулся. – Итак, у нас есть полный состав зелья. Малкольм, бери Ирвинга и начинайте разрабатывать противоядие. И Винса привлеките, а то в клинике скоро не останется ни капли кофе.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я направлюсь в Министерство. Одного только состава зелья достаточно для того, чтобы открыть уголовное дело, - Тео взмахнул палочкой, создавая копию листа с результатами анализов.   
\- Есть, шеф, - отрапортовал Малкольм, а Ирвинг просто мелко закивал головой, будто китайский болванчик.  
\- Странно, - Нотт вдруг замер, - мужчины отреагировали на запах, хоть и спустя пару дней, а на нас с Лавандой и на Блейза с мисс Лавгуд этот запах так и не подействовал.  
\- Попробуй вспомнить, что ты ел и пил перед приемом, - посоветовал Малкольм. – Уверен, в аврорате заинтересуются этим вопросом.

Тео кивнул и покинул лабораторию.

Симус напряженно разглядывал карту Лондона, на которой то и дело вспыхивали огоньки заклинаний. Гарри уже час как должен был вернуться с заседания Совета Безопасности, но его все еще не было. Совет изо дня в день все сильнее и сильнее затягивал заседания. Симус вздохнул, и в тот же миг в дверь кабинета постучали.

\- Добрый день, - Нотт явно добрался до Министерства через камин. На это явно указывало пятно сажи на рукаве его рубашки, да и волосы его были сухими. Симус порадовался было тому, что его способность рассуждать еще не улетучилась окончательно от тяжелой работы. Впрочем, Тео довольно быстро проследил направление его взгляда и отчистил пятно заклинанием.   
\- Да, привет, - Симус опомнился и тряхнул головой. – Что у тебя?

Теодор протянул ему лист с результатами анализа состава духов.

\- Объяснять? – спросил он. – Или все же вспомнишь курс зельеварения с аврорской подготовки?  
\- Я помню, - задумчиво проговорил Симус, вчитываясь в текст на пергаменте. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вихрем ворвался Эрни Макмиллан. Судя по неправильно застегнутому халату и торчащим в разные стороны волосам, он был явно чем-то взволнован.  
\- Эрни? – в один голос спросили Тео и Симус.  
\- Привет, - бросил Макмиллан Теодору и протянул Симусу исписанный пергамент. – Я сделал экспертизу этих духов.  
\- И ты в недоумении, как такое можно продавать живым людям, - закончил за него Тео. – Я тоже делал экспертизу.  
Эрни слегка поник, но Симус тут же хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Так даже лучше, - успокоил он Макмиллана. – У нас есть результаты из двух не зависящих друг от друга источников.  
Дверь кабинета снова распахнулась, пропуская в помещение молодую сотрудницу Министерства.   
\- Мистер Финниган, вам письмо из больницы Святого Мунго, - проговорила она, краснея под удивленными взглядами троих молодых людей. Ткнув желтый конверт Симусу, она поспешно ретировалась.   
\- Трех независимых источников, - пробормотал Симус, стоило ему распечатать конверт и прочитать письмо. – И все три источника выдали идентичные результаты. Поэтому я хочу задать вопрос: кому и зачем понадобилось травить всех жителей магического Лондона?  
\- Я тоже хочу задать этот вопрос, - раздался у двери голос Гарри. – И я очень жалею, что аврорам нельзя использовать непростительные заклятия. 

Симус вздрогнул и повернулся к двери, в проеме которой стоял его напарник. По виду Гарри можно было подумать, что его пытали, настолько измученным он выглядел. 

\- Ну, что там? – спросил Симус, стоило Поттеру закрыть дверь.  
\- Они требуют немедленной поимки преступника, а сами готовы заседать круглыми сутками, - вздохнул Гарри. –Кроме четырех убийств магглов я должен отчитываться еще и за массовые отравления. Совет Безопасности приравнивает произошедшее к террористическому акту.

Симус тяжело вздохнул, Эрни с Теодором обменялись тоскливыми взглядами.

\- Если тебе это поможет, - начал было Нотт, но Гарри его перебил.  
\- Да, Лаванда говорила мне о своих подозрениях. Вчера мы были в Отделе Тайн, просматривали ее воспоминания. Лаванда узнала среди присутствовавших на приеме некоего Артура Боттегу.  
\- Я знаю, - нетерпеливо ввернул Нотт.  
\- Я рассказываю Симусу, который сейчас отправится со мной на задержание, - пояснил Гарри.  
\- Я с вами, - быстро сказал Тео и пояснил, заметив недоуменные взгляды авроров, - он еще в начале прошлой недели подарил Лаванде точно такой же флакончик духов.  
\- Нотта не берем, - быстро сказал Симус. – Он начнет вершить холодную и расчетливую слизеринскую месть, после которой нам некого будет предъявлять Совету Безопасности.   
\- Отбросьте стереотипы, джентльмены, - Тео улыбнулся, стараясь казаться как можно более дружелюбным. Однако настрой его явно не располагал к милым улыбочкам, и поэтому на лице Теодора появился хищный оскал, который заставил двоих авроров отшатнуться. – Я просто хочу посмотреть Боттеге в глаза.  
\- Ну, тогда и я направлюсь с вами, - сообщил Макмиллан.  
\- Эрни, - одернул его Гарри, - ты-то что забыл на задержании преступника?  
\- Во-первых, я тоже хочу посмотреть ему в глаза. А во-вторых, - Макмиллан хитро ухмыльнулся, - должен же кто-то сдерживать Теодора, если он решит перейти от взглядов к жестам.

Гарри терзали сомнения: с одной стороны не было ничего ненормального в том, чтобы Теодор присутствовал при задержании. Более того, Нотт уже однажды помог аврорам в организации и проведении захвата Виорики Сангерос, где показал себя с наилучшей стороны. Однако нельзя было забывать и о том, что в этот раз дело коснулось Лаванды и Теодора напрямую, а это значило, что последний мог в определенный момент потерять контроль. Гарри взглянул на Симуса, и тот еле заметно кивнул.

\- Ладно, можете идти с нами, - нехотя согласился Гарри и первым покинул кабинет. 

\- Кстати, как Лаванда? – тихо спросил Эрни, когда они шли по коридору Министерства.  
\- Нормально. Мы с Лавандой не пострадали. Как и мисс Лавгуд. Дамы не пользовались духами.  
\- Тео, - Эрни прищурился, - ты ведь понимаешь: испарений аконита в воздухе было столько, что вы должны были почувствовать недомогание либо вчера вечером, либо сегодня утром.  
\- Не знаю, что там с Лавандой, мы еще не связывались, - сказал Тео и ощутил легкий укол совести, - но со мной точно все в порядке. 

Они подошли к лифту, и Гарри нажал кнопку вызова. Эрни, видимо, хотел еще что-то спросить, но двери лифта распахнулись, являя взорам всех собравшихся Лаванду Браун и Люка Лэнгли.

\- Лаванда? – от удивления Теодор мигом растерял всю свою выдержку.  
\- Нотт, спокойно, - Симус мигом взял его за локоть и оттащил в сторону. – На Лэнгли ограничители магии. Хотя, не буду скрывать, мы не в восторге от того, что Лаванда занимается этим делом.  
\- Вообще-то мы собирались на освидетельствование, - подбоченилась Лаванда. – И будьте уверены, я докажу, что мистер Лэнгли не убийца.

К Теодору вернулось самообладание. Он легким движением освободился от хватки Симуса и вошел в лифт. Эрни последовал за ним. Гарри и Симус вошли последними и вопросительно посмотрели на Браун.

\- Мы не торопимся, - мило улыбнулась Лаванда. Гарри пожал плечами и нажал кнопку атриума.  
\- Я хотел спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь, - Теодор виновато посмотрел на Лаванду, - и я вовсе не против того, чтобы ты занималась этим делом. Просто будь осторожнее.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я сама осторожность, - хихикнула Лаванда. Лэнгли попытался улыбнуться, но из-за переживаний у него получилась только кривая ухмылка. 

Голос над головой объявил атриум, Тео торопливо поцеловал Лаванду и вышел вместе с остальными. Он догадывался, что Лаванда, как и Гермиона в свое время, решила воспользоваться услугами Терри Бута и не хочет этого афишировать. Нотт не понимал до конца, чего она хочет этим добиться, но был уверен: Лаванда сама все расскажет, когда посчитает нужным.

\- И всё же, - напомнил о себе Эрни, - ни ты, ни Лаванда не пострадали. Ты не припоминаешь, что особенное ты ел или пил в тот день?  
\- Малкольм задал мне тот же вопрос. Я не помню ничего особенного, но обещаю: как только вспомню какую-то деталь – сразу сообщу. 

Артура Боттегу они заметили сразу, стоило им выйти из Министерства: Боттега, мокрый до нитки, накладывал Водоотталкивающие чары на какие-то коробки.

\- Мистер Боттега? – Гарри возник рядом с несчастным настолько неожиданно, что тот подпрыгнул на месте. – Мистер Боттега, давайте обойдемся без лишних движений. Вы арестованы по обвинению в причастности к организации террористического акта.  
\- Я ничего не делал, - побледнел Боттега. – Я ничего такого не делал.  
\- Это решит Совет Безопасности, - отрезал Гарри, застегивая на руке арестованного браслет ограничителя магии.  
\- Можно хотя бы занести товар в офис? – жалостливо спросил Боттега. Теодор вскрыл верхнюю коробку режущим заклятием и удивленно уставился на ровные ряды упаковок с уже знакомыми духами.  
\- Это не товар, - нахмурился Симус. – Это вещественные доказательства. Эрни, не могли бы вы с Теодором доставить эти коробки в аврорат? И пришлите пару ребят. Будем проводить обыск в его офисе.

Боттега тоненько пискнул и упал в обморок.


	26. Глава 26

Лаванда сидела в кресле, сцепив пальцы в замок, и рассматривала убранство кабинета Терри Бута: разнообразные баночки и пузырьки, которые занимали три стеллажа у стены, огромный книжный шкаф с тяжелыми ветхими томами, названия которых были написаны на неизвестных Лаванде языках. Стол, на котором стоял огромный Омут Памяти, был завален пергаментами и перьями. Сам же хозяин кабинета склонился над Омутом и не реагировал на происходящее вокруг. Впрочем, особо ничего и не происходило. Люка Лэнгли отправили восвояси еще полчаса назад, получив у него воспоминания за последние полторы недели, и теперь Терри был занят их изучением, а Лаванда не знала, как скоротать время. Она даже успела мысленно посетовать на то, что не взяла с собой какой-нибудь журнал. Более того, Лаванда только теперь вспомнила, что новый номер «Современной ведьмы» уже третий день лежит нераспечатанным на столике в прихожей – так сильно увлекли ее дела и заботы. Несмотря на то, что в последнюю неделю она много работала, размышляла о делах, которые взялась довести до суда, читала прецеденты, делала выписки, а в последние три дня и вовсе практически не спала, Лаванда совершенно не чувствовала усталости. Она даже удивилась было вопросу Теодора об ее самочувствии, но, хорошенько подумав, поняла его смысл: Тео переживал. «Ну конечно же, Тео заботится обо мне, - сказала сама себе Лаванда. – Он видит, что я работаю, и думает, будто я могу заболеть от переутомления». От мысли о переутомлении Лаванде стало даже немного смешно: она уже достаточно долго проработала под началом Гермионы Грейнджер, чтобы понять, что до настоящего переутомления ей еще очень далеко.   
Терри деловито откашлялся, чем отвлек Лаванду от ее мыслей. Она быстро тряхнула головой и внимательно посмотрела на Терри.

\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Бут. – Судя по более ранним воспоминаниям Лэнгли, он достаточно тихий и скромный человек, не слишком уверенный в себе. Честно говоря, я слабо верю в версию мести школьным обидчикам. Посуди сама: прошло уже довольно много времени, а такой человек как Лэнгли должен был постараться забыть о маггловском прошлом, особенно о плохих моментах.  
\- Терри, вспомни поговорку: «В тихом озере…»  
\- Кальмар водится, я знаю, - отмахнулся Терри. – Но в том-то и дело, Лаванда: я был в его голове, я видел, как он себя ведет в различных ситуациях. И поверь: бросаться направо и налево Авадой в переполненном супермаркете – это не поступок Люка Лэнгли. Кроме того, ты сама заметила, а я лишь подтверждаю: воспоминаний о встрече с Филипом Эвинстоном у Люка нет.  
\- Но в показаниях свидетельницы довольно четко сказано об этой встрече.  
\- Думаю, настоящий убийца не сообразил, что для реалистичности это воспоминание стоило бы оставить, и просто стер все воспоминания за полторы недели, а затем наводнил память Лэнгли новыми. Поддельность воспоминаний легко доказать: между ними есть достаточно резкие переходы. Хотя работа хорошая, без провалов. 

Лаванда от изумления не могла и слова сказать.

\- Итак, я могу совершенно точно заявить, что ты оказалась права, - Бут устало потер глаза и опустился на свой стул. – Воспоминания Лэнгли действительно наведенные. Причем между убийствами идет совершенно несвязная информация. Здесь у меня два варианта: либо убийца, отдавший Лэнгли свои воспоминания настолько хладнокровен, что сразу после убийства возвращался домой и принимался смотреть маггловские ток-шоу, закусывая их пудингом, либо же убийце принадлежат только воспоминания об убийствах, а остальные эпизоды – чужие.

Лаванда задумчиво закусила губу и посмотрела на Терри.

\- Я думаю, второй вариант больше подходит. Только объясни, зачем?  
\- Думаю, убийца действовал впопыхах. Отсюда и несвязность воспоминаний в перерывах между убийствами. Но пробелы заполнены, да. Наверняка это сделано для того, чтобы усложнить нам работу. Как же все-таки однобоки и бедны знания о легилименции, - грустно произнес Терри и опустил голову.  
\- Я думаю, преступник просто перестраховывался, - тихо проговорила Лаванда. – Он надеялся, что после чистосердечного признания Лэнгли сразу отправится в Азкабан.   
\- А ведь если бы не ты, так бы и было, - кивнул Терри.  
\- Как ты думаешь, не поэтому ли в нашей с Тео квартире произошел взрыв? – сообразила вдруг Лаванда. – Не может же это быть совпадением: днем я заявила о своих намерениях защищать Люка Лэнгли, а тем же вечером моя входная дверь взрывается. Мы думали, что взрывчатка была предназначена Теодору, но теперь, думаю, мишенью была я.   
\- Тут уж я тебе помочь не могу, - пожал плечами Терри. – Но чисто логически ты мыслишь в верном направлении.  
\- Спасибо, Терри, - радостно закивала Лаванда. – Остался последний вопрос: ты возьмешься за восстановление памяти Люка Лэнгли?  
\- Мне понадобится заключение колдомедицинской экспертизы. Если противопоказаний не обнаружится, я буду очень рад с вами поработать.  
\- Спасибо, - Лаванда поднялась из кресла, пожала Терри руку и вышла из кабинета.

«Как я и думала, - сказала себе Лаванда, шагая по коридору к лифтам. – Воспоминания Лэнгли оказались наведенными. Он невиновен. Остается только понять, кому еще из волшебного мира могли помешать Эвинстон и его компания. Кому понадобилось их убивать? Или же преступнику понадобилось избавиться от Люка Лэнгли? Скорее всего, да. Детские обиды могли бы показаться достаточно веским мотивом. Но кому, кому помешал неприметный скромняга Лэнгли? – Лаванда в растерянности остановилась посреди коридора, не зная, что и думать. – Возможно, ответ всё там же, в тех полутора неделях, которые Лэнгли предстоит вспомнить». 

Лаванда вызвала лифт и невидящим взглядом уставилась на панель вызова.

«Да, точно, - сообразила она вдруг. – Уверена, в стертых воспоминаниях Лэнгли есть преступник. Более того, они должны были довольно часто общаться, настолько часто, что проще было стереть все полторы недели из памяти Лэнгли, чем подменить отдельные эпизоды».

Обрадовавшись своему собственному выводу Лаванда даже подпрыгнула. Пустой лифт опасливо качнулся, жалобно скрипнул и остановился.

\- Что это? – Лаванда оглянулась по сторонам и попробовала нажать кнопку атриума. Однако двигаться лифт не желал. Она вздохнула и достала палочку.   
\- Алохомора, - проговорила она. Двери лифта разъехались, и Лаванда чуть не закричала: перед глазами ее был каменный свод, разделяющий этажи; вверху, под самым потолком лифта, был просвет – Лаванда решила, что там следующий этаж, другого объяснения тонкой полоске света у нее не было. Взгляд вниз заставил ее вздрогнуть и медленно отойти на негнущихся ногах к дальней стенке: внизу была пугающая темнота шахты лифта. Лаванда уже давно заметила, что путь от предыдущего этажа к Отделу Тайн занимает гораздо больше времени, чем перемещения лифта между простыми этажами. Сейчас Лаванда судорожно припоминала всё, что ей когда-то рассказывали о приключениях в Отделе Тайн, и понимала: Отдел явно занимает несколько уровней, потому-то лифт и движется так долго. Впрочем, в этот момент лифт стоял на месте и двигаться не собирался. После минутного раздумья Лаванда пришла, наконец, к единственно возможному решению и покрепче сжала палочку.  
\- Экспекто Патронум, - проговорила она, и из кончика палочки вырвался молочно-белый кролик. – Для Гарри Поттера: я в Министерстве, застряла в лифте. Пожалуйста, придумай что-то.

Кролик тряхнул белыми ушами и испарился. Лаванда прижалась к стенке лифта и стала ждать, пока придет помощь. Вдруг над головой у нее раздались чьи-то голоса, и в щелке между потолком лифта и сводом показались две пары ног. Лаванда набрала было воздуха в легкие, чтобы позвать на помощь, но услышала отдаленно знакомый визгливый женский голос, который, судя по всему, заканчивал фразу.

\- Собирается вытаскивать Лэнгли.

Лаванда затаила дыхание и прислушалась.

\- Когда мы говорили о панике и недовольстве среди населения, имелось в виду что-нибудь более гуманное, - ответил незнакомый мужской голос. – Ты могла бы заказать несколько подмётных статей, устроить скандал, дать кому-нибудь взятку, в конце концов. Но организовывать убийства – это чересчур.  
\- Да, я давлю докси телескопом, - сварливо отозвалась дама. – Но согласись, паника вышла знатная. Взяткой никого не удивишь, а вот Всеобщий Надзор – вещь оскорбительная для общества. За уважаемыми гражданами следят как за неразумными школьниками, - женский голос визгливо рассмеялся. – Если у нас получится убрать эту выскочку Браун, всё пойдет как по маслу.  
\- Уберем, дай только время, - бросил мужской голос с легким смешком, и Лаванда вжалась в стенку лифта еще сильнее, будто стремясь слиться с ней.

«Если эти двое, кем бы они ни были, узнают, что я тут, - пронеслось у нее в голове, - Гарри достанет из лифта разве что мой труп».

\- А с духами ты здорово придумала, - продолжил мужской голос.  
\- Паника начала спадать, - недовольно пояснила дама. – Лэнгли взяли под стражу, людям стало спокойнее. А для нашего плана нужен страх.  
\- Они хоть выживут? – с опаской поинтересовался мужчина. – Не хотелось бы угробить будущий электорат.  
\- Если погибнет хоть один, - проговорила женщина после минутного молчания, - мы сможем устроить скандал и присвоить еще и какую-нибудь клинику, будь то Мунго или Центр Малфоя.  
\- С Центром Малфоя проще, - медленно произнес мужской голос. – С недавних пор там работает мой человек. Я попрошу его просмотреть по списку, есть ли там кто-то из грязнокровок. Их не жалко.  
\- Тебе ли говорить о грязнокровках? – хохотнул женский голос. – А как же…  
\- Закрой рот, - рявкнул мужчина. – Я ненавидел ее всю жизнь и был очень рад…

Вдруг дверь лифта шумно закрылась, и кабинка стремительно понеслась вверх. Лаванда тихо застонала от разочарования. Несмотря на страх, сковавший всё тело, Браун понимала: дослушай она до конца этот жуткий разговор, можно было бы найти хоть одну зацепку, хоть намек на личности заговорщиков. В том, что в Министерстве произошёл заговор и теперь зреет переворот, Лаванда была уверена. А ещё она из первых уст услышала, что историю с духами придумал не Боттега. Артур был невиновен, это нужно было срочно сообщить Гарри.

«Боттега ни при чём, - крутилось в голове у Лаванды. – Ну конечно же! Глупая я, глупая, как же я сразу не догадалась? Ведь Артур – простой продавец, да и духи были запечатаны. Он не мог ничего в них добавить. Мерлин, как я сразу не сообразила? Лэнгли. Все эти события, неужели они связаны? Так, нужно срочно рассказать это Гарри. Двигайся быстрее, несчастный лифт!» 

Лифт, как назло, еле полз. Лаванда аж подскакивала от нетерпения, столько всего ей предстояло рассказать. Гарри должен был узнать, что Боттега невиновен, Теодору нужно было срочно сообщить, что в клинике работает человек, которому нельзя доверять. Лаванда чуть не скрипнула зубами от злости: если бы она только поняла, кто разговаривал у лифта, чей человек работает в клинике, она бы знала чего ожидать. Впрочем, чего ожидать, было вполне ясно: один из заговорщиков мог устроить отравление лекарственными зельями. Лаванда понимала, что это проще всего сделать, отстранив от лечения всех, кроме давно проверенных людей: Джейка Винса, Пирса, Малкольма. «Однако четверо колдомедиков явно не справятся с таким количеством пациентов, - понимала Лаванда. – И в этом случае тоже может случиться непоправимое. Куда ни кинь, всюду клин». Она вздохнула и опустила голову.

Лифт дернулся и остановился. Двери со скрипом разъехались в стороны, и Лаванда выскочила в атриум, где стояли двое сотрудников Отдела Магического Хозяйства и взволнованный Гарри.

\- Гарри, я всё знаю, - восторженно выдохнула Лаванда. – Боттега невиновен, он всего лишь распространитель. В Министерстве готовится переворот, Лэнгли просто подставили. Заговорщики стоят этажом выше Отдела Тайн. Гарри, скорее туда, может, мы еще успеем их схватить!  
\- Лаванда, не части, - взмолился Гарри, но она уже тянула его к другому, работающему лифту, расталкивая других сотрудников Министерства.  
\- Простите, извините, дело государственной важности, отойдите, дайте пройти, работает аврорат, - Лаванда пробивалась к лифту всеми правдами и неправдами.  
\- Объясни ты, наконец, что происходит, - когда они уже были в лифте, который двигался вниз, Поттеру пришлось встряхнуть Лаванду за плечи.  
\- Давай сначала задержим их, - взмолилась Лаванда.  
\- Кого? – возопил Гарри, совершенно не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Заговорщиков!  
\- Каких заговорщиков?  
\- Мужчину и женщину, - медленно проговорила Лаванда, внезапно осознав абсурдность происходящего.   
\- Лаванда, я ценю твое стремление помочь, - осторожно проговорил Гарри, и Браун поняла его.  
\- Может, стоит обратиться к Терри? Ты бы просмотрел мои воспоминания, - предложила она.  
\- Хорошо, конечно, - Гарри согласился только лишь потому, что Лаванда не поднимала паники по пустякам. Тем более, если дело и впрямь касалось переворота в Министерстве, медлить было нельзя. Возможность предоставить Совету Безопасности хоть какую-то информацию, несомненно, радовала.  
\- Сейчас только закончим допрос Боттеги, - миролюбиво произнес Поттер, останавливая лифт на втором уровне.  
\- Я подожду, - кивнула Лаванда. – Думаю, мои и его слова будут одинаковы: он всего лишь продавец и выполнял чужие указания.  
\- Не думаю, - медленно произнес Гарри, замерев на пороге допросной. Дверь была распахнута настежь, стол и стулья перевернуты, а на полу растекалась красная липкая лужа. Горло Артура Боттеги пересекал глубокий кровоточащий разрез. Гарри попробовал нащупать пульс и схватился за голову. На помощь можно было уже не звать.


	27. Глава 27

Лаванда с некоторой опаской рассматривала Зал заседаний Совета Безопасности. Под взглядами двадцати членов Совета она чувствовала себя неуютно. Даже Кингсли не внушал обычного спокойствия. Теодор смотрел на нее с какой-то горечью, и это, пожалуй, было хуже всего. Совет Безопасности собрался спустя каких-то полчаса после трагического происшествия, но тридцать минут ожидания показались Лаванде вечностью. Гарри незамедлительно созвал Совет, пояснив это тем, что Лаванде необходимо оповестить всех о заговоре, но с приближением заседания Лаванда чувствовала необъяснимую тревогу. И вот теперь, стоя в центре небольшого зала, она поняла, в чем причина ее переживаний: помимо членов Совета Безопасности, Гарри, Симуса, Тео, Эрни и самого Министра Магиив зале присутствовал еще и Леонард Скримджер. Лаванда прекрасно знала, на что способен этот человек, и едва завидев Скримджера, приготовилась отвечать на весьма каверзные вопросы. 

\- Мисс Браун, поясните высокому Совету, по какой причине вы отправили Патронуса именно мистеру Поттеру? Ведь лифты находятся в ведении Отдела Магического Хозяйства, вам ли этого не знать, - Скримджер впился в нее пронзительным недоверчивым взглядом.

\- У меня был стресс, - попробовала пояснить Лаванда. – Я была напугана и сделала первое, что пришло в голову.

\- Что вы говорите, мисс Браун, - Скримджер натянуто улыбнулся, и от этой улыбке Лаванду прошиб холод. – Я думал, в стрессовых ситуациях женщины обращаются за помощью к своим мужчинам. Почему же вы не отправили Патронуса мистеру Нотту? Он ведь находился в Министерстве.

\- Я видела его в Министерстве, но не думала, что он задержится здесь надолго. А Гарри – я хотела сказать, мистер Поттер – должен был быть на работе в тот момент, когда мне нужна была помощь.

\- То есть, вы знали, что мистер Нотт находился в Министерстве, - Скримджер буквально ухватился за её неосторожную фразу.

\- Я видела его часом ранее, но не была уверена, что он всё ещё тут.

\- Вы знали, что мистер Поттер занимался допросом Артура Боттеги?

\- Нет, - Лаванда покачала головой. – Я видела мистера Поттера только в лифте, тогда же, когда и мистера Нотта, часом ранее.

\- Тогда вы должны были видеть, как он уходил из Министерства вместе с мистером Ноттом.

\- Они не сказали, куда направляются, - Лаванда из последних сил сдерживалась, чтобы не обругать Скримджера. 

\- Уважаемые члены Совета, - Скримджер отвернулся от Лаванды, напоследок бросив на неё недобрый взгляд. – Если позволите, я поведаю вам настоящую картину сегодняшних событий.

Кингсли кивнул, да и остальные члены Совета не возражали, и Лаванда почувствовала, что по ее спине вновь пробежал холодок.

\- Итак, как нам известно, мисс Браун вместе с мистером Лэнгли прибыли в Министерство сегодня утром. В то же самое время в здании Министерства находился и Теодор Нотт, который якобы выполнил анализ некоторых духов.

\- Но ведь духи действительно, - начал было Гарри, но Скримджер довольно жестко оборвал его.

\- Помолчите, мистер Поттер. Вы уже достаточно много сказали в этом зале.

Гарри опешил, но никто из членов Совета не сделал даже попытки осадить Скримджера.

\- По рекомендации Нотта анализом духов занялся и колдомедицинский эксперт Министерства, мистер Макмиллан, который якобы получил те же результаты, что и Нотт.

\- Почему «якобы»? – пришла очередь Эрни встать со своего места. – Если вы не верите мне, почему бы вам не поверить эксперту из клиники Святого Мунго?

\- Мистеру Стенли Рэйнхолду? – недобро рассмеялся Скримджер. – Вашему давнему товарищу и союзнику Малфоя?

\- Малфоя нет в стране, - напомнил Теодор.

\- Действительно. Технически вины Малфоя в происходящем нет, - вкрадчиво проговорил Скримджер, и Лаванда поняла, к чему он клонит.

\- Ближе к делу, Леонард, - попросил Кингсли.

\- Ближе некуда, господин Министр, - елейно протянул Скримджер. – Я думаю, сценарий происходящего был от начала и до конца разработан именно Малфоем. Впрочем, идея с отъездом из страны, скорее всего, принадлежала Грейнджер. Все мы знаем о ее невероятных умственных способностях – и именно за этим Малфой и переманил ее к себе. Вслед за подругой на сторону Малфоя переметнулись и Поттер с Финниганом, и Браун. Итак, как же данная группировка провернула свое дело?

Лаванда от удивления не могла и слова выговорить. Судя по лицам остальных, они тоже были в шоке от таких дерзких обвинений.

\- Малфой нанял Лэнгли, чтобы тот начал истреблять магглов. Поттер, посвященный в их план, представил это дело как личную месть мистера Лэнгли, а мисс Браун якобы взялась его защищать. В то же время Забини – все мы знаем, как он дружен с Малфоем – устраивает праздничный вечер, на котором организовывает массовое отравление наших с вами сограждан. Заметьте, что ни Браун, ни Нотт, ни сам Забини не пострадали. Чтобы скрыть свои деяния, группировка решает подставить покойного Боттегу. Нотт якобы выполняет анализ, результаты которого до точки совпадают с результами его сообщников – Макмиллана и Рэйнхолда. У Поттера появляются основания отправить якобы виновного в отравлениях Боттегу за решетку. По всей видимости, именно в этот момент план дал трещину. Чем Боттега угрожал вам, мистер Поттер? Неужто у заурядного продавца нашелся хороший адвокат, способный не только защитить своего клиента, но и вывести на чистую воду вашу группировку? Так или иначе, Поттер посылает Патронуса мисс Браун. Та заколдовывает лифт и зовет Поттера на помощь. Пока Поттер делает вид, что освобождает подругу из лифта, Финниган идет в лабораторию и сообщает Нотту, что Боттега находится в допросной один. Нотт тут же идет в допросную и совершает убийство. Мисс Браун!

Лаванда дернулась от звука своей фамилии. 

\- Вам пришлось придумать довольно связную историю, - Скримджер повернулся к ней. – Но тем самым вы выдали себя и своих подельников. Объяснение пришлось придумывать быстро, и вы ненароком сказали практически правду. Господа! В Министерстве действительно зреет заговор. Цель преступников – посадить в кресло Министра Магии Драко Малфоя. 

\- Бред! – в один голос выдохнули Лаванда, Теодор, Гарри, Симус и Эрни, забыв от удивления, что находятся на заседании Совета Безопасности.

\- Я действительно слышала разговор! Там были двое заговорщиков, - с надрывом воскликнула Лаванда.

\- Ни разговора, ни заговорщиков не было, - мягко проговорил Скримджер. – Технически, мисс Браун, это всего лишь мои слова против ваших слов. Свидетелей у вас нет, да и имен заговорщиков вы назвать не можете.

\- Мы можем просмотреть воспоминания, - робко предложила Лаванда.

\- Конечно, можем, - хрипло хохотнул Скримджер. – В последнее время вы так часто навещаете мистера Бута, что сомнений в его причастности к вашей группировке у меня не возникает.

В зале заседаний повисла пугающая тишина.

\- Что же нам делать в этой ситуации? – нарочито обеспокоенно поинтересовался Скримджер. – Думаю, прежде всего нам стоит отменить оскорбительный для общества Всеобщий Надзор. Поттера, Финнигана и Макмиллана нужно отстранить от всех дел аврората и провести служебное расследование. Это же касается и мистера Терри Бута. Адвокатскую контору Грейнджер необходимо лишить лицензии. Думаю, все согласятся, что главари заговорщиков – Малфой, Грейнджер и Забини – а также их помощники, Браун и Нотт, заслуживают пожизненного заключения в Азкабане за попытку государственного переворота. Клинику Малфоя и все заведения Забини стоит конфисковать и выставить на аукцион, а вырученные средства направить в бюджет. Что касается Лэнгли – он заслуживает поцелуя дементора. Что скажете, господа?

Судя по лицу Кингсли, речь Скримджера ему определенно не понравилась. Лаванда только и могла, что хлопать глазами и беззвучно открывать рот.

\- Это слишком серьезные обвинения, мистер Скримджер, - произнес седобородый старик во втором ряду. – У вас есть неопровержимые доказательства того, что эти молодые люди в сговоре? Можете ли вы предоставить хотя бы воспоминания в качестве свидетельств, как это готова была сделать молодая мисс Браун?

\- Видите ли, сэр, - осторожно проговорил Скримджер, - я уже говорил, что мистер Бут, возможно, тоже в сговоре с этой группировкой.

\- Вашим легилиментом могу быть я, - прервал его старик. – Терри Бут – мой ученик и ставленник, сам я уже год не практиковался в легилименции, но до этого я сорок лет проработал в Отделе Тайн. Поверьте, я прекрасно помню, как обращаться с палочкой и Омутом.

Теперь напряжение сковало самого Скримджера.

\- Ну так что? – продолжал старик. – Вы готовы поделиться своими воспоминаниями?

\- У меня их нет, - медленно проговорил Скримджер. – Но я прошу высокий Совет прислушаться к доводам разума.

\- Тогда и я прошу Совет, - хитро прищурился старец. – Прошу поверить, что молодые люди не состоят в сговоре. Технически, мистер Скримджер, это всего лишь ваши слова против моих слов.

Кингсли басовито хохотнул, да и кто-то в Совете позволил себе смешок. Скримджер побагровел, обвел зал гневным взглядом и стремительно зашагал к выходу. От удара двери Лаванда вздрогнула и пришла, наконец, в себя. 

\- Мисс Браун, Совет примет во внимание предоставленную вами информацию. Мистер Поттер, - Кингсли нахмурился, - к сожалению, я вынужден объявить вам выговор. Мистер Финниган, затребуйте в Отделе Магического Хозяйства справку о состоянии министерских лифтов. Мистер Нотт, я не имею права ничего у вас требовать, но надеюсь завтра увидеть сведения о состоянии здоровья пострадавших. За работу, господа, за работу.

Кингсли вышел первым, прихватив со своего стола толстую стопку бумаг. Остальные члены совета тоже принялись покидать зал, и Лаванда быстрым шагом направилась к тому самому пожилому джентльмену, который ответил Скримджеру.

\- Простите, сэр, - робко сказала она, - я бы хотела поблагодарить вас за вашу блестящую речь.

\- О, пустяки, молодая мисс, - джентльмен улыбнулся. – Я Леонарда-то еще малышом видел, как он у Руфуса на руках сидел. Да и Руфуса самого мальцом помню. Вот с Раймондом, дедом-то Леонарда, мы на распределении в Хогвартсе рядышком стояли. Ох, вся семейка один в одного: наглые, хитрые, жадные до власти. Ничего, молодая мисс Браун, поборете вы Леонарда.

\- Спасибо еще раз, мистер, - Лаванда замялась.

\- Бут, - старик хитро улыбнулся. – Салливан Бут. Всего доброго, молодая мисс.

Оставив удивленную Лаванду у стола, мистер Бут с прытью, абсолютно не подобающей его почтенному возрасту, покинул зал.

\- Лаванда? – подошедший к ней Тео явно был расстроен и выбит из колеи. – Почему ты? Почему именно ты застряла в этом драккловом лифте?

\- Я не знаю, Тео, милый, - проговорила она, - но я и про тебя кое-что услышала.

Тео напрягся.

\- В клинике есть предатель. Их человек. Они готовят отравление, чтобы устроить скандал и отнять у вас с Малфоем клинику.

\- Они не называли фамилий?

\- Нет, - Лаванда расстроено поджала губы. – Сказали только, что он работает у вас с недавнего времени.

\- У нас не так много новых сотрудников, - Тео прищурился. – Вот только непонятно, что они подразумевают под недавним временем.

Лаванда кивнула и задумалась. Пока что единственным вариантом было полное отстранение персонала от лечения пострадавших. Судя по тяжелому вздоху Теодора, он пришел к той же мысли.


	28. Глава 28

\- Пирс, повторяю, мы не можем рисковать здоровьем и жизнями наших пациентов. Или ты неспособен бросить гипсовые лотки ради пары зелий?

Тео бил по больному месту. Прошел час с того момента, как он собрал тех, кому мог доверять, в кабинете и пытался объяснить им причину, по которой весь персонал покидает клинику. Малкольм сразу же выказал полнейшее согласие и умчался – мисс Секрет весь день тонко намекала ему, что вспомнила еще кое-что интересное, и Малкольм решил не затягивать, пока пациентка не принялась капризничать и не передумала делиться сведениями. Джейк Винс наколдовал себе стул и теперь лениво качался на нем, покусывая перо. Пирс же сцепился с Теодором не на шутку. Лаванда горестно вздыхала, слушая их спор, и чувствовала себя виновницей происходящего.

\- Пирс, пойми, это провокация против нас, - устало сказал Тео, опускаясь в кресло. – Если сейчас не принять мер – завтра мы окажемся в Азкабане. Все.

\- Вы слышали, что говорил Леонард Скримджер? – тихо проговорила Лаванда. – Он считает всех нас шайкой. Если сегодня Совет Безопасности счел это глупостью, потому что доказательств у Скримджера нет, то завтра провокаторы могут подстроить еще одно отравление, и тогда у Скримджера будет козырь. Почему вы не можете этого понять?

\- Мы понимаем, - от расстройства голос Пирса скрипел особенно неприятно. – Я не могу понять, как мы провернем это. Я имею ввиду – технически.

\- Ты будешь в своем отделении, как и раньше, - Нотт встал и принялся мерить кабинет шагами. – Малкольм останется на этажах и будет следить за состоянием пациентов. Мы с Винсом будем в лаборатории – нужно попытаться создать противоядие.

\- А я? – тихо спросила Лаванда.

\- Ты останешься в приемной. Но как только мы с Винсом создадим противоядие, всем придется спуститься в лабораторию.

\- Даже мне? – Лаванда была удивлена.

\- Пока ты умеешь обращаться с ножом и разделочной дощечкой – да, - отрезал Нотт. – За работу.

Все разошлись, и Лаванда заняла место в приемной, пытаясь придумать, чем себя занять. Пока Бут трудился над воспоминаниями Люка Лэнгли, в ее собственной работе был простой. Лаванда в сотый раз задумалась о том, кому и как мог помешать ее подзащитный, а еще ей не давала покоя смерть Артура Боттеги. Лаванда достала из сумки маленький рекламный проспект и принялась рассматривать его. Что-то в рекламе духов было неправильно. Что-то было не так, однако разгадка ускользала от Лаванды. От внезапного стука в дверь Лаванда подпрыгнула в кресле.

Вошедший был молод, а лицо его было отдаленно знакомым, но это не делало фигуру менее пугающей. Насколько Лаванда помнила, Тео закрыл клинику для посетителей. 

\- Вы кто? – дрожащим голосом спросила Лаванда, понимая, что делает совершеннейшую глупость. «Скорее всего, он пришел меня убивать, - мелькнула в ее голове мысль. – И вряд ли он оставит мне визитную карточку». Острый уголок картона ощутимо кольну ее руку.

\- Кассиус Уоррингтон, - противно проговорил вошедший, протягивая Лаванде визитную карточку. – Глава Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними.

\- Очень приятно, - кивнула Лаванда, все еще глядя на посетителя испуганными глазами. – Вы что-то хотели?

\- Да, хотел. Проведать свою невесту, - бросил Уоррингтон. – Я знаю, что приемные часы закончились, но пришлось задержаться на работе. Кто тут отвечает за доступ в палаты?

\- Сейчас. Секундочку, - Лаванда бросилась к камину внутренней связи. – Тео! Тео, тут пришел некто Уоррингтон, хочет проведать свою невесту.

Из камина донеслись нечленораздельные возгласы, выражавшие одновременно и злобу, и удивление, после чего зеленое пламя потухло.

Нотт ворвался в кабинет и непонимающе уставился на Уоррингтона. 

\- Кассиус? Но ведь я закрыл клинику, - недоуменно проговорил Теодор, пожимая руку посетителю. – Как ты попал сюда?

\- Закрыл, да, - кивнул Уоррингтон. – Но ты же понимаешь, что можно пойти на небольшое злоупотребление положением. Например, открыть дверь каким-нибудь заклятием из служебного арсенала. Например, тем, что мы используем для посещения точек незаконного разведения животных.

\- И такие есть? – удивился Тео.

\- Да, - Уоррингтон хитро подмигнул. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что заводчики запираются на простой ключ. Но и мы не дремлем. Я хотел проведать свою невесту. Она в тридцать четвертой палате, ты сам прислал письмо.

Тео раздраженно дернулся, но все же повел Кассиуса Уорингтона в палату. Лаванда проводила их удивленным взглядом и снова погрузилась в раздумья. Впрочем, через пять минут Тео и Кассиус вернулись, причем последний был явно недоволен.

\- Я говорил, что нет смысла смотреть на спящих, - Тео был взвинчен до предела.

\- Так придумайте что-то. Вы же колдомедики, драккл вас дери, - рявкнул Уоррингтон.

Лаванда вздрогнула, озаренная догадкой.

\- Мистер Уоррингтон, а почему вы не пострадали? – спросила она. – вы ведь были на приеме со своей невестой?

\- Был, - непонимающе протянул Уоррингтон.

\- Сегодня утром все мужчины, бывшие на приеме, поступили к нам с отравлением. Почему не пострадали вы? Ведь ваша невеста – раз уж она попала к нам – тоже использовала духи.

\- А при чем тут духи? Не такой уж и жуткий запах по сравнению с драккловой псиной Гринграсс.

\- Какой псиной? – в один голос спросили Лаванда и Тео.

\- Дафна где-то раздобыла такого же дурацкого зверя, как и тот, которого пыталась протащить Лавгуд. То ли псина рогатая, то ли чизпунфл-переросток, не поймешь. Но Гринграсс таскает эту тварь с собой, а та жутко воняет.

\- Морщерогий кизляк, - протянула Лаванда. – Тео, я поняла. Помнишь, как Звездочка нервничала на приеме. А ведь Луна сидела в ложе вместе с нами. 

\- Думаешь, запах кизляков нейтрализует действие духов?

\- Да этот дурацкий запах и мертвого поднимет! – гневно закричал Уоррингтон, брызгая слюной. – А вкупе с этой дурацкой настойкой – да скорее я бы слег от отравления этой дрянью, чем какими-то духами.

\- Какой настойкой? – Лаванда удивленно посмотрела на посетителя. – Такой?

Она извлекла из стола полупустой пузырек с «Бодряще-веселящей настойкой Уизли» и показала его Уоррингтону. Тот приоткрыл пробку, понюхал ее и брезгливо сунул настойку Лаванде.

\- Да, эту дрянь. Воняет на весь отдел. Если так дальше пойдет, уволю Гринграсс к драным дракклам.

\- Лучше выпиши ей премию, - посоветовал Нотт. – Какой-то из этих запахов спас тебя от отравления. 

\- Что?

\- То, - нервно бросил Тео. – Все, Кассиус, иди. Если наши догадки верны, через пару дней выпишем твою невесту.

Уоррингтон удалился, бубня себе под нос. 

\- Слушай, а ведь все сходится, - Нотт задумчиво почесал в затылке. – Мы с тобой пили настойку. Да и Блейз с Луной, скорее всего, тоже. 

\- В том, что настойку пила Луна, я почти уверена, - кивнула Лаванда. – Она очень любит все необычное.

\- Странно только то, что Уоррингтон называет запах мерзким, - Тео нахмурился. – Я вообще не чувствую запаха настойки.

\- Я помню Уоррингтона, - тихо сказала Лаванда. – Он ведь учился на курс старше тебя, да? Уверена, он просто хочет, чтобы эти запахи были мерзкими, потому что не любит ни Джорджа Уизли, ни Луну Лавгуд.

\- Это точно, - кивнул Тео. – Мерзкий тип на самом деле. 

\- Как он вообще получил такую должность?

\- Поверь, дорогая, многие ребята с моего факультета хорошо умеют приспосабливаться, - Тео скривился. – Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

\- Ладно, не будем об Уоррингтоне, - кивнула Лаванда, - у нас есть два претендента на роль нейтрализующего вещества. С чего начнем?

\- С самого невероятного, - ухмыльнулся Тео.

\- Ох, надеюсь, Луна еще не спит, - Лаванда подошла к камину и бросила в него щепотку пороха. – Дом Лавгудов! 

Пламя горело желтым, и это значило, что дома не было никого, кто мог бы ответить на вызов по каминной сети.

\- А Блейз не может знать, где она? – Лаванда подняла на Теодора расстроенный взгляд.

\- Попробуем.

В следующие несколько минут Теодор постучал во все возможные камины, на которые мог бы ответить Блейз, но везде его управляющие отвечали одно и то же: «Мистер Забини не появлялся».

\- Птица, - бросил Тео в камин, и пламя полыхнуло зеленым.

\- Концертный зал «Райская птица», меня зовут Аманда, чем могу помочь.

\- Здравствуйте, Аманда. Мне нужен мистер Забини, это срочно, - фраза уже была заучена.

\- Мистер Забини просил его не беспокоить, - дружелюбно сказала Аманда.

\- Думаю, мистер Забини сделает исключение для старого друга, особенно когда дело касается безопасности государства и сохранности его собственной шкуры, - желчно проговорил Теодор, и по ту сторону камина послышался быстрый перестук каблучков.

\- Кому там жить надоело? – донесся до Тео раздраженный голос Забини спустя полторы минуты.

\- Блейз, ты не знаешь, где мисс Лавгуд? Это срочно, - крикнул Тео раньше, чем Забини успел выплеснуть свое недовольство.

\- Со мной, в «Птице», - проворчал Блейз. – Ужинаем мы. 

\- Она нужна в клинике. Точнее, даже не она, а Звездочка, - быстро проговорила Лаванда.

Из камина донеслось бормотание, а затем голос Забини коротко бросил:

\- Открывайте камин, мы скоро будем.


	29. Глава 29

Луна удивленно рассматривала лабораторию. Тео повел ее туда, как только они с Блейзом вышли из камина на первом этаже. Теперь же Лавгуд рассматривала колбы и пробирки, совершенно не обращая внимания на манипуляции, которые производил над Звёздочкой Джейк Винс. В конце концов, за этим зорко присматривал Блейз Забини. Джейк тем временем осторожно отстриг пучок меха с холки Звёздочки и опустил его в пробирку. Зверек временно вернулся на руки к Луне, а Тео с Джейком незамедлительно принялись исследовать мех. 

Первым делом Теодор вымочил несколько ворсинок в каком-то растворе, который мгновенно стал зеленым. Джейк тем временем отправил клок меха в кипящий котел, над которым тут же начал виться ароматный пар.

\- Не понимаю, почему Уоррингтону не нравился запах, - пожала плечами Лаванда. – Весьма приятный аромат.

Но ей никто не ответил. Лабораторный стол заволокло паром, через который Лаванда не видела уже ни Тео, ни Джейка. Лишь изредка до нее доносились их приглушенные возгласы. Наконец из-за завесы пара показался Винс, а Тео палочкой очищал воздух.

\- Самый простой путь всегда оказывается самым действенным, - Джейк Винс смахнул с лица прядь длинных волос. – Конечно, я ожидал найти антидот в слюне. Но шерсть – это даже проще. Конечно, мы могли бы дразнить зверька лакомствами, стимулируя слюноотделение, но с шерстью будет немного проще.

\- Вы же не собираетесь, - осторожно начала Лаванда, но Винс не обращал на нее внимания.

\- Мисс Лавгуд, сколько дюймов шерстяного покрова достаточно вашему питомцу для нормального существования?

\- Вы хотите ее постричь? – спросила Луна, глядя на Джейка своими огромными глазами. – Думаю, можете состричь столько, сколько вам надо. Кизляки привыкли к жизни в холодных условиях. Если будет слишком критическая ситуация, я сошью Звёздочке что-то теплое.

Лаванда чуть не рухнула со стула, а вот Джейк выглядел не слишком воодушевленным.

\- Думаю, даже всего меха Звездочки не хватит на то, чтобы излечить пострадавших. И к тому же мех всего лишь нейтрализует действие яда, но не возвращает жизненные силы в норму. Иными словами, их здоровье будет в полном порядке, но интереса к жизни у пострадавших больше не появится.

\- Ерунда! – воскликнула Лаванда. – Нам нужно что-то делать. Для начала нужно вылечить отравление. Если вы не забыли, Совет Безопасности ждет отчета уже завтра!

\- Повторюсь, - Джейк резко повернулся к ней, - меха Звёздочки не хватит на то, чтобы вылечить всех. Если конечно у вас нет в запасе еще одного морщерогого кизляка!

\- Есть вообще-то, - безмятежно улыбнулась Луна. – Мне нужно связаться с Гринграсс-холлом.

Лаванда вскочила со своего стула и буквально потащила Луну на второй этаж, в приемную. 

\- Тео, ты что-то понимаешь? – Винс озадачено почесал в затылке.

\- Если я правильно понял, Лаванда что-то говорила о том, что Луна привезла в Лондон еще одного кизляка. Судя по всему, они хотят связаться с его хозяйкой.

Винс вздохнул и зачем-то посмотрел на свои руки.

\- Надеюсь, это поможет. 

Вместо ответа Теодор левитацией достал со шкафа самый большой котел, наполнил его водой и поджег под ним огонь.

\- Начнем, пожалуй, - произнес Нотт, добавляя в котел нарезанные листья Мандрагоры. 

Спустя несколько минут дверь лаборатории распахнулась, пропуская Лаванду, Луну и Дафну Гринграсс.

\- Пришли? – спросил Джейк, не отрываясь от котла.

\- Добрый вечер, - голос Гринграсс был довольно мелодичным и отдавался от стенок лаборатории звонким эхом. Винс повернулся, раздраженно убирая с лица пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста, и замер как вкопанный.

\- Добрый вечер, - повторила Дафна, протягивая ему зверька.

Винс не двигался и даже не мог вымолвить слова.

\- Извини, Дафна, - Тео забрал у старой знакомой кизляка и улыбнулся. – Это Джейк, он просто немного переутомился сегодня. Много работы, сама понимаешь. Джейк, не стой столбом, нам нужно работать.

Джейк тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя наваждение.

\- Простите, мисс Гринграсс. Я действительно переутомился, - Джейк расплылся в самой любезной улыбке. – Присядете? Процедура безболезненная, но долгая. 

\- Спасибо, - Дафна одарила его улыбкой в ответ.

\- Стул? Кресло? Может, перенести из приемной диван?

\- Ой, не стоит, - Гринграсс смутилась, а Лаванда постаралась не рассмеяться, глядя на Тео, который за спиной у Джейка картинно закатил глаза.

\- Красное? Синее? Зеленое? – распинался Винс, вгоняя Дафну в краску.

\- Любое, Винс! – взвыл Тео, и Джейк наколдовал огромное мягкое кресло, которое с тихим стуком опустилось на каменный пол.

\- Как его зовут? – спросил Джейк, отнимая у Теодора зверька.

\- Фрэнки, - Дафна улыбнулась, когда ее питомец оказался в руках у Джейка и первым делом потянул за прядь длинных волос.

\- Очаровательно, - Джейк улыбался так, что Теодор уже заподозрил у друга паралич лицевых нервов. – Не переживайте, Фрэнки не пострадает.

\- Я в вас уверена, - мягко произнесла Дафна, от чего Винс густо покраснел и схватил ножницы. Теодор опять закатил глаза и вздохнул. Он, может, и сказал бы что-то, но Луна уже протягивала ему Звёздочку. Нотт взял зверька на руки, повернулся к столу и принялся остригать мех, как это уже делал Винс.

\- Как думаешь, ему пойдет зеленый? – раздался за спиной голос Дафны.

\- Думаю, ему понравится все, что ты сделаешь, - безмятежно ответила Луна. Винс встрепенулся, повернулся – чересчур резко – и увидел, что Гринграсс извлекла из сумки небольшие спицы и моток ниток.

\- Они про Фрэнки, - шепотом подсказал Нотт, толкая Джейка в бок. Винс тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к работе. Им нужно было поторапливаться – котел уже закипал.

\- Я бы не отказался от чашки кофе, - изрек Блейз спустя полчаса, отчаянно борясь с зевотой. 

Лаванда быстро взмахнула палочкой, призывая чашки и кофейник из приемной. 

\- Тео? – спросила она, подогревая заклинанием воду. 

\- Нет, спасибо, - проговорил Теодор, которого уже снова заволокло паром. 

\- Не понимаю, как они это делают, - пожал плечами Блейз, вдыхая аромат горячего кофе. – Что-то подожгли, что-то намочили – и уже знают, как готовить зелье.

\- Не зелье, а отвар, - проворчал Теодор. – Элементарный анализ ингредиента с учетом требований к зелью. 

\- Первый курс Академии, - поддакнул Винс. – На самом деле мех кизляка сочетает в себе свойства тех ингредиентов, которые нужны нам для нейтрализации пагубного действия духов. 

\- Тогда почему вы не могли просто смешать те ингредиенты? – насмешливо поинтересовался Забини.

\- Потому что они взорвут котел, если мы их смешаем, - буркнул Винс. – А еще я не знаю, что делать тем пострадавшим, которые оказались в Мунго. На них местных кизляков не хватит. 

\- А ведь он прав, - протянул Теодор, - что делать с остальными? Даже если я в отчете напишу, что поставил на ноги пациентов – без уточнений – всех пострадавших из Мунго переведут к нам. 

В лаборатории воцарилась тишина, изредка прерываемая скрежетом – Джейк Винс помешивал отвар.

\- Я могу написать отцу, - протянула Луна. – Но не уверена, что он сможет быстро доставить сюда еще двоих кизляков.

\- Лучше троих, - перебил Джейк.

\- Пока мы не будем уверены, что это законно, - продолжила Лавгуд. – Ведь отдел регулирования еще не признал этих зверей, и мы ни в чем не можем быть уверены.

\- Луна, - мягко проговорила Лаванда. – Когда кизляки спасут половину магического Лондона, их не просто признает Отдел Регулирования – их сделают национальными героями.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - робко проговорила Дафна. – Если тебе негде их держать, я могу поместить их у себя. Думаю, Фрэнки будет весело с его братьями и сестрами.

\- Что ты, мой дом всегда открыт для зверей, - Луна махнула рукой. – Вот только я не знаю, как быть с ввозом.

\- Знаешь, что мы сделаем, - Дафна закусила спицу. – Завтра ты с самого утра подашь повторное прошение на регистрацию Звездочки. Уоррингтон уезжает, и я остаюсь за главного. Признать ее я не смогу, а вот подать запрос на ввоз трех особей для детального изучения – способна. Поговори с отцом и будь готова. Как только я передам ему бумагу, он должен тут же отправить животных. Думаю, мы успеем до возвращения Уоррингтона.

\- А где они будут жить? – Луна не на шутку переживала за зверей.

\- Если все пойдет гладко, я буду ведущим специалистом проекта по изучению морщерогих кизляков. Я в тот же день составлю заключение о том, что им нельзя ночевать в Министерстве, и тогда я смогу взять их домой.

\- Отлично, - Луна закивала, принимая план Дафны.

\- И тут в дело вступаем мы, - Винс победно вскинул руку в воздух.

\- Ох, только бы Скримджер не прознал о нашей схеме, - вздохнула Лаванда. – Это ведь самый настоящий сговор.

\- Мы действуем исключительно в мирных целях, - Нотт мягко улыбнулся и потушил огонь под котлом. – Отвар готов.

\- Отлично, - Лаванда встала со своего места.

\- Нет, дорогая, ты посидишь здесь, - Тео положил руку ей на плечо. – Вы с Дафной и Луной останетесь, а Блейз за вами присмотрит. Не стоит пациентам видеть всю нашу пеструю компанию.


	30. Глава 30

Теодор из последних сил старался не зевать, рассказывая Кингсли об их успехе. Министр появился в клинике в начале девятого и теперь вместе с Ноттом по палатам пострадавших на приеме в «Птице».

\- Как вы можете видеть, их здоровье в полнейшем порядке, - проговорил Тео и протяжно зевнул. – Я имею в виду физическую составляющую. Мои специалисты сейчас борются над стабилизацией их психического состояния. Если хотите, мы можем спуститься в лаборатории и посмотреть, как идет работа.

Кингсли тепло улыбнулся и кивнул. Несмотря на то, что половина Совета Безопасности не доверяла Нотту и его подчиненным, министр был доволен проделанной работой. Утром он как раз получил отчет из «Мунго», в котором говорилось, что никаких подвижек в лечении пострадавших нет и не предвидится. Их специалисты уже почти смирились со своим провалом, только некий Рейнхолд отчаянно пытался создать снадобье. Кингсли припоминал, что Скримджер выказывал недоверие к этому молодому человеку, но Рейнхолд оставался единственным, кто еще боролся. 

Дверь лаборатории распахнулась, и до Кингсли донесся громкий храп. Тео с ужасом обнаружил, что Пирс, Джейк и Малкольм бессовестно спят за лабораторным столом, на котором уже давно закипел и теперь выкипал котел. 

\- Простите, министр, у нас была бессонная ночь, - Теодор снова зевнул.

\- Мистер Нотт, - добродушный бас Кингсли напоминал бархат. – Вы и так совершили нечеловеческий рывок в своей работе. Думаю, ваши специалисты могут позволить себе отдохнуть. В конце концов, вы можете вызвать кого-то на замену.

\- Не могу, министр, - покачал головой Теодор. – Помните тот разговор, что подслушала Лаванда? Неизвестные говорили о том, что в клинике есть их информатор. Мне пришлось распустить весь персонал и оставить только лишь тех, кому я могу доверять как себе. Мне не нужна еще одна провокация в клинике.

\- Знаете, Теодор, я думаю, что у вас получится найти лекарство, - Кингсли не без интереса рассматривал лабораторию. – Однако, если вам получится полностью вылечить пострадавших, мне придется просить вас заняться лечением тех, кто сейчас пребывает в «Мунго».

\- Мы предполагали подобное развитие событий, министр, - Тео кивнул. – Нам остается лишь понять, как вернуть пациентам психическое здоровье. Мы с радостью примем остальных пострадавших, но нужно освободить палаты.

\- Я понимаю, - Кингсли кивнул. – В случае успеха я буду ратовать за то, чтобы Министерство возместило вам затраты, связанные с лечением всех пострадавших.

\- Давайте поговорим об этом, когда дело будет сделано, - осторожно проговорил Теодор. – Я не хочу загадывать.

\- Конечно, мистер Нотт, всего доброго. 

Кингсли покинул лабораторию, а Тео недовольно посмотрел на спящих друзей.

\- Винс, просыпайся! – Нотт с силой тряхнул Джейка. – Вы хоть понимаете, как вы меня подставили!

\- Нотт, заткнись, - простонал Винс, поудобнее укладывая голову на руки.

\- Тут только что был сам Министр! Я полчаса рассказывал ему, что мы трудимся не покладая рук, привел его в лабораторию, а вы дрыхнете!

\- Тео, отвали, - проворчал Малкольм, сидящий справа от Джейка. – Мы ночь не спали.

\- Выпейте что-нибудь и работайте!

\- Зелье Бодрости закончилось, - скрипнул Пирс, не открывая глаз.

Тео вздохнул и вдруг сам зевнул. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать.

\- Кофе, - предложил он, но ответом стало лишь недовольное мычание.

Нотт посмотрел на кофейник на маленьком столике в углу, на чашки и на маленький пузырек с настойкой Уизли.

\- Ничего, сейчас я вас подниму, - проворчал он, нагревая воду. 

Лаванда и Луна стояли в Атриуме и ждали. С минуты на минуту должен был появиться Уоррингтон. На том, чтобы караулить его в Атриуме, настояла Лаванда. Заявка на повторное рассмотрение морщерогих кизляков была уже написана и лежала в сумке у Луны. С мистером Лавгудом они связались двадцать минут назад, и он согласился на передачу животных. Теперь дело было за Дафной, а точнее – за отъездом Уоррингтона.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и Луна дернула за рукав пальто позевывающую Лаванду. Уоррингтон, явно чем-то недовольный, шел к общественным каминам. 

\- Может, что-то пошло не так? – осторожно спросила Луна. – Он явно чем-то недоволен.

\- Думаю, его не радует перспектива командировки в такую ужасную погоду, - пожала плечами Лаванда. – Я постою тут и сообщу тебе, если он вернется. А ты начинай действовать.

Лаванда быстро сунула Луне в руку сквозное зеркальце. Она забрала его из квартиры Гермионы, справедливо рассудив, что им с Луной не повредит портативное средство связи. Лавгуд кивнула, забирая у нее зеркальце, и быстро пошла к лифту. 

Лаванда вздрогнула, когда ее поприветствовал чей-то тихий голос.

\- Мерлин, мистер Лэнгли, - она повернулась и увидела своего подзащитного, который переминался с ноги на ногу. С этими заботами она чуть не забыла о том, что ей необходимо провести освидетельствование Лэнгли в колдомедицинской экспертизе  
.  
\- Погодите немного, пожалуйста. Можете постоять со мной, сейчас я закончу с одним маленьким делом и мы с вами направимся к мистеру Макмиллану. 

Лэнгли, грустный и рассеянный, кивнул и принялся рассматривать свои руки. 

\- Лаванда, - раздался из сумочки голос Луны спустя десять минут. 

\- Да, Луна, что у вас? - Браун достала зеркальце, из которого на нее смотрела улыбающаяся Лавгуд.

\- Дафна направила отцу запрос, мы в Зале международных магических перемещений. Я уже разговаривала с отцом по каминной сети, он уже отправляет зверей.

\- Отлично. Луна, у меня есть еще дела в Министерстве.

\- Да, конечно, - быстро закивала Лавгуд. – Мы примем зверей и отправимся в клинику. Дафна заведомо составила заключение, осталось только поставить печать.

\- Хорошо, - Лаванда улыбнулась. – Я присоединюсь к вам, как только закончу с экспертизами. 

\- Конечно-конечно, - быстро закивала Луна. – Уоррингтон прислал Дафне служебную записку, он уже в Уэльсе и не собирается возвращаться. 

\- Отлично, - Лаванда просияла. – Все, работаем. 

Зеркальце мигнуло, и лицо Луны исчезло, сменившись отражением Лаванды.

\- Пойдемте, мистер Лэнгли. Нам предстоит много дел.

Люк Лэнгли вздохнул и побрел за Лавандой к лифтам.

\- Просыпаемся! – Теодор поставил на лабораторный стол три чашки, над которыми вился ароматный пар. Джейк Винс приоткрыл один глаз и недовольно посмотрел на Теодора.

\- Нотт, что тебе нужно?

\- Нужно закончить работу, - Теодор отхлебнул из своей чашки, и по телу разлилось тепло. – Министр готов перевести к нам пострадавших из «Мунго», если мы добьемся успеха. Он говорит, что их персонал уже потерял надежду.

\- Весь? – Винс открыл второй глаз.

\- Нет, Стенли еще бьется над исследованиями, но без кизляков он зайдет в глухой угол.

\- Не сомневался в нем ни минуты, - Джейк криво улыбнулся, сделал глоток и вздрогнул.

\- Что? – Тео слегка наклонил голову.

\- Все отлично! – Винс просиял. – Нужно работать! Ребята, подъем, нас ждут великие дела!

\- Винс, заткнись, - протянул Малкольм, потягиваясь.

\- Нет, серьезно! Давайте работать!

\- Винс, какая пикси тебя укусила? - протянул Малкольм и отпил немного кофе из своей чашки.

\- Я не знаю, просто готов свернуть гору и, - Винс вдруг замялся и резко повернулся к Нотту. – Эй, ты что туда добавил?

Нотт ехидно усмехнулся.

\- Ничего, что я над вами маленький опыт провел?

\- Какой еще опыт? 

\- Неважно, - Тео засмеялся и поставил пустую чашку на стол. – Просыпайтесь и готовьтесь к работе, а мне нужно переговорить по камину с одним человеком.

В клинике было тихо, слышался только голосок Эмили Силл, которая вытирала пол на третьем этаже. Отправлять домой Эмили Тео не стал, будучи безоговорочно уверенным в ее преданности. Глядя на идеальную чистоту в клинике, он радовался, что хоть что-то остается неизменным, будто работа Эмили и ее незатейливые песенки были островком спокойствия среди бушующего урагана событий. 

\- Магазин Уизли, слушаю, - раздался из камина приятный женский голос.

\- Здравствуйте, я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Уизли. 

\- Если вы по поводу качества товара, - начала мисс по ту сторону камина.

\- Простите, это дело Министерской важности, - прервал ее Нотт. – Мне нужно поговорить непосредственно с мистером Уизли.

\- Хорошо, - испуганно проговорил голос, и из камина донесся удаляющийся перестук каблучков. 

\- Джордж Уизли, слушаю, - раздалось из камина спустя пару минут.

\- Теодор Нотт беспокоит. Мне нужно большая партия Бодряще-Веселящей настойки.

\- Почему не через обычную форму? – удивился Джордж.

\- Я хочу сохранить все в тайне. 

\- Насколько большая партия?

\- Четыре коробки, - коротко бросил Тео, надеясь, что его подсчеты верны.

\- Сколько? – Джордж явно был удивлен. – От такого количества тебя крепко развеселит.

\- Это не для меня, - усмехнулся Нотт. - Если мои предположения верны, тебя ждет награда от Министерства. Когда подъехать?

\- Я сам доставлю коробки, - быстро проговорил Джордж. – И буду стоять у тебя над душой, пока не узнаю, зачем тебе столько моего товара.

\- Что ж, как хочешь. Жду в клинике, - сказал Теодор.

\- Пять минут, - бросил Уизли, и камин потух.

\- Замечательно, - Нотт откинулся на спинку стула и заложил руки за голову. – Надеюсь, моя гипотеза подтвердится.


	31. Глава 31

В кабинете колдомедицинского эксперта царил полумрак, изредка нарушаемый вспышками заклятий. Люк Лэнгли, погруженный в волшебный сон, лежал на небольшой кушетке. Эрни Макмиллан стоял над ним уже около часа и проводил различные манипуляции, пытаясь понять причину состояния подопечного Лаванды. Сама же Лаванда сидела в уголке и фиксировала происходящее в блокнот, освещая страницы тусклым светом Люмоса. 

\- Ничего не понимаю, - сдался Макмиллан. – Это не Обливиэйт. 

\- Что? – удивилась Лаванда, поднимая на него взгляд.

\- А вот то, что это не Обливиэйт, - повторил Эрни, присаживаясь на жесткий стул. – Воспоминания наведенные, здесь вы с Терри правы. Но его собственная память пропала не от воздействия Обливиэйта. Это вообще не заклинание. 

\- А что тогда? 

\- Не знаю, - Макмиллан почесал в затылке. – Можно, конечно, попробовать сделать анализ крови, но я не знаю, что там искать. На память воздействует только Зелье Забывчивости, но последствия его действия не могут быть такими.

\- А какими? – поинтересовалась Лаванда.

\- Ну, Зелье Забывчивости, конечно, стирает память. Однако действие его не слишком долговечно. Если бы Лэнгли выпил это зелье две недели назад, сейчас к нему уже должны были начать возвращаться воспоминания. Хотя бы общий фон: что куда-то ходил, что-то делал. А так – под наведенными воспоминаниями пусто. То есть, грубо говоря, он не уверен, что вообще существовал эти две недели. Зелье Забывчивости такого не дает.

\- Даже в случае передозировки? – уточнила Лаванда.

\- Для такого эффекта ему нужно было выпить тонну зелья за один присест. Он бы просто не выжил после такого.

\- Это почему же?

\- В состав входит омела, а в таких объемах она неизбежно должна была вызвать тяжелое отравление. 

\- Зачем вообще нужно такое зелье? – возмутилась Браун.

\- Ну, в первые послевоенные месяцы оно пользовалось хорошим спросом, - пожал плечами Эрни. – Принял ложечку на ночь – и жуткие детали забываются. 

Лаванда задумчиво посмотрела в свои записи.

\- Я сделаю анализ крови, может, он действительно принимал какое-то зелье. 

\- Какое? – спросила Лаванда и грустно вздохнула. – Ты ведь сам говоришь, что нет зелья, которое дало бы такие результаты.

\- Если только это не экспериментальное зельеварение, - тихо сказал Эрни. – Других догадок у меня все равно нет, попробую доказать или опровергнуть эту.

Он вооружился пробирками и подошел к безмятежно спящему Лэнгли. Лаванда вздохнула и продолжила вести свои записи.

\- Очень странное соединение, - проговорил Эрни спустя полчаса. – Омела и аконит. Два сильных обливиативных вещества. Случайно такое в организм не попадает. Соединение довольно стойкое, я не могу точно сказать, как давно произошло отравление. Но если судить по свойствам…

Эрни не договорил и вздохнул.

\- Думаешь, две недели назад Лэнгли выпил подобный отвар? – предположила Лаванда.

\- Нет, что ты, - Эрни покачал головой. – Концентрация достаточно велика, если бы он принял столько аконита, да еще и с омелой, за один присест, он был бы либо в палате тяжелых отравлений, либо на том свете. Скорее всего, вещества поступали очень маленькими дозами, что и вызвало подобный эффект. Думаю, две недели назад он начал какую-то работу с этими веществами.

\- И память стерлась только за две недели?

\- Понимаешь, механизм стирания памяти очень сложен. Проще всего избавиться от того, что произошло совсем недавно, от того, что достаточно ярко отпечаталось в мозгу. Конечно, опытный стиратель памяти может убрать и более ранние воспоминания, но ему придется пробираться через шелуху новых событий. 

\- Но ты говоришь о заклятии, - возразила Лаванда. 

\- Механизм один и тот же. Проще всего добраться до самого яркого воспоминания, до самой свежей мысли. Давай восстановим картину событий. Предположим, Лэнгли работал в некоторой лаборатории. Он проснулся, пришел на работу, начал выполнять что-то, в ходе чего в его организм попало соединение. На что наши обливиативные элементы подействуют быстрее? Правильно, на самые недавние события. Доза невероятна мала, ее хватает только на то, чтобы стереть из памяти утро и, может быть, еще предыдущий вечер. Предположим, Лэнгли работал с веществами в течение двух недель, и каждый день вещества удаляли из его памяти утро и предыдущий вечер. 

\- Логично. Но тогда как появились наведенные воспоминания? – Лаванда нахмурилась. – Неужели преступник постоянно был в лаборатории? Если, конечно, была лаборатория.

\- Лаборатория или домашнее производство – неважно. Заметь, в повседневной жизни волшебника эти вещества почти не применяются. Значит, у Лэнгли либо было задание, либо он сам что-то исследовал.

\- Но преступник был рядом. Я уверена, что убийца знает об школьных годах Лэнгли, потому что все жертвы – его бывшие одноклассники. Но Лэнгли не помнит, чтобы он рассказывал кому-то об этом. Значит, в эти две недели у него было минимум два контакта с преступником.

\- Почему два?

\- Первый раз – перед убийствами, когда Лэнгли рассказал о своих школьных недругах, и в голове убийцы возник план провокации. Второй раз – когда убийца наводнил голову Лэнгли поддельными воспоминаниями.

\- Ты права. Остается один вопрос: кто убийца?

\- Ответ там, - Лаванда махнула рукой в сторону кушетки. – В голове у Люка Лэнгли. 

Эрни тяжело вздохнул и задумался.

\- Ты уверен, что это подействует? – Джордж сидел в кресле напротив Тео.

\- Думаю, да. Яд подействовал не только на организм, но и на психику пациентов. Организм излечило одно зелье, но психике оно не помогло. Значит должно быть еще одно вещество, которое вернет психическое здоровье.

\- А если не поможет? – Уизли прищурился. 

\- Я все равно покупаю у тебя четыре коробки. Поможет или нет – это мои проблемы. Осталось только придумать, как обставить необходимость приема настойки и не вызвать ни у кого подозрений.

\- Слушай, - Джордж оживился. – Раз уж я тут, можно представить все как рекламную акцию. Только сегодня и только сейчас, подарок от нашего магазина для вашей клиники.

Тео задумался, пытаясь понять, как бы в этой ситуации поступил Малфой, но в голову ничего не приходило.

\- А давай, - махнул он рукой после нескольких минут раздумий. – Надевай халат и пошли.

Теодор указал на шкафчик с чистыми халатами, а сам подхватил со стола внушительных размеров чайник.

Малкольм, Пирс и Джейк ждали их в коридоре.

\- Будем экспериментировать? – поинтересовался Винс на всякий случай.

\- У нас не такой большой выбор и не так много времени, - бросил Тео. – Либо орден Мерлина, либо Азкабан. Тем более я хочу, чтобы к приезду Малфоя у нас было минимальное количество новых пациентов. 

Винс пожал плечами и замолчал. 

\- Добрый день, подарок для пациентов клиники от магазина Уизли, - с улыбкой проговорил Джордж, как только они вошли в первую же палату. Трое лежавших там женщин смерили их равнодушными взглядами и отвернулись.

\- Милые дамы, позвольте вам предложить! Новинка сезона от Уизли: Бодряще-Веселящая настойка. Абсолютно безвредна и подходит даже детям. Только сегодня и только вы можете бесплатно продегустировать новинку! 

Тео налил в стаканы, стоящие на тумбочках, горячий чай, а Джордж принялся добавлять туда настойку. Малкольм, Джейк и Пирс пристально всматривались в искорки диагностических чар, горящие над койками. 

По палате поплыл сладковатый аромат, и самая молодая из трех пациенток слегка повела бровью, поворачиваясь к Тео.

\- Пейте, мисс, дегустация проводится с разрешения вашего врача, - лучезарно улыбнулся Джордж.

Она безразлично кивнула и приняла стакан из рук Джорджа. Джейк буквально впился взглядом в огоньки над ее кроватью, которые меняли цвет с каждым глотком. 

\- Как вкусно! – воскликнула она, со стуком опуская пустой стакан на тумбочку. – Девочки, попробуйте, это замечательно.

Ее соседки обвели невидящими взглядами палату, но стаканы все же взяли, и через минуту палату огласили радостные женские голоса.

\- Сам мистер Уизли! – обрадовано сказала одна пациентка. – Мой сын очень любит ваши лакомства.

\- Ой, а это не вредно для фигуры? – вопрошала вторая.

\- Девочки, посмотрите, какая красивая туча! – вещала третья, выглядывая за окно.

Тео пришлось потратить около десяти минут на расшаркивания с пациентками, после чего вся процессия покинула палату.

\- Ничего себе! – Джордж чуть не прыгал от радости. – Моя настойка оказалась лекарственной! 

\- Слава Мерлину, Тео оказался прав, - хлопнул в ладони Малкольм. – Давайте поторопимся, у нас еще сорок таких барышень. И столько же мужчин. 

Нотт кивнул, заклятием добавляя в чайник воды. Им предстоял очень долгий день.


	32. Глава 32

Теодор с Винсом обошли уже два этажа и стояли у окна в конце коридора. Винс дымил сигаретой, от запаха которой у Нотта кружилась голова и скребло в горле. Сам Теодор задумчиво смотрел на черные от дождевой воды деревья за окном и продумывал отчет для министра. Единственное, что его волновало, так это то, что министр вряд ли поверит в такую счастливую случайность, а уж Совет Безопасности — и подавно.

— Нужно провести анализ настойки, — ни к кому особо не обращаясь проговорил Тео. — Или выпытать у Уизли, что за вещество в ее составе могло дать подобный эффект.

— Согласен, — бросил Винс и заклятием заставил окурок исчезнуть. — И как ты намерен представлять результаты работы нашим умникам из Мунго?

— На основании анализа. Хотя ситуация такова, что они поверят и в целебную шерсть кизляков, и в чудодейственную силу настойки.

— И в самих кизляков, — засмеялся Винс, закрыл окно и подхватил с подоконника чайник. — Пойдем. Нас ждет тяжкий труд на благо волшебного общества.

Нотт пожал плечами и вошел в ближайшую палату вслед за коллегой. Лежавшие там молодые люди смерили вошедших безразличными взглядами. Винс торопливо принялся расставлять на тумбочках чашки и разливать крепкий чай. Нотт тем временем попытался задать пациентам вопросы касательно их самочувствия, но не преуспел. Все четверо лежали на спинах и безразлично смотрели в потолок. Нотт бросил Джейку красноречивый взгляд и добавил в чашки настойку.

— Пейте же, господа, — Теодор сопроводил свои слова улыбкой и широким жестом. Пациенты вяло потянулись к своим чашкам и без особого энтузиазма осушили их. Винс погрыз кончик пера и приготовился записывать. Перо дрожало над блокнотом полных три минуты, прежде чем лица пациентов просветлели, в глазах забрезжил интерес и воля к жизни. Огоньки диагностических чар свидетельствовали о том, что состояние пациентов пришло в норму, и Тео просто для проформы спросил:

— Как самочувствие, господа?

— Прекрасно! Замечательно! А что с нами было? — наперебой заговорили пациенты.

— Позже, все позже, — загадочно проговорил Теодор и распахнул двери палаты.

В тот же миг его ослепила вспышка колдокамеры.

— Это что еще за новости? — Джейк, шедший за Теодором, застыл на месте.

— Снимок для «Ежедневного пророка», — бодро сообщила юная особа с колдокамерой наперевес. — Мистер Нотт, как вы прокомментируете эксперименты над магглами, которые проводятся в вашей клинике?

— Что? — Нотт опешил, и из замешательства его вывела только вторая вспышка камеры.

— «Вестник колдомедицины», — бойкий паренек вырос как будто из-под земли. — Скажите, сложно ли было получить разрешение на эксперимент у Министерства?

Тео отодвинул нежданных посетителей в сторону и вышел из палаты. Впрочем, он тут же заметил в конце коридора еще пятерых журналистов, которые практически наперегонки бежали к нему.

— Кто вас пропустил? — недоумевал Нотт, пробираясь к кабинету главного колдомедика. Журналисты, появившиеся непонятно откуда, мешали ему идти, чуть ли не бросаясь под ноги и время от времени загораживая ему дорогу.

— Мы просто вошли, — пискнула девица с эмблемой «Пророка» на камере.

— А как же охранник? — вскинулся Тео, крайне удивленный тем фактом, что такая пестрая компания проскользнула мимо телохранителя.

— Там никого не было, — коротко бросил паренек, представлявший «Вестник колдомедицины».

Тео напрягся, но сказать ничего не успел. Они как раз подошли к кабинету главного колдомедика, около которого уже стояли Малкольм и Джордж.

— Джордж, поднимись, пожалуйста, на третий этаж. Придется вам пока с Джейком поработать вдвоем. А мы с Малкольмом уладим некоторые возникшие недоразумения, — последнее слово Нотт произнес с такой яростью и нажимом, что Малкольм поежился. Он не первый год знал Теодора Нотта и прекрасно понимал, что когда этот человек начинает говорить таким тоном, проще провалиться под землю, чем продолжать диалог. Однако журналистам это обстоятельство было неизвестно, и они преспокойно стояли перед Ноттом, нацелив на него колдокамеры, а Прытко Пишущие Перья дрожали от нетерпения над пергаментами.

Нотт пропустил галдящих журналистов в кабинет, не забывая их поторапливать. Малкольм юркнул за ними и занял привычное уже место за столом.

— Мистер Нотт, как вы прокомментируете, — начала девица без опознавательных знаков на камере.

— Никак, — отрезал Тео, у которого в голове стучала одна единственная мысль. — Исследованиями занимался мистер Джокунд, вот его и спрашивайте.

Малкольм икнул и дернулся, но журналисты уже повернулись к нему, а в глазах их читался какой-то хищный интерес. Нотт подумал, что на этой ноте он мог бы покинуть кабинет, но временно занимаемый пост главного колдомедика обязывал его оставаться на месте, пока непрошеные гости не окончат допрос с пристрастием.

Единственное, чего Теодор не мог понять, так это то, каким невообразимым образом сведения о работе Малкольма просочились в прессу. Пока Джокунд неумело отбивался от вопросов, Тео размышлял. И мысли ему сводились к тому разговору, что подслушала Лаванда.

«В клинике есть подставная фигура, — с горечью думал Теодор, — и это его реакция на то, что мы распустили персонал по домам. Предупреждение или, скорее всего, начало работы по дискредитации нашего доброго имени».

Тео разрывало между желанием выпроводить журналистов и стремлением бросить их тут и отправиться на поиски телохранителя, которому срочно надо было напомнить о том, какой пост ему предоставили и что он должен был на этом посту делать.

Когда в дверь кабинета постучали, Тео еле расслышал этот звук за царившим в помещении гомоном.

За дверью обнаружилась миловидная ведьмочка в Министерской мантии.

— Мистер Нотт? Вас ждут в Зале Международных Переговоров, — сообщила ведьмочка, чем окончательно поставила Теодора в тупик. Нотт обернулся и поглядел на Малкольма, которого осаждали журналисты.

— Простите, господа, я вынужден прервать вашу беседу, — произнес Тео. — Малкольм, отправляйся с этой милой леди. Ты — мой заместитель, так что действуй от моего имени.

— А вдруг там что-то серьезное, — предположил Малкольм.

— Мерлин, Малкольм. Зал Международных переговоров. Ставлю десять галеонов на то, что Малфою вновь вздумалось почесать языком. Ты ведь отправил ему письмо вчера? Что ему могло понадобиться в такой короткий срок?

— Ладно, я выясню, — Малкольм коротко кивнул, попрощался с журналистами и вышел из кабинета. Нотт еще долго провожал взглядом его фигуру, удалявшуюся в сопровождении сотрудницы Министерства.

— Мистер Нотт? — голос журналиста выдернул его из раздумий.

— Простите, господа, — Теодор откашлялся и повернулся к непрошеным гостям, — к сожалению, у меня сейчас много работы, но я готов дать пресс-конференцию. Оставьте на столе свои визитные карточки, я обязательно свяжусь с вами и сообщу дату конференции. Обещаю, я отвечу на все ваши вопросы.

Журналисты приуныли и тоскливой вереницей потянулись к столу. Вскоре на лакированном полотне столешницы выросла стопка картонных карточек, а сами журналисты по одному раскланялись с Теодором и отправились к выходу из клиники. Нотт не сомневался в том, что все это выглядело так, будто он — тактично, разумеется — выпроводил журналистов. Однако у Теодора было дело намного важнее. Отсутствие телохранителя волновало его намного сильнее, чем собственная репутация, даже если последняя и грозила пошатнуться.

Когда последний гость свернул на лестницу, Тео закрыл кабинет и неспешно двинулся по коридору. Клиника была битком набита пациентами, но персонала не было, и в пустых коридорах отчетливо разносилось эхо шагов и голосов недавних посетителей.  
Нотт уже подошел к лестнице, когда снизу раздался очередной хлопок двери, и в клинике воцарилась тишина. Тео быстро спустился в холл и замер: телохранителя нигде не было. Путаясь в самых ужасных догадках, Нотт спустился в подвал, где располагалась лаборатория. Посреди тускло освещенного коридора белело пятно яркого света, лившегося из приоткрытой двери той самой лаборатории, в которой они исследовали шерсть кизляков. Нотт чуть ли не бегом бросился туда, но ничего подозрительного там не заметил. Тот же пустой котел на столе, те же куски пергамента, на которых они все вместе пытались вывести формулу противоядия. Ничего экстраординарного. Внезапно со стороны лестницы раздался чей-то громкий кашель, и Нотт метнулся на звук.

Источник кашля обнаружился в холле. За стойкой охранника как ни в чем не бывало стоял телохранитель и пытался прокашляться.

— Где вы были? — набросился на телохранителя Нотт.

— Я? — телохранитель замялся. — Я был в комнате персонала. Я недавно простыл, и мне нужно было выпить микстуру.

— А как вы объясните то, что за время вашего отсутствия в клинику проникли посторонние? — Нотт чувствовал, что начинает закипать.

— Простите? — телохранитель поднял на него виноватый взгляд.

— Целая толпа журналистов свободно проникает в клинику, носится по этажам, беспокоит пациентов, мешает нам работать. Как вы это объясните?

— Простите, сэр, этого больше не повторится, — пробасил телохранитель.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — бросил Нотт, развернулся на каблуках и отправился продолжать работу.

После разговора с незадачливым телохранителем у Теодора остался всего один вопрос, который занимал его. Он готов был не спать и не есть, пока не выяснит, кто выдал прессе информацию об исследованиях Малкольма.


	33. Глава 33

Лаванда уже пересекала Атриум, когда заметила краем глаза, что ей кто-то машет. Присмотревшись, она узнала Малкольма. Тот стоял у одного из общественных каминов и махал рукой так, будто собирался взлететь. Лаванда махнула в ответ и ускорила шаг.

\- Ну, как прошло? – осведомился Малкольм, как только Лаванда подошла.

\- Все отлично, скоро звери будут у нас, если они еще не в клинике, - шепотом произнесла она, кивая головой. – А ты тут что делаешь?

\- Разговаривал с Малфоем по Международной каминной сети. Он ничего не заподозрил и думает, что мы тут бездельничаем.

\- И наверняка решил нагрузить тебя или Тео работой, - хихикнула Лаванда, пропуская к камину крайне раздраженного пожилого волшебника.

\- Кроме шуток, - кивнул Малкольм. – Мне нужно писать статью для колдомедицинского журнала, а мне совершенно некогда этим заняться. Как будто у меня без Малфоя мало проблем.

\- Ладно, давай в клинику, а там поговорим, - Лаванда ободряюще потрепала Малкольма по плечу и первой шагнула в общественный камин.

Через несколько мгновений Лаванда и Малкольм вышли в холл клиники и чуть не сбили с ног Теодора, который был чем-то очень сильно взволнован. Воздух разве что не звенел от обилия заклятий, которые Нотт все накладывал и накладывал на стены.

\- Тео? – Лаванда требовательно потянула его за рукав, привлекая внимание к себе. 

\- Я найду, - глаза Нотта блестели просто-таки маниакальным интересом, - я узнаю, где у нас стоит заклинание-прослушка.

\- Что? – удивлению Лаванды не было предела.

\- А то, Цветочек, - пояснил Тео, - что кто-то пронюхал об исследованиях Малкольма и передал эту информацию журналистам. Нужно поскорее найти источник утечки, иначе они перехватят еще и информацию о лечении пострадавших.

\- Да кто «они»? – воскликнула Лаванда.

\- Враги! – выпалил Нотт, и в этот момент он был так похож на буйнопомешанного, что Лаванда отпрянула. – Те, чей разговор ты подслушала с Министерстве.

\- Осади, приятель, - хохотнул вдруг Малкольм. – Наш источник утечки сейчас греется под Перуанским солнышком и пока недоступен. 

Тео выглядел так, будто в него запустили Ступефаем.

\- Да, - продолжил Малкольм, отвечая на немой вопрос, - да, это Драко поведал прессе о моих исследованиях.

\- Он не мог, - проговорил Тео, пытаясь выйти из ступора, в который его повергло заявление друга.

\- Мог, еще как. Ввернул для красного словца, а тамошние журналисты подхватили волну. Видимо, у них налажен какой-то канал связи, раз эти сведения долетели до нас так быстро.

\- Так что, получается, - озадаченно протянул Теодор, - никакого заклятия-прослушки нет?

\- Нет, Тео, - ласково протянула Лаванда и легонько надавила на руку Нотта, сжимавшую волшебную палочку.

\- Тогда мне лучше заняться отчетом для Министра, - Теодор выглядел раздосадованным. – Если за ночь состояние наших пациентов не ухудшится, их можно будет отпустить домой, а к нам перевести людей из «Мунго». 

\- Согласен, - кивнул Малкольм.

\- Луна и Дафна прибыли пятнадцать минут назад. Джейк и Пирс уже вовсю разогревают котлы. Работаем, ребята, работаем, - скомандовал Нотт и первым направился в лабораторию. Лаванде и Малкольму ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Гарри слегка покачивался на стуле и напряженно размышлял. Мысли, занимавшие его, были такими мрачными, что он даже не раздражался от того, что Симус ходил из одного угла кабинета в другой. А все дело было в том, что с утра Гарри Поттеру таки объявили обещанный выговор. Провинность была более чем серьезной: гибель свидетеля, да еще и в допросной, была расценена начальником Отдела как неспособность защитить свидетелей от посягательств на их жизнь. И теперь Гарри предавался тяжелым думам, пока Симус мерил кабинет шагами. Его занимали куда более прозаичные вещи. Например, Эрни Макмиллан, расположившийся за его, Симуса, столом и жующий его, Симуса, сандвичи.

\- То есть, по-твоему, кто-то в Лондоне изобрел новый способ стереть память? – уточнил Симус в сотый, наверное, раз.

\- Да, говорю же тебе. Скорее всего, Лэнгли принял какое-то зелье. Я даже рискну утверждать, что Лэнгли принимал это зелье систематически.

\- И как ты это подтвердишь? 

\- Никак, - пожал плечами Эрни и развернул новый сандвич. – Но могу предположить, что Лэнгли работал в области экспериментального зельеварения.

\- И что нам это дает? Как мы выйдем на убийцу?

Эрни молча жевал сандвич, провожая хмурым взглядом Симуса, который вновь принялся ходить по кабинету.

\- Гарри, что нам дает работа Лэнгли? – в голосе Симуса сквозило отчаяние. 

Гарри смерил напарника долгим взглядом и вздохнул. 

-Давайте рассуждать, - Эрни сдался. – Если Лэнгли варил свои зелья дома, значит, у убийцы есть доступ к домашней лаборатории. Если же Лэнгли работал на каком-то производстве, то убийца работал вместе с ним. 

\- Почему ты так решил? – недоуменно спросил Гарри.

\- Да включите же вы мозги! – простонал Макмиллан и в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Если Лэнгли работал дома, он не стал бы варить опасное зелье или принял бы меры безопасности. Значит, убийца был у него дома, намеренно изменил рецептуру зелья, а когда Лэнгли лишился памяти, наводнил его голову ложными воспоминаниями.

\- Об этом я не подумал, - протянул Симус, а вот Гарри явно воспрянул духом.

\- Ну конечно же! А если он работал на производстве, то никто, кроме убийцы, не мог знать о свойствах зелья. Значит, убийца работал вместе с Лэнгли. Вот только где?

\- Гарри, не гони гиппогрифов. Для начала проверим версию о домашней лаборатории. Для этого нужно всего лишь устроить обыск в доме у Лэнгли.

Эрни согласно кивнул.

\- Я битый час пытался донести до вас эту мысль, - ехидно проговорил он.

\- Но почему бы тебе прямо не сказать нам о необходимости обыска? – возмутился Симус. – И оставь в покое мои сандвичи!

\- Во-первых, ребята, авроры тут вы, а я – простой колдомедицинский эксперт. Во-вторых, я и сам шел к вам с не до конца сложившейся мыслью. К обыску в доме Лэнгли вы пришли сами.

\- Замечательно, - Гарри хлопнул в ладони и извлек из стола чистый лист пергамента. – Буду подавать запрос. Пусть дают разрешение на обыск.

Эрни, широко улыбаясь, поднялся из-за стола и вышел из кабинета.

\- Нет, ну каков хитрец, - возмутился Симус, занимая свое рабочее место и смахивая крошки со столешницы, - с несложившейся мыслью, так я ему и поверил. Эта колдомедицинская задница все прекрасно знала, когда выходила из своей лаборатории. Пришел поиздеваться над нами, не иначе. 

Гарри пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от пергамента.

\- Еще и без обеда меня оставил, - буркнул Симус, разворачивая последний сверток, где лежал одинокий сандвич с сыром.

Лаванда, Луна и Дафна наблюдали за работой колдомедиков, затаив дыхание. После того, как стало известно, что заклятия-прослушки в клинике нет, Теодор составил детальный отчет и, видимо пребывая в состоянии эмоционального подъема, тут же отправил отчет Министру. Ответ не заставил себя ждать. Кингсли, которому наверняка сильно надоело напряжение в обществе, связанное с отравлениями, настаивал на том, чтобы исцеленных пациентов отпустили по домам, а в клинику поместили всех пострадавших из «Мунго». В связи с этим Теодору пришлось спешно вызывать в клинику родственников и выписывать всех, кто попал на больничную койку после приема в «Птице». Пирс вызвался помочь ему, а Малкольм и Джейк с остервенением помешивали варево. Остриженные кизляки жались друг к дружке в большой корзине, которую держала на коленях Луна. Винс изредка отвлекался от работы, чтобы бросить взгляд на Дафну, но та как раз пыталась надеть вязаный комбинезончик на своего Фрэнки, который отчаянно сопротивлялся, и не замечала ничего вокруг.

Прошло уже около получаса, над котлом вился легкий ароматный дымок. Малкольм отчищал руки от сока листьев мандрагоры, Винс легонько гладил Фрэнки, облаченного стараниями Дафны в комбинезончик, а Луна успокаивала зверей, сидевших в корзинке, которые подняли необъяснимую панику.

\- Интересно, - протянула Лаванда, - им просто холодно или они что-то чувствуют, как Звездочка на приеме?

\- Думаю, Звездочке не нравился запах духов, - безмятежно проговорила Луна. – А этим мог прийтись не по вкусу запах зелья. Хоть оно и целебное, аромат резковат для их чутких носиков. Я, наверное, вас покину. Дафна?

\- Да, я с тобой, - кивнула Гринграсс. – Ты не против, если мы с Фрэнки заглянем сейчас к тебе в гости? Помнится, ты говорила о записках Ксенофилиуса, посвященных кизлякам.

\- С радостью поделюсь ими, - Луна улыбнулась. – Отец будет только рад тому, что ты скопируешь эти записи. В конце концов, мы трудимся на благо этих удивительных животных.

С этими словами она поднялась со своего места, и Дафна последовала ее примеру.

\- Всего доброго, - она помахала Малкольму и пожала руку Джейку, который вмиг опустил глаза.

\- Мисс Гринграсс, я думал, вы задержитесь еще ненадолго, - смущенно проговорил он.

\- Я бы с радостью, но зверям нужно в тепло, - тихо пояснила Дафна и взяла Луну за руку. – Еще увидимся. Пока, Лаванда.

\- До встречи, - махнула Лаванда, у которой снова начал болеть бок. Неприятное, тянущее чувство отгораживало ее от внешнего мира, словно пеленая в кокон. 

\- Конечно, - сказал Винс уже после хлопка аппарации. 

Не успел Винс тряхнуть головой, отгоняя какие-то свои мысли, как дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, пропуская Теодора в сопровождении молчаливого телохранителя.

\- Малкольм, Винс, вы нужны мне наверху. Из «Мунго» уже начали поступать пациенты, и мы с Пирсом не справляемся с их размещением. Так что давайте, быстренько наверх, больные ждут. Лаванда, можно тебя попросить?

\- Навести тут порядок? – улыбнулась Лаванда, угадав желание Тео. – Без проблем.

\- Спасибо, милая, - Теодор мягко поцеловал ее в щеку и повернулся к телохранителю. – Присмотри за ней. Я буду не один, а ее не хотелось бы оставлять саму, особенно когда в клинике куча посторонних.

\- Да, сэр, - бесцветным голосом произнес телохранитель и отошел, выпуская из кабинета Малкольма и Джейка, левитировавших перед собой котел с целебным снадобьем.

Лаванда повернулась к столу и принялась отчищать его от сока ингредиентов, когда услышала тихий голос у себя за спиной.

\- Так будет даже проще. 

В следующий миг затылок отозвался тупой болью, и Лаванда почувствовала, как проваливается в темную теплую тишину.


	34. Глава 34

Все то время, что Теодор занимался приемом новых пациентов, его не оставляло ощущение, что он забыл что-то важное. Что-то весомое ускользало от него, да и времени на раздумья у него не было. Нужно было как можно скорее принять пациентов, раздать им зелье и с чистой совестью уходить домой. Перспектива скорого возвращения Малфоя черной тучей нависала над Ноттом и в сравнении с этим даже выдумки Скримджера казались детским лепетом.

\- Мистер Нотт! – окликнули Теодора, и он нехотя повернулся. Возле своей палаты стояла мисс Секрет и сверлила его гневным взглядом. Тео на всякий случай изобразил на лице глубокое раскаяние и подошел к пациентке.

\- Мисс Секрет, почему вы не спите? Время уже позднее.

\- Я не могу спать, когда вокруг стоит такой шум! Все топают, кричат, скрипят перьями, - она метнула злобный взгляд в Пирса, который стоял в другом конце коридора и записывал что-то в свой блокнот.

\- Поймите, мисс Секрет, - осторожно начал Теодор, - сейчас в клинику поступают новые пациенты, их надо распределить по палатам, дать им снадобье. Простите, но это дело государственной важности. Если желаете, я могу дать вам зелье сна без сновидений.

\- Чтобы я умерла во сне? Вот еще! Вы все только и ждете этого. Все! Кроме мистера Малфоя, разумеется. Бедный мой мальчик, куда вы его дели?

\- Мистер Малфой уехал на конференцию. 

\- Такой хороший мальчик, - перебила Теодора пожилая леди, - и пациентами занимается, и научной работой. Не то что вы, лентяи и проходимцы. Топают, спать мешают.

\- Если хотите, я могу установить на вашу палату заглушающие чары, - проговорил Нотт, стараясь сохранять остатки самообладания.

\- Чтобы вы не услышали, когда мне станет хуже? Вот еще!

\- Мисс Секрет, над вашей палатой десяток диагностических чар. Если вам, не приведи Мерлин, станет хуже, мы это заметим.

-Ваши диагностические чары – чепуха, - отрезала дама. – Немедленно снимите их!

\- Не могу, - Тео чувствовал, что закипает, - их поставил лично мистер Малфой, и только он может их снять.

На сей раз слова Теодора произвели правильный эффект. Услышав их, мисс Секрет немного успокоилась.

\- Все равно, в коридоре ужасный шум, - настойчиво проговорила она.

\- Простите, но это дело Министерства. Поверьте, мы скоро закончим с размещением пациентов. Кстати, вы выпили зелье?

\- Не собираюсь я ничего пить, - отрывисто проговорила мисс Секрет, - вы хотите меня отравить.

\- Жаль, - Тео нахмурился. – Тогда мне придется написать мистеру Малфою ,что вы не выполняете его указаний.

\- Так зелье прописал мистер Малфой? – удивилась дама. – Так что ж вы раньше не сказали? 

Тео предпочел смолчать. И он, и Малкольм каждый день повторяли ей, что все зелья ей назначил Малфой, но старушка каждый раз сопротивлялась лечению и требовала снять с палаты диагностические чары. Так он и стоял в задумчивости у палаты мисс Секрет, пока хлопок двери не вернул его к реальности. Видимо, пациентка посчитала их разговор законченным и ушла в палату, громыхнув напоследок дверью. Нотт пожал плечами и направился к Пирсу, который как раз захлопнул блокнот и теперь хромал навстречу Теодору.

\- Малкольм и Джейк уже разносят зелье, - сообщил Пирс. – Думаю, на сегодня рабочий день можно считать законченным.

\- Можно, - кивнул Тео. – Завтра нужно связаться с Уизли и организовать еще одну псевдоакцию. А послезавтра можем выписывать. 

\- Ох, и быстро же у тебя все, - нахмурился Пирс.

\- Я хочу, чтобы к возвращению Малфоя тут было как можно меньше народу. Не думаю, что он будет в восторге от всего, что тут происходит.

Пирс кивнул и побрел вслед за Тео к кабинету. 

\- Кстати, как поживает Алистер? – поинтересовался Нотт, когда они спустились на второй этаж.

\- Идет на поправку, - бросил Пирс. – Он крепкий малый, должен скоро встать на ноги.

\- Хорошо, - Теодор кивнул. – А что наши магглы? Хоть кто-то додумался установить причину их состояния? Нервное потрясение не могло так затянуться. Тут что-то другое.

\- В точности то же самое сказал и Малкольм. Он взял у них образцы крови и что-то начал колдовать. Я не вдавался в подробности. Ты же знаешь Малкольма.

Теодор согласно кивнул и закрыл кабинет.

\- Ну что, я поехал. Если чье-то состояние будет ухудшаться – стучи в камин.

\- Надеюсь, это не понадобится, - буркнул Пирс. 

Оставив его на втором этаже, Теодор спустился в лаборатории, где его ждал неприятный сюрприз: ни Лаванды, ни молчаливого телохранителя в лаборатории не было. 

\- Странно, - задумчиво протянул Теодор. – Очень странно. Ладно, Лаванда. Она вполне могла уйти домой и начать готовить ужин. Но этому – Мерлин, как его зовут-то – я прямого приказа не давал.

Тео задумчиво осматривал лабораторию, когда вдруг заметил какой-то странный предмет у дальней стены. Он подошел ближе и обомлел: это была палочка Лаванды, переломленная надвое. Нотт схватил находку и бросился наверх, к камину для перемещений.

Гарри тоскливо глядел на карту Надзора, расцвеченную маячками бытовых заклятий и эльфовской магии. Симус уже аппарировал домой, желая хоть часок провести с семьей, но пообещал вернуться на дежурство. Когда дверь за спиной у Гарри распахнулась, тот даже не обернулся.

\- Наконец-то, - бросил он, по-прежнему глядя на карту. – Как там Парвати? 

\- Поттер, чем ты тут вообще занимаешься? – раздался за спиной у Гарри сочащийся ядом голос.

\- Нотт? – Гарри обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Теодором, бледным, как полотно и злым, как Венгерская Хвосторога.

\- Быстро скажи, куда в ближайший час аппарировали из клиники! Быстро! – проревел Нотт настолько громко, что молоденькая девочка-стажер пискнула и спряталась за листами отчета.

\- Сейчас попробуем отследить следы аппарации, - быстро проговорил Гарри. – Что случилось-то?

\- Вот, - Тео достал обломки палочки, державшиеся вместе на одной лишь щепочке. – Это палочка Лаванды. Я нашел ее в лаборатории. А самой Лаванды там не было. И телохранителя, которому я поручил ее охранять, тоже не было. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

\- Ох, Мерлин, - Гарри побледнел и принялся стучать палочкой по карте так ожесточенно, что даже проткнул пергамент.

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, - произнес он спустя пятнадцать минут, - но след аппарации ведет в никуда.

\- Что? – Теодор почувствовал, что его мутит. – Как это: «В никуда»?

\- Скорее всего, они аппарировали в ненаносимое место. 

\- Какое ненаносимое место? Вы же авроры, а это министерская карта Надзора. Разве для нее существуют ненаносимые места?

\- К сожалению, существуют. 

В зале Надзора воцарилось молчание.

\- Мне нужно связаться с Томасом. Срочно, - выдавил из себя Нотт, чувствуя, как липкие щупальца паники скручивают его внутренности в тугой узел.


	35. Глава 35

Лаванда очнулась от невероятно резкого запаха и попыталась сесть, но тщетно. Тело ее опутывали веревки, а затылок раздирала дикая боль. Она попробовала повернуться набок и понять, где она находится. В помещении было темно, лишь тонкая полоска света, лившегося откуда-то из-под потолка, разрезала мрак, царивший вокруг. Лаванда с трудом повернула голову и попыталась понять, откуда же льется свет. Под низким потолком обнаружилось небольшое окошко, а свет был светом луны. Прогнозы маггловских синоптиков и прорицателей погоды из «Ежедневного пророка» наконец-то сбылись. Дождь закончился и тучи разошлись. Вот только Лаванде от этого стало дурно. Полнолуние мучило ее, и она была бы невероятно рада, если бы небо еще хоть ближайшие два дня оставалось затянуто тучами.

Чувствуя, как нарастает тянущая боль в боку, Лаванда повернулась и принялась осматривать помещение. Получалось откровенно плохо, в лунном свете она видела лишь очертания каких-то коробок. 

\- Где я? – тихо проговорила она, обращаясь скорее к самой себе, нежели желая задать этот вопрос кому-то одушевленному. – Что происходит?

Последнее, что она помнила, это то, что Теодор отправился наверх, принимать новых пациентов, а ее оставил с телохранителем, попросив прибраться в лаборатории.

\- Не могли же меня ранить при телохранителе, - рассуждала она. – Если бы мне угрожала опасность, он должен был меня защитить, ведь Тео дал ему явный приказ. Бесшумно обезвредить такого здоровяка невозможно, я бы услышала звуки борьбы.

Вывод напрашивался сам по себе, и Лаванде очень не хотелось об этом думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы озвучивать это.

\- Может, борьба все же была? Просто я этого не запомнила. Конечно, меня же ударили по голове! Вот я и не помню последние несколько минут. Да! – это она выкрикнула, радуясь своему выводу.

Внезапно в дальнем конце помещения забрезжил свет. Прищурившись – перед глазами все еще плыло – Лаванда увидела, что это зажегся факел у двери. Помещение, где она находилась, оказалось довольно-таки длинным, хоть и узким. Потеки на стенах и паутина в углах говорили о том, что помещением либо давно никто не пользовался, либо же не считали нужным следить за его сохранностью. Склад – Лаванда охарактеризовала его так – скорее всего находился в полуподвале, потому что окон как таковых Лаванда не увидела, а то маленькое окошко, что было под потолком, навевало мысли о том, что ниже его расположить было просто невозможно.

От мыслей ее отвлек звук открывшейся двери. Лаванда увидела стоящего в проеме человека и даже рассмотрела за его спиной лестницу, ведущую наверх.

\- Очнулась, - крикнул он куда-то наверх.

\- Тащи ее сюда, - ответил ему визгливый женский голос. – Нам есть, о чем поговорить.

Человек приближался, и Лаванда узнала в нем того самого телохранителя, с которым ее оставил Теодор. Крепкий мужчина шел, опасливо косясь на коробки, стоявшие вдоль стен, что показалось Лаванде странным.

\- Выжила все-таки, - с явной ненавистью в голосе проговорил он. – Но так даже лучше. Твой труп только разозлил бы пройдоху Нотта, а так можно попробовать получить выкуп.

«Их цель не я, - мелькнуло в голове у Лаванды. – Их цель - Тео». 

\- Вставай, дрянь, - крикнул он и тут же противно засмеялся. – А, ты же не можешь встать. Ты же связана! Придется тебе помочь.

Он наклонился и схватил Лаванду за веревки, которые сдерживали ее руки. 

\- Пошла! Быстро, - рявкнул мужчина, но Лаванда не могла и шагу ступить.

\- Да вы что, - проговорила она, глядя на высокого телохранителя – а вернее, похитителя – без тени страха. – У меня же ноги связаны. 

На лице мужчины отобразилась нешуточная мыслительная деятельность, а Лаванда не отрываясь смотрела на пятно лунного света на его плече. 

«Если сейчас он развяжет мне ноги, я обязана попытаться, - подумала она. – Я столько об этом читала, что я не могу не попытаться».

Лаванда действительно прочла если не все, то большинство книг о ее проблеме. Она не была полноценно укушена, поэтому и оборотнем в полной мере считаться не могла. Однако проблема частичного оборотничества была неплохо освещена в литературе. Укушенные, но необращенные волшебники не представляли собою угрозы для общества, а потому их свидетельства публиковали все издания, охочие до такого материала. Лаванда перечитала все выпуски «Вестника колдомедицины», в которых хоть одной строкой затрагивалась тема частичного оборотничества. Частичные оборотни проявляли себя по-разному: одни не испытывали никакого дискомфорта, разве что изменили кулинарные пристрастия в пользу непрожаренного мяса. Других, как и Лаванду, беспокоили тянущие боли во время полнолуния. Но абсолютно все пострадавшие утверждали, что полная луна влияет на них самым странным образом. Частичные оборотни тоже зависели от небесного светила. Лаванде в память врезалась статья о мужчине из Уэльса, который в ночь полнолуния ощутил такую мощь в жилах, что за ночь вспахал в одиночку целое поле, а наутро спокойно пошел за покупками, не чувствуя ни капли усталости. И вот теперь эта информация за считанные доли секунды пронеслась у нее в мозгу. Лаванда очень надеялась, что это правда, и в ее голове вспыхнула идея. Конечно, это было рискованно, но попытаться стоило.

\- Ты там уснул? – донесся с лестницы визгливый женский голос. 

\- Все нормально! – ответил мужчина и взвалил Лаванду на плечо.

В этом-то и была его ошибка.

Стоило Лаванде оказаться на плече у похитителя, как она повернула голову в сторону окна и принялась искать глазами луну. Белый диск висел в небе, одаривая ночные улицы своим холодным и безразличным светом.

«Тук!» - грохнуло сердце в груди у Лаванды. Боль в затылке испарилась, словно и не было удара по голове. Усталость последних дней как рукой сняло, и Лаванда ощутила в себе силы. Она дернулась, и веревки опасно затрещали. Однако телохранитель, к огромному удивлению Лаванды, то ли не услышал этого, то ли не придал значения.

Лаванда почувствовала горечь во рту, десна невыносимо заболели, а тело будто вспыхнуло огнем. В холодном сыром подвале Лаванде было жарко, так быстро неслась кровь по ее жилам, так быстро сила наполняла ее. Телохранитель не торопясь нес ее к двери, и окошко с луной давно осталось позади, но у Лаванды в глазах все еще пульсировал ее желтоватый диск.   
«Давай, давай, давай», - стучала в виски кровь. Рот разорвался невыносимой болью и Лаванда, наконец, ударила своего похитителя коленями в спину. Тот пошатнулся и остановился. 

\- Не брыкаться там, - хохотнул он, и тут Лаванда с силой мотнула головой. Затылок ее встретился с челюстью мужчины, которая громко и неприятно хрустнула.

\- Стерва, - от неожиданности он разжал руки, и Лаванда спрыгнула на пол. Она с силой дернула руками в стороны, разрывая веревки, и от этого движения лопнули швы на ее блузе, однако Лаванда не обратила на это внимания.

Телохранитель, держась за челюсть, двинулся к ней. В любой другой миг Лаванда бы испугалась и, вероятно, хлопнулась бы в обморок, но только не сейчас. Ее телом и сознанием овладела та частица звериного начала, которой отравил ее Сивый и которой так долго не давали выхода. И вот теперь зверь, набиравший силы долгие пять лет, рвался наружу. 

Лаванда ударила скорее наобум, по наитию, нежели осознанно, но кулак ее достиг носа противника, и, судя по душераздирающему хрусту, сломал его. Мужчина взвыл от боли и рухнул на пол. Видимо, болевой шок од двух переломов был слишком сильным даже для такого здоровяка, как этот. Лаванда хотела было аппарировать, но не обнаружила своей палочки. Телохранитель заворочался и достал свою, и Лаванда схватила ближайшую коробку. В коробке были прорези для рук и она казалась отдаленно знакомой.

\- Авада, - начал противник, но реакция зверя внутри Лаванды была молниеносной.

Коробка опустилась на голову противника с грохотом и звоном. Видимо, в коробке было что-то хрупкое. По помещению поплыл резкий удушающий запах. Лаванда выхватила из руки поверженного преступника палочку и сконцентрировалась на месте, куда ей срочно нужно было попасть.

Гарри сидел за столом и чувствовал себя абсолютно опустошенным. Дин Томас казался потерянным и только хрустел кулаками. Даже Блейз Забини растерял свой привычный арсенал улыбочек и крепко держал Нотта за плечи, чтобы тот не бросился на Томаса. Симус так быстро расхаживал по кабинету, что у Забини начала кружиться голова. Остальные, видимо, давно привыкли к этому, потому что никто даже не думал одернуть Финнигана и попросить его сесть на свое место.

\- Успокоительная микстура, - дверь распахнулась, пропуская в кабинет Эрни МакМиллана. – Тео. Тебе надо успокоиться. Нам всем надо успокоиться.

\- К дракклам микстуру! – взревел Теодор. – Если с Лавандой что-то случится, я порву Томаса голыми руками.

\- Нотт, я в сотый раз повторяю, - вскинулся Дин, - у всех моих сотрудников безупречная репутация. Я даже подумать не мог, что у Макферсона могут обнаружиться преступные наклонности. Я прекрасно помню, как лично проверял его при приеме на работу. Идеальная биография. Никаких порочащих связей. Ни одного «мутного» знакомого у родственников. Отличная боевая подготовка. Идеальный боец.

\- Если твой боец хоть пальцем тронет Лаванду, я спущу с него кожу по лоскутку и скормлю ему же, - убийственно спокойным тоном произнес Теодор, не оставив никому даже тени сомнения, что он может поступить иначе.

\- Давай адрес, - коротко бросил Симус.

\- Какой адрес? – тупо переспросил Нотт.

\- Да не ты, - Финниган нервно передернул плечами. – Дин, давай адрес этого Макферсона, отправим туда группу захвата.

\- Адрес в личном деле, на офисе охранного агентства. Прогуляешься со мной?

\- Ребят, мы с Дином возьмем группу захвата и наведаемся к Макферсону, - Симус тут же распахнул дверь, не дожидаясь, пока Дин поднимется со стула. 

\- А мы так и будем ждать непонятно чего? – спросил Нотт.

\- Да, Нотт, тебе лучше остаться здесь, - ответил вместо напарника Гарри. – Ты разнесешь заклятиями половину Лондона, а ребятам надо действовать быстро и тихо.

\- Выпей микстуру и успокойся, - Забини протягивал Теодору стакан, принесенный Эрни. Сам же МакМиллан, видимо, не смог находиться в столь нервной обстановке, и юркнул в распахнутую дверь.

\- Мы скоро вернемся, - бросил Томас, выходя из кабинета. – С Лавандой все будет в порядке. 

Симус захлопнул за собой и Дином дверь, и в кабинете воцарилась тишина.

\- Тео, микстуру, - сделал Блейз вторую попытку.

\- Я тебе ее на голову вылью, только попробуй еще раз, - зашипел Теодор, но был прерван резким стуком. Дверь в кабинет открылась с таким грохотом, как будто кто-то пытался выбить ее ногой.

\- Гарри, откуда я только что аппарировала? – на пороге стояла Лаванда в изорванной блузке, глаза ее горели нечеловеческим огнем, рука, разбитая в кровь, сжимала кусок картона, а другая рука держала чужую волшебную палочку.

Поттер уставился на Лаванду так, будто инфернала увидел, Забини от удивления раскрыл рот. Теодор шумно выдохнул, выхватил у Забини стакан и одним глотком опустошил его.


	36. Глава 36

\- Удивительно, - только и смог выдохнуть Нотт, когда Лаванда окончила пересказ своего короткого, но изматывающего приключения. Сидя в Министерстве, куда не доставал свет луны, она чувствовала, как на нее волнами накатывает усталость. Видимо, тот житель Уэльса все же приукрасил действительность. Лаванда сидела, подперев рукой подбородок, и понимала, что еще чуть-чуть – и она рухнет прямо в зале Надзора и уснет. Забини ушел сразу после появления Лаванды, сославшись на то, что его тонкая натура не выдержит столько переживаний за один вечер.

\- То, что называется «Не было бы счастья», - протянул Гарри, глядя на карту. – Фактически, за твое чудесное спасение нам все же стоит благодарить Сивого.

От упоминания об оборотне Теодора передернуло. 

\- Лаванда уже засыпает на ходу, - произнес он. – Мы отправимся домой. 

\- Это может быть небезопасно, - тихо предположил Гарри. – Я отправлю вас в засекреченный дом программы защиты свидетелей. Поживете пока там. О нем не знает ни одна живая душа за пределами аврората. 

\- Заговорщики работают в Министерстве, - возразил ему Нотт. – И пока их имена не названы, мы можем подозревать всех. Даже главу аврората.

\- Об этом я не подумал, - пробормотал Гарри после минутных раздумий.

Пока они спорили, Лаванда сложила руки на столе, опустила на них голову и тихонько засопела.

\- Отнеси ее в допросную, - шепотом предложил Гарри. – Там можно трансфигурировать кресло в диван.

\- Думаю, так будет лучше всего.

Они двигались по тёмным министерским коридорам тихо, стараясь не шуметь, будто бы сами были преступниками. Дверь допросной скрипнула, когда Гарри ее открыл. Пока Тео с Лавандой на руках пытался закрыть за собой дверь, Поттер уже успел зажечь свет и трансфигурировать кресло в удобный диван.

\- Вот и чудно, - кивнул Гарри, когда Теодор уложил Лаванду и присел рядом.

\- Ты не будешь против, если я тоже тут переночую? – спросил Тео. – Не хочу ее оставлять ни на минуту.

\- Да на здоровье, - отмахнулся Гарри вышел, оставляя Нотта наедине с мирно спящей Лавандой.

Когда Поттер вышел, Тео осторожно провел рукой по светлым волосам любимой, чувствуя, как раскручивается внутри тугой ком, как успокаивается сердце. Нотт уже совершенно точно решил, что, как только Малфой вернется из своей поездки, он возьмет Лаванду и уедет с ней отдыхать. Все, чего Нотту сейчас хотелось – это немного спокойствия, и чтобы никого, кроме Лаванды, рядом не было. 

Вероятно, Лаванде хотелось того же самого, потому что даже во сне она нащупала рукой его руку и переплела пальцы с его пальцами. 

Гарри не успел даже толком усесться в своем кресле, когда в кабинет вихрем ворвался Эрни МакМиллан, размахивая какими-то бумагами.

\- Гарри, мне нужен Нотт! Срочно! Он уже ушел?

\- Нотт с Лавандой в допросной, - Гарри слегка поморщился от того, что крик Эрни резанул по ушам.

\- И Лаванда вернулась? Очень хорошо, - МакМиллан воодушевленно встряхнул бумагами.

\- Лаванда спит, она немного переутомилась, - Гарри еле заметно улыбнулся. – А насчет Нотта не знаю. В любом случае тебе в допросную. Только не буди их, если они уже спят. 

\- Хорошо, - Эрни кивнул и быстро вышел.

Нотт подумывал о том, чтобы подвинуть Лаванду и лечь спать, когда раздался тихий стук в дверь, а затем она приоткрылась, и в проеме показался МакМиллан.

\- Лаванда крепко спит? – поинтересовался он.

\- Достаточно крепко. Что хотел? – буркнул Нотт, который и сам сильно устал от переживаний.

\- Да я тут, вот, пересматривал бумаги, - Эрни прошел в допросную и уселся за стол. – Мне попалось на глаза твое заключение о составе духов. И концентрации веществ показались мне знакомыми.

\- И что? – переспросил Тео. – Об этом говорили и, уверен, не один раз. Так что неудивительно, что тебе знакомы эти цифры. Де Жа Вю, приятель, вот как это называется. Шел бы ты домой.

\- Нет, дослушай, - гнул Эрни свою линию. – Я стал думать, где мне уже могли попасться эти цифры. И вот, погляди.  
Эрни протянул Теодору листы пергамента, скрепленные между собой.

\- Что глядеть, это мой отчет, - проворчал Теодор.

\- А вот – мой анализ крови Люка Лэнгли, подзащитного нашей спящей леди, - Эрни протянул Нотту еще одну стопочку бумаг.  
Нотт пробежал глазами по пергаментам, и рот его непроизвольно приоткрылся от удивления

\- Они идентичны.

\- До промилле, - подтвердил Эрни. – Знаешь, то что в крови Лэнгли присутствуют аконит, омела и кусачая капуста в соотношении три к двум к половине – это уже по меньшей мере странно. Но то, что в духах эти вещества находятся в точно таком же соотношении – это не простое совпадение.

\- Это закономерность, - кивнул Нотт. – Ты хочешь сказать, что Лэнгли где-то нанюхался этих духов.

\- Я не буду тебе читать лекцию о накапливающихся ядах, - поморщился Эрни, -потому что ты разбираешься в этом не хуже меня. Недавно мы с Лавандой строили версии о том, как именно это соединение попало к Лэнгли в организм, и пришли к выводу что он где-то нанюхался испарений. Я предположил домашнюю лабораторию.

\- Духи в «Птице» распространял Боттега. И когда авроры его арестовали, а него была внушительная партия этих духов. Тут не домашняя лаборатория. Это промышленные масштабы.

\- Я пришел к той же мысли и сразу же пошел искать вас, - кивнул Эрни. – Думаю, Лэнгли работал на производстве этих духов.

\- Тогда дело за малым – найти саму лабораторию. 

\- Одна проблема, Тео, - Эрни поджал губы. – Лэнгли не помнит абсолютно ничего. До его визита к Лаванде он вообще был свято убежден, что это он убил всех тех магглов.

\- Да, я помню, - в памяти Тео всплыл визит Совета Безопасности в клинику. – Поделись этими догадками с Поттером, я уверен, он будет счастлив накрыть подпольную лабораторию.

\- Не уверен, что она подпольная, - Эрни покачал головой. – Боттега ведь официально арендовал офис в «Плазе», а это кое о чем да говорит.

Теодор задумался. 

\- Давай поделимся этой мыслью с Поттером, - повторил он единственно верное, на его взгляд, предположение.

Гарри выслушивал их сбивчивый рассказ, поджав губы.

\- Интересно получается, - произнес он, когда Тео и Эрни перестали пытаться перекричать друг друга и размахивать у него перед лицом пергаментами. – Все вокруг завязано на этих духах. Давайте попробуем восстановить картину событий. Есть таинственный некто, который убил четверых магглов. 

\- Нет, Гарри! – перебил его Эрни. – Ты не с того начинаешь. 

\- Да, - кивнул Тео. – Вспомни тот разговор, что подслушала Лаванда. В Министерстве зрел заговор против действующей власти. Как минимум заговорщиков двое. Как максимум – мы не можем утверждать точно.

\- Как минимум, трое, - поправил его Эрни. – В тот момент, когда Лаванда слышала разговор двоих заговорщиков, твой этот телохранитель был с тобой.

\- Макферсон, точно, - кивнул Нотт. – Итак, трое человек подготовили заговор. У одного из них – или у них троих – есть лаборатория по производству зелий. Скорее всего, по производству косметики. Они собираются устроить теракт с духами и для производства их нанимают Лэнгли.

\- Вероятно, не только его, - ввернул Эрни. – Лэнгли просто попался нам на глаза. С зельями мог работать десяток человек, а могла и сотня.

\- Эрни прав. Итак, Лэнгли. Видимо, он был приближенным кого-то из заговорщиков, потому что проболтался о своем несчастливом маггловском детстве. И тогда преступники бросили первый камень.

\- Убийства магглов, да, - кивнул Гарри. – Дело приняло нешуточный оборот, Министр созвал Совет Безопасности, а те ввели Всеобщий Надзор.

\- В обществе зародились панические настроения. Как раз то, что нужно нашим террористам, - подсказал Эрни. 

\- Да. После пробного камня был собственно удар – массовое отравление. Причем отравление произошло в заведении у Блейза, что бросает на него тень, - сообразил Нотт.

\- Лаванда говорила, что Макферсон заикнулся о выкупе, - напомнил Гарри. – Она хоть и мешала заговорщикам, но основной мишенью был ты. Ее устранение стало бы приятным дополнением к твоему краху.

\- Гарри, заметь, - оборвал его Эрни, глядя на стремительно бледнеющего Нотта, - отрава распространялась под видом духов. Причем вполне официально. У заговорщиков был офис, наемные сотрудники, заказы по совиной почте. То есть эта компания на виду.

\- Или заговорщики копируют видную компанию, - предположил Нотт. – Клеят на свою отраву чужую этикетку и тем самым подставляют еще кого-то. Сколько же слоев у этого пирога?

\- Много, - Гарри потер виски пальцами, - но мы разрежем этот пирог. Мы уже почти сделали это. 

Дверь кабинета отворилась, пропуская Симуса и Дина.

\- Эрни, ты здесь? – почему-то переспросил Симус, на котором лица не было. – Ты нужен на Аксбридж-роуд.

МакМиллан вмиг растерял свой триумфальный настрой. Его опыт работы с аврорами свидетельствовал о том, что если на какой-то адрес выдвинулась группа захвата, то колдомедицинский эксперт там нужен только в случае чьей-то смерти.

\- Сопротивление при задержании? – мрачно спросил Эрни, поднимаясь с места.

\- Хуже. Когда мы пришли, он уже был мертв. Лаванды нигде нет, - бросил Симус. Дин стоял за его спиной молчаливой тенью.

\- Лаванда в порядке, - вставил Тео, - она явилась в Министерство сразу за вами. Ей удалось сбежать от похитителей. Но она не убивала Макферсона, она говорила только о сломанном носе и челюсти.

\- Там,- Симус замялся, - он там, кажется, не первый день. 

Эрни вскочил с места и аппарировал. Нотт подобрал разлетевшиеся в разные стороны бумаги и помахал ими около своего лица.

\- Я могу приготовить вам успокаивающую микстуру, - предложил Теодор, глядя, как Симус усаживает в кресло Дина Томаса, казавшегося глухим ко всему. Нотт покинул кабинет авроров, искренне надеясь, что Эрни, озаренный догадкой, не закрыл свою лабораторию.


	37. Глава 37

Лаванда проснулась и сначала не поняла, где она находится. Комната очень сильно напоминала одно из помещений аврората, но Лаванда в упор не помнила, когда в аврорате успели появиться столь удобные диваны. Определенно, она была не дома. Лаванда попыталась вспомнить события предыдущего вечера, но в голове стоял какой-то гул, к которому добавлялось неприятное ощущение в боку. Лаванда села и принялась ощупывать свой бок, но зацепилась пальцем за лоскут ткани. Она опустила глаза и чуть не расплакалась от расстройства: ее любимая блузка была разорвана по швам. Непрошеные воспоминания будто бы ждали этого момента, чтобы нахлынуть тяжелой серой волной. Лаванда вспомнила и о том, что ее похитили, и о драке в сыром подвале, и о возвращении в Министерство.

\- Это я в таком виде заявилась в Министерство? – в замешательстве спросила она саму себя.

\- Да, - раздался голос из противоположного угла. Лаванда даже не успела толком испугаться, когда в комнате стало светло.   
За столом сидел Теодор. Вид у него был слегка помятый, судя по всему, он уснул сидя за столом.

\- Мы все вчера здорово перепугались, - Тео встал и подошел к Лаванде. – Да и вообще, ночка получилась невеселая.

Лаванда стянула с себя изорванную блузку и принялась чинить ее палочкой. 

\- Она ужасно работает, - вздохнула Лаванда, закончив с правым рукавом. – Она меня совершенно не слушается. А где моя палочка?

\- Понимаешь, - тихо сказал Тео, запуская руку в карман, - видимо, ему недостаточно было тебя похитить. В общем, вот.

Он положил на диван обломки, и глаза Лаванды наполнились слезами.

\- Мне очень жаль, - прошелестел Тео, - но ее уже нельзя починить.

\- Да, я понимаю, - кивнула Лаванда, смахивая с ресниц слезинку. – Но и эта палочка меня не слушает. Нужно покупать новую.

\- Это не проблема, - отмахнулся Тео.

\- Дракклов телохранитель, - выругалась Лаванда.

\- Это был не Макферсон, - произнес Нотт, чем вызвал у нее немое удивление. – Как только я заявил о похищении, мы связались с Дином Томасом. Он дал нам адрес Макферсона, и Поттер направил туда группу захвата. 

\- И его там не было?

\- Был, - Тео поджал губы. – Мертвый и обритый налысо. При чем убит он был не вчера и даже не позавчера. Эрни сделал экспертизу тела и выяснил, что Макферсона убили в тот же день, когда произошел взрыв возле нашей квартиры.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что убийца специально нашел Макферсона, выведал у него, что он должен сменить Алистера на работе, убил его и взял волосы для оборотного зелья?

\- Да, и меня смущает только одно: на приготовление оборотного нужен месяц. Значит, эта акция была давно спланирована.

\- И откуда же, по-твоему, заговорщики знали, что ты наймешь телохранителя?

В допросной повисло молчание, а потом Теодор и Лаванда практически хором выдохнули:

\- Гойл!

Гарри пил уже четвертую чашку кофе, безуспешно пытаясь взбодриться, когда Лаванда и Нотт ворвались в его кабинет. 

\- Гойл! – хором закричали они, и Гарри от неожиданности выронил из рук чашку. 

Раздался крик боли и звон разбитого стекла. Лаванда ойкнула и бросилась накладывать на ноги Гарри замораживающие чары. Но чужая палочка сыграла с нею злую шутку. Руки Гарри покрылись инеем, а на ногах образовался плотный слой льда.

\- Мерлин, Лаванда, ты решила меня угробить? – простонал Поттер, стряхивая с рук иней.

\- Давай помогу, - Нотт направил на Гарри свою палочку и сделал пару взмахов. Лед пропал, и Поттер ощутил в ногах приятный холодок.

-Так, что у вас стряслось? 

\- Гарри, расскажи нам, кто знал об освобождении Гойла из тюрьмы?

\- Да почти весь аврорат знал, - фыркнул Гарри. – И половина департамента магического правопорядка. Все-таки дело серьезное.

\- Плохо, очень плохо, - протянул Нотт.

\- Да что случилось-то? – спросил Гарри, переводя взгляд с Нотта на Лаванду и обратно. – Можете объяснить?

\- Мы думаем, что заговорщики заранее знали о том, что мы наймем телохранителя. Оборотное зелье ведь готовится месяц, не забывай, - выпалила Лаванда. – Кто-то заведомо приготовил зелье и стал ждать, пока выйдет Гойл и примется угрожать Тео. Как только Забини придумал обратиться к телохранителям, они нашли Макферсона и выпытали у него, кто должен сменить Алистера на посту. Когда заговорщики получили информацию, Макферсона убили и остригли его волосы. И один из заговорщиков под личиной Макферсона ходил за нами день и ночь. Вот оно, Тео! Заговорщики говорили не о персонале клиники! Они говорили о нашем телохранителе.

\- Тогда их было трое, - протянул Нотт. – Потому что в тот день, когда ты подслушала их разговор, я был с телохранителем. Мы ведь тогда…

\- Задерживали Боттегу, - тихо проговорил Гарри. – Ты был у МакМиллана, а твой охранник стоял в коридоре. Лаванда застряла в лифте, и я помчался ее выручать. И тогда ему представилась возможность убить Боттегу. 

\- Отлично, одного убийцу мы вычислили, - кивнула Лаванда.

\- Нет, милая, мы никого еще не вычислили. Имени его мы по-прежнему не знаем, - покачал головой Нотт.

\- Но мы восстановили картину событий хотя бы, - упрямилась Лаванда. – Вот только зачем нужно было убивать Боттегу?

\- Думаю, у него была какая-то информация. Он мог сказать что-то важное, что-то…

\- Производитель духов, - медленно проговорила Лаванда. – Ведь его нанимали на работу, он знал управляющего компанией. Естественно, он мог выдать его имя аврорам.

\- Но разве наймом персонала не занимается отдел кадров? – удивился Гарри.

\- Просто на одну ступеньку больше. Вы вышли бы на человека из их отдела кадров, а он назвал бы имя. В любом случае, лже-Макферсон обезопасил их троих. Уверена, они плотно завязаны на производителя. Тео, где моя сумка?

\- В клинике, - пожал плечами Теодор. – Я не забирал ее.

\- Плохо, - нахмурилась Лаванда. – Я так и не выкинула рекламный проспект, который мне дал Боттега. А там, скорее всего, был адрес.

\- Адрес для заказа, - уточнил Нотт. – Скорее всего, ты нашла бы там адрес их офиса в «Плазе».

\- Точно, - Лаванда понурила голову и принялась разглядывать стол Гарри. – Погоди-ка, а это что?

\- Это было вчера у тебя в руке. Видимо, выпало, когда ты уснула, а я сгреб его в кучу вместе с отчетами по Надзору.

\- Я была у производителя вчера. Я была на их складе, - протянула Лаванда, глядя на кусок картона с надписью «Строу-косметикс»

\- Да быть того не может, - Гарри выхватил у Лаванды кусок картона, взглянул на него и тут же принялся рыться в выдвижном ящичке своего стола.

\- Гарри? – Лаванда не сразу поняла причину удивления друга. Только когда Поттер протянул ей лист пергамента, в голове что-то щелкнуло, будто сложились два кусочка мозаики.

\- Тео, погляди, - Лаванда протянула Нотту справку о трудоустройстве Гойла. – Он устроился в «Строу». Гарри, это вы его туда направили?

\- Нет, он принес справку и сказал, что нашел это место сам, - быстро ответил Гарри и вдруг, озаренный догадкой, проговорил почти по слогам, - по знакомству.

\- Гарри, нужно срочно выяснить, кто учредитель «Строу-косметикс». Нужно подать запрос в Административную службу, в Департамент лицензирования магического предпринимательства или кто там этим занимается.

\- Погоди, Лаванда, - попросил Гарри, - погоди до вечера. Сейчас мне нужно будет присутствовать на заседании Совета Безопасности, а после него – я весь ваш.

Лаванда поднялась из-за стола и покинула кабинет первой. Нотт вышел за ней. Глядя, как Поттер закрывает дверь, он полушепотом проговорил:

\- Если честно, я бы перекусил.

\- В «Плазе» на первом этаже есть небольшое кафе. Если хочешь, посидим пока что там. Может, удастся что-то придумать.


	38. Глава 38

\- Кстати, Эрни поделился со мной одной догадкой, - проговорил Нотт, глядя, как Лаванда ковыряет вилкой в салате.

\- И какой же? – она подняла на Теодора заинтересованный взгляд.

\- Он закончил экспертизу крови Люка Лэнгли. И соотношение ядовитых веществ в ней идентично соотношению их же в духах. Те же яды. В тех же пропорциях. Ты не находишь это странным?

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Лэнгли мог работать в «Строу»?

\- Это практически доказано, - пожал плечами Теодор, отрезая кусок от ростбифа. 

\- Значит, Лэнгли можно вернуть память, - выдохнула Лаванда. – Если только в клинике осталась хоть капелька зелья. Нужно назначить ему встречу в клинике. Если окажется, что он и впрямь работал в «Строу», можно будет подать против них встречный иск за причинение вреда здоровью.

\- Вполне, - кивнул Тео. – Значит нам стоит назначить ему еще одну встречу. Влить в него зелье и дождаться, пока к нему вернется память.

Лаванда задумчиво жевала спаржу, чувствуя, что какая-то мысль не дает ей покоя.

\- Тео, а пострадавшие из «Птицы» тоже потеряли память?

\- Нет. Действие яда было недостаточно длительным. Если бы они продолжали пользоваться духами, то, в конечном счете, их память бы пострадала. 

\- Я вот думаю, способно ли кизляковое зелье вернуть память? Насколько я поняла, оно только выводит яд из организма.

\- Попытаться стоит в любом случае, - вздохнул Теодор. – Мы ничего не теряем.

Лаванда кивнула и ковырнула салат вилкой.

Гарри сидел в зале собраний Совета Безопасности и выслушивал отчет Кингсли о лечении пострадавших. Он и так знал все, о чем говорил министр, поэтому откровенно заскучал. Кроме того, бессонная ночь, насыщенная событиями, давала о себе знать. Гарри уже начинал дремать, когда до ушей его донесся голос Скримджера.

\- Все это очень хорошо, министр. Но не кажется ли вам странным, что весь персонал больницы Святого Мунго не смог найти противоядие, а мистер Нотт со своими сотрудниками справился с этой задачей в два счета?

\- К чему вы клоните, мистер Скримджер? – поинтересовался Кингсли, сохраняя при этом непроницаемое выражение лица. С Гарри же слетел одним махом весь сон.

\- А то, что мистер Нотт доподлинно знал, что именно спасет пострадавших. Не говорит ли это высокому Совету о том, что Нотт прямо или косвенно задействован в разработке самого яда?

К своему ужасу Гарри заметил, что добрая половина членов Совета согласно кивают головами.

\- Мистер Скримджер, - мягко проговорил Кингсли, - Совету известны ваши претензии к мистеру Нотту. 

\- Послушайте, Кингсли, - Леонард отбросил всяческие приличия, поднялся со своего места и вышел в центр зала. – Прием, на котором отравились наши с вами соотечественники, проводил давний друг Нотта в своем заведении. Не говорит ли это о сговоре. 

\- Вы уже поясняли свою позицию Совету, - напомнил Салливан Бут.

\- Послушайте, мистер Бут, я сейчас говорю лишь о сговоре Забини и Нотта. Вероятно, в прошлый раз я высказался слишком резко. Допустим, что тот же мистер Поттер или, к примеру, мисс Браун стали жертвами обстоятельств, доверившись не тем людям. Вероятно, сговор происходил за их спинами. Однако посмотрим же правде в глаза: мистер Нотт, чей отец отбывает наказание за пособничество Пожирателям Смерти, опасен для общества. Да и Забини, его давний друг, также представляет собой опасность. Сколько еще его заведений разбросано по Лондону? Думаю, инцидент в «Птице» был первым звоночком. 

\- Мистер Скримджер, у вас есть доказательства ваших слов? – спросил Кингсли, легко улыбнувшись.

\- Знаете, Кингсли, вы так старательно покрываете Нотта и так беспрекословно ему доверяете… Я бы сказал, слишком старательно покрываете и слишком беспрекословно верите. Это не может не вызывать подозрений. Думаю, инцидент в «Птице» был частью политики запугивания. Ни для кого не секрет, что общество недовольно вашей политикой, министр. Вы оставили на свободе Малфоя и Нотта, вы выпустили Гойла. 

\- Против мистера Нотта не было доказательств. Он не носил Метки, а поэтому обвинять его в пособничестве Пожирателям было бы голословно. В пользу мистера Малфоя свидетельствовал мистер Поттер, а его слова у меня не вызывают сомнений, чего не скажешь о ваших, - судя по всему, Кингсли потихоньку начинал терять самообладание.

\- Я говорил это раньше, повторюсь и сейчас, - Гарри встал со своего места, - ни Забини, ни Нотта не было в рядах Пожирателей, они аппарировали в неизвестном направлении и возле Лорда их не было. Малфои приняли нашу сторону незадолго до окончания войны. 

\- О, я помню ваши показания, мистер Поттер.

\- Прекрасно. Если их оправдали тогда полным составом Визенгамота, почему же сейчас вам вновь понадобилось об этом вспоминать?

\- Общество, мистер Поттер, в опасности, - произнес Скримджер, изобразив на лице ласковую улыбочку, однако Гарри распознал в этой улыбочке яд.

\- Что же вы предлагаете, Леонард? – спросил Кингсли, прерывая этот спор.

\- Я предлагаю взять Нотта и Забини под стражу, кроме того я вынужден, - Скримджер сделал трагичную паузу, - подчеркну: это вынужденная мера, не более. Так вот, я вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы Совет вынес министру Вотум Недоверия и временно отстранил его с поста.

\- Что? – Гарри захлебнулся гневом. – Мы не можем сместить министра сейчас. В магическом обществе и так нестабильная ситуация.

\- Можем, мистер Поттер, если так решит большинство Совета. Посудите сами, бывшие Пожиратели открывают клиники и увеселительные заведения. Это напоминает захват Магической Британии, но захват не Волдемортовский, не боевой, а более мягкий. Гойл уже на свободе. Кто следующий? Уж не старшие ли Малфой и Нотт, если наш уважаемый министр так доверяет их отпрыскам?

\- Вы не можете, - выдохнул Гарри и сел на свое место.

\- Могу, мистер Поттер, - коротко ответил Скримджер. – Уважаемый Совет. Я предлагаю вынести Вотум Недоверия действующему Министру Магии и временно сместить его с занимаемого поста. Прошу голосовать.

Гарри с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как в воздух поднимается одна рука, вторая, третья. Когда в воздухе оказалось двенадцать рук, Гарри опустил голову в руки и прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Двенадцать из двадцати, - провозгласил Скримджер, и в голосе его слышалось неприкрытое торжество. 

\- Что ж, - Кингсли вздохнул, - если такова воля Совета.

Он сошел с трибуны и прошествовал к дверям, сдержанный и невозмутимый, как и всегда.

\- Напомню высокому Совету, - скрипнул со своего места Салливан Бут, - что Совет не может выдвигать нового министра и назначать выборы, пока текущий конфликт не будет решен. Осмелюсь напомнить также, что по разрешению ситуации Совет обязан выдвинуть обществу предложение о перевыборах. И нового кандидата можно будет назначить только в случае, если большинство сограждан поддержит отставку Кингсли.

Скримджер выглядел так, будто его ударили по голове. Он, очевидно, подзабыл об этом пункте, и теперь наблюдал, как Бут-старший, прихрамывая и шаркая, бредет к выходу вслед за Кингсли. Гарри тоже сорвался со своего места и заспешил к выходу.

\- Кингсли! – окликнул Гарри в коридоре. – Кингсли, погодите!

\- Спасибо тебе за поддержку, Гарри, - вздохнул Шеклболт, когда Гарри догнал его. – Скримджер готов драться за этот пост, а зацепок по этому делу мало. Ты и все, кто меня поддержал, зря покинули зал. Сейчас Скримджер подведет остальных к правильному решению

\- Не подведет, - рядом с ними остановился Салливан Бут. – Решение Совета имеет силу только если при его принятии присутствовал полный состав. Двадцати человек там сейчас нет. Поэтому что бы они сейчас ни решили, и что бы не сделали, все можно будет оспорить в Визенгамоте. 

\- Думаю, сейчас они отправляют Нотта и Забини за решетку, - вздохнул Гарри.

\- И нам остается надеяться на сообразительность мисс Браун, - хитро улыбнулся Бут-старший. – В крайнем случае, мы подскажем ей правильный ответ.

Гарри тоже улыбнулся, сам того не желая. 

\- Кингсли, я найду способ вернуть вас на пост Министра.

\- Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, - Кингсли устало улыбнулся, - сейчас нам стоит позаботиться не о посте, а о благополучии магического сообщества. Нужно как можно скорее найти убийцу магглов и того, кто подстроил массовое отравление.

\- А вот об этом я и собирался с вами переговорить.

\- Думаю, это лучше сделать в твоем кабинете, - Кингсли недоверчиво покосился на двери зала заседаний.

\- Министр! – Симус вскочил со своего места, как только Гарри с Кингсли показались на пороге кабинета.

\- К сожалению, временно отстранен, - развел руками Кингсли, чем вызвал у Симуса бурю возмущения.

\- Да как они посмели! Гарри, как ты допустил?

\- Мало того, что допустил, я еще и саботировал заседание внаглую, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Что бы они сегодня не приняли, это решение не будет иметь силы. Мы выигрываем по крайней мере день. 

\- И то хлеб, - буркнул Симус, усаживаясь на место.

\- Итак, Гарри, о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

\- О компании «Строу-косметикс». У нас есть все основания полагать, что Лэнгли работал на «Строу». Более того, духи, содержавшие яд, произведены именно этой компанией. Нужны какие-нибудь документы, где есть их адрес или хотя бы указан учредитель. Нужно до них добраться. 

\- Попробуй обратиться в Департамент лицензирования магического предпринимательства. Это в Административной службе. Если они действуют официально, копия их лицензии должна быть.

\- А если неофициально?

\- Тогда у них большие проблемы, - пожал плечами Кингсли. – Я пойду, пожалуй. 

\- Всего доброго, Кингсли. Не отчаивайтесь, мы найдем способ вернуть вас в Министерство.

\- Уроды, - рявкнул Симус, как только за Кинсли закрылась дверь.

\- Это Скримджер, - поморщился Гарри, - и я не могу понять, как он умудряется так пользоваться ситуацией.

\- Сволочь он. Хоть бы и всех людей в Лондоне перебили, ему до этого дела нет. Вспомни, с каким рвением он пытался оттяпать у Малфоя клинику.

\- Ладно, схожу пока в административную службу. Скоро явится Лаванда, и нам нужны эти документы.

\- Ох, как бы Скримджер не начал ставить палки нам в колеса, - вздохнул Симус.

\- Пока в зале нет двадцати человек, у него ничего не выйдет, - Гарри ободряюще хлопнул напарника по плечу и вышел из кабинета, оставив Симуса в полном недоумении.


	39. Глава 39

Лаванда сидела за своим столом и задумчиво крутила в руках перо. После того, как они с Тео приняли решение попытаться вернуть Люку Лэнгли память, она связалась с последним через камин. Лэнгли отреагировал на предложение с некоторой обреченностью в голосе, но прийти в офис адвоката согласился. И вот теперь Лаванда ждала своего клиента. Тео отправился в клинику, но пообещал вернуться. У него была запланирована встреча с Джорджем, и откладывать ее в долгий ящик Нотт не собирался. Так Лаванда и осталась в офисе сама. 

\- Лаванда! – переговорный камин за ее спиной вспыхнул, и оттуда раздался голос Гарри.

\- О. Гарри, ты уже закончил с Советом Безопасности? – удивилась Лаванда. – Я думала, ты задержишься немного дольше.

\- Должен был задержаться, но решил саботировать заседание. Не хотел, чтобы Скримджеру досталось право принятия решения.

\- Скримджеру? Гарри, что произошло?

\- Министра временно отстранили. Формально, власть в руках Совета до снятия Надзора. Фактически – Скримджер захватил власть.

\- Драный драккл, - проворчала Лаванда. – А что с документами?

\- С документами глухо, - проворчал Гарри. – Я был в Административной службе. 

\- И что?

\- Это не каминный разговор. Я не знаю, что там ввели Скримджер с Советом, нас могут прослушивать.

\- Но ведь это, - начала Лаванда, и Гарри перебил ее.

\- Противозаконно, знаю, но пока что магическое общество не знает о произошедшем. Детали будут только в «Вечернем пророке», да и то непонятно, в каком свете эту информацию подадут. Я забегу к тебе через пять минут. Будь на месте.

\- Я все равно жду мистера Лэнгли, так что далеко не уйду, - бросила Лаванда, и камин потух.

Гарри ворвался в ее кабинет ровно через пять минут.

\- Итак, ты говорил что-то об Административной службе.

\- Да, - Гарри сел в кресло для посетителей и потер виски пальцами, - в Административной службе установочных документов «Строу» попросту нет. Но в регистрационной книге отметка о них есть.

\- Это что же получается? – удивилась Лаванда. – «Строу» получили лицензию и работают вполне законно, но копии их дела в Министерстве нет. Гарри, а эти документы не могли оттуда выкрасть?

\- Могли и выкрасть. Но, понимаешь ли, Лаванда, мне сказали, что их нет, - вздохнул Гарри. – Именно что сказали. 

\- Ты думаешь, Административная служба нарочно замалчивает имена учредителей «Строу»? Но зачем им это?

\- Не вся Административная служба, - уточнил Гарри. – Только тот сотрудник, с которым я общался. 

\- И кто же это?

\- Якоб Скримджер. Именно он заведует регистрацией и лицензированием. Вот и думай, действительно дела «Строу» там нет либо же он просто так сказал, чтобы прикрыть учредителей.

\- Гарри, ты намекаешь на то, что Скримджеры – учредители «Строу»?

\- Лаванда, давай сложим два и два, - Гарри недовольно поморщился, - из-за «Строу» произошло массовое отравление в «Птице». Люк Лэнгли, чье дело привело к введению Надзора, предположительно работал в «Строу». Леонард Скримджер красиво воспользовался сложившейся ситуацией. Либо же он знал, что подобное произойдет и просто действует по какому-то плану.

\- Ох, Гарри, - Лаванда всплеснула руками, - копать под Скримджера и раньше было небезопасно, а теперь – так вообще чревато очень нехорошими последствиями. 

\- Но и дело закрыть просто так я не могу. Если у тебя получится доказать невиновность Люка Лэнгли и через него выйти на причастность Скримджера к происходящему, - задумчиво проговорил Гарри.

\- То есть, кроме Лэнгли, у нас надежд никаких? Гарри, мы с Тео просто подумали о том, что ему можно попытаться вернуть память. Пока что никаких гарантий у нас нет. Если наш эксперимент окажется успешным – очень хорошо. Если нет – мистеру Лэнгли придется несладко. Нет, конечно, я буду настаивать на его невиновности, заключение о том, что его воспоминания об убийствах – наведенные, у нас есть.

\- А что под этими воспоминаниями?

\- Пустота, - Лаванда опустила голову. – У нас мало времени. 

\- Ты права. Счет идет буквально на дни. Скримджер найдет лазейку в законах и досрочно соберет Визенгамот. Уж с ручным судом он сможет протолкнуть то решение, которое он считает нужным. Лэнгли отправят за решетку, а настоящий преступник так и останется на свободе. О безопасности граждан речи и быть не может.

\- Да, а еще скоро должны вернуться Гермиона с Малфоем. 

\- Лаванда, выговор от начальства – меньшее из всех зол, которые над нами нависают.

\- Я не об этом, Гарри. Гойл клялся, что убьет Малфоя. Какая опасность при этом грозит Гермионе, догадываешься?

\- Догадываюсь, - кивнул Гарри. – И что любопытно, Гойл принес нам справку о трудоустройстве именно в «Строу».

\- Погоди-ка! – встрепенулась Лаванда.

\- Нет-нет-нет, даже не думай. Это слишком опасно, Лаванда, - Гарри вскочил с кресла и принялся расхаживать по кабинету. – Тем более что Гойла вряд ли взяли на руководящую должность. Скорее всего, простым лаборантом или упаковщиком.

\- Да-да, Гарри, конечно, - поспешно согласилась Лаванда, и Гарри почему-то показалось, что слишком уж поспешно она согласилась.

«Да, вряд ли Гойла сразу после Азкабана сделали руководителем. Но ведь Гарри сам говорил, что Гойл упоминал о старых знакомствах. А какие у Гойла могут быть старые знакомства? Только школьные, ведь Пожиратели все за решеткой. Можно вычислить учредителей «Строу» если хорошенько прошерстить всех слизеринцев нашего выпуска, - Лаванда принялась изо всех сил соображать. – А еще Тео или Забини могут что-то знать. Хотя Тео и говорил, что не поддерживает связей ни с кем из одноклассников, мало ли, где и что он слышал».

\- Лаванда! – донесся до нее голос Гарри, и Лаванда нехотя подняла голову, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. 

\- Прости, задумалась, - Лаванда виновато улыбнулась. – Мы не можем ни зацепиться за Гойла, ни копать под Скримджеров. Что остается?

\- Остается твой подопечный. Люк Лэнгли. Если у Нотта получится вернуть ему память.

\- Гарри, надежда очень мала. Мы попытаемся, но, - Лаванда поджала губы и пожала плечами, - сам понимаешь.

\- Ладно, работай. А я, пожалуй, отправлюсь домой и наконец-то отосплюсь. Если уж саботировать работу Министерства – то по полной.

Гарри нервно хохотнул и покинул офис адвоката.

Впрочем, долго Лаванда в одиночестве не пробыла. Дверь стукнула, впуская Люка Лэнгли.

\- Мисс Браун, вы хотели встретиться. 

\- Да, мистер Лэнгли. Дело в том, что у меня есть идея, как вернуть вам память. Вы ведь слышали о массовом отравлении на приеме?

\- Да, конечно. Это было во всех газетах, но при чем тут я?

\- А при том, мистер Лэнгли, что для излечения пострадавших приготовлен очень сложный, но действенный состав. Колдомедицинский эксперт из Министерства сделал анализ вашей крови. 

Лэнгли сцепил пальцы в замок и впился в Лаванду взглядом.

\- И анализ этот показал, что соотношение отравляющих веществ в вашей крови абсолютно идентично этому же соотношению в крови пострадавших. Правда, концентрация в разы больше. 

\- Мисс Браун, что вы имеете в виду? – Лэнгли явно был напуган.

\- А то, мистер Лэнгли, что яд содержался в духах. И я склонна предполагать, что в те две недели, которые выпали из вашей памяти, вы работали на производстве этих духов.

\- И есть возможность вернуть память, чтобы сказать это совершенно точно?

\- Мы должны попробовать. Пока не попробуем, утверждать ничего нельзя.

\- Согласен, - Лэнгли кивнул. 

\- Тогда мы с вами аппарируем, - Лаванда протянула Лэнгли руку. Он, не долго думая, взялся за плаьцы Лаванды, и та с громким хлопком аппарировала.

\- Привет, Джейк, - поздоровалась Лаванда, материализовавшись в холле клиники.

\- Привет, Лаванда. Кто это с тобой? – Винс пил кофе у пустой стойки охранника. Вид у колдомедика был неважный, он то и дело зевал и тер глаза.

\- Это мой клиент, мистер Лэнгли. Мистер Лэнгли, познакомьтесь, это мистер Винс, он поможет вам вернуть память.

\- Память? Лаванда, а ты не переоцениваешь мои силы?

\- Джейк, дело не в твоих силах, а в целебном отваре шерсти кизляков. Если он смог нейтрализовать яд в крови пострадавших, то и с нашей проблемой поможет. Мы склонны полагать, что мистер Лэнгли работал на производстве тех самых духов и систематически вдыхал пары в течение двух недель.

\- А, ну с нейтрализацией яда отвар должен справиться. Вот, правда, насчет памяти не уверен. Что по этому поводу думает Терри Бут?

\- Терри разводит руками, - бросила Лаванда. – И вообще, Тео не говорил тебе о наших догадках?

\- Тео примчался в клинику, но поговорить мы так и не успели. Сразу за ним прибыл Уизли с коробками, Тео выдал нам настойку и отправил по этажам, а сам отправился с Джорджем к нему в офис. 

\- Понятно. Если кратко, то идея о том, что можно попробовать вернуть память мистера Лэнгли с помощью вашего нового зелья, принадлежит Теодору. Так что давай попробуем. Есть свободные палаты?

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Джейк. Думаешь, ему надо будет лежать у нас?

\- На случай если возникнут осложнения после возврата памяти. У него есть наведенные воспоминания и, Тео говорил, что возможен конфликт настоящей и наведенной памяти.

\- Да, кстати. Тогда действительно лучше лечь в клинику. Могут понадобиться успокаивающие зелья. 

\- Кстати, как успехи с пациентами из «Мунго»?

\- Все прошло как по маслу, - отмахнулся Винс, - до вечера их понаблюдаем, и отправим по домам.

\- Вот и чудно, - кивнула Лаванда, входя вслед за Винсом в свободную палату.

\- Располагайтесь, мистер Лэнгли, я пока принесу зелье, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Джейк и указал на койку.


	40. Глава 40

Лаванда расположилась в приемной клиники и ждала новостей от Джейка Винса, который остался в палате у мистера Лэнгли. Малкольм занимался тем, что заполнял заявки на ингредиенты, когда в приемную вдруг ворвался один из тех ребят, что Лаванда с Тео привезли из супермаркета.

\- Мистер Джокунд! – Марсель кричал так, что Малкольм опрокинул на бланк заявки чернильницу. – Мистер Джокунд, мы вспомнили! Мы готовы дать показания.

\- Что? – Лаванда вскочила со своего места и недоуменно уставилась на молодого человека.

\- Да, мы вспомнили. Вызывайте полицейских.

\- Каких еще, - начал Малкольм, но Лаванда вовремя перебила его.

\- Да, конечно. Марсель, идите в палату, вам еще не стоит перенапрягаться. Мы с полицейскими скоро к вам придем.

\- Чуть Статут не нарушили, - выдохнул Малкольм, когда за Марселем закрылась дверь.

\- Смотри, уже прогресс, - ободряюще хлопнула его по плечу Лаванда, присаживаясь на корточки перед переговорным камином.

\- Аврорат, Финниган, слушаю, - раздалось из пламени.

\- Симус, это Лаванда. Маггловские свидетели готовы давать показания, - выпалила Лаванда.

\- Все? – Финниган явно оживился.

\- По первому делу точно. Марсель прибежал в приемную, сам не свой. Они что-то вспомнили, очевидно, что-то очень важное.

\- Скоро буду, - отрывисто сказал Симус, и камин потух.

Лаванда встала и прошла к креслу. 

\- Отлично, скоро Симус будет тут и мы, наконец, узнаем полную картину произошедшего в супермаркете.

\- Хорошо бы, - кивнул Малкольм, выбрасывая в мусорную корзину испорченные бланки заявок.

\- Кстати, куда запропастился Тео? Уже вечереет, а его все нет.

\- Кстати, да, - кивнул Малкольм. – Если до семи часов состояние пострадавших останется в норме, нужно будет приглашать министра и выписывать всех.

\- Малкольм, я не хочу тебя расстраивать, - осторожно проговорила Лаванда, - но министра Шеклболта сегодня утром отстранил от должности Совет Безопасности. 

Малкольм вмиг изменился в лице, а пальцы его сжали перо так, что оно треснуло.

\- Да ты что? Это катастрофа. Вот теперь уже я начинаю переживать за Теодора. Кто там теперь министр?

\- Пока никто, власть в руках Совета Безопасности, но большинство подмял под себя Леонард Скримджер.

\- Плохо. Очень плохо, - задумчиво протянул Малкольм. – У Скримджера еще со времен академии зуб на Малфоя. Что-то у них произошло, но Скримджер пообещал, что из них двоих на плаву останется только один.

\- Ты серьезно? – Лаванда что-то такое подозревала, но теперь, когда Малкольм проговорил это, масштабы проблемы предстали перед ней во всей красе. – То есть, Скримджер готов любыми путями топить Малфоя, без оглядки на то, скольких непричастных от этого пострадает.

\- Именно. И вот сейчас, пока Малфоя в стране нет, он начнет с его приближенных. То есть с Тео, Пирса и меня.

\- Знаешь, Гермиона тоже в последнее время стала – как ты выразился – его приближенным лицом. А коль скоро ее нет в стране, меня, скорее всего, тоже заденут.

\- Нужно быть предельно осторожными, - подытожил Малкольм и тряхнул головой, отгоняя плохие мысли. – И все же, к кому теперь обращаться с отчетом о состоянии пациентов. 

\- Думаю, отчет адресуешь Совету, и пусть разбираются. А выписывать будем без них. 

\- Так, что тут у вас? – дверь распахнулась, пропуская Симуса. 

\- Симус, слава Мерлину! Марсель говорит, они что-то вспомнили. Мы не поняли, кто именно все вспомнил: только они с Джеком, или вторая группа магглов тоже оправилась от шока.

\- Вот сейчас мы это и выясним, - Симус раскрыл свой блокнот и трансфигурировал перо в обычную маггловскую ручку. – Вперед.Марсель и Джек сидели каждый на своей кровати и разве что не подскакивали от нетерпения. Видимо, им слишком уж хотелось поскорее покинуть странную больницу, где не было уколов, капельниц и таблеток, зато были странно пахнущие настойки и отвары.

\- Итак, господа, вы что-то хотели поведать, - Симус внимательно смотрел то на одного свидетеля, то на другого, и уже занес руку с ручкой над блокнотом, приготовившись записывать любые детали.

\- В тот день мы с Марселем и Филипом зашли в магазин купить чего-нибудь съестного, а потом собирались посмотреть футбол. В отделе молочных продуктов мы увидели человека в странной одежде. Филип начал потешаться, и человек начал махать палкой. Тогда Филип начал кричать, чтобы он проваливал.

\- А я шепотом сказал Джеку: «Джек, этот парень – псих, надо уходить», - вклинился в рассказ друга Марсель. – И тут человек зыркнул на нас из-под капюшона и сказал: «Я женщина». А потом Филипа убили. А нам стало плохо. 

\- Марсель, про запах скажи, - одернул его Джек.

\- Запах? Какой еще запах? – спросил Симус, глядя на свидетелей поверх блокнота.

\- Такой резкий запах. Филип упал, а мы вдруг почувствовали такой резкий, неприятный запах. Мы сейчас сидели, вспоминали все это и, думаем, что дурно нам стало именно от того запаха.

\- Кстати, - Джек как будто вспомнил что-то. – А тот паренек, которого к нам в палату приводили, с ним все в порядке?

\- Да, не переживайте, - кивнула Лаванда. – Он в соседней палате, проходит медицинское освидетельствование.

\- Если нужно, пускай проведут опознание еще раз, - извиняющимся тоном проговорил Марсель. – Мы обещаем не паниковать.

\- Очень хорошо, - выдохнул Симус, когда они с Лавандой и Малкольмом вошли в приемную. – Итак, нам практически достоверно известно, что убийство в супермаркете совершила женщина. Если свидетели из кафе тоже укажут на женщину, то Лэнгли будет оправдан. По этим двум инцидентам, разумеется.

\- И то хлеб. Малкольм, загляни, пожалуйста, к свидетелям по второму инциденту. Может, их состояние тоже пришло в норму.  
Малкольм кивнул и скрылся за дверью, а Лаванда с Симусом хором вздохнули.

\- Ты не связывался с Гарри?

\- Нет, - Финниган покачал головой. – Ему сейчас тяжело, Скримджер давил на него. Постоянно. Еще со школы авроров. 

\- Науськивал на Малфоя? – Лаванда прищурилась.

\- Если бы дело было только в Малфое, - протянул Симус. – Он постоянно намекал, что Кингсли недостоин быть министром, а вот он поменяет всю систему управления страной, что магической Британии нужны перемены. Искал у Гарри поддержки, потому что его мнение имеет вес. Гарри старался не слушать его, ведь с Кингсли они, считай, войну прошли. А Скримджер… Гарри говорит, Скримджер просто «примазался». 

\- Гнилая семейка. Он после нашей встречи заходил в министерство? Я имею ввиду, ты знаешь, что Якоб Скримджер работает в Административной службе?

\- Да, Гарри говорил. И о Якобе, и о неудаче с документами, и о своих подозрениях.

\- Подозрения эти никак не подтвердишь, - отмахнулась Лаванда. – Если вы официально начнете копать под Скримджера, особенно теперь, когда он добился смещения Кингсли, вы можете его спровоцировать на еще большую гадость.

\- Уволит он нас в любом случае. Хоть будем мы под него копать, хоть не будем, - Симус обхватил голову руками. – Уверен, он зачистит министерство от тех, кто с ним не согласен, а Гарри в открытую выступил против него. Так почему бы не копнуть напоследок?

\- Это ты так решил, что вас уволят?

\- Лаванда, мы все прекрасно это знаем. Предложу завтра Гарри копнуть на Скримджера. Увольняться – так с фейерверком.

\- Авроры, - вздохнула Лаванда. 

\- Симус, они готовы дать показания, - в приемную заглянул Малкольм. – Идем. Лаванда, можно тебя попросить заполнить заявку на патоку ипопаточника? А то я чувствую, я ее не напишу сегодня.

Лаванда принялась за дело, а Симус с Малкольмом вышли. 

Отсутствие Тео не давало ей покоя. Они попрощались еще перед обедом, а дело уже шло к вечеру. Лаванда, снедаемая беспокойством, бросила в камин щепотку пороха.

\- «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки», Джордж Уизли слушает.

\- Джордж, привет, это Лаванда. Тео с тобой?

\- Лаванда, привет. А мы с Теодором еще после обеда распрощались. Он, правда, собирался к Забини.

\- Это может затянуться, - согласилась Лаванда, - Ладно, и на том спасибо.

Где мог быть Забини, Лаванда даже представить не могла. В Лондоне было столько заведений, принадлежащих Блейзу, что стучаться через камин в каждое из них казалось бессмысленным. Но все же Лаванда решила попробовать. Пока она прикидывала, с чего начать, переговорный камин вспыхнул, и из него донесся голос Луны. 

\- Малкольм? Тео? Кто-нибудь, ответьте, это Луна.

\- Луна, это Лаванда, - быстро отреагировала Лаванда. – Что стряслось?

\- О Мерлин, Лаванда, как же хорошо, что я до тебя достучалась. Блейз случайно не с Теодором?

\- Забини? Нет, я его не видела. Я сама их ищу. Тео собирался с ним встретиться и как в воду канул. 

\- Мы должны были встретиться с Блейзом в «Птице», но его уже час как нет, а на него это непохоже.

\- Луна, давай в клинику, я тебя жду. Если они должны были встретиться и одновременно пропали, дело дрянь, - крикнула Лаванда в камин, и тот потух.

\- Все даже лучше, чем я мог предполагать, - Симус ввалился в приемную так неожиданно, что Лаванда подскочила на месте.

\- Что там?

\- В кафе вошла молодая женщина в плаще, подошла к столику, за которым сидела Сбарни с друзьями, сказала что-то вроде: «Помнишь Люка Лэнгли?» Сбарни рассмеялась, после чего получила аваду в лоб. К магглам нельзя применять легилименцию, но они смогли описать ее внешность. Будем искать.

\- Симус, у нас проблема, - Лаванда всхлипнула. – Теодор и Забини пропали.


	41. Глава 41

Луна вышла из камина на первом этаже клиники и тут же угодила в объятия Лаванды.

\- Я так за них боюсь, - всхлипнула Браун, утыкаясь Луне в плечо.

\- Давай просто надеяться, что все будет в порядке, - предложила Лавгуд, поглаживая Лаванду по плечу. – Привет, Симус.  
Финниган стоял у Лаванды за спиной, растерянный и взволнованный. Еще десять минут назад он был уверен, что почти нашел преступницу, а девять минут назад его огорошили заявлением об очередной пропаже людей. Более того, двух волшебников, хорошо ему знакомых и достаточно влиятельных в волшебном сообществе.

\- Давайте подумаем, кого мы подозреваем, - предложил Симус, из последних сил стараясь сохранять самообладание. 

\- Грегори Гойла, - предположила Лавгуд, - Блейз говорил, у них произошла какая-то размолвка.

\- Скримджера, – выпалила Лаванда, - он убирает тех, кто может ему помешать. 

\- Давайте так, дамы, - Симус взял себя в руки. – Не исключено, что они просто где-то засиделись. Если они не объявятся до утра, мы начнем их искать. Пока что – простите – я не могу открывать дело об их пропаже, похищении или драккл знает, о чем еще.

\- Симус, ты не понимаешь? Если Луна права, и это дело рук Гойла, то, скорее всего, к завтрашнему утру искать будет уже некого. Если же это действительно дело рук Скримджера – искать их – живых или мертвых – бессмысленно, мы никогда больше их не увидим, - Лаванда всхлипнула. 

\- Лаванда, пожалуйста, - простонал Симус. Он не мог видеть, как его хорошая знакомая, подруга его жены и крестная мать его дочери обливается слезами. - Я, правда, не в силах пока ничего сделать. Честно. Если Нотт и Забини не объявятся до восьми часов утра завтрашнего дня, в одну минуту девятого я уже начну их искать. А пока что – прости. Мне действительно очень жаль.

\- Спасибо, Симус, - Лаванда отпустила Луну из объятий и обхватила руками Симуса. – Ты и так загружен работой, а тут еще и наши проблемы. Прости. Просто я действительно очень сильно переживаю за Теодора.

\- Понимаю. Я надеюсь, что они все же объявятся. Но если нет – завтра жду. 

\- Спасибо, - Лаванда обняла его на прощание, и через пару мгновений Симус с громким хлопком аппарировал.

\- Ну, что будем делать? – спросила Луна. – Думаю, их надо дожидаться дома.

\- Нет, Луна. Чьих бы это ни было рук дело, преступник нацелен на Тео и Блейза. И наверняка захочет побольнее их ударить, навредив нам. Меня уже похитили один раз, и повторения я, признаться, не жажду. Надо отсидеться хотя бы эту ночь в клинике. Здесь Джейк, Пирс и Малкольм, они смогут нас защитить.

\- Тогда пошли наверх. И все же, что мы будем делать?

\- Будем думать, - твердо сказала Лаванда, вытерла слезы и зашагала вверх по лестнице.

Малкольм удивился, увидев на пороге Лаванду и Луну.

\- Я уж думал, вы отправились в аврорат или на поиски, - протянул он. – Но оставаться в клинике – это разумно.

Лаванда коротко описала, что привело их с Луной к такому решению, и Малкольм кивал головой каждому ее слову.

\- Ты совершенно права. И что, ты попытаешься вычислить убийцу?

\- Я всего лишь помощник адвоката, - пожала плечами Лаванда, - но если вы с Луной мне поможете, дело сдвинется с мертвой точки.

\- Тео мой друг, - проговорил Малкольм и поджал губы. – Конечно, в прошлом у нас были разногласия. Но ведь это осталось в прошлом. Он здорово выручил Малфоя, да и меня тоже. Так что я готов помогать. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я всегда готова помочь, - произнесла Луна, глядя в пространство своим странным рассредоточенным взглядом. – С чего начнем?

\- Начнем с того, кому это выгодно, - отрезала Лаванда. – Я, конечно, подозреваю Скримджера. Но, думаю, он для начала должен был бы хотя бы попытаться действовать в рамках закона, чтобы прижать Тео или Забини. 

\- Не думаю, что это Скримджер, - кивнул Малкольм. – Он бы не стал так мараться, скорее подстроил бы такие обстоятельства, при которых Забини и Тео сами ушли бы со сцены. Но похищать их – прости, не верю.

\- Вот и я так думаю, - вздохнула Лаванда. – Я указала Симусу на Скримджера, но это скорее от того, что я возмущена сегодняшними событиями, а не оттого, что считаю Скримджера виновным.

\- Значит, подумаем о Гойле? – предложила Луна.

\- Да, ты права. Гойл. Что нам о нем известно?

\- Ничего, - признался Малкольм. – Единственное, что я успел понять, так это то, что он был дружен с Малфоем. Но тот ничего не рассказывал об этом человеке.

\- Не хотел, значит, к прошлому возвращаться, - задумчиво протянула Лаванда.- Ладно, дело не в школьных годах Гойла, а в том, что он делает сейчас.

\- Давайте сведем все вместе, - предложила Луна. – Гойл претендовал на заведения Забини.

\- И на клинику, - добавила Лаванда. Гойл устроился в «Строу», в ту самую компанию, которая производила ядовитые духи.   
Лаванда вдруг замерла с открытым ртом, пораженная элементарнейшей мыслью, которая раньше билась на границе сознания.

\- Лаванда, что с тобой? – в один голос спросили Луна и Малкольм.

\- Я вспомнила, - протянула Лаванда. – Гарри говорил, что когда Гойл принес документы о трудоустройстве, он как-то вскользь бросил, что ему помогли старые знакомые. Какие у Гойла могут быть старые знакомые?

\- Может, кто-то из друзей детства, - предположила Луна. – Где жили Гойлы, никто не знает? Ну или кто-то из тех, с кем он учился.

\- Дафна, - пробормотала Лаванда. – Дафна училась с Гойлом. Она может знать, кто как устроился после школы. Все-таки у них был достаточно дружный факультет.

\- Ты хочешь связаться с Дафной по камину?

\- Думаю, ее стоит вызвать сюда. У преступников был тут свой человек, он видел, что Дафна с нами заодно. Думаю, мы должны ее обезопасить, - выпалила Лаванда и метнулась к камину.

\- Дафна, это Лаванда, - затараторила она, как только из камина донесся голос Гринграсс. – Ты можешь сейчас аппарировать в клинику? Чем быстрее тем лучше. Зверя бери с собой.

\- Да, конечно, - растерянно протянула Дафна. 

\- Ждем, - коротко бросила Лаванда и потушила камин. – Отлично, Дафна сейчас аппарирует и будет в безопасности.

Дафна появилась в приемной спустя пять минут. Хлопок аппарации разнесся по безлюдному коридору эхом.

\- Привет, может, объясните, в чем срочность? – улыбнулась Гринграсс.

\- Да, конечно, - Лаванда жестом указала на диван, - присаживайся и слушай.

Впрочем, сразу начать рассказ Лаванде не удалось. На хлопок аппарации прибежал Джейк Винс, который делал последний контрольный обход.

\- О, мисс Гринграсс! – Джейк увидел гостью, стушевался и уткнулся взглядом в пол. – Какой приятный сюрприз. Очень рад вас видеть. 

\- Здравствуйте, Джейк, - голос Гринграсс звякнул, как маленький серебряный колокольчик. 

\- Простите, я забегу позже. Чуть позже. У меня дела. Обход, - Винс заметался и выскочил прочь из приемной. 

\- Он в последнее время сам не свой, - извиняющимся тоном проговорил Малкольм. – Мы много работаем и почти не спим.

Гринграсс вполне удовлетворило такое объяснение, и она кивнула. Тогда Лаванда все-таки продолжила начатое. Постоянно перебивая друг друга, она, Малкольм и Луна изложили Дафне свои измышления, и та задумчиво почесала Френки за ушком.

\- И вы думаете, что я в опасности, - повторила Гринграсс.

\- Да, Дафна, именно. Преступники знают, что ты с нами, и могут попытаться навредить тебе.

\- Тогда я, пожалуй, с вами и останусь. Одной мне навредить намного легче, чем если нас будет много.

\- Дафна, - продолжила Лаванда. – Это еще не все. Гойл что-то говорил о том, что устроился на работу после отсидки в Азкабане благодаря старым знакомым. Как ты думаешь, о ком он мог говорить? Может, он особенно хорошо с кем-то общался? Ну, кроме покойного Крэбба и Малфоя. Или ты знаешь, кто из ваших мог помочь с трудоустройством.

\- Кроме Крэбба и Малфоя? Да вроде особо ни с кем, - протянула Дафна. 

\- Может, с кем-то с другого курса? – не унималась Лаванда. – С кем-то старше или младше.

\- Насчет младших – точно нет, - уверенно произнесла Дафна.- Со старшего курса – разве что Уоррингтон. Да и то, отборочные испытания в команду по квиддичу вряд ли можно назвать общением. Их отборочные устроил Малфой, конкурентов Крэббу и Гойлу не нашлось. И Уоррингтон точно не устраивал Гойла на работу. Появись в моем отделе бывший однокурсник – я бы это точно заметила.

\- Вот уж правда, - кивнула Лаванда. – Тогда он намекал на кого-то из ваших? Но на кого?

\- Драко и Тео работают тут и вряд ли оказывали Грегори такую услугу. Блейз тоже не взял бы Гойла даже охранником. Из меня помощник в трудоустройстве никакой. Панси убили. Крэбб погиб.

\- Тогда о ком он говорил? – удивилась Лаванда.

\- Остается только один человек с нашего курса, - подытожила Дафна. – Миллисент Булстроуд.

\- Ты уверена?

\- А больше и не было никого, - пожала плечами Дафна. – Возможно, я чего-то не знаю о Гойле. Мы особо не общались, так что – простите.

\- Погоди-ка, - Луна задумчиво посмотрела на Лаванду. – Булстроуд. А комания, в которую устроился Гойл называется «Строу-косметикс». Это ведь просто фрагмент из ее фамилии.

\- Драккл! – Лаванда хлопнула себя по лбу. – Ведь подсказка была у нас под носом. Да и бравадой Гойла можно было воспользоваться сразу. Если бы мы в первый же день додумались перебрать всех его знакомых!

\- Лаванда, успокойся, - тихо проговорила Луна. – Завтра мы поведаем Симусу наши догадки, он вызовет Булстроуд на допрос.

\- Драккла с два, - Лаванда ударила кулаком по столу и выхватила палочку. – Дафна, где может быть Булстроуд сейчас?

\- О, мы давно не общались. Но раньше у Булстроудов было поместье в Девоншире. Не знаю, там она сейчас живет или нет.

\- Отлично, - отрезала Лаванда и взмахнула палочкой.

\- Лаванда, стой! Ты куда?

\- В Девоншир, - крикнула она и аппарировала с оглушительным хлопком.


	42. Глава 42

Лаванда осмотрела местность, на которую ее занесла аппарация. Конечно, это было рискованно, перемещаться неведомо куда, но она была так взволнована из-за пропажи Теодора, так зла на преступников, так расстроена смещением Кингсли, что действовала по наитию. И вот теперь ее занесло к подножию какого-то холма, а впереди виднелось поместье, обнесенное кованой оградой. Видимо, это и было обиталище Булстроудов. 

«Конечно, - догадалась Лаванда, - если там их лаборатория, то пространство защищено от аппарации. Видимо, тут заканчивается зона действия защитных чар».

Лаванда торопливо вспоминала все, что когда-либо слышала от Гермионы, Гарри о защитных чарах. Если она правильно понимала, то купол, создаваемый заклинаниями, защищал от магического вторжения. Попытайся она сейчас атаковать поместье, ее заклятия разбились бы о купол. А вот насчет грубой физической силы Лаванда была не уверена. Решение, простое и банальное, пришло быстро, и Лаванда смело зашагала к поместью.

Она прошла шагов десять, и вечернюю тишину разрезал вой сигнальных чар. Однако Лаванду не отбросило назад и не остановило, она так же уверенно продолжала шагать к ограде поместья. Из самого дома послышались крики, видимо, его обитатели переполошились из-за сработавших охранных чар. Однако Лаванда уже наставила палочку на замок калитки.

\- Алохомора, - проговорила она. Скрываться ей не было смысла, она пришла за своим и готова была забрать свое из этого дома.

Замок не поддался, видимо, был защищен от чар проникновения. Как будто это могло бы остановить Лаванду.

\- Бомбарда, - равнодушно бросила она, и кованая калитка слетела с петель и с грохотом рухнула на каменную дорожку, прямо под ноги молодому человеку, который бежал со стороны поместья.

\- Милли! – крикнул молодой человек, но его голос тонул в вое сигнальных чар.

\- Экспеллиармус, Остолбеней, - быстро выпалила Лаванда, и палочка незнакомца отлетела на аккуратно подстриженный газон, а сам он рухнул на дорожку.

\- Кто такой? – она склонилась над незнакомцем, приставив палочку к его горлу.

Молодой человек молчал, сверля Лаванду ненавидящим взглядом.

\- Говори, - зло крикнула Браун, полоснув его по щеке режущими чарами.

\- Реджинальд, - простонал незнакомец, косясь глазами вниз, словно желая увидеть порез на щеке. – Реджинальд Скримджер.

\- Гнилая семейка, - Лаванду затопила злоба. – Инкарцеро. А теперь говори, кто еще в доме?

\- Только Милли и Гойл, - простонал Реджинальд. 

\- А Якоб? – с нажимом спросила Лаванда.

\- Якоб ни при чем. Он только изъял документы из Министерства, не более, - прохныкал Реджинальд. – Не убивай.

\- И не подумаю, - фыркнула Лаванда и запустила в небо сигнальное заклятие, надеясь, что его заметят на карте в зале Надзора. Она знала, что Симус наблюдает только за Лондоном, но карта Британии тоже была под контролем, и сигнальные чары вызвали бы вопросы.

Дверь поместья она распахнула смело, и до ее ушей донесся голос, который она уже слышала, когда ее похитил лже-Макферсон.

\- Редж, что там? Опять лиса? – Миллисент стояла спиной к дверям у камина.

\- Да, - звонко ответила Лаванда. – Очень смелая и наглая лиса, которая хочет забрать свое.

\- Браун, - довольно протянула Булстроуд, повернувшись к ней. - Ты сбежала от нас и сама же вернулась. Что же такое? В чем дело?

\- Где мой Теодор? – практически прорычала Лаванда.

\- Нотт? – хохотнула Булстроуд. – Нотта у меня нет, но я обязательно сообщу ему, что его пташка попала ко мне.   
Лаванда метнула в нее заклинание, но Булстроуд увернулась, и оно угодило в ближайшую стену, в которой появилась маленькая выбоина.

\- Решила разнести мой дом? Вряд ли у тебя это получится, - Булстроуд рассмеялась. - Круцио.

Лаванда не успела увернуться, и тело ее пронзила боль. Она, казалось, длилась вечно, а может и несколько секунд, но Браун крепко сцепила зубы и не издала ни звука, не желая доставлять Булстроуд такого удовольствия.

\- Догадалась-таки, что это я, - усмехнулась Миллисент, прекратив пытку. – Такая умненькая девочка, и в то же время такая дура. Явиться сюда в одиночку, надеясь справиться с нами.

\- Справилась со Скримджером, справлюсь и с тобой, - Лаванда гордо вскинула голову.

\- О, сомневаюсь. Редж – посредственность. А со мной тебе не справиться.

Лаванда вздрогнула и отскочила в сторону – и вовремя. Зеленый луч заклятия просвистел в нескольких дюймах от нее.  
На одном месте стоять было нельзя. Булстроуд сыпала запрещенными заклятиями, от которых Лаванда то уклонялась, то отражала их. Со стен и потолка сыпалась крошка и куски камня, но две схлестнувшихся в схватке фурии не обращали на это никакого внимания. Лаванда пыталась и разоружить, и обездвижить Булстроуд, но безуспешно. Та, Несмотря на свое далеко не хрупкое телосложение умудрялась отскакивать от чар, парировать их, отводить их от себя.

Наконец, на глаза Лаванде попался массивный бронзовый подсвечник, стоявший на каминной полке. Пока Булстроуд смеялась над очередным – не самым грациозным – прыжком Лаванды, которая влетела в стоящее у стены кресло и растянулась на половину коридора, сама Лаванда невербально подняла подсвечник в воздух и теперь незаметно левитировала его в сторону смеющейся Булстроуд. Миллисент упивалась собой, и тем, что Лаванда никак не может ее достать, и утратила бдительность. Подсвечник рухнул на голову Булстроуд, лицо которой на миг озарилось удивлением, затем удивление сменилось гримасой боли, и Миллисент упала на пол.

\- Не надо думать, что ты умнее всех, - Лаванда поднялась с пола и вытерла тыльной стороной ладони проступивший на лбу пот. – Инкарцеро.

Какое-то заклятие пронеслось в дюйме от ее головы, даже волосы шевельнулись. Заклинание попало в стену, выбив из нее фонтан пыли. Лаванда резко обернулась и встретилась лицом к лицу с Гойлом.

\- Браун, - прокаркал он.

Лаванда не стала дожидаться, пока Гойл запустит в нее какими-то чарами, и инстинктивно пригнулась. Инстинкт не ошибся, над ее головой просвистел красный луч заклинания. Лаванда бросила в Гойла заклинание-подножку, и он рухнул на пол. Пока Лаванда разогнулась и повернулась, он уже вскочил на ноги и наставил на нее палочку.

\- Что ты тут забыла, Браун?

\- Где мой Теодор? – Лаванда тоже на всякий случай наставила на Гойла палочку, хотя не представляла, как с ним справиться. Если Булстроуд была сильной, но все же самодовольной, что и выручило Лаванду, то Гойл был жестким, резким и вряд ли стал бы перед ней рисоваться.

\- Малыш Тео опять сбежал, Браун? – переспросил Гойл и хрипло хохотнул. – Он трус, Браун. Он всегда сбегает, когда дело касается его шкуры. Пока мы стояли перед Волдемортом, а вы бились за Хогвартс, теряя своих друзей и любимых, малыш Тео просто сбежал. Он отсиделся где-то, а потом вылез из норы и бросился доказывать всем, что никогда не поддерживал Лорда, что не хотел победы. Если бы победили мы, Браун, поверь, он пел бы нам те же песни. Он и червяк Забини. Они трусы, Браун. А теперь, зная это, - Гойл направил палочку ей в лицо, - сдохни. Авада…

Гойл издал странный звук – то ли икнул, то ли всхлипнул, и упал на пол. За его спиной стоял Теодор Нотт, сжимающий в руках кованую статуэтку мага. 

\- Инкарцеро, - Забини,стоявший рядом с Тео, направил на бывшего однокурсника палочку и наблюдал без тени сожаления, как Гойла опутывают веревки. 

\- Аврорский наряд будет через минуту, - улыбнулся Нотт. - Никогда больше так не делай. А то мы будем работать только на твой гардероб.

Лаванда нервно хихикнула и только сейчас заметила, что рукав блузы оторван и болтается на двух нитках.

\- Где ты был? – Лаванда замахнулась на Теодора палочкой. – Мы попрощались еще перед обедом! Ты как в воду канул! Забини!  
Блейз дернулся, но тут же улыбнулся.

\- Мы немного заговорились. Мы были в офисе у Забини, - пояснил Тео, - думали, кто же мог устроить все это безобразие. Зацепились за слова Гойла о старых знакомых и немного пораскинули мозгами. Вопрос в другом: как сюда попала ты?

\- Мы решили, что раз преступник знает про Дафну, то она в опасности и вызвали ее в клинику. 

\- И конечно, Дафна вспомнила про Булстроуд. Но почему ты помчалась сюда одна?

\- А почему вы помчались сюда?

\- Мы прибыли в клинику, как только сообразили, что здесь замешана Булстроуд. В клинике нашли полуобморочную Дафну, плачущую Луну, шокированного Малкольма и перепуганного насмерть Винса. Они-то и сказали, куда ты направилась. Мы тут же бросились сюда, а ребятам велели вызвать аврорское подкрепление. 

Стоило Тео сказать это, как дверь поместья распахнулась, и в проеме показались Гарри, Симус, их сотрудники, которых Лаванда по именам не знала, и Эрни МакМиллан со своими ребятами.

\- С вами я потом поговорю, - выдохнул Гарри, и ничего хорошего это обещание не сулило. – А теперь аппарируйте отсюда, да поживее. Чтоб до завтрашнего утра я о вас не слышал.

Тео взял Лаванду под руку и аппарировал в клинику.


	43. Эпилог

\- Это было верхом безрассудства! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Лаванда, ты хоть понимаешь, как рисковала?

\- Погоди, - одернул ее Драко. – Меня больше интересует, кто сейчас министр, и чем все закончилось. А главное – зачем это было нужно Булстроуд.

\- О, ну тут все просто, - с улыбкой проговорил Теодор. – Реджинальд уже давно хотел, чтобы у власти вновь оказалась их семья. Он сошелся с Миллисент, а точнее – с ее непомерными амбициями. Вот тогда они и придумали план. Зная, что Леонард из любой, даже самой сложной для страны ситуации, пытается извлечь для себя выгоду, они решили убить нескольких магглов. Тогда аврорат оказывался бы в крайне невыгодном положении, да и Кингсли было несладко. Но общество не слишком испугали убийства магглов, тем более что подозреваемый – Люк Лэнгли – якобы руководствовался личными мотивами и опасности для общества не представлял. 

\- Да, - закивала Лаванда, - и тогда они устроили массовое отравление. Вот это напугало волшебников. Да еще и неспособность аврората защитить свидетеля сыграла свою роль.

\- Кстати, а кто убил беднягу Боттегу?

\- Гойл. Он признался, что пытал, а затем убил Макферсона, остриг его, чтобы принимать его облик. И уже под личиной Макферсона он пошел в клинику. Так он постоянно был при Теодоре, и имел доступ ко всей информации, которую мы так тщательно пытались скрыть. Ну и пока Тео сидел в кабинете у Эрни, Гойл наведался в допросную. 

\- Но откуда у них был запас Оборотного Зелья? – нахмурилась Гермиона.

\- Реджинальд загорелся этой идеей еще после смерти матери, и приблизительно в то же время сошелся с Миллисент. Они все рассчитали. Убийства под чужой личиной надежно скрывали их от правосудия. Реджинальд знал, что отец развернет эту ситуацию в свою пользу. При удачном исходе Скримджер-старший становился министром, а Реджинальд ненавязчиво направлял его на то, чтобы назначить Миллисент помощником министра.

\- Но почему все началось с возвращением Гойла? – прищурился Малфой. – Ведь Миллисент вполне способна на преступление, как оказалось.

\- О, да. Миллисент, пользуясь тем, что неизвестна в мире магглов, «передавала приветы» от имени Лэнгли. Но вот следить за мной и Тео она бы не взялась. Реджинальд боялся засыпаться, поэтому было решено взять на роль телохранителя Гойла.   
\- Кстати, а что с Лэнгли? – вспомнила вдруг Гермиона.

\- О, Лэнгли принимал Зелье из меха кизляков каждые два часа, и за два дня вернул себе память. Естественно, он тут же указал на Миллисент. Именно она наняла его на работу. Малкольм сделал маггловские фотографии Миллисент, - тут Гарри поморщился, - и показал их свидетелям-магглам в клинике. Они узнали ее безоговорочно, так что Булстроуд могла даже не стараться нанимать адвоката. 

\- Но она наняла. Для всех троих, - пожала плечами Лаванда.

\- Только не говори, что ты выступала в качестве обвинителя! Да еще и на Совете Безопасности, - выдохнула Гермиона.

\- Конечно, нет. Мы с Тео – простые свидетели. Но даже будучи простыми свидетелями, мы насилу умудрились сбежать с заседания, чтобы успеть встретить вас.

\- А почему Гарри не был на Совете?

\- Отпуск, Гермиона, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Я уже три дня как нормально сплю. И заблокировал камин на всякий случай.

\- Очень рада за тебя, - Гермиона лучезарно улыбнулась ему. 

\- Да, вы теперь что-то вроде национальных героев, - с гордостью в голосе изрек Малфой. – Тогда еще кое-что. Просто скажите, что Леонард Скримджер тоже в Азкабане.

\- К сожалению, нет, - покачал головой Симус. – Но и в Министерстве ты его больше не встретишь. Сегодня на заседании Совета он объявил, что уходит. Слишком сильно Реджинальд опозорил его фамилию, бедняга не вынес такого потрясения.

Драко расплылся в улыбке и сжал руку Гермионы. 

Дверь ресторана отворилась, и в помещение, цокая каблучками, вошла Дафна Гринграсс.

\- Поздравляю, - она протянула Луне какой-то лист. – С сегодняшнего дня Морщерогие Кизляки официально признаны Министерством Магии.

Луна встала со своего места и обняла Дафну.

\- Кстати, Драко, Гермиона, с приездом, - улыбнулась Дафна. Луна выпустила ее из своих объятий, и Дафна заняла место рядом с Джейком Винсом. Тот моментально покраснел и уткнулся взглядом в стол.

\- Винс, ты не болен? – ехидно спросил Драко, глядя на то, как вечный сердцеед Джейк бросает на Дафну осторожные взгляды, краснеет, бледнеет и покрывается пятнами.

\- Я? Что? Нет, я здоров, - Джейк неопределенно повел рукой и перевернул соусницу.

Блейз рассмеялся и убрал пятно со скатерти.

\- Джейк, давай, не томи, - попросил Забини, лукаво ухмыляясь.

\- Винс, не будь ослом, - попросил Эрни, который не мог без смеха смотреть на Джейка. 

\- Рад, что мои друзья всегда меня поддерживают, - проворчал Винс, поднялся со своего места и откашлялся. – Мисс Гринграсс. Дафна. Ты. Вы. Мне очень нравитесь. Могу я предложить…

\- Я согласна, - улыбнулась Дафна, не дав ему договорить. – Ты производишь хорошее впечатление, Джейк.

Компания за столом звонко рассмеялась.

\- Гермиона, - Лаванда осторожно дернула ее за рукав. – Я могу тебя кое о чем попросить?

\- Да, кончено, - Грейнджер улыбнулась. – Если ты хочешь уволиться и открыть свое дело – я не против. Ты должна двигаться вперед. С твоей-то настойчивостью. Хотя мне будет тяжело без такого замечательного помощника.

\- Гермиона, что ты! – Лаванда замахала руками. – Я хотела попросить об отпуске. Я не брошу тебя, просто разрешай мне иногда брать некоторые дела.

\- Конечно, Лаванда, - Гермиона улыбнулась. – Нам тоже надо отдохнуть после поездки, так что, думаю, в следующем месяце Лондон от нас отдохнет.

\- А как же клиника? – удивленно спросил Винс.

\- Оставим на Малкольма с Пирсом, - улыбнулся Драко. – Я так понял, они неплохо справлялись.


End file.
